


Honey

by pinkypapers



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, School, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 76,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkypapers/pseuds/pinkypapers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a remake fanfiction from Manga Honey by Yutaka Tachibana. Dedicated for all KyuMin shipper ^-^</p><p>Dengan prinsip bahwa yang harus dirawat itu bukan hanya tubuh juga jiwa, seorang guru perawat sekolah, Lee Sungmin, membuka layanan konsultasi di ruang kesehatan. Karena itu, saat Sungmin bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun, anak yang dianggap paling bermasalah di sekolah, ia berusaha untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya, tapi yang terjadi malah…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're The Shining Star 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cast :
> 
> Lee Sungmin as yeoja 23 years old  
> Cho Kyuhyun as namja 17 years old  
> Kim Heechul as yeoja 17 years old  
> Kim Kibum as namja 17 years old
> 
> Background Music : SHINee (샤이니) - Ring Ding Dong
> 
> Please gimme comment for this story if you wanna me continue. Happy Reading!!

CHAPTER ONE

Ruang kesehatan… Itulah tempat perawatan bagi si sakit dan mereka yang terluka. Tempat itu juga menjadi ruang perawatan hati bagi para pasien. Tempat para murid menumpahkan permasalahan mereka, memikirkan jalan penyelesaian, dan menapaki hari esok yang lebih baik.

Heechul terbangun dari tidurnya diruang kesehatan yang dindingnya didominasi dengan warna putih. Merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik murid-murid yang merengek manja minta diobati. Dan semua murid itu _namja_. Tentu saja mereka hanya pura-pura sakit, untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang Lee Sungmin, guru perawat baru yang berwajah _aegyo_ akut dengan kepolosan tinggi yang notabene adalah sepupunya.

“ _Gwaenchanha_ , Chullie?” Tanya Sungmin dengan lembut.

Begitu lembut, rapuh dan polos. Bahkan kepolosannya sudah mendekati tingkat _pabbo_. Itulah sosok Sungmin dimata Heechul. Kerapuhan Sungminlah yang membuat Heechul menjadi _overprotective_ padanya. Tak membiarkan seorang pun mendekati sepupunya itu. Tapi bukan Sungmin namanya jika ia tidak polos. Dan itu membuatnya jengah. Apa tidak ada sedikitpun rasa curiga mengingat yang datang keruang kesehatan ini hanyalah orang yang itu-itu saja dengan berbagai macam penyakit yang tak jelas? Dan Sungmin masih saja memamerkan senyum lembutnya kepada setiap orang yang datang dan merawatnya dengan setulus hati.

” _Ne, ne_! Sakit haidku sudah banyak berkurang. Sekarang aku kembali ke kelas ya.” gerutu Heechul sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah pintu. Kotak apa itu? Kotak pertolongan?

“Chullie, kenapa sih? Apa aku salah ya?” Sungmin menangkap ada kekekesalan dibalik suara Heechul.

“Tidak salah Minnie, tapi itu berlebihan.” Heechul menunjuk kotak putih kecil yang berbentuk seperti kotak surat didepan ruang kesehatan. Didepannya ada cat merah berbentuk tambah seperti lambang palang merah. “Untuk apa membuka layanan konsultasi?” lanjutnya.

“Itu kotak pertolongan, Chullie. Itu kotak yang berperan penting sebagai jembatan penguhubung antara kasih sayang dengan para domba kecil yang sedang dilanda kesusahan.”

“Tapi sekarang cuma kotak biasa yang merusak pemandangan.” Heechul menghela napas, lalu melangkah menuju pintu. “Sebaiknya cepat-cepat saja kau kembali berpijak pada kenyataan! Dalam sebulan ini, apa yang kau dapat dalam kotak itu? Hanya surat cinta untukmu, surat kaleng, dan sampah kertas saja kan? Anak SMA zaman sekarang yang kompleks dan ‘ _plain’_ seperti mereka, nggak akan mungkin melakukan hal bodoh seperti mengungkapkan kelemahan mereka pada orang lain! Guru perawat biasa sepertimu tidak usah buka layanan konsultasi segala, deh. Dasar _pabbo_!.” Katanya kesal.

Sungmin menatap kotaknya dengan penuh sayang. _Murid SMA.. Mereka semua hanyalah namja dan yeoja yang tengah menunggu masa puber. Pasti mereka punya permasalahan yang mendalam dan mungkin juga memalukan yang tidak bisa diutarakan pada orang tua maupun sahabat mereka. Anak-anak seperti itulah yang bisa memassukkan memo S.O.S kedalam kotak pertolongan. Cukup tuliskan nama dan kelas saja. Selanjutnya, akulah yang akan melakukan kontak. Sudah tentu, karena ini rahasia yang tidak bisa diceritakan pada siapapun, memasukkannya juga harus diam-diam. Setelah itu, mulailah proses membangun rasa saling percaya. Pasti anak-anak itu akan bergantung padaku. Seharusnya sih begitu.._

 

 

 

Bukankah perpustakaan adalah tempat untuk membaca buku? Tapi ini tidak berlaku bagi dua orang yeoja yang sedang sibuk bergosip ditengah-tengah rak buku. Mereka juga tak sadar, pembicaraan mereka didengar oleh Kyuhyun yang sedang menyendiri di sudut perpustakaan.

“Hey, Go _seonsaengnim_ masih libur, ya?”

“Kelihatannya sih begitu.”

“Apa memang penyebabnya karena kejadian dengan Kyuhyun itu?”

“Itu sih, sudah pasti”

“Aku sama sekali nggak ngerti apa yang ada didalam pikirannya.”

“Aku lumayan suka, lho. _Namja_ tipe penyendiri seperti dia. Tapi sifatnya jelek.”

“Lihat saja buktinya. Semua guru disekolah kita ini… Mereka semua berusaha supaya nggak berurusan dengannya.”

 

 

 

Sungmin sedang menatap keluar jendela sambil menyiram tanaman tehnya yang ia tanam disebuah pot kecil. Inilah kebiasaannya ketika sedang sendiri. Jam pelajaran tengah dimulai, itu juga berarti ruang kesehatan yang tadinya dipenuhi murid-murid pun mendadak kosong. Pikirannya melayang ketika mata _foxy_ -nya menangkap sesosok _namja_ berkulit putih pucat sedang berjalan sambil membawa buku kearah halaman belakang.

‘Wah wah. Jangan jangan dia mau bolos.’ Sungmin keluar dari ruangannya, lalu melangkah menyusuri koridor. Rak-rak pipih yang memamerkan puluhan piala dan penghargaan, membentang dengan rupawan di sepanjang dinding, tapi ia terlalu sibuk mengikuti _namja_ berambut cokelat karamel itu sehingga tidak memperhatikannya.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, ketika ia sudah cukup jauh dari ruangannya. Ada seseorang yang memasukkan memo kedalam kotak pertolongannya…

 

 

 

_Namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu duduk bersandar dibawah pohon, sesekali rambut cokelat karamelnya tertiup angin lembut. Ia memakai kacamata dan mulai membaca buku yang dibawanya tadi. Sedangkan Sungmin? Oh ia sedang sembunyi dibalik semak terdekat sambil memata-matai _namja_ itu.

 

** SUNGMIN POV **

Dia… Dia baca buku? Apa maksudnya ini? Dia tidak mungkin bolos pelajaran hanya karena ingin baca buku saja, kan… Kalau begitu, kenapa? Apa karena dia benci sama gurunya? Atau tidak bisa mengkuti pelajaran…? Atau malah jangan-jangan… di _bully_?! Pokoknya apapun masalahnya, giliran aku yang harus tampil kedepan! Anak ini… Mungkin masalahnya tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan hanya memasukkan memo ke dalam kotak pertolongan. Tapi kenapa kotakku itu jadi engga berguna sih? Apa karena penamaannya salah?!

“Ka… Kamu!” Aku bangkit dari tempat persembunyianku yang sangat tidak elit─semak-semak.

_Namja_ itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menatapku. Ia memandang wajahku lekat-lekat. Tatapannya seperti… _evil._

“Maaf ya, aku sudah mengagetkanmu. Aku datang karena khawatir melihatmu yang pergi ke halaman belakang… Padahal sekarang jam pelajaran masih berlangsung.” Aku mengatakannya dengan sedikit takut-takut. Bagaimana tidak? Pandangan matanya sangat mengintimidasiku.

_Namja_ itu masih diam tanpa ekspresi. Ia menatapku dari atas sampai bawah.

“Siapa?”

“Aku guru perawat di ruang kesehatan SM _High School_ , Lee Sungmin!” bentakku. Kan aku pakai mantel putih! Kenapa dia bisa nggak tahu?!

Seringaian mulai tergambar diwajah tampan err… datarnya.

“Maafkan kelancanganku. Jadi anda Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ itu ya.”

“Sekarang kan sedang jam pelajaran. Tapi, kenapa kau malah ada disini? Walau misalnya sedang pelajaran bebas, nggak seharusnya kau meninggalkan ruang kelasmu. Kalau memang sedang ada masalah..” Kenapa dia malah menatapku seperti itu? “W─ _waeyo_?”

“ _Seonsaengnim,_ matamu indah ya.”

Hah?!

“Dikelasku banyak sekali pemuja Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ yang masih mudah, cantik dan baik hati. _Seonsaengnim_ hebat sekali, karena masih mau-maunya membuka layanan konsultasi yang bahkan nggak termasuk dalam daftar gajimu.”

Wajahku memucat. Anak ini ngomongin apa sih?! “T─tunggu sebentar. Sekarang kita bukan sedang ngomongin soal itu─”

“Terus? Setelah memperoleh kepopuleran di antara para murid sampai seperti sekarang ini..Memangnya apanya yang menyenangkan?  Aku sudah tahu anda menguntitku. Aku tidak peduli, karena sepertinya anda tidak berniat menghentikan atau menanyaiku. Tidak kusangka, ternyata anda seorang guru.”

A..Apa? Barusan apa yang…

“Akhirnya aku bisa mengerti alasan anda menguntitku. Diam dan menguntit murid yang bolos.. Anda hanya ingin menanyakan alasan dan memberikan segudang ceramah. Semua itu memang jalan pemikiran khas seorang guru perawat yang masih hijau.”

Dia melepaskan kacamatanya, mata _onyx_ -nya makin terlihat jelas. Tatapannya meremehkan. Aku tak bisa bicara apa-apa. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka dia akan berbicara seperti ini pada seorang _seonsaengnim_ sepertiku.

“Aah.. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun dari kelas XI-I. Kalau mau lapor silahkan saja laporkan pada wali kelasku, Eun _seonsaengnim_. Nah aku permisi dulu.”

Namja yang mengaku bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu pergi, meninggalkan aku yang berdiri mematung dihalaman belakang. Aku _shock_! Kenapa aku bisa tidak tau ada anak seperti itu disekolah ini?

 

“ _Mwo_? Kyuhyun dari kelasku? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu?!” Eun Min Je terlihat sangat kaget mendengar nama Kyuhyun. Memangnya _namja_ itu sebegitu berbahayanya?

“ _Ani.. Aniya.._ Tepatnya bukan begitu sih. Waktu jam pelajaran ketiga tadi, sepertinya kondisinya tidak begitu baik. Makanya aku.. Karena kupikir itu adalah hal yang tidak biasa. Makanya aku merasa harus..” Gimana nih. Kok aku malah bohong sih. Apa tindakanku memang sudah berlebihan?

Min Je menghela napas panjang. “Ternyata dia juga bisa sakit seperti orang biasa ya. Kaget aku.”

“ _Mwo_?” Jadi Kyuhyun itu memang bukan _namja_ biasa. Lalu dia itu apa?

Min Je menunjuk meja kosong didepan mejanya, “Go Em Pyo _seonsaengnim_ yang duduk disitu selalu tidak masuk kan.”

Kenapa tiba-tiba nyambung ke Em Pyo- _ssi_? “Ah.. _Ne.._ Katanya karena operasi _Hernia_.”

“Itu berita resminya. Sebenarnya, beliau tidak masuk karena tukak lambung. Tapi kalau diberitakan apa adanya, tidak aan baik akibatnya buat citra sekolah. Makanya dalam laporan resminya, disebutkan bahwa beliau tidak masuk karena operasi _Hernia,_ penyakitnya sejak dulu. Penyebab sakitnya Em Pyo- _ssi_ itu Kyuhyun.”

“ _Mwo_? Bagaimana bisa?”

“Ne. Em Pyo- _ssi_ adalah guru matematika. Sepertinya, ditengah pelajarannya, Kyuhyun membaca buku lain selain buku matematika. Tentu saja, Em Pyo- _ssi_ menegurnya.”

 

_“Kenapa kau belajar pelajaran lain di tengah pelajaran matematika? Apa pelajaranku sangat membosankan buatmu?” Tanya Go seonsaengnim kepada Kyuhyun. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Ia merasa tidak dihargai._

_“Memang membosankan.” Jawaban Kyuhyun sukses membuat guru didepannya itu makin gusar._

_Go seonsaengnim diam. Ia coba menahan marahnya karena dia tahu siapa Cho Kyuhyun dan bagaimana ia berpengaruh besar disekolah ini._

_Kyuhyun membuka suaranya lagi, “Karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kupelajari, makanya aku membaca ulang pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang tidak begitu kupahami. Apa itu tidak boleh?”_

_“Percaya diri sekali kau. Sekarang kita baru mulai semester pertama, tapi kau bilang sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau pelajari?” Kesabarannya sudah makin menipis._

_Kyuhyun tetap memasang wajah datarnya dan menatap seonsaengnim didepannya._

_“Bagaimana kalau begini… Uji kemampuanku dengan soal-soal dari buku matematika X sampai XIB. Terserah anda mau memberi berapa soal. Tapi kalau aku bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan benar.. berarti anda harus mengakui pelajaran anda tidak ada gunanya buatku. Karena itu dalam jam pelajaran anda, anda harus membiarkan aku melakukan apa yang kumau”._

 

“Terus dia berhasil dapat nilai 100?!” tanyaku takjub.

“ _Ne._ ”

Kupikir dia anak yang punya tabiat sedikit aneh saja, tapi ternyata sebenarnya jauh melebihi apa yang kubayangkan. “Tapi, kenapa bisa sampai jadi tukak lambung segala?”

Min Je melipat kedua tangannya, “Soal yang dikeluarkan Em Pyo- _ssi_ tidak hanya dari buku matematika X sampai XIB saja. Sepertinya, Em Pyo- _ssi_ juga memasukkan soal dari buku matematika kelas XII yang bahkan belum pernah diberikan pada murid kelas XI. Harga diri Em Pyo- _ssi_ sebagai guru matematika hancur, bahkan selama beberapa waktu, dia menolak untuk datang ke sekolah. Para guru lain yang tahu kejadian itu langsung berhati-hati setiap menghadapi Kyuhyun, sampai-sampai dia diperlakukan seperti penyakit menular saja.”

Aku membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun yang datar. Guru yang menolak datang kesekolah, bahkan sampai-sampai kena tukak lambung. Masih ditambah lagi dengan guru-guru lain yang jadi takut padanya. Padahal dia cuma seorang murid..

“Mungkin sifatnya yang sulit diatur itu sudah turunan ya. Ayahnyanya sudah menjadi anggota dewan perwakilan tingkat prefektur dari partai yang berkuasa. Bahkan kakeknya pernah mencapai jabatan ketua partai tingkat prefektur. Mereka keluarga yang terkenal. Kenapa _thoroughbred_ seperti dia bisa nyelip masuk ke sekolah begini sih.” Lanjut Min Je.

Aku harus bertindak. Anak ini adalah anak dombaku yang tersesat!

** SUNGMIN POV END **

 

 

 

** AUTHOR POV **

Sudah satu jam Sungmin mengelilingi sekolah, mengecek ke kelas Kyuhyun, ke cafetaria, ke halaman belakang, tapi _namja_ yang dicarinya tidak juga ditemukan. Akhirnya ia melangkah ke perpustakaan. Tempat yang menjadi harapan terakhirnya.

Sungmin membuka pintu perpustakaan. Sepi. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan sambil mencoba menenangkan nafasnya yang sudah memburu. Ia lelah. Dan akhirnya ia menangkap sesosok _namja_ sedang diam menatapnya. Cho Kyuhyun.

“Ketemu juga..”

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek. “Terus? Benar-benar orang yang keras kepala. setelah diberitahu sampai seperti itu, anda masih sempat-sempatnya mencariku lagi? Guru perawat yang selalu seenaknya meninggalkan tempat tugasnya memang harus dapat perhatian khusus ya.”

“Aku tidak mau dikata-katai seperti itu oleh anak yang pakai cara kotor untuk bisa bolos pelajaran sepertimu!”

“Jadi anda langsung menyelidikiku? Oh begitu.. Kalau mau perang, lebih baik kita tahu semua serba-serbi musuh ya.”

“Aku tidak mau perang! Aku hanya.. Aku hanya ingin tahu tentangmu. Waktu aku menerima pekerjaan ini, aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri. Mungkin tindakanku hanya kau anggap sebagai gangguan. Mungkin memang tidak mungkin aku menjangkau semua anak di sekolah ini. Tapi minimal, aku ingin membantu menyelesaikan masalah mereka yang berhubungan denganku.” Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar. Ia harap ia bisa menaklukan hati Kyuhyun dengan kelembutan hati dan dedikasinya sebagai seorang guru perawat.

Kyuhyun diam. Matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan ucapan Sungmin barusan.

“Pemikiran yang hebat. Jadi menurut anda, aku punya masalah, begitu?!”

“Firasatku bilang begitu!” Sungmin mengepalkan tangan didadanya. Ia sangat bersemangat hingga berapi-api (?)

“ _Annyeong_.” jawab Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi. Ia melangkah kaki ke arah pintu perpustakaan. Wajah Sungmin memerah. Ia merasa malu. Sudah berapi-api seperti tadi, malah tidak ditanggapi?

“A..Apaan sih? Jangan menghina ya! Firasatku itu selalu mengena tahu!” Wibawanya sebagai seorang guru benar-benar tak ada artinya didepan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang, “Sedikit banyak, orang hidup itu pasti punya satu atau dua masalah. Lalu karena itu anda mau menyuruhku tertawa karena mukaku yang tidak berekspresi ini? Malah itu yang akan membuatku sangat terganggu. Begitulah. Hanya gara-gara harga diri aneh seorang guru perawat yang masih hijau dan yang ingin mengoperasi padahal aku tidak sakit apa-apa, malah itu yang akan membuatku tidak bahagia.”

Ia memutar otaknya cepat, mencari cara menahan Kyuhyun agar tidak pergi, ia benar-benar masih butuh berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

“Apa kau tidak berfikir betapa beruntungnya dirimu saat ini? Disini ada guru perawat yang masih muda dan baik hati yang mau repot-repot mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu.” Sungmin tersenyum menggoda. Dengan harapan Kyuhyun tidak jadi pergi dari sini. Harapannya terkabul. Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti dan berbalik menghadapnya.

Diwajah Kyuhyun yang sedari datar, mulai tergambar _evil smirk_ andalannya. Dia tersenyum mematikan. Membuat Sungmin sangat menyesal berani menggodanya. Ia benar-benar mengundang serigala kekandang kelinci.

“Iya ya. Mungkin bisa dibilang keadaanku sekarang ini adalah suatu keberuntungan. Seorang guru perawat cantik bermata indah di ruang perpustakaan yang sepi di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran.. hanya berduaan dengan seorang murid prianya.” Kyuhyun melangkah perlahan mendekati Sungmin. “Mendekati murid tanpa sedikitpun pertahanan seperti apa yang anda lakukan ini sangat berbahaya lho! _Ne, seonsaeng_?” Sungmin yang merasa jengah ditatap seperti itu, perlahan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mundur menjauhi Kyuhyun.

“Kali ini kau memakai kenyataan bahwa kau ini _namja_ sebagai senjatamu ya. Padahal kau tidak punya sedikitpun niat!” ancam Sungmin. Ia benar benar takut sekarang. Trauma masa lalunya membuat ia tak pernah suka disentuh oleh _namj_ a manapun.

“Walau pura-pura tegar, tapi suara anda sudah gemetaran begitu.”

Sungmin terpojok. Ia tidak bisa mundur lagi. “Jangan mempermainkan orang dewasa..”

Didepannya Kyuhyun semakin mendekat dengan seringaian _evil_ nya. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin sudah gemetaran, mencekal tangan Sungmin kesampingnya. Bisikan seduktif Kyuhyun ditelinganya benar-benar memacu adrenalinnya, “Sepertinya anda tidak terbiasa dengan _namja_ , ya… _seonsaengnim_?”

“Lepaskan...” Sungmin tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia benar benar takut.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari Sungmin menangis ketakutan akibat perbuatannya, dengan cepat melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang dicekalnya. “ _Mianhae.._ Aku sudah keterlaluan.”

“TAPI, TIDAK BIASA SAMA _NAMJA_ , BEGITU! MAAF SAJA YA! JANGAN MEMBODOH-BODOHI ORANG!”

PLAAAK…!

Sungmin mengayunkan tangannya sekuat tenaga dan telak mengenai wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

 

 

 

Ketidakhadiran guru dikelas membuat suasana kelas tersebut kacau. Para murid sibuk mengerjakan urusannya masing-masing. Heechul sedang dikelilingi _namja namja_ yang merupakan teman sekelasnya. Tentu saja mereka ingin mencari info tentang Sungmin seonsaengnim yang jadi _trending topic_ sejak kehadirannya di sekolah itu. Bukannya mereka tidak tertarik dengan Heechul yang cantik, tapi mereka masih sayang nyawa. Heechul sangat galak kepada siapapun orang yang menganggapnya sebagai _yeoja_. Tapi dia bisa berubah menjadi teman yang sangat baik jika hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman.

“Hah? Minnie dan hubungannya dengan cowok?” Heechul menggulung gulung rambut panjangnya dengan jari.

“Iya, karena kau sepupunya, ku pikir pasti kau tahu.” Sahut namja berambut cepak.

“Ahahaha! Gimana bisa engga tahu kalau cuma soal itu. Luar dan dalam Minnie itu sama seperti apa yang terlihat, seorang yeoja yang lugu dan polos. Begitu digoda, dia pasti langsung mengambil jarak. Sudah begitu dia selalu berpegang pada prinsipnya yang ketinggalan zaman… Tapi dia populer sekali. Mungkin puncaknya waktu dia masih di SMA, setiap pagi, ada _namja_ dari sekolah lain yang berkeliaran didepan rumahnya.” Heechul menceritakannya sambil menyilangkan kakinya diatas meja.

“Hebat…” Namja cepak itu kagum mendengar cerita Heechul. Heechul terdiam. Dia jadi mengingat masa lalu. Matanya seakan melihat kejadian itu terulang lagi. Tapi ia berusaha menutupi dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

“Tapi waktu itu… Banyak kejadian, sih… Ah… Misalnya karena ada ujian kelulusan, maka saat itu bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan anak cowok…”

_Namja_ cepak itu tidak memerhatikan perubahan ekspresi dan nada suara Heechul. Perhatiannya terfokus pada ceritanya, sehingga ia mulai bertanya lagi.

“Lalu, bagaimana waktu Minnie jadi mahasiswa? Minimal, dia pasti sudah pernah pacaran dengan seseorang kan?”

Ia memasang seringaian khasnya dan bercerita lagi.

“Sepertinya begitu. Sepertinya dia pernah berpacaran dengan seseorang. Tapi cowok itu… Baru 5 hari mulai pacaran, _namja_ itu menghilang nggak tentu rimbanya…”

SIING…

 

 

 

“Maaf ya” Sungmin memandang wajah _stoic_ yang kini berada dipangkuannya. Ia sama sekali tak bermaksud melukainya.

“Nggak, aku yang salah. Tindakanku sudah keterlaluan. Tapi…” Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya. “Aku nggak terima kalau jadinya seperti ini!” Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit dari posisinya sekarang. Sungguh memalukan bagi dirinya saat ini.

“Jangan bergerak dulu!”

Darah kembali menetes dari hidung Kyuhyun.

“Tuh, kan! Mimisanmu nggak mau berhenti, tuh! Turuti apa kataku dan berbaringlah yang tenang!”

Sungmin menekan dengan lembut pangkal hidung Kyuhyun. Mencoba menghentikan pendarahan dari hidungnya. Kyuhyun kembali berbaring di sofa dengan posisi kepalanya dipangkuan Sungmin. Kyuhyun akhirnya pasrah. Percuma menurutnya melawan. _Yeoja_ ini malah makin berisik.

“Kalau cuma mimisan, disumpal dengan tisu juga nantinya akan berhenti sendiri.” Kyuhyun berkata datar.

“Nggak bisa!” Sungmin menyeka darah yang menetes tadi. “Kalau begitu, nanti lukanya tambah melebar dan darahnya engga bakalan mau berhenti. Waktu mimisan, harus dipastikan dulu dari sebelah mana darah keluar. Kemudian, bagian tempat keluarnya darah harus ditinggikan. Setelah itu, tekan pangkal hidung. Kalau cuma pendarahan ringan, tekanan segini saja akan cukup untuk menghentikannya.”

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. Ia merasakan kasih sayang dari _yeoja_ ini. Kasih sayang yang tak pernah lagi didapatnya sejak kecil.

“Tangan anda.. dingin.” Ucap Kyuhyun dengan canggung.

Mendengar itu Sungmin tersenyum lembut. “ _Jinjja_? Tidurlah jika kau mau tidur. Apalagi sepertinya kau capek sekali. Biar cuma untuk belajar atau pengisi waktu luang, engga ada orang yang membaca “How to Raise a Puppy” dengan wajah yang menakutkan.”

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

“Biarpun kelihatannya anda sering bengong, ternyata anda cukup perhatian pada detil ya.”

Sungmin tertawa kecil. Usahanya berhasil mengajak _namja_ ini mengobrol.

“Masih ada 2 buku lagi yang kau bawa waktu itu. Yang satu ‘A Piloshophy of Foredom’ dari James Dean dan.. ‘Politic of World’. Kau suka baca ya? Biarpun bacaanmu sepertinya sulit sekali.”

_Aku ingin pengetahuan yang tidak akan kalah oleh kekuatan sebesar apapun_. Kata-kata itulah yang menghidupkan Cho Kyuhyun sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Didalam pikiran dan hati Kyuhyun, senyum tulus namja itu menghantuinya akan perasaan bersalah dan kata-kata terakhirnya yang ia ingat _, ‘Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Suatu saat nanti, ayo kita ketemu lagi’._ Kyuhyun sangat membenci dirinya saat itu. Ia tidak bisa melindungi sahabatnya. Ia bahkan tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu.

“Aku ingin pengetahuan. Aku perlu pengetahuan yang bisa kugunakan dalam pertempuranku. Aku perlu pengetahuan untuk bisa menghancurkan mereka.”

Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkejut. Nada suara Kyuhyun cukup membuatnya mengerti bahwa luka yang dirasakannya bukan hanya luka biasa. Pandangan mata Kyuhyun menyiratkan kebencian mendalam terhadap seseorang. _Namja_ ini kesepian.

Sungmin mengelus lembut rambut cokelat _caramel_ yang tengah ada dipangkuannya itu.

“ _Se.. Seonsaengnim_?! A.. Apa yang anda… Apa yang anda pikirkan… Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak-anak!”

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari posisinya. Aneh. Ia merasakan semburat merah mulai menjalari wajah stoicnya. Sentuhan _yeoja_ ini…

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun bengong lalu ia tersenyum lembut. “Memangnya kenapa? Nggak ada hubungannya sama anak-anak atau orang dewasa. Anak yang terluka pasti membutuhkan pelukan, dan anak yang sudah berusaha harus mendapatkan belaian lembut dikepalanya. Setiap anak yang datang ke ruang kesehatan ini boleh bermanja-manja. Sebab memang itulah pekerjaanku.”

Kyuhyun tercekat. Senyuman _yeoja_ ini benar-benar menentramkan hatinya.

“Dengan begitu, masalah percintaan pun bisa langsung terselesaikan secepat kilat! Tapi, engga ada seorang pun yang datang untuk berkonsultasi. Kaulah yang pertama.” Lanjut Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun _sweatdrop._

“Pekerjaan yang menyenangkan bukan?”

Sungmin tidak menyadari senyumannya, kelembutannya, ketulusannya berhasil meruntuhkan sedikit gunung es seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dan tentu Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tak pernah sedikitpun memandangnya sebagai seorang _seonsaengnim._ Kyuhyun memandangnya layaknya ia memandang seorang _yeoja_ , dan ia mulai merasakan getaran lain dihatinya.

Sejenak setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Sungmin mengecek kotak pertolongannya. Sudah 3 hari ia melupakan keberadaan kotak itu. Dan ia menemukan 3 kertas. Pertanda selama 3 hari ini ada yang mengirimi kertas itu setiap hari. Isinya sama.

**_Seonsaengnim_ ** **, tolong aku.**

**K**

 

 

 

Kyuhyun duduk dijendela apartemennya. Memandang datar pada pemandangan yang mampu ditangkap matanya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam telepon _wireless_ yang ada dikamarnya.

_Kyuhyun? Ini eomma. Setiap eomma telepon, selalu saja kau tidak ada ditempat ya. Sekali-sekali pulanglah kerumah walau hanya sekedar mampir. Appamu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu._

_Kukira kau pasti sudah mengerti, tapi cobalah mengerti kedudukan appamu dan kakekmu._

_Sebagai putra tunggal keluarga Cho, kuharap kau akan berhati-hati dalam tindakanmu agar jangan sampai mempermalukan nama keluarga kita._

_Nah, eomma akan menelponmu lain kali. Belajarlah yang baik._

_Voice mail_ dari ibunya membuat ia membandingkan kasih sayang yang diberikan ibunya dan Sungmin. Berbeda. Ia tak sedikitpun merasakan kehangatan yang sama saat ia dirawat Sungmin. Telepon itu hanya berisi tuntutan. Tuntutan agar ia tak mencemari nama baik keluarganya seperti 2 tahun yang lalu.

Dan saat ia mulai mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang melukai hatinya, ia kembali mengingat bagaimana Sungmin mengelus lembut rambutnya. Seakan-akan meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Getaran aneh itu mulai terasa lagi direlung hatinya yang beku.

 

 

 

Dibalik salah satu kamar bernuansa eropa yang kental, terdengar sayup-sayup suara seorang _namja_ berkulit putih lengkap dengan _killer smile_ nya.

“ _Ne._ Sudah 3 hari berturut-turut aku memasukkan memo kesana.”

Perlahan _namja_ itu diam, pertanda ia sedang mendengarkan lawan bicaranya melalui _handphone_ nya.

“Itu karena.. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini dia sangat akrab dengan guru perawat itu. Syukurlah kita nggak tergesa-gesa. Kalau begini, rencana bisa berjalan lebih lancar.”

Ia diam lagi. Kali ini agak sedikit lebih lama dari yang tadi.

“Baiklah. _Ne._ Kalau begitu, lebih baik rencananya diubah sedikit dan segera.. Lalu, anu.. Begini, seandainya rencana ini berhasil, maka soal yang itu. Saya mohon bantuan anda. Sampai nanti.”

_Namja_ tersebut mematikan _handphone_ nya dengan cepat dan menekan tombol _on_ pada _speaker_ kecilnya. Pada saat yang bersamaan, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampakkan seorang _yeoja_ tengah membawa nampan berisi teh dan _cookies._

“Bummie? Tadi kudengar ada suara. Kau sedang menelepon seseorang?”

“ _Aniya, eomma_. Aku sedang mendengarkan kaset percakapan bahasa Inggris.”

_Eomma_ Kibum tersenyum dan meletakkan nampannya dinakas. “Kau belajar keras ya. Meski begitu, sejak masuk SMA, kau nggak pernah dapat ranking teratas lagi.”

Kibum tersenyum pahit, “Aku masih perlu belajar lebih keras. Pokoknya, aku akan segera mendapatkan _ranking_ teratas lagi. Karena akulah yang sekarang harus jadi penerus rumah sakit kita, aku nggak punya waktu luang untuk santai-santai.”

_Eomma_ Kibum mengelus lembut rambut anaknya yang sehitam arang, “ _Ne._ Lee Shin sudah seenaknya sendiri memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kesekolah seni. Kalau begitu, kau akan dapat _ranking_ pertama lagi di ujian berikutnya kan. _Appa_ terus meraih peringkat teratas dan akhirnya jadi dokter. Hasil akhir memang penting, tapi proses juga sangat menentukan.”

Kibum tetap mempertahankan senyumnya tapi batinnya berkata lain. _Yeoja cerewet. Cih. Apa bisa masuk jajaran elit sebegitu membanggakannya sih!_

“ _Ne._ Aku tahu, _eomma_.”

 

 

 

Dibalik meja kerjanya yang berada di sudut ruang guru, Sungmin menatap tiga lembar kertas yang didapatnya kemarin itu. _Sebenarnya, siapa “K” ini.. Semuanya ada 3 lembar.. Karena sudah 3 hari aku tidak pernah melongok isi “kotak pertolongan”, berarti sudah 3 hari berturut-turut dia memasukkan memo ini.. Apa ini cuma keisengan seseorang?_

Sungmin merebahkan kepalanya kemejanya dengan frustasi. “Kalau memang beneran, kedengarannya serius sekali. Tapi kalau cuma iseng, kenapa rasanya ada yang tidak pas. Duh, nggak ngerti deh.” Ucap Sungmin bermonolog.

“Su.. Sungmin _seonsaengnim_? Ada apa?” tanya seorang _namja_ yang bertubuh tinggi besar.

“Kang Hoi Yun _seonsaengnim_?” Sungmin tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya. “ _Aniya_. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku belum berterima kasih atas bantuan anda yang sudah membuatkan ‘kotak pertolongan’ itu. Lain kali akan kubawakan sesuatu.”

Wajah Hoi Yun memerah. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum malu, “Waduh, tidak usah terlalu dibesar-besarkan Sungmin- _ssi_. Membuat kotak seperti itu saja sudah biasa buatku.”

“Benar juga ya. Asalkan ada waktu luang 5 menit saja, siapapun pasti bisa membuat kotak yang sama.”

Sungmin dan Hoi Yun menoleh ke sumber suara. Hoi Yun menatapnya berang. _Dasar pengganggu!_

“Min Je _seonsaengnim.”_ Gumam Sungmin pelan.

Min Je tersenyum lebar padanya, mengabaikan tatapan Hoi Yun yang mematikan. “ _Annyeong,_ Sungmin- _ssi_!”

“ _Annyeong_! Aku juga belum berterima kasih atas bantuan anda yang sudah mengecatkan kotak itu.”

Hoi Yun mendelik tajam pada Min Je. “Kalau tidak salah, hobi istri anda yang _cantik_ itu adalah menyetensil ya?” _Semua guru-guru disini juga tahu betapa ‘cantik’nya istrimu itu Eun Min Je! Kami sudah puas menertawakan ‘cantiknya’ pengantin wanitamu saat menghadiri upacara pernikahanmu._

“Kecantikannya kalah jauh dengan kekasih anda yang sangat mempesona.” Balas Min Je tak kalah tajam.

Sungmin _sweatdrop._ Mereka berkelahi persis seperti anak-anak yang memperebutkan sebuah mainan bagus.

“Nanti aku akan membuatkan _cookie_ untuk kalian berdua. Kalian berdua suka yang manis-maniskan?” tanya Sungmin lembut.

“ _N_ _─ne._ Asalkan Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ yang buat, apa saja pasti kumakan.”

“A─aku juga. Biarpun sudah kadaluwarsa juga pasti akan kumakan.”

Guru-guru lain yang melihat tingkah mereka _sweatdrop._ Mereka sama saja dengan murid-murid _namja_ yang selalu menggoda Sungmin dimanapun kapanpun.

“Apa tidak ada yang bisa berbuat sesuatu terhadap mereka berdua itu. Ribut sekali.” Gerutu salah seorang guru _namja_ yang berkacamata.

Tiba-tiba semua guru diruangan itu dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang _namja_ berambut cokelat karamel yang masuk dengan wajah _stoic_ nya sambil memegang sebuah amplop cokelat besar.

“Jarang-jarang murid yang satu ini masuk kemari.”

“ _Mwo_? Cho Kyuhyun datang kesini? Mau apa dia?”

Kyuhyun mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari para guru dan langsung menarik tangan Sungmin dengan sikap posesif. “ _Seonsaeng,_ ada yang mau kubicarakan.”

“Kyu─Kyuhyun?”  tanya Sungmin kaget.

“ _Ya_! Kyuhyun! Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dari Sungmin _seonsaengnim_!” bentak Hoi Yun tidak terima.

Kyuhyun masih tetap fokus pada _yeoja_ si pemilik tangan yang kini digenggamnya. “Ada hal yang ingin kurundingkan.”

“Sungmin _seonsaengnim_! Anda jangan terpedaya oleh tipu muslihatnya!” kali ini bentakan berasal dari Min Je.

Sungmin _speechless._ Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan datang keruang guru hanya demi menemui dirinya. _Si “K” pengirim memo itu.. Jangan-jangan dia.._

 

Sepeninggal Sungmin─yang ditarik Kyuhyun keluar, Hoi Yun pun mulai melampiaskan amarahnya pada meja kerjanya. “Si Kyuhyun itu.. jangan dia pikir, asalkan dia bisa dapat peringkat teratas dalam ujian, dia sudah bisa berbuat seenaknya sendiri. Perilaku seperti itu nggak bisa dibiarkan. Pikirkan saja bagaimana pengaruhnya pada murid-murid yang lain! Kita harus lebih keras lagi padanya!”

Min Je menghela napas dan melipat kedua tangannya. “Bagaimana kalau anda coba katakan itu pada guru kepala? Dibelakangnya ada ketua partai tingkat prefektur, Cho Kangin. Bisa-bisa malahan kita yang bakal terpojok. Kalau terus begini, cepat atau lambat, seperti anggota keluarga itu yang lainnya, Cho Kyuhyun akan mengikuti jejak ayahnya. Tidak ada untungnya kita memancing masalah dengan keluarga itu. Sebenarnya dia sudah pernah menimbulkan masalah waktu di SMP dulu. Tapi masalah itu langsung dibekukan. Kabarnya, itu karena sejumlah uang yang diberikan pada guru kepala SMP-nya. Pada akhirnya, dihadapan kekuasaan seperti itu, kita-kita yang cuma pegawai biasa begini tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa.”

“Tapi..” Hoi Yun menoleh kearah pintu ruang guru. Tampak beberapa murid _yeoja_ mengelilingi Em Pyo yang baru saja mulai masuk hari ini. Mereka mulai bertanya yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Em Pyo.

“ _Seonsaeng_! Bagaimana kondisi anda sekarang? Sudah sehat?”

Hoi Yun menghela napasnya sambil menatap Em Pyo dari kejauhan.

“Ada apa?” tanya Min Je.

“Katanya, mulai hari ini Em Pyo- _ssi_ kembali masuk ke sekolah.”

“Bisa dibilang, orang itu juga termasuk korban keluarga Cho ya.”

“Padahal tidak seharusnya Em Pyo- _ssi_ bisa kalah dari anak seperti Kyuhyun.” Gerutu Hoi Yun.

Min Je menopangkan dagu dimejanya. “Sama saja. Dia tetap tidak berdaya didepan kekuasaan sebesar yang dimiliki keluarga Cho. Lebih baik kita tidak usah berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Kalau orang kecil seperti kita ikut-ikutan melawan, bisa-bisa malah kita sendiri yang habis.”

 

 

 

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke halaman belakang─dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Kyuhyun mengawasi sekitarnya. Setelah yakin tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Sungmin, ia berbalik menatap _yeoja_ bermata kelinci yang sedang bingung itu. “Kurasa disekitar sini cukup aman.”

_Jangan-jangan ‘K’ itu Kyuhyun!_ , batin Sungmin. “Anu.. Kyuhyun! Aku pasti nggak akan membocorkan apapun yang kau ingin rundingkan denganku! Jangan khawatir, ungkapkan saja semuanya.”

“Apa maksud anda? Daripada ngomongin soal _itu_ , coba anda lihat ini.”

Sungmin melongo. _Soal itu_? Jadi siapa yang mengirimkannya kalau bukan Kyuhyun. Ternyata berbeda dengan apa yang dibayangkannya.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan amlop cokelat yang dari tadi dipegangnya. “Tadi pagi, aku menemukan ini dalam laci meja kelasku.”

Sungmin tercekat saat melihat apa yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Foto dirinya bersama Kyuhyun? Saat Kyuhyun berbaring dipangkuannya. Saat Kyuhyun mencoba ‘menjahilinya’ diperpustakaan.

“ _Seonsaeng,_ apa anda merasakan perubahan yang terjadi disekitarmu?”

 

 

 

“ _Gomawo_ sudah mengantarku pulang. Sampai-sampai kau juga ikut menemaniku belanja.” Sungmin berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya seraya sedikit membungkuk sopan. “Tapi kau nggak usah repot-repot la─”

Kyuhyun menyerahkan kantong belanjaan Sungmin yang dibawanya. “Nih! Selama belum diketahui asal muasal foto itu, aku akan terus mengantarkan anda. Foto-foto itu bukan diambil secara kebetulan. Berarti itu adalah hasil perbuatan seseorang yang mengincar entah anda atau aku. _Seonsaeng_ nggak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang bisa menimbulkan kebencian orang kan?”

Sungmin mengangguk cepat lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu. “Bagaimana denganmu? Kau nggak apa-apa?”

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Bisa gila jika terjebak dalam mata _foxy_ milik Sungmin. “Aku pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu. Rasanya aku memang punya musuh.” _Entah kenapa, mungkin ada saja yang ingin menjatuhkan appa. Terus dalam situasi seperti ini.. Bukannya tidak mungkin ini adalah perbuatan seseorang yang mengincar yeoja ini. ‘Waktu SMA dulu, Minnie sering dikuntit namja-namja yang kelakuannya sudah seperti stalker saja. Huuh benar-benar merepotkan’. Heechul sudah menyebarkan cerita itu ke anak sekelas, ditambah lagi, baik Hoi Yun maupun Min Je, mereka berdua juga mengincar yeoja ini. Bukan hal aneh kalau masih ada ekstra 1 atau 2 orang yang menguntitnya. Bahkan mungkin orang itu maniak foto._

“ _Gomawo.._ Kau sudah mengkhawatirkan aku.” Sungmin memecah keheningan diantara mereka akibat Kyuhyun asik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia tersenyum malu-malu seperti seorang _yeoja_ yang baru saja diantar pulang oleh _namjachingu_ nya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. _Dan nyatanya.. Penampilan dan tingkah lakunya tidak memperlihatkan seperti seseorang yang umurnya diatasku._ “Habisnya, aku yang sudah bikin gara-gara. Aku pulang dulu. Hati-hati, kuncilah semua pintu dan jendelanya baik-baik.” Kyuhyun melangkah keluar pagar.

“Tunggu dulu sebentar! Masuklah dan minum teh barang secangkir sebelum kau pulang.”

Sungmin tersenyum lembut layaknya seorang malaikat didepan pintu rumahnya dengan hanya diterangi sebuah lampu genkan dan cahaya lembut dari dalam.

Kyuhyun terpana. _Keremangan malam yang diterangi seberkas cahaya nan lembut. Itu cahaya tempat sebuah keluarga yang hangat.. tinggal dan berdiam. Kata-kata eomma terdengar lagi ditelingaku ‘Sebagai putra sulung keluarga Cho, kuharap kau akan berhati-hati dalam tindakanmu agar jangan sampai memalukan nama keluarga kita’._

_Klise eoh? Sulit dipercaya yang mengatakan hal seperti itu ada eomma. Benar-benar sangat berbeda dengan kata-kata Sungmin tempo hari._

_‘Anak yang terluka pasti membutuhkan pelukan, dan anak yang sudah berusaha harus mendapatkan belaian lembut dikepalanya._ _Setiap anak yang datang ke ruang kesehatan ini boleh bermanja-manja’._

_Aah.. Rupanya begitu. Jadi itu sebabnya.. Dia bisa melihat mimpi karena selama ini dia dihargai dan dilindungi penuh kasih sayang. Berbeda denganku yang selalu mendapatkan tamparan keras dari appa._

_‘Jangan pernah kau melumuri reputasiku dengan lumpur untuk kedua kalinya!’_

_Karena dia diperlakukan.. sebagai layaknya seorang manusia. Bukan sepertiku yang bahkan tidak pernah didengar oleh appa._

_‘APPA! Apa hanya karena itu, maka kau punya hak untuk menentukan hitam putih hidupnya seseorang?! Jawab aku appa!’_

_Makanya dia bisa mengembangkan senyum.. seindah ini.._

“Aku memang harus pulang _seonsaeng. Annyeong._ ” Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan menutup pintu pagar. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang bengong karena sikapnya yang begitu aneh. _Aku tidak bisa tersenyum seperti itu._

 

 

 

Sungmin sedang mengepang rambut hitam panjangnya sambil melamun. Ia masih memikirkan siapa si K yang mengirimkannya memo tersebut. Kyuhyun sudah mengaku bahwa bukan dia yang mengirimkan memo tersebut.

Heechul memasuki ruangan itu. “Min.. Minnie..” panggil Heechul.

Hening.

“MINNIE!!”Teriakan Heechul sukses membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. __

" _N_ ─ _ne._ " jawab Sungmin masih dalam nuansa kagetnya.

“Kenapa kok bengong terus sih?” gerutu Heechul.

“Ah.. Chullie.. _wae_? Ada perlu apa?”

“Dari kemarin kau begitu terus deh. Ada kejadian apa?”

Sungmin terdiam. _Tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi sih. Tapi sejak hari itu, ada yang aneh dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun.. Karena sepertinya foto-foto itu masih rutin dikirimkan padanya. Dia tetap mengantarku seperti biasa.. Tapi dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya, ada sesuatu yang.. Sepertinya ada rasa sedih yang.._ “Ng─nggak ada apa-apa kok.” Jawab Sungmin akhirnya.

“Oh ya? Kalau begitu, kerjakan pekerjaanmu dong. Ada tamu tuh.”

Heechul menunjuk kearah pintu. Sungmin menoleh melihat seorang namja tengah berdiri disana.

Namja itu tersenyum licik dan berkata, "Ada hal yang ingin ku konsultasikan dengan Sungmin _seonsaengnim._ Aku si 'K'."

 

 

 

“Hah?” Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedari tadi ia baca kepada sosok _yeoja_ cantik berpostur tinggi tapi terkenal galak, Kim Heechul. Mereka jarang berkomunikasi melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang anti sosial dan Heechul yang tak pernah beramah-tamah terhadap siapapun kecuali jika ada yang mengajaknya berbicara.

“Karena hari ini ada perlu penting, Minnie pesan padaku supaya menyuruhmu pulang duluan.” Heechul menyampaikan dengan nada malas. Dipikirannya terselip beribu pertanyaan tentang hubungan Kyuhyun dan sepupunya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kyuhyun yang antisosial bisa mendekati Sungmin, bahkan rela mengantarnya pulang setiap hari. _Namja_ ini berbahaya. _Karena dia jenius, aku harus semakin berhati-hati_ , pikir Heechul.

“Perlu penting?” Kata-kata Kyuhyun menginterupsi pemikirannya.

“ _Ne_. Anak yang suka memasukkan memo ke kotak pertolongan itu sudah muncul.” Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata curiga dan akhirnya ia memillih untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya walau tidak semua. Heechul memang mempunyai sifat yang blak-blakan.

“Kau juga sama saja. Pakai jadi pengawal segala. Seperti bukan kau saja. Apa yang kau incar? Jangan-jangan, kau juga mengincar Minnie? Kalau memang begitu, sebaiknya kau segera menghentikan permainanmu. Dia bukan tipe _yeoja_ yang mau menjalin hubungan dengan muridnya hanya untuk main-main. Kalau kau membuat Minnie mengalami hal buruk seperti yang dilakukan orang itu, aku nggak akan mengampunimu.” Ancam Heechul dengan nada sarkartis.

Kyuhyun yang memang tidak terbiasa mengekspresikan emosi dengan wajahnya, hanya diam. Ia tak terganggu dengan nada mengintimidasi dari Heechul. Ia mengerti perasaannya. _Yeoja_ satu ini memang terkenal overprotective terhadap sepupunya itu. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa jadi begini, karena ia bukan tipe orang yang mau repot-repot berurusan dengan orang lain. Apalagi _mengurusnya_.

“’Orang itu’? Apa maksudmu?”

Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Tatapan matanya berubah jadi sendu.

“Kalau kau sudah mengantar Minnie sampai rumahnya, pasti kau tau. Cahaya yang menerangi rumah yang seharusnya nggak ada siapa-siapanya itu… adalah _after effect_ akibat kejadian itu.”

_Rumah yang seharusnya nggak ada siapa-siapa?_

Kenapa Heechul mengatakan rumah itu tidak ada siapa-siapa? Masa lalu seperti apa yang ada dibalik kelembutannya yang bagaikan malaikat itu?

 

 

 

Sementara itu diruang kesehatan, Sungmin sedang membereskan berkas-berkas di mejanya. Ia meminta _namja_ itu menunggunya. Ya _namja_ itu memang menunggunya, tapi sekaligus mengawasinya. Dia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan datar. Yang jelas bukan tatapan seseorang yang datang untuk berkonsultasi. Sesekali Sungmin berbasa-basi untuk memecah keheningan diruang kesehatan itu dan menatap mata _namja_ itu dengan hangat. _Namja_ itu buru-buru memasang senyum yang sangat tulus. Mengganti sorot mata mengawasinya menjadi sorot mata polos tak bersalah. Benar-benar akting yang hebat.

Setelah selesai, Sungmin duduk dihadapan _namja_ itu dan tersenyum manis.

“Disini nggak ada siapa-siapa kecuali kita berdua. Apalagi sekarang sudah lewat waktunya pulang sekolah. Pekerjaanku hari ini juga telah selesai. Terus, sebenarnya, ini bukanlah bagian dari pekerjaanku sebagai seorang perawat. Makanya, aku nggak akan mendengarkan masalahmu sebagai seorang guru perawat. Aku akan mendengarkanmu sebagai seorang ‘Lee Sungmin’. Ayo sama-sama kita pikirkan, jalan terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu, Kibum”

Sekilas Kibum kembali memperlihatkan senyum liciknya.

 

 

Hari sudah gelap ketika Kyuhyun sampai di apartemennya. Ia benar-benar lelah setelah membantu Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ memeriksa hasil ujian. Hanya dengan itulah ia bisa makan malam.

Mengingat kondisinya yang sekarang sangat miskin, Kyuhyun bekerja part time sebagai guru _privat_ anak SD. Tapi gajinya hanya mampu menutupi biaya sewa apartemennya. Ia masih butuh pekerjaan _part time_ lain lagi asal bisa makan. Semua ini sudah dijalaninya selama 2 tahun, sejak ia memutuskan tinggal terpisah dari orang tuanya dan sebisa mungkin tidak menyentuh uang yang _appa_ nya kirimkan.

Kyuhyun segera melepas dasinya dan membuka baju sekolahnya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah mandi dan beristirahat.

_Honja jisenun bamun na gudega jakku to olla_

_Gudeyege jonhwarul golo tujongul burinda hedo_

Lagu _Believe_ dari _Super Junior_ sayup-sayup terdengar dari tas Kyuhyun. Pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia bersumpah jika itu _eomma_ nya, ia akan segera mematikan handphonenya.

Ia bergidik menatap layar handphonenya. _Private number_? Seketika perasaanya mejadi tidak enak. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol hijau.

“Datanglah ke gudang olahraga SM High School. Akan kukembalikan _negative_ foto-foto itu, lalu..”

Kyuhyun yakin bahwa itu suara namja. _Namja_ seumurannya. Tapi sebelum ia berfikir lebih jauh lagi, suara itu kembali menginterupsinya.

“Eh? Ini dimana? Gelap sekali. Tidak kelihatan apa-apa.”

Sungmin. Itu suara Sungmin. Kyuhyun tercekat. Ada bagian dalam dirinya mulai panik, takut sesuatu terjadi dengan Sungmin.

“Kau siapa?” Sela Kyuhyun tak sabar.

“Kau harus cepat datang, mumpung guru perawatmu yang manis ini masih belum diapa-apakan. Datanglah sendiri!”

Tuut tuut tuut

Kyuhyun memandang handphonenya dengan geram. Otak jeniusnya berfikir dengan cepat untuk menemukan siapa dalang dibalik semua ini. Masalah kali ini.. ia benar-benar tak bisa memaafkannya karena berani melibatkan Sungmin. Oh serigala ganas benar-benar terbangun sekarang.

 

 

 

Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya. Kepalanya serasa berputar. Gelap. Tapi cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela sedikit membantu untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Banyak peralatan olahraga. Ia sendiri duduk diatas matras dan tangan kirinya terikat kuat pada keranjang yang penuh dengan bola basket. Dan pakaiannya saat ini hanya tersisa baju dalam yang tipis. Sedetik kemudian tangisnya pun pecah.

“Hiks.. Hiks.. Kenapa aku nggak pakai baju?”

Sungmin memegang kepalanya yang pusing. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Tapi yang pasti ia ingat waktu ia sedang mendengarkan masalah Kibum, ia meminum teh yang dituangkan oleh Kibum. Setelah itu ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Kibum yang mendengar tangisan Sungmin dibalik pintu gudang hanya bisa sweatdrop. Seonsaengnimnya menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permennya. Dan masalah pakaiannya, bagaimana bisa Sungmin memiliki kebiasaan selalu membuka bajunya saat ia mabuk. Konyol sekali. Dan _seonsaengnim_ seperti ini yang menarik perhatian seorang Kyuhyun? Sulit dipercaya. Itu artinya Kyuhyun harus lebih berhati-hati karena memiliki titik lemah yang rawan seperti ini.

“Kibum? Kibum? Kau dimana? Gelap sekali, aku nggak kelihatan apa-apa. Hiks.. Kibum, dia nggak berbuat macam-macam kan? Hiks.. Kau nggak apa-apa? Apa ada yang luka?”

Kibum tersentak mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang terdengar gemetar itu. _Apa-apaan sih dia ini? Kalau dipikir baik-baik, seharusnya dia langsung tau siapa dalangnya. Kan dia sudah minum teh yang kucampur brandy…_

“Aku.. takut gelap.. tapi.. aku akan bertahan.. Ki.. Kibum.. Kau juga harus berusaha ya?”

Sungmin mencoba menghentikan tangisnya, traumanya akan gelap seakan menyeretnya kedalam ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Tapi dia bertahan, demi melindungi Kibum. Ia merasa hanya dirilah yang dapat diandalkan Kibum sekarang, karena itu ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Ia berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya.

Sedangkan Kibum hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan Sungmin. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Sungmin tak sedikitpun curiga kepadanya. Pikirannya melayang ke alasan kenapa ia mau melakukan hal seperti ini.

Bermula dari dirinya yang iri terhadap Cho Kyuhyun. Kibum yang biasanya meraih nilai tertinggi, hanya tinggal kenangan saat Kyuhyun hadir dihidupnya. Kyuhyun yang memiliki segalanya. Wajah tampan, kekuasaan dan kejeniusan. Ia merasa dirinya tak sebanding dengan Kyuhyun, ditambah lagi _eomma_ nya yang selalu menuntut agar dia bisa membalikkan namanya sebagai juara.

Usaha apapun sudah ia lakukan, tapi usahanya seakan tak berarti apa-apa dihadapan _namja_ berambut cokelat karamel itu. Kibum yang frustasi, bertemu dengan Go Em Pyo, _seonsaengnim_ yang memiliki dendam pribadi terhadap Kyuhyun.

Ia dan Go Em Pyo menyusun rencana untuk menjatuhkan Kyuhyun.  Sungmin dan foto itu hanyalah umpan untuk memancing Kyuhyun. Setelah mengurung Sungmin dalam gedung olahraga, ia akan menghubungi Eun Min Je dan Kang Hoi Yun, _seonsaengnim_ yang terkenal sangat menggilai Sungmin. Kemudian saat mereka datang, melihat Sungmin dengan pakaian seperti itu berduaan dengan Kyuhyun, pasti mereka akan berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun menyerang Sungmin digedung olahraga.

Tapi sekarang apa yang…

“Siapapun juga orangnya pasti nggak bisa menghindar dari keputusan untuk melewati sebuah jalan kecil yang gelap, walaupun cuma sekali. Tapi asalkan ada seseorang disamping kita, pasti kita bisa menjadi lebih tegar. Jangan cemas Kibum, untuk itulah aku ada disini.”

Sungmin hanya ingin menemaninya. Menemani dirinya yang tertekan atas tuntutan orang tuanya, tertekan dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun. Mata Kibum menatap kosong, merasakan seluruh jiwanya tercabut dari tubuhnya.

Dan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Sungmin sudah begitu baik dan percaya padanya..

Ia baru menyadari selama ini yang ia butuhkan hanyalah support, bukan tuntutan yang selama ini diberikan _eomma_ nya. Sekalipun… ia tidak pernah membayangkan rasanya ditemani. Selama ini ia hanya sendirian.

“Kalau akhirnya kau masih bisa nangis, seharusnya dari awal, sekalian saja kau tidak usah ikut campur melakukan tindak kriminal amatiran yang gampang sekali dibaca seperti ini.”

Suara bass ini.. Kibum mengangkat kepala dan tubuhnya langsung kaku melihat pemandangan itu.

Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapannya bersama Go _seonsaengnim_ yang tertunduk penuh rasa malu.

“Kau… Kenapa kau bisa tau bahwa Go _Seonsaengnim_ lah pelaku sebenarnya?” Kibum tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya melihat Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya mengungkap rencana yang sudah ia rencanakan dengan matang dengan Go Seonsaengnim.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan dan menatap Kibum. Lalu ia mulai menceritakan bagaimana ia mendapatkan identitasnya dari Kim Heechul, karena ketika Kibum datang ke ruang kesehatan, saat itu Sungmin tengah bersamanya. Lalu ia berpikir tak mungkin seorang Kim Kibum, mantan peraih nilai tertinggi disekolahnya, merencanakan hal yang bisa merusak reputasinya. Satu nama langsung terlintas di benaknya, sebuah nama yang licik, yang tak kan mau membalas dendam dengan mengotori tangannya sendiri. Go _Seonsaengnim._ Kemudian dengan mudahnya Go _Seonsaengnim_ membuka semua rencananya hanya dengan pernyataan sederhana Kyuhyun di telepon ‘aku sudah mengetahuinya dari Kibum- _ssi_ ’.

Kyuhyun menceritakannya dengan pandangan meremehkan, seolah-olah ini kasus kecil yang tak sama sekali tidak menantang. Yang mengganggu pikirannya bukan masalah ini, tapi cerita Heechul tentang masa lalu Sungmin.

“Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan pada kami hah? Melaporkan pada polisi?” Kibum tertunduk sambil merutuki dirinya yang sangat bodoh sehingga mau diperalat oleh Go Em Pyo.

“Aku tidak berniat melakukan apa-apa. Aku juga bukan orang yang bersih. Kalian berdua juga sudah kapok, dan tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan seperti ini kan?”

Rasa cemas menelusup ke ruang hatinya. Ia pasti sangat ketakutan berada diruang gelap. Dengan langkah tergesa Kyuhyun segera mencari pintu gudang, ia harus cepat membawa Sungmin pergi dari sini. Cerita Heechul tadi berputar diotaknya.

_Minnie itu selalu menyalakan lampu di genkan dan ruang tamu setiap kali dia mau keluar. Dia takut pulang ke rumah yang tidak ada seorangpun kecuali dirinya sendiri._

_Waktu SMA dulu, pernah ada orang masuk tanpa diundang kerumah Minnie. Pelakunya adalah seorang namja dekat sekolahnya, yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Minnie. Karena Minnie sudah ribut dulu, orang itu langsung kabur tanpa sempat melakukan apa-apa._

Kyuhyun perlahan membuka pintu gudang. Kegelapan menyambutnya. Lalu ia menangkap siluet tubuh yang duduk mematung.

_Setelah itu, repotnya, selama beberapa waktu, dia tidak pernah membuka mulut. Waktu yang dipilihnya jelek sekali._

Kyuhyun menatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sungmin hanya memakai baju dalam tipis yang dengan sukses mencetak lekuk lekuk tubuhnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ditangannya ada bekas ikatan tali dan matanya terlihat seperti habis menangis.

_Terjadi tepat saat kedua orang tua Minnie baru saja meninggal dunia._

“Kyu.. hyun..?”

Suara Sungmin kembali menyadarkannya. Suara itu penuh rasa ketakutan. Sosok dihadapannya begitu rapuh saat ini, berbeda dengan sosok yang ia lihat selama ini di ruang kesehatan, sosok yang menguatkannya, yang mengelus lembut kepalanya, yang selalu tersenyum bagaikan seorang malaikat suci. Berbeda. Kali ini Sungmin hanyalah terlihat seperti seorang gadis kecil yang kesepian.

“Anda.. Ah.. Iya.. Sekarang, pakai baju saja dulu. Tunggu sebentar.” Susah payah Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, pemandangan dihadapannya membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Ia tetaplah seorang remaja normal yang akan panas dingin jika disuguhkan pemandangan sepeti ini, ditambah lagi dengan cerita Heechul tadi membuat Kyuhyun ingin melindungi gadis dihadapannya ini. Bahkan ia rela _membunuh_ siapapun yang berani menyentuhnya.

Sungmin segera menarik kemeja Kyuhyun dan menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Dirasakannya tubuh Sungmin gemetar, menahan rasa takut yang mencekamnya dari tadi. Perlahan Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin yang kini sedang menangis dibahunya, memeluknya lembut dan mengelus rambut hitam panjangnya.

“Hebat.. Kau sudah berhasil berjuang sampai sini, Sungmin”

 

 

 

Burung-burung merpati yang hinggap didekat jendela apartemen Kyuhyun mulai berkicau pertanda hari sudah pagi. Matahari sudah bersinar terang memasuki ruangan apartemen yang kosong. Menandakan pemiliknya tak mampu membeli perabotan apapun untuk mengisi kekosongan tersebut. Disana hanya tampak sebuah kasur yang ditiduri (?) oleh dua orang yang berbeda _gender_ ─Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya dan..

“Ke..Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Aaaah aku juga nggak pakai baju!” teriak Sungmin sambil menyilangkan tangannya untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya yang terekspos.

Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur disampingnya, terbangun mendengar teriakan itu. Ia masih memasang tampang mengantuk dan melihat Sungmin, lalu dengan cueknya ia bangkit menuju kamar mandi,

“Habisnya, kemarin seonsaengnim langsung tertidur begitu sudah capek menangis.”

 

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**Review please ^o^b**

**P.S : Rencana saya sih pengen update cepet, tapi ini tergantung respon readers loh terhadap FF saya XD Walau naskahnya udah ada saya juga butuh review kan? ;d**

**Merci :)**


	2. You're The Shining Star 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast :
> 
> Lee Sungmin as yeoja 23 years old  
> Cho Kyuhyun as namja 17 years old  
> Kim Heechul as yeoja 17 years old  
> Kim Taeyeon as yeoja 17 years old  
> Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk as namja 27 years old
> 
> Background Music : Super Junior-M (슈퍼주니어-엠) - Perfection (太完美)
> 
> Please gimme comment for this story if you wanna me continue. Happy Reading!!

CHAPTER TWO

 

Ruang kesehatan tempat kerja sang malaikat selalu saja jadi medan pertempuran.

“Minnie! Kepalaku sakiiiiit!”

“Minnie! Kalau aku, aku kena duri! Ada duri nyangkut di jariku”

“Minnie! Aku kena anemia!”

“Kepalaku.. Kepalaku seperti mau pecah! Sakit sekali!”

“Kakiku luka! Coba diperiksa, dong!”

“Uhuk Uhuk Kepalaku sakit. Minnie! Cepat periksa aku!”

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas menghadapi tingkah murid-muridnya ini. Ia beranjak dari kursinya untuk mengambil kotak P3K dan datanglah Heechul dengan wajah sangarnya, menatap murid-murid itu dengan tatapan mematikan.

“Kenapa orang yang luka dan sakit kepala juga ikut-ikutan batuk? Yang cuma pura-pura sakit saja,” Heechul menarik napas dalam-dalam, “CEPAT ANGKAT KAKI DARI SINI!”

Mereka semua berhamburan keluar, tak ingin mencari masalah dengan yeoja yang tidak punya perasaan itu. Cantik sih cantik tapi ia memiliki aura ratu iblis, tak seperti aura Sungmin yang seperti aura malaikat. Sulit dipercaya ratu iblis memiliki sepupu malaikat.

Setelah mereka semua pergi, giliran Sungmin yang menjadi pelampiasannya kekesalannya.

“Minnie terlalu memanjakan anak-anak itu! Kalau setiap hari kau selalu menanggapi mereka, nggak akan ada habisnya!”

“Tapi mereka bukannya datang kemari karena ada maksud jelek kan.” jawab Sungmin sambil memasang wajah _aegyo_ nya.

“Walau nggak punya maksud jelek, mereka punya maksud tersembunyi! Bersikaplah lebih dewasa sedikit! Terutama _namja_ satu itu! Si Cho Kyuhyun itu!” balas Heechul dengan sengit.

“Kyu..hyun?”

DEG…

“Akhir-akhir ini, dia sering sekali berkeliaran di dekatmu, kan! Kita nggak bisa tau apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Itulah yang membuatnya lebih berbahaya dari cowok-cowok bodoh lainnya.”

Mendengar kata-kata Heechul, Sungmin jadi mengingat pembicaraan mereka di apartemen Kyuhyun.

_“Habisnya, kemarin seonsaengnim langsung tidur begitu sudah capek menangis.”_

_“Tapi… kenapa seorang guru bisa bermalam bersama muridnya. Dalam keadaan hanya pakai baju dalam, dan tidur dibawah selembar selimut yang sama lagi.” Wajah Sungmin sudah memerah sambil berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut._

_“Apa boleh buat. Kejadian semalam kan bukan situasi yang biasa.” ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada datar._

_“Tapi…” Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan cemas._

_“Seonsaengnim… apa anda nggak merasa harus menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih penting?”_

_“Eh?” Sungmin membulatkan matanya lalu Kyuhyun menatapnya lagi sambil memperlihatkan evil smirknya._

_“Apa anda benar-benar berpikir, bahwa di dunia ini ada namja yang nggak akan berbuat apa-apa… walau semalam suntuk ada yeoja hanya dengan pakaian dalam sedang berbaring disampingnya?”_

Kepalan Heechul meninju meja. “Minnie! Kau dengar nggak sih ?!”

Sungmin mendongak dari mejanya, yang sejak tadi dipandanginya, dan menatap Heechul dengan shock. Sungmin tidak menyimak pembicaraannya dengan Heechul. Ia bahkan lupa sedang berbicara. Pantas saja Heechul mengamuk.

“Kemana saja kau waktu pulang pagi kemarin itu? Ayo ngaku! Aku ini kan pengganti walimu!”

Sungmin tetap diam. Ia malah menggembungkan pipinya. Ia tidak akan berbicara apapun tentang Kyuhyun pada Heechul. Bisa-bisa Heechul langsung angkat kaki dari ruangan ini dan membunuh Kyuhyun. Tapi Heechul menatapnya dengan ganas, seakan-akan ingin menelannya jika ia tetap tidak mau membuka mulut. Akhirnya ia berbicara, sekedar untuk menenangkan Heechul.

“Nggak ada hubungannya denganmu!” jawab Sungmin sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ia sangat tidak berbakat untuk menutupi sesuatu dari Heechul yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil. Sungmin layaknya sebuah buku terbuka yang tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun karena semua bisa diketahui hanya dengan melihat ekspresinya.

“Huuuh! Nggak boleh! Minnie masih terlalu cepat buat punya pacar! Pokoknya nggak boleh!” Heechul menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kelantai. Ia tak bisa mempercayai _namja_ manapun untuk melindungi Sungmin.

“Chullie, pikirmu berapa umurku sekarang?!”

Sraaaak!

“Anu.. Seonsaengnim, anda punya waktu?”

Heechul dan Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu. Disana berdirilah (?) seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang sepertinya murid kelas XI.

“Mau nggak… mendengarkan masalahku?” lanjutnya sambil tersenyum canggung karena ditatap sangar oleh Heechul.

Heechul yang melihatnya langsung berbisik pada Sungmin, “Anak _cheers._ Lagipula sepertinya anaknya sok.”

 

 

 

Sementara itu Kyuhyun sedang membantu pekerjaan Leeteuk diruangannya. Mengerjakan sebuah laporan bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Kyuhyun. Lagipula ia melakukannya dengan imbalan. Satu set dinner. Kyuhyun memang sudah sering membantu pekerjaan Leeteuk. Leeteuk adalah satu-satunya _seonsaengnim_ ─kecuali Sungmin─ yang dihormati oleh Kyuhyun.

“Ngomong-ngomong. Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang bolos pelajaran.”  Katanya sambil menyesap _earl grey tea_ yang baru saja dibuatnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Leeteuk. Seonsaengnimnya ini benar-benar perhatian padanya. Ia merasa memiliki seorang hyung.

“Karena.. Aku mulai berpikir tindakanku selama ini sangat bodoh.”

“Bagus kalau begitu. Kalau kau tidak berubah, kau hanya menjadi anak bandel berotak encer.”

“Bandel? Memangnya aku murid bandel?” Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia merasa selama ini tindakannya selalu benar. Ya benar didunianya.

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sedingin apapun sikapnya, Kyuhyun tetaplah hanya namja berusia 17 tahun. Bahkan masih sulit membedakan mana yang benar dan salah.

“Yang jelas, kau bukan murid teladan. Mana ada murid teladan yang berani macam-macam dengan _seonsaeng_ nya sendiri.”

Pernyataan Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun mematung. Ia ingat pembicaraannya dengan Sungmin diapartemennya beberapa hari yang lalu.

_“Apa anda benar-benar berpikir, bahwa di dunia ini ada namja yang nggak akan berbuat apa-apa… walau semalam suntuk ada yeoja hanya dengan pakaian dalam sedang berbaring disampingnya?”_

_Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin malah tersenyum lembut lalu mengacak pelan rambut cokelatnya._

_“Umm… Habisnya kan Kyuhyun anak yang baik. Kau bukan anak yang bisa berbuat macam-macam sama anak perempuan yang sedang hilang kesadaran. Kau anak yang baik”_

_Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarnya. Sebegitu besarkah rasa percaya Sungmin terhadapnya? Anak yang baik?_

_“Walau aku malu banget dilihat orang cuma pakai baju dalam begini..” lanjut Sungmin dengan wajah yang merona merah._

Kyuhyun terdiam mengingatnya dan ia memutuskan untuk percaya terhadap Sungmin. Percaya bahwa ia adalah anak yang baik, walau sebenarnya ia tak yakin juga.

“Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ … karena aku ini anak yang baik, aku tidak punya niat jahat dengan Sungmin _seonsaengnim_.”

“Apa anak yang baik akan pasang tampang seperti kau sekarang ini?”

Lagi-lagi ucapan Leeteuk menohoknya. Leeteuk yang melihat Kyuhyun terdiam, tersenyum penuh makna. Ada perubahan yang jelas sejak Kyuhyun mengenal Sungmin. Perubahan yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh Kyuhyun. Apakah mungkin Kyuhyun sudah jatuh cinta? Itu sih tidak perlu dikhawatirkan, yang perlu dikhawatirkan malah Sungmin. Leeteuk merasa sangat sulit Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan wanita itu.

“Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ memang orang yang menarik. Menurut Min Je- _ssi_ dan yang lainnya, kaulah yang paling lengket dengannya. Terus gimana kenyataan yang sebenarnya?”

“Bagiku.. Aku punya ‘sesuatu’ yang harus kulakukan.” Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap dalam laptop dihadapannya. Ya, ia harus menyelesaikan masa lalunya dulu sebelum melangkah ke masa depan.

 

 

 

Sungmin menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk bertanya pada murid _yeoja_ yang lewat. Ia sedang mencari namja tampan berambut cokelat sekaligus anak yang paling bermasalah disekolah ini, Cho Kyuhyun.

“Ah.. Kyuhyun! Ketemu juga nih.” Sapa Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan santai (?) dikoridor. Tak sengaja ia memamerkan senyum 1000 wattnya, yang membuat Kyuhyun terpesona menatapnya.

“Ada sesuatu.. yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.” Lanjut Sungmin sambil mengaitkan jarinya dibelakang punggung. Ia merasa aneh ditatap seperti ini oleh Kyuhyun.

“Silahkan saja.” Kata Kyuhyun datar, berusaha menahan gejolak aneh dihatinya.

“Apa sekarang kau sudah punya pacar?”

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

“Hah?” hanya itu respon yang bisa diberikan Kyuhyun _. Rencana apa lagi ini._

“Begini.. apa sekarang ada anak yang kau sukai?”

“Ng.. Nggak ada sih..”

“Serius?! Kyaaaaaa” Sungmin berteriak histeris seperti orang yang memenangkan undian sabun mandi (?) membuat murid-murid yang melihatnya sweatdrop tak terkecuali Kyuhyun.

“Kenapa anda menanyakan soal itu segala?”

“Itu karena.. Kyaaaa! Kau tunggu saja nanti.” Jawab Sungmin sambil berbalik arah dengan wajah yang memerah. Kyuhyun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkahnya yang mendadak jadi aneh. Benar-benar tidak sesuai umur.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin berbalik, ada satu hal yang lupa ditanyakannya.

“Ah.. Kyuhyun.. Terus, kau suka anak _cheers_?”

Pertanyaan Sungmin yang terakhir sukses membuat Kyuhyun membatu. Harapan yang sedikit hinggap dihatinya tadi langsung terbang kejendela. Hilang dan tak berbekas.

Setelah Sungmin benar-benar pergi, Heechul datang menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menatap kepergian (?) Sungmin dengan pandangan kosong.

“Sudah kebaca tuh! Dasar Minnie, sekarang dia juga mau buka jasa mak comblang ya.” Ujar Heechul dengan nada kelewat tajam.

“Tunggu dulu! Aku sama sekali nggak punya gambaran apa yang sekarang sedang berlangsung.” Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi.

Heechul melirik ke arah Kyuhyun penuh ekspresi kemenangan. Rasanya seperti membahagiakan diri sendiri mempermainkan hati _namja_ miskin satu ini.

“Oh ya.. ada satu hal yang jelas sekali sudah kelihatan. Minnie sama sekali nggak menanggapimu, walau cuma seujung jari pun.”

DEG

 

 

 

“Hore! Kalau begitu, dia nggak punya pacar ya!” terdengar teriakan girang dari seorang _yeoja_ bernama Taeyeon. Sungmin yang mendengarnya turut senang. Taeyeon menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin dan mereka berputar-putar sambil berteriak kegirangan. Persis kedua anak kecil yang baru melihat taman bermain.

“Ne, dia bilang dia juga nggak punya yeoja yang disukainya.”

“Kyaaaaa! Senangnyaaa! Gomawo _seonsaengnim_! Syukurlah aku memberanikan diri untuk berkonsultasi dengan anda.”

“Te..Terus.. Setelah ini kau mau apa?” Tanya Sungmin dengan lembut.

“Tentu saja menyatakan cinta!” jawab Taeyeon sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan membelakangi Sungmin. Taeyeon tersenyum licik.. ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya.

Sungmin sedikit kaget mendengar jawaban Taeyeon.

“Me.. Menyatakan cinta?”

DEG

_Kok malah aku yang jadi deg-degan… Malunyaaaa.._

_DEG_

_Hari itu waktu Taeyeon berkonsultasi denganku…_

_“Seonsaengnim! tolong aku!”_

_Aku agak terkejut.. Karena kuusir keluar, akhir-akhir ini aku jadi jarang bertemu Chullie._

_“Aku suka pada Cho Kyuhyun. Kumohon bantu aku, seonsaengnim”_

_Apalagi ini pertama kalinya aku diajak konsultasi masalah cinta._

“Kalau nanti semuanya berjalan lancar, aku pasti akan jadi _yeojachingu_ yang baik untuk Kyuhyun. Aku nggak akan membuatnya bosan, kalau dia nggak suka dengan anak _cheers_ , aku akan berhenti.” Ujar Taeyeon sambil tersenyum.

“Iya. _Hwaiting_ Taeyeon- _ah_!”

_Dia anak yang baik. Mungkin yeoja ceria seperti ini adalah pasangan yang cocok untuk Kyuhyun. Apartemen yang tidak ada apa-apanya itu terasa sepi sekali, pasti Kyuhyun juga membutuhkan kehadiran seseorang._

“Tolong bawa dia ke tempat janjian hari minggu besok!”

Kalimat Taeyeon yang terakhir sukses membuat Sungmin membatu.

_Apaaaa yang harus kulakukan? Aigoooo._

 

 

 

Diruangan miliknya, Leeteuk sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya. Dari tadi ia asik menyilang-nyilang di lembar jawaban yang sedang diperiksanya. Tidak ada yang benar dari sejam yang lalu. Ia merasa gagal. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikannya dengan prihatin. Tentu saja ini bukan salah _seonsaengnim_ nya. Kelas itu saja yang bodoh, yang isinya hanya anak-anak populer yang hanya peduli tempat mana yang akan mereka datangi sehabis pulang sekolah, _make up_ merk apa yang tidak merusak kulitnya dan sebagainya. Kyuhyun muak membayangkannya.

“Apa-apaan sih anak ini. Sampai-sampai nomor handphonenya juga tertulis disini.Nilai rata-rata kelas ini memang paling jelek.” Ujar Leeteuk frustasi.

“ _Seonsaengnim_ , aku bantu periksa ya. Kebetulan aku juga sudah lapar.”

“Sudahlah.. Mata anak sepintar kau bisa rusak jika melihat lembar jawaban seperti ini.” Leeteuk mencoba berdalih, padahal ia mau saja menyerahkan urusan ini pada Kyuhyun. Tapi ia sudah tidak punya uang lagi untuk membelikannya makan malam.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk enteng. Tapi ia tetap memperhatikan Leeteuk yang sedang memeriksa lembaran itu. Ia penasaran murid sebodoh apa yang menuliskan nomor handphonenya dilembar jawaban fisika. Ia lirik kertas itu, mencari tau namanya.

_Kim Taeyeon_

Kyuhyun merasa pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi dimana dan apa hubungannya dengan dirinya?

“Hey, Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau nggak mencoba berteman dengan yang lain?” ujar Leeteuk memecah keheningan. Daripada ia harus berkonsentrasi dengan lembaran tes menyebalkan ini, lebih baik ia mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun.

“Kepribadianku jelek sih.. Makanya nggak ada anak yang mau berteman denganku.”

“Dasar bodoh! Pikirmu alasan seperti itu mempan terhadapku? Itu ‘kan tergantung bagaimana caramu menghadapi mereka. Aku nggak tau apa yang mau kau lakukan atau mau jadi apa kau setelah ini. Tapi saat sudah berhasil mencapainya, keberadaan seseorang disampingmu akan membuat kebahagiaan yang kau rasakan berlipat ganda. Dan saat kau sedih, seseorang itu pasti akan menolongmu. Untuk anak yang dibesarkan dalam lingkungan keluarga yang kompleks sepertimu, sekutu adalah hal yang mutlak diperlukan. Pasti berat bagimu kalau harus bertarung sendirian.”

Ucapan Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun berpikir. Sekutu? Dan entah kenapa hanya satu calon nama yang ia punya, yang bisa diandalkan dan dipercaya. Lee Sungmin.

Leeteuk melirik Kyuhyun dan langsung tersenyum jahil.

“Kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja menempel dengan Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ hah?”

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Dan berani-beraninya Leeteuk menggodanya dengan Sungmin.

“Ya! _Seonsaengnim_! Jadi ini kesimpulan dari nasehat panjang lebar yang kau berikan untukku. Aish!”

Leeteuk hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi jengah Kyuhyun. Ia tak pernah melihat berekspresi seperti itu, Sungmin memang membawa banyak perubahan.

Sraaak!

“Permisi, apa Kyuhyun ada?” Sapa Sungmin dengan lembut.

Leeteuk melirik Kyuhyun dengan penuh makna lalu mengatakan padanya tanpa suara, ‘ _Hwaiting_!’. Kyuhyun _speechless_.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan menyusuri areal pertokoan yang cukup ramai. Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik restoran yang dilewatinya, ia belum makan malam. *poor kyu*

“Sepertinya kau cukup akrab dengan Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ ya. Ku dengar kau sering bantu-bantu dia.”

“Karena Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ selalu mentraktirku makan malam setiap kali aku selesai membantu pekerjaannya.”

“Ah… Begitu. Iya ya, kau kan tinggal sendirian. Ada imbalannya ternyata. Eh? Berarti hari ini kau nggak dapat makan malam karena aku?”

“Bukannya Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ yang membiarkanku pergi karena akhir-akhir ini aku sudah terus-terusan ditraktir olehnya. Lagipula, sekarang dia belum gajian.”

“Begitu ya.. Sebagai permintaan maaf, sekarang aku yang mentraktirmu.”

“Sudahlah, nggak usah dipikirkan terlalu serius.”

“Nggak bisa begitu dong! Paling dari tadi siang kau belum makan makanan yang layak kan! Waktu dulu aku kerumahmu, yang ada di dalam kulkas cuma susu saja! Namja yang sedang masa pertumbuhan seperti kau bisa tumbang kalau pola makannya seperti itu. Minimal kau harus sarapan yang benar ya. Sarapan itu penting untuk mendapatkan energi yang diperlukan selama beraktivitas sehari penuh.” Sungmin mengomel sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu. Kyuhyun terdiam. _Perhatian ini.. Kasih sayang ini.._

Deg

“Sebelum mulai belajar, kau harus makan dulu. Hanya kau yang paling tahu bagaimana kondisi badanmu sendiri. Kalau nggak bisa jaga diri, berarti kau belum boleh hidup sendirian.” Lanjut Sungmin. Kali ini ia mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya. Membuat jantung namja berambut cokelat karamel ini berdegup sangat cepat.

Deg

“Kalau anda… yang menyuapiku, aku akan…” _Apaaa yang barusan kukatakan? Pabbo pabbo_ , rutuk Kyuhyun pada dirinya. Bersama yeoja ini membuatnya _lost control_.

“Kyuhyun itu suka bermanja-manja nih. Apa boleh buat deh. Boleh juga, sekali-sekali aku akan ke tempatmu untuk memasak.” Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan mulai memikirkan apa yang akan dimasaknya diapartemen Kyuhyun.

“Bu.. Bukan begitu..” Kyuhyun mulai salah tingkah tapi Sungmin kelihatannya sangat bersemangat.

“Makanya, tolong kau juga dengar permintaanku ya. Jam 2 siang hari minggu nanti. Aku ingin kau datang ke taman _Univille_. Seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat menyukaimu akan menunggu kedatanganmu disana. Namanya Kim Taeyeon. Anaknya ceria sekali. Walau cuma sekali, kuharap kau mau mencoba untuk menemuinya.”

_Oh ya.. ada satu hal yang jelas sekali sudah kelihatan. Minnie sama sekali nggak menanggapimu, walau cuma seujung jari pun._

Kalimat tajam dari Heechul masih membekas dihatinya. Ternyata benar. _Yeoja_ dihadapannya ini, tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya.

“Baiklah.” Ucap Kyuhyun datar, menutupi kenyataan bahwa hatinya telah retak hari ini. Tapi apapun yang Sungmin minta, apapun akan dilakukannya.

 

 

 

Sungmin sudah beberapa kali melirik jam tangannya. Masih 15 menit lagi sebelum jam 2. Setelah mempertemukan Kyuhyun dan Taeyeon, selesailah perannya. Ia tidak menyadari, ada tiga pasang mata dari sebuah kafe didepan taman itu yang sedang memperhatikannya. Tentu saja salah satu pemilik sepasang mata itu ada Taeyeon.

“Taeyeon- _ah_. Dia sudah datang. Kau benar-benar tidak ingin menemuinya?”

“Biarkan saja dia. Siapa suruh jadi _yeoja_ sok polos. Cih!” jawab Taeyeon sambil memakai maskara.

2 jam kemudian…

Sungmin mulai panik. Ia sudah menunggu 2 jam. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Taeyeon belum juga datang. Jika Kyuhyun tidak datang, itu mungkin masih masuk akal. Tapi kenapa Taeyeon tak juga datang? Bukankah dia yang merencanakannya? Sungmin menghela nafas, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya untuk menunggu satu jam lagi. Dan lagi-lagi ada namja yang menghampirinya. Menggodanya.

“Taeyeon- _ah_. Lihat! Benar-benar deh. Si Sungmin itu nggak bisa dianggap remeh. Dia benar-benar _yeoja_ tukang sihir. Berapa banyak namja yang harus memujanya baru dia bisa puas?! Gara gara dia, nggak ada seorangpun _namja_ yang melirik kita.”

Taeyeon tersenyum sinis, “Makanya, Taeyeon yang cantik ini sudah berbaik hati memberikannya hukuman karma kan─

_Soro kkeullyeo wa wa wa neukkimi wa_

_Naege wa wa wa jjarithan neukkimi wa_

_Wow! Ireon gibun choegoya_

_Nal mallilsu eopseul geoya_

_Nan top top girl_

Lagu _Top Girl_ dari _handphone_ Taeyeon menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Taeyeon melihat handphonenya, _ah nomor siapa ini?_

“ _Yoboseo_. _Nugu_? Lee Yul? Sekarang? Di Mac. Aku di lantai dua Mac di depan taman _Univille_.” Setelah teleponnya mati, Taeyeon menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan memasang tampang _pabbo_.

“Tadi itu Lee Yul yang mana ya? Aku pernah mendengar suaranya, tapi kok aku nggak ingat.”

“Ya tentu saja kau pernah mendengarnya. Makanya jangan kebanyakan deket sama _namja_. Gitu aja sampai lupa. Pantes tes fisika nggak lulus.” Ujar temannya sambil tertawa cekikikan.

“Ah sudahlah biarkan saja. Aku harus memberikan balasan setimpal pada Sungmin yang sudah berani-beraninya memikat Kyungie” Gerutu Taeyeon.

“Loh? Bukannya Jang Kyung-mu sendiri yang tergila-gila padanya? Kau ini memang setan kecil Taeyeon- _ah_.”

“Sama saja kan? Lagian _yeoja_ itu baik sekali pada semua orang. Biarkan saja dia menunggu disitu sampai beberapa jam lagi. Kyuhyun pun nggak mungkin datang.”

“Kenapa kau tau dia pasti tidak datang?”

“Habis, dia sudah pernah menolakku sekali. Dulu waktu kelas X, aku pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan kalian tau dia menjawab apa? ‘Aku benci orang bodoh’ dengan ekspresi datarnya. Inilah balasan untuknya sekaligus Sungmin. Bukannya gosip sudah tersebar bahwa Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin tapi hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?” Jelas Taeyeon pada temannya.

Temannya hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkahnya, tak menyadari bahwa namja yang duduk membelakangi mereka sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka dan merupakan _seseorang_ yang mengaku bernama Lee Yul, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

 

 

 

Titik-titik air mulai turun membasahi kota Seoul. Tapi tak menyurutkan niat Sungmin untuk menunggu kedua muridnya yang tak kunjung datang. Sudah 3 jam ia menunggu. _Apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua.. Apa mereka sudah.._

“ _Seonsaengnim_!” Sungmin mendengar suara namja memanggilnya. _Ah akhirnya Kyuhyun datang._ Ia membalikkan badannya tapi bukan Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya. Melainkan seorang _namja_ yang berpenampilan seperti _rocker_.

“Wah.. wah.. Jadi kau benar seorang _seonsaengnim_? Kalau aku punya guru secantik dirimu, aku takkan keberatan kalau setiap hari harus datang ke sekolah.” goda namja yang memakai ikat kepala lalu menarik tangannya.

“Lepaskan! Apa yang kau bicarakan?” Sungmin berusaha melepaskan tangan namja itu dari tangannya tapi tenaganya tak cukup kuat.

“Sudahlah.. Muridmu yang bernama Kim Taeyeon itu yang memperkenalkan kau padaku. Katanya ada guru perawat yang haus _namja_ , makanya dia minta tolong aku untuk main-main denganmu.”

Deg

Sungmin diam. Matanya menjelaskan bagaimana bisa Taeyeon berkata seperti itu? jadi ini semua hanya jebakan? Lantas senyum tulus yang diberikan Taeyeon itu hanya palsu?

“Lepaskan dia.”

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan mendalam. _Apa salah yeoja ini sehingga ia harus terus terluka karena kebaikannya sendiri?_

 _Namja_ berikat kepala itu menatap bingung, sebelum ia bisa menyanggah perkataan Kyuhyun yang bagai perintah itu, Kyuhyun sudah melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan enteng. Berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya.

“Kau salah orang. _Yeoja_ ini bukan _seonsaengnim_. Dia murid SM _High School_ , _yeojachingu_ ku. Bagian mana dari _yeoja_ ini yang memperlihatkan dia sebagai seorang _seonsaengnim_? Dan tadi aku sudah bertemu Kim Taeyeon, dia sedang bersama temannya yang ingin dikenalkannya padamu.”

“Cantik nggak?”

“Tentu saja mereka sangat cantik seperti Ga In dan Narsha dari _Brown Eyed Girls_.”

Mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun─yang tentu saja merupakan kebohongan, _namja_ berikat kepala itu langsung pergi dengan penuh semangat. Dalam diam, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Sungmin terseok-seok (?) mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang cepat. Ia pun berusaha menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh didepan Kyuhyun, tapi hatinya sungguh sakit. Ia dipermainkan. _Lagi_. Setelah jauh dari tempat tadi, Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan menatap dalam wajah Sungmin. Sungmin dengan cepat menghapus guratan kesedihan dari wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

“ _Gomawo_ , Kyuhyun. Aku memang tidak bisa diandalkan. _Mianhae._ Tapi aku janji berikutnya pasti aku akan menjadi seorang _seonsaeng_ yang bisa diandalkan. Kau tak usah khawatir. _Ne_? Oh ya.. aku mau pergi belanja. Kau pulanglah duluan.”

Sebelum Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, Sungmin sudah melangkah menjauh, berusaha secepat mungkin menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan airmatanya.

Akhirnya ia pun menangis tersedu-sedu ditepi jalan. Seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya. Ia tak mempedulikan tatapan orang yang memandangnya seakan berkata mungkin ia adalah sedang hamil tapi pacarnya tidak mau bertanggung jawab.

Perlahan Sungmin merasa tubuhnya direngkuh oleh seseorang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Kyuhyun? Tatapan matanya sedih seolah merasa bersalah tidak bisa melindunginya. Perlahan Kyuhyun mencium puncak kepala Sungmin dengan penuh sayang.

“Kupikir, lebih baik aku pura-pura nggak tau dan langsung pulang saja. Tapi sekarang aku agak marah. Makanya aku kembali untuk menyusulmu.”

“Kyu..hyun? Kena─”

“Jangan berubah. Anda lebih baik tetap seperti yang sekarang ini. Tertawa lepas seperti anak kecil, gampang kena tipu orang. Melihatmu menangis tersedu-sedan dipinggir jalanan seperti ini.. Aku nggak merasa nggak suka melihatmu yang seperti itu..” potong Kyuhyun.

_Jangan sembunyikan lukamu Sungmin. Jangan menangis. Aku akan melindungimu._

 

 

 

“Terus.. Entah dengan cara yang bagaimana, si Kyuhyun itu membuat seluruh rencanaku hancur berantakan. Ditambah lagi hari ini kelas kita ada pelajaran tambahan fisika dari Leeteuk seonsaengnim kan? Ah akhir-akhir ini aku sial terus.” Cerita Taeyeon kepada temannya sambil memakai kuteks dikuku kakinya. Padahal mereka sedang dikelas. Tapi tetap saja, penampilan itu nomor satu bagi Taeyeon. Ia tak peduli dengan nilainya.

“Eh, bukannya Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ sedang ada penelitian keluar?” jawab temannya.

“Loh jadi kita sama si─” Belum sempat Taeyeon menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia sudah menatap horror kepada sesosok namja berkulit putih pucat yang berdiri didepan kelasnya. Kyuhyun.

“Aku yang akan menggantikan Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_. Biar aku yang akan mengubah monyet-monyet kecil seperti kalian yang hanya tau berdandan.. jadi manusia kembali. Bersiaplah aku tak akan sungkan-sungkan. Karena aku ini paling benci dengan namanya orang-orang bodoh.”

JDEEEER! Petir menyambar kuat pertanda penyiksaan akan segera dimulai. Taeyeon menelan _saliva_ nya dengan susah payah, menatap horor Kyuhyun yang tengah memandangnya dengan sorot mata mematikan.

 

 

 

“Ah.. Kyuhyun!” panggil Sungmin saat Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kelas ‘mengajarnya’.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan diam tak menyahut.

“Aku selalu kelupaan nih. Tapi mungkin aku akan benar-benar mampir ketempatmu untuk membuatkan sarapan.” Tukas Sungmin seraya mengaitkan kedua telunjuknya.

“Sudahlah. _Dwaesseo_ .”

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang berjarak tiga langkah darinya. “Kenapa?! Aku selalu merepotkanmu, makanya sudah selayaknya aku balas budi! Dasar pelit! Biarkan aku berterima kasih dong!”

“Perasaan _itu_ saja sudah cukup bagiku.” Gumam Kyuhyun dengan sangat pelan hingga Sungmin tak akan mungkin mendengarnya. _Demi melindungi sebuah bintang nan mungil.. Kelembutanmu yang bagaikan sang malaikat.. selalu saja menyebabkan dirimu terluka._

“ _Seonsaeng._ Aku bukan anak yang baik kok. Karena aku menyimpan hasrat pada sang malaikat. Kuharap anda nggak datang ketempatku.” Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan melangkah menjauhi Sungmin.

Sungmin melongo.

“Kyuhyun? Apa maksud kata-katamu tadi?”

 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**Review please ^o^b**

 

**Merci :) *bungkuk bersama Taeminnie***


	3. You're The Shining Star 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast :
> 
> Lee Sungmin as yeoja 23 years old  
> Cho Kyuhyun as namja 17 years old  
> Kim Heechul as yeoja 17 years old  
> Lee Taemin as namja 16 years old  
> Park Sunyoung | Luna as yeoja 16 years old
> 
> Background Music : TVXQ! (東方神起) - Hug
> 
> Please gimme comment for this story if you wanna me continue. Happy Reading!!

CHAPTER THREE

 

Disebuah tempat yang sepi di gedung SM _High School_ , tepatnya diatap gedung, terdengar suara pekikan _yeoja_ yang memekakkan telinga.

“APA-APAAN INIIII?! Aku minta dibelikan _banana milk,_ tapi kenapa yang kau bawa malahan _banana orange milk_?! _Banana orange milk_ itu terlalu encer, tahu! Aku nggak suka! Mana _sandwich_ nya juga nggak sesuai dengan pesananku.. Aku nggak suka tomat, makanya kusuruh kau pesan _egg sandwich_ kan!”

 _Namja_ yang jadi sasaran bentakan _yeoja_ itu menatapnya dengan takut. “Tapi, Luna.. Waktu aku sampai disana, _sandwich_ yang ada tinggal itu.”

 _Yeoja_ yang bernama asli Park Sun Young  itu mendengus kesal. “Jangan banyak alasan Taemin! Jadi pesuruh saja kau masih nggak becus!”

Taemin menunduk perlahan. “ _Mianhae..”_

“Sebenarnya kau ini─”

Omelan Luna terhenti saat sebuah jari terasa menyentuh dahinya pelan. “Luna.. ini jerawatnya kau pencet lagi ya?”

Wajah Luna memerah. “Ja─jangan main sentuh aku seenakmu sendiri!!” Tanpa sadar Luna mendorong Taemin dengan keras kearah tepi gedung.

Taemin menutup matanya, membiarkan tubuhnya melayang jatuh kebawah. Pasrah. Jika ini bisa membuat Luna senang.

 

 

 

Sungmin menatap polos _namja_ yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. _Namja_ itu adalah Kang Hoi Yun, guru olahraga di SM High School. Ia juga terkenal sebagai duo _seonsaeng_ ─bersama Eun Min Je─ yang menggilai Sungmin. Ia menatap wajah polos dihadapannya dengan perasaan malu. Wajahnya memerah, tak cocok dengan wajahnya yang bertampang sangar. Ia sedang berusaha membujuk Sungmin untuk makan malam berdua dengannya, mengukir kenangan indah diakhir masa lajangnya, karena sebentar lagi ia akan menikah dengan _yeoja_ jelek pilihan orang tuanya. Sungmin yang polos, merasa bahwa _namja_ didepannya ini hanyalah rekan kerja yang tak mungkin berniat macam-macam padanya, berniat menerima ajakan Hoi Yun. Tapi sebelum ia membuka mulut, Kyuhyun datang dan mengucapkan ‘salam’ terbaiknya pada Hoi Yun.

“Hoi Yun _seonsaengnim_ , kudengar hari pernikahan anda sudah ditetapkan. _Chukkae_. Nah, Hoi Yun _seonsaengnim._ Aku pinjam Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ dulu. Ada kasus darurat.”

Hoi Yun langsung tertunduk lemas, frustasi. Didalam kepalanya terbayang bayang wajah pengantinnya nanti. Mengerikan. Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya pergi dari sana, sebelum Sungmin mengiyakan permintaan Hoi Yun.

Sungmin dengan susah payah mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang cepat. “Tu─tunggu dulu, Kyuhyun! Sa─sakit.. Kasus gawat darurat apa maksudmu?”

Setelah merasa sudah cukup jauh, Kyuhyun berhenti dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sungmin. “Bohong kok.”

Sungmin mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. “Kenapa kau pakai bohong segala sih?!”

Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah. _Bukannya kalau aku nggak turun tangan, anda bakalan didesak Hoi Yun untuk mengiyakan permintaannya? Aku tidak akan menyerah. Walau harus melakukan pelanggaran, aku ingin mendapatkan kesempatan terakhir dengan mempertaruhkan segalanya.. Apapun yang terjadi.. Ingin bisa meraihmu Lee Sungmin.._ “Kuharap anda mau sedikit lebih berhati-hati.” Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

“Sama apa?” Sungmin masih tetap memasang tampang polosnya. Tampaknya ia belum mengerti alasan kenapa Kyuhyun menariknya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lagi _.Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak tahu soal perasaan namja yang seperti itu._ “Anda kan sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Jangan menyambut ajakan _namja_ kalau anda nggak punya minat padanya.”

“Tapi aku dan Hoi Yun _seonsaengnim_ , kami ini rekan kerja!” gerutu Sungmin yang tidak terima dinasehati oleh Kyuhyun.

“Paling tidak, bagi Hoi Yun _seonsaengnim_ kelihatannya nggak hanya sebatas itu. Pokoknya anda harus hati-hati. Karena nggak hanya Hoi Yun _seonsaengnim_ , umumnya _namja_ itu suka sama _yeoja_ yang cantik. Dalam kasus anda, ada baiknya anda camkan bahwa setiap _namja_ disekeliling anda pasti punya maksud tersembunyi. Walau diiming-imingi permen, anda nggak boleh mengikuti mereka. Terutama, anda harus menghindari berada dalam satu ruangan hanya berduaan dengan murid _namja_.” Jelas Kyuhyun dengan nada yang paling sabar yang bisa digunakannya.

“Termasuk kau?” tanya Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Lama dia memikirkan jawabannya. Sungguh egois jika ia mengatakan hanya dirinya yang boleh dekat dengan Sungmin. Ia sadar statusnya siapa. Hanyalah seorang _murid_.

“Nggak ada pengecualian. Karena aku juga _namja_ murid SMA. Aku permisi dulu.”

Sungmin hanya bisa memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh. Aneh sekali melihat Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu.

“Minnie! Ah aku sudah mencarimu dari tadi. Ada anak kelas X yang jatuh dari lantai 3!” seruan seorang murid _yeoja_ membuat Sungmin panik seketika dan langsung berlari keruang kesehatan.

 

 

 

“Kagetnyaaa. Kalau kau jatuh kepala duluan, bisa-bisa sekarang ini nyawamu sudah melayang. Berkat pepohonan dan semak-semak yang ada di bawah yang menahan jatuhmu, kau berhasil selamat cuma dengan luka-luka gores seperti ini. Taemin- _ah_ , pokoknya sekarang kau nggak boleh memaksakan diri. Rasanya sakit kan? _Arra_?” Omel Sungmin pada _namja_ imut yang sedang diobatinya sekarang.

“ _Ne_ , _seonsaengnim_. _Mianhae_.” Jawab Taemin sambil tersenyum lembut.

“Kau benar-benar jatuh karena kecerobohanmu sendiri?” tanya Sungmin ingin tahu.

Taemin terdiam sejenak dan menjawab. “ _Ne._ Aku mencoba mengambil kertas yang diterbangkan angin, dan tanpa sadar…”

“Apa boleh buat. Mulai sekarang, kau nggak boleh lagi melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya.”

Taemin tersenyum, _“Arraseo_. Aku akan hati-hati.”

“Janji yaaa.”

Heechul yang memandang mereka berdua jengah. Mereka terlihat sejenis. Sama-sama makhluk yang berkadar (?) _aegyo_ tinggi.

 

Luna berdiri didepan pintu kesehatan dengan gelisah. Ini semua salahnya. Jika saja dia tidak mendorong Taemin saat itu, mungkin Taemin tak akan begini. Tapi ia juga tidak mungkin masuk kedalam, bagaimana jika Taemin mengatakan pada orang-orang bahwa dirinyalah yang menyebabkan Taemin terjatuh?

“Daripada celingak-celinguk dari tadi, kenapa kau nggak sekalian saja masuk ke dalam? Kalau kau datang untuk konsultasi, guru perawat yang baik hati itu pasti akan menerimamu dengan senang hati.”

Luna menoleh kebelakang mencari sumber suara. _Kyuhyun sunbae_. “Bukan!! Aku nggak bermaksud begitu! Nggak ada hubungannya sama Sungmin _seonsaengnim_! _JOEGIYO_!” Setelah membuat keributan yang dibalas tatapan melongo dari Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa, Luna berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Melupakan niat awalnya untuk mengetahui kondisi Taemin.

Perhatian Heechul teralihkan pada keributan diluar. Ia keluar dan hanya mendapati Kyuhyun yang terdiam.

“ _Ya_! Kyuhyun! Kau mau apa lagi datang kesini?! Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar serius mengincar Minnie! Bukan─”

“Kyuhyun _hyung_! Syukurlah, aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu.” potong Taemin.

“ _Nuguya_?” jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, tak peduli _namja_ dihadapannya tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

“Aku bertemu Kyuhyun _hyung_ pertama kali saat aku sedang diganggu rombongan anak dari sekolah lain. Aku nggak bergerak saking takutnya. Orang-orang yang lain hanya melintas saja, bahkan nggak mau melihat padaku walau hanya sekilas. Waktu aku merasa bahwa aku ini hanya sendirian diseluruh dunia ini, hanya Kyuhyun _hyung_ seorang yang mau membelaku. Setelah itu, anak-anak SMA _Kyung Hee_ itu segera menghilang entah ke mana. Berkat _hyung,_ masalah bisa selesai tanpa aku harus kena pukul. _Hyung_ langsung pergi setelah menolongku, sampai-sampai aku nggak sempat bilang terima kasih. _Gomawo hyung_.” Cerita Taemin sambil tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun. __

Sedangkan _namja_ yang disenyuminya, malah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Sungmin yang kesal melihat respon Kyuhyun, langsung mencairkan suasana yang dibuat beku oleh Kyuhyun.

“Dengan begini, sekarang kalian berdua berteman ya. Kyaaaaa! _Chukkae_!” teriak Sungmin heboh sambil bertepuk tangan.

“Ya! Minnie! Maksudmu apa sih..” gerutu Heechul.

Taemin tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin. “Anu.. Aku benar-benar ingin berteman dengan _hyung_.”

 

 

 

“Hey, katanya Taemin jatuh dari lantai 3.” Tukas seorang _yeoja_ berambut hitam pendek yang bernama Chae Kyung.

Hyo Rin─ _yeoja_ yang memakai bando─duduk diantara Luna dan Chae Kyung. “Eh?! Gimana lukanya?!” tanyanya panik. Taemin merupakan salah satu _flower boy_ di SM _High School_. Bukan hal yang mengherankan lagi kalau dia punya banyak _fans_.

“Sepertinya hampir nggak ada luka.” Jawab Chae Kyung.

“Fyuuh.. mukjizat tuh! _Ya_! Luna, kau tahu soal ini?” tanya Hyo Rin pada Luna yang dari tadi hanya diam dengan wajah dingin. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

“ _Aniya_.” Tukasnya dingin.

“Dasar _yeoja_ berhati dingin! Dia kan sepupu mu.” Komentar Chae Kyung dengan nada bercanda.

Luna mengepalkan tangannya kesal. “ _Namja_ lembek seperti dia bukan sepupuku.”

Hyo Rin tertawa mendengarnya. “Begitu ya.. Iya kalian berdua sama sekali nggak ada mirip-miripnya.”

“ _Namja_ seperti dia lebih baik luka parah saja sekalian.” Luna menarik tasnya dan dengan cepat pergi dari ruang kelasnya. Rasanya muak sekali mendengar ‘fakta’ itu.

 

 

 

Selesai mandi, Heechul langsung duduk dikursi makan sambil menunggu sepupunya memasak. Hari ini ia menginap dirumah Sungmin. “Entah bagaimana, aku merasa aneh sekali melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Setiap hari, anak yang namanya Taemin itu selalu datang ke kelas XI dan mengekor kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi. Anak-anak kelas XI yang lain melihat Taemin seperti melihat alien saja.”

“Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?” ujar Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari masakannya.

“Dia tetap seperti biasanya, melakukan apa yang disukainya saat dia ingin melakukannya. Aku curiga, sepertinya dia melihat Taemin seperti melihat sebutir kerikil kecil yang menggelundung ditepi jalan. Untuk sementara, kelihatannya dia nggak punya maksud jahat. Tapi kenapa _namja_ nggak pedulian seperti Kyuhyun itu yang malah menolong Taemin ya..”

“Soal itu sih.. Itu karena Kyuhyun adalah anak yang baik.”

“Di seluruh dunia ini cuma kau saja yang bilang orang seperti dia itu ‘baik’” Balas Heechul cuek.

“Memangnya kenapa?” Sungmin menatap Heechul dengan mata kelincinya. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa Heechul sangat membenci Kyuhyun.

“’Kenapa’?! Itu kan..”

 _Sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa siapa saja bersikap lembut pasti menyimpan udang di balik batu,_ pikir Heechul. Dan tugasnya adalah menyingkirkan siapapun yang berusaha mendekati Sungmin.

“Habis, Kyuhyun kan juga sudah menolong Taemin. Mananya yang kurang baik?” Tuntut Sungmin.

“I.. Itu sih… Pendeknya si Kyuhyun itu sepertinya punya kecenderungan _gay_.” Heechul mencoba membuat teori baru. Sungmin kan polos, dan ia bisa memanfaatkannya. Dengan begitu ia akan menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun.

“Chullie…”

“Ha.. Habisnya coba saja kau pikirkan! Anak yang namanya Taemin itu kan imut banget! _Namja_ seperti dia pasti memancing kecenderungan _gay_ pada orang lain! Lagipula si Taemin itu sendiri bilang bahwa dia ingin berteman dengan Kyuhyun. Kalau dari awal Kyuhyun sudah memproklamirkan diri sebagai seorang _gay_ , bisa-bisa Taemin langsung kabur ketakutan, kan! Mereka berdua sangat serasi, iya nggak? Walau kepribadiannya jelek, asalkan dia diam. Kyuhyun itu termasuk _namja_ cakep lho! Lee Taemin itu manis seperti _yeoja_. Sudah begitu dia baik sekali pada orang lain.” Ucap Heechul dengan nada yang sangat meyakinkan seperti _salesman_ (?) profesional.

“Kurasa Kyuhyun itu bukan _gay_. Beberapa waktu lalu dia pernah bilang, katanya dia menyimpan hasrat pada sang malaikat.” Entah kenapa semburat merah mulai tergambar diraut wajah _aegyo_ Sungmin tiap kali dirinya mengingat kata-kata itu. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun *pabbo Min*

“Dia ituuuuuu.” Heechul geram mendengarnya. Ternyata benar apa yang dicurigainya. Kyuhyun memang memiliki hasrat terhadap Sungmin.

“Chullie, kau kenapa?”

“Minnie! Untuk sementara waktu aku akan menginap disini!” Heechul mengepalkan tangannya, _Cho Kyuhyun, kau akan berurusan denganku._

“Bo.. Boleh saja sih.. Tapi kenapa?”

“Untuk mengusir serangga!”

 

 

 

“DASAR _PABBO_! Kenapa kau bisa salah mengerjakan soal segampang itu?! DASAR TAEMIN _PABBO_! Apalagi, kau hanya salah di soal yang paling kukuasai! Kau iniiii…” Luna menatap Taemin seolah ia bisa menelan _namja_ berambut jamur itu bulat-bulat. Ia meremas buku PR ditangannya hingga tak berbentuk. Luna sendiri tak memedulikan tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya yang hampir sudah biasa melihat ‘penindasan-Taemin-oleh-Luna’ setiap hari.

“Makanya kan aku sudah bilang, aku nggak pede.. Lagipula, kenapa kau menyalin jawabanku, padahal sebenarnya matematika adalah pelajaran yang paling kamu kuasai?” lirih Taemin.

Luna menggertakkan giginya kesal. “Aku lupa mengerjakan PR. Makanya, mau nggak mau aku terpaksa harus menyalin jawabanmu yang bahkan sebenarnya nggak sudi kulihat!! Gara-gara kau, aku dapat malu besar tahu! Minta maaf! _Kajja_ cepat minta maaf!!” Luna menggulung bukunya dan memukulkannya berkali-kali ke kepala Taemin.

“Aduuh.. Aduuh.. _Appo,_ Luna!” Taemin melindungi kepalanya dengan tangannya dan berlari kecil menghindari Luna yang siap memukulnya lagi dan lagi.

Ryu Hwan─teman dekat Taemin─menghela napas panjang. “Begitu lagi.. begitu lagi.”

Chae Kyung duduk disamping Ryu Hwan, mengikuti kegiatannya yaitu menonton ‘penindasan-Taemin-oleh-Luna’. Sebagai teman Luna pun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikannya. Mengganggu Luna yang sedang marah sama saja dengan masuk ke kandang singa tanpa perlindungan apapun. “Kenapa Luna selalu saja menjahili Taemin sampai seperti itu ya?”

Ryu Hwan mengangkat bahu. “Sebaliknya, aku malah nggak ngerti kenapa si Taemin mau-maunya menuruti apapun kata _yeoja_ seperti si Luna itu. Habisnya, diapakan juga oleh Luna, Taemin selalu saja tersenyum kan?”

Luna menatap penuh amarah pada _namja_ dihadapannya yang kini sudah terpojok di dinding kelasnya. Ia menarik dasi _namja_ itu kuat hingga Taemin terpaksa berjinjit agar lehernya tidak tercekik oleh dasinya yang ditarik Luna. Luna mendekat ke telinga Taemin yang kini sejajar dengan bibirnya dan berbisik, “Kenapa kau nggak bilang pada siapapun bahwa akulah.. yang mendorongmu sampai jatuh dari lantai 3?!”

Luna diam menunggu jawaban dari Taemin. Tapi Taemin tak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya tersenyum lembut pada Luna.

“Aku paling sebal melihat _namja_ sepertimu!!” Luna berteriak dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada dasi Taemin sehingga dasi itu lolos dari seragam Taemin dan..

DRAAK!

 

 

 

Ryu Hwan memapah Taemin ke ruang kesehatan. _Cih dasar nenek sihir,_ batin Ryu Hwan yang sangat kesal terhadap Luna. Bagaimana bisa Taemin tak pernah memberontak diperlakukan seperti ini? “ _Seonsaeng_ , tadi dia jatuh dan sepertinya kepalanya terbentur.”

Sungmin panik melihat Taemin yang dipapah Ryu Hwan. Sepertinya kesadarannya tinggal sedikit akibat benturan cukup keras dikepalanya. “Tolong tidurkan dia di tempat tidur di sana itu.”

Setelah Ryu Hwan membaringkan Taemin di ranjang, Sungmin mendekatinya dengan langkah terburu-buru. “Taemin- _ah_! Taemin- _ah_!? Kau dengar!?”

“Urngh..” hanya erangan yang terdengar dari Taemin sebelum akhirnya _namja_ itu memilih untuk tidur karena rasa sakit yang mendera bagian belakang kepalanya.

Sungmin mengelus kepala Taemin dengan lembut. “Syukurlah, kau masih sadar. Sepertinya bagian belakang kepalamu hanya terbentur sedikit.” Sungmin menoleh pada Ryu Hwan yang setia berdiri disamping Taemin, “Kenapa dia bisa jadi begini?”

“…”

“Akhir-akhir ini, luka yang diderita anak ini bukan luka biasa. Ayo jawab!”

Ryu Hwan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taemin kearah lain. “Anu.. Sepupunya yang bernama Sun Young atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Luna itu selalu..” Ryu Hwan bingung. Selalu apa? Mem _bully_? Tapi bukankah selama ini Taemin tidak pernah mengeluh atas sikap Luna yang semena-mena terhadap dirinya? “Taemin itu bisa dibilang pesuruhnya Luna. Kalau Luna kesal karena sesuatu hal, seremeh apapun itu, dia pasti selalu menimpakan semua kesalahan pada Taemin. Tindakannya itu bukan sebuah pem _bully-_ an sih. Tapi kurang lebih mirip seperti itu. Terus.. Entah kenapa Taemin selalu saja menuruti apapun kata-kata Luna.”

Sungmin memperhatikan wajah Taemin yang tertidur dengan penuh sayang. _Ada apa Taemin-ah?_

 

 

 

Taemin membuka mata perlahan. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah langit-langit ruang kesehatan yang berwarna putih bersih. Jelas ini bukan kamarnya. Ia kembali menutup mata dan mengganti posisinya miring ke kiri dan membuka matanya lagi. Dahi Taemin mengernyit. Kyuhyun _hyung_?

“Akhirnya kau bangun juga.” tukas Kyuhyun datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya dari tadi.

Taemin duduk diranjangnya dengan cepat. “Hyu─ _hyung_?! Kenapa _hyung_ bisa berada disini?!”

“Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ yang minta tolong padaku. Dia menyuruh aku untuk tetap disini sampai kau bangun. Tapi, dia sendiri malahan menghilang entah kemana.” Kyuhyun menutup bukunya dan melipat kacamata _minus_ nya. “ _Mianhae._ Orang itu, bagaimanapun juga, dia selalu memperlakukan kita-kita ini seperti anak-anak saja.”

Taemin tersenyum senang. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun berbicara sepanjang ini padanya. Mungkin ada baiknya juga ia ‘terjatuh’. “Tapi Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ itu baik sekali.”

Kyuhyun menopang dagunya dengan malas. “Kadang-kadang dia suka melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia sih. Sudah begitu, caranya selalu mencolok.”

“Jadi sifatnya yang seperti itu yang.. _hyung_ sukai ya?” tanya Taemin sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menghadiahkan _deathglare_ gratis sebagai balasan untuk pertanyaan Taemin yang terlalu frontal─baginya. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi makhluk-makhluk yang mempunya kadar _aegyo_ tinggi seperti Taemin dan teman sebangsanya, sebut saja Lee Sungmin.

“ _Mianhae._ Tapi karena sesama _namja,_ ada hal yang bisa kumengerti.”

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya menatap Taemin. Wajah itu terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang _namja_. Mungkin diluar sana banyak _namja_ yang rela menjadi _gay_ demi dirinya. Choi Minho misalnya? *abaikan:p*

“Aku ini juga _namja_ , _hyung_!” Taemin mem _pout_ kan bibirnya yang semakin membuatnya terlihat imut. *Kika mimisan* “Dari dulu selalu saja seperti ini. karena wajahku yang seperti _yeoja,_ aku nggak pernah diperlakukan seperti seorang _namja_. Luna.. dia itu sepupuku. Tapi aku sudah menimbulkan kenangan buruk baginya.”

 Taemin ingat saat dirinya berumur 7 tahun, ia tumbuh besar bersama Luna yang umurnya hanya berjarak satu bulan dengan dirinya. Luna adalah sahabat sekaligus saudara baginya. Tapi wajahnya yang terlalu imut membuat orang-orang─terutama _ahjumma-ahjumma_ tetangga sebelah─sering berkomentar jika mereka sedang bermain bersama. ‘Taemin imut sekali ya. Seperti _yeoja_ saja’ ‘Bukannya Taemin akan lebih cocok kalau pakai bajunya Luna?’

“Tapi karena masih anak-anak, kami bisa langsung melupakan apa yang diucapkan oleh _ahjumma-ahjumma_ itu. Lagipula, hubungan kami sangat baik dan kami berteman akrab. Kupikir.. Kami bisa selalu berteman akrab sampai kapanpun juga. Aku ingin jadi seperti _hyung_. Bukannya aku benci pada diriku yang sekarang ini.. Tapi, kalau aku bisa sekuat dan sekeren _hyung_ , kupikir aku bisa membuat Luna merubah pandangannya tentang diriku. Pemikiran yang membosankan ya.”

Kyuhyun menatap datar Taemin yang ada disampingnya. “Memang membosankan. Kuat dan keren bukan jaminan untuk bisa menjalani kehidupan yang mulus dan lancar.”

Taemin turun dari ranjangnya dan melipat selimut yang tadi digunakannya. “ _Ne._ Bahkan sepertinya.. _namja_ seperti _hyung_ saja nggak selamanya bisa selalu punya hubungan cinta yang mulus.”

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang merengut kesal. Atas dasar apa _namja_ yang wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk ukuran _namja_ ini berani mengomentari kisah cintanya. “…”

Taemin dengan cuek melanjutkan hipotesanya. “Apa _hyung_ nggak berpikir memonopolinya untuk _hyung_ sendiri? Walau Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ itu lebih tua, dia itu seorang _yeoja_ yang manis lho! Tapi, tipe-tipe seperti Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ itu, seumur hidup nggak akan ngerti kalau nggak terus terang bilang ‘ _Johahae’._ Karena orangnya telmi banget.”

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Taemin dan memberinya _deathglare_ lagi walau tahu tak akan berpengaruh pada Taemin. “Sudahlah. Kau pikirkan saja masalahmu sendiri. Dari tadi kau terus saja berisik.”

SRAAK!

Pintu ruang kesehatan dibuka oleh oleh seorang _namja_ teman sekelas Taemin. “ _Ya_! Taemin! Kepalamu sudah nggak apa-apa? Kita pulang yuk.” Ajak Ryu Hwan.

“ _Ne. Gwaenchanha_.” Jawab Taemin sambil memakai dasinya.

“Bisa juga kau kena kemalangan seperti ini.”  tandas Ryu Hwan seraya melangkah masuk sesudah menunduk sopan pada _sunbae_ paling fenomenal _a.k.a_ Cho Kyuhyun karena berhasil menjadi satu-satunya murid yang ditakuti oleh guru-guru dan menjadi _namja_ yang paling dekat dengan si malaikat SM.

Taemin tersenyum simpul. “Itu karena kesalahanku sendiri. Nggak sengaja, kakiku terpeleset, dan akibatnya kepalaku jadi terbentur.”

“Jangan dibela lagi. Meski kalian itu sepupu, tapi perbuatannya sudah keterlaluan. Sifatnya jelek sekali sih. Nggak heran dia masuk _ranking yeoja_ paling jelek.”

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi diam mulai berkomentar, “ _Ranking yeoja_ paling jelek?”

Tatapan hangat dari Taemin seketika sirna. “Ryu Hwan, apa maksudmu?”

Ryu Hwan tersenyum canggung. Bodoh sekali ia sampai memberi tahu soal ini pada Taemin. Taemin itu paling tidak bisa melihat dan mendengar Luna dijelek-jelekkan. “ _Ne. Ranking_ pertama _yeoja_ tercantik adalah Sungmin _seonsaengnim_.” Ryu Hwan menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun dengan niat untuk berbasa-basi sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian Taemin. “Kyuhyun _sunbae_ beruntung sekali punya _yeojachingu_ secantik di─”

“RYU HWAN!” seru Taemin marah.

Dengan berat hati Ryu Hwan merogoh sakunya─mencari kertas kecil berisikan daftar nama-nama _yeoja_ tercantik dan terjelek─dan menyerahkannya pada Taemin. “ _Ranking ‘yeoja_ tercantik di SM’ itu memang versi mingguan acara ‘ _Miss SM’_ yang diadakan setiap festival kebudayaan. Lalu, _ranking ‘yeoja_ terjelek di SM’ itu memilih 10 orang _yeoja_ terjelek berdasarkan tampang dan kepribadian. 5 nama teratas dipilih dari _voting_ yang dilakukan sekelompok _namja._ Park Sun Young adalah langganan tetap di daftar _ranking_ itu. Dan entah kenapa, kau juga jadi langganan tetap masuk daftar _ranking ‘yeoja_ tercantik’.”

Taemin meremas kertas itu dengan penuh amarah. Suara dan raut wajah yang lembut kini berubah mengerikan. “Siapa yang sudah membuat ini?” Taemin siap memukul siapapun yang sudah berani menjelek-jelekkan Luna-nya.

 

 

 

Luna berjalan memasuki ruang loker murid secepat yang ia bisa. Dari tadi _yeoja_ itu terus saja mengikutinya. Meminta penjelasan.

“Jangan ikuti aku terus! Ditanya berapa kalipun, jawabanku tetap sama! Aku memukulnya karena dia membuatku sebal!” seru Luna marah. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi diikuti seperti ini.

“ _Waeyo_? Taemin sama sekali nggak bilang sepatah katapun bahwa luka-lukanya itu karenamu.” Balas Sungmin dengan lembut seperti biasanya. Tak menghiraukan nada tinggi Luna terhadapnya.

Luna mengepalkan tangannya kesal. “Dia itu memang super _pabbo_! Diperlakukan seperti pesuruh juga dia nggak keberatan, malah pergi dengan senang hati. Di _bully_ juga dia masih saja terus tertawa! Dalam hatinya, dia pasti menertawakan dan membodoh-bodohi aku!”

“Memangnya Taemin bilang apa padamu?” tanya Sungmin ingin tahu.

Luna membalikkan badan. “Kalau dia berani membantah walau cuma sedikit saja, sekarang pasti dia sudah kubebani beton dan kutenggelamkan ke dasar laut!”

Sungmin memasang wajah _aegyo_ nya dan menatap punggung Luna. “Kalau begitu, Taemin sama sekali nggak berbuat apa-apa dong! Lalu kenapa─”

Luna merasa tertohok dengan ucapan Sungmin barusan. Ya Taemin memang tidak pernah berbuat apa-apa ketika dia kasar padanya. Taemin selalu membalas semua perlakuannya dengan senyum lembutnya yang bak malaikat itu. Lalu apa salah Taemin sehingga dia yang jadi pelampiasan karena Taemin lebih ‘cantik’ dari dirinya? Luna memilih untuk pergi. Ia sudah tidak mampu menahan air matanya.

Sungmin menarik tangan Luna. “Tu─tunggu! _Kajja_ kita ngobrol sedikit lagi.”

“Le─lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!”

Merasa percuma menarik tangan Luna yang berusaha melepaskan diri, Sungmin memeluk erat Luna dari belakang seperti seorang _eomma_ yang baru bertemu anaknya setelah hilang diculik. Luna terkejut. “Gyaaa! LEPASKAN! Apa maumu?!”

Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya dipunggung Luna. “Nggak akan kulepas.” Jawabnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya seerat yang ia bisa sehingga Luna merasa terhimpit.

“Guru pelaku pelecehan!”

“Tolong dengarkan aku.. Kumohon..” Ucap Sungmin sambil dengan wajah memelas.

Luna menghela napas panjang. Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi. “Orang yang cantik sepertimu nggak mungkin bisa mengerti.”

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya  perlahan dan menatap Luna penuh rasa penasaran.

Luna menarik perlahan ikat rambut yang Sungmin hingga rambut hitam panjang itu tergerai indah membingkai wajah _aegyo_ sang pemilik. “ _Seonsaeng.._ anda nggak pernah sekalipun dikatai ‘jelek’ kan. Padahal anda lebih tua dariku.. Tapi kulit anda jauh lebih putih, jauh lebih cantik.. Taemin juga sama. Dia orang yang sejenis dengan anda. Tuhan benar-benar nggak adil. Aku nggak peduli kalaupun nggak ada orang yang memujiku cantik. Tapi setidaknya seorang saja. Aku ingin mendengar ada seorang saja yang mengatakan bahwa aku ini ‘cantik’. Bahkan orang yang pernah kusukai pun.. Bahkan dia juga..”

Luna membenamkan wajahnya dikedua tangannya. Air matanya tumpah. Ia ingat bagaimana ia sangat menyukai _namja_ teman sekelasnya yang bernama Lee Hyun. Saat itu sikapnya sangat menunjukkan bahwa ia memang menaruh perhatian lebih terhadap Lee Hyun, yang ditangkap oleh teman dekatnya Lee Hyun. ‘ _Sepertinya Park Sun Young naksir kamu deh.’_ Lee Hyun tersenyum mengejek. _‘Sun Young? Hahaha jangan berani bermimpi. Aku lebih memilih tampang yang seperti Lee Taemin.’_ Luna ingat itu semua, dari sanalah bermula hari-hari yang tidak menyenangkan di hidup Taemin yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

 _Aku ingin jadi semanis Taemin.._ “Aku.. benar-benar sedih. Hiks.. Sampai-sampai aku melampiaskannya pada Taemin yang nggak tahu apa-apa. Huweeee.”

Sungmin memeluk Luna untuk menenangkan tangisnya. “ _Pabbo_. Di dunia ini, nggak ada _yeoja_ yang nggak bisa jadi cantik. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menemukannya. Kau pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa kaulah _yeoja_ tercantik diseluruh dunia. Jangan hanya melihat ke belakang. Kau harus optimis dan selalu memandang jauh ke depan. Mungkin orang itu.. tepat ada disampingmu.”

Seorang murid _yeoja_ kelas XI berlari tergesa-gesa mendekati Sungmin. ” _Seonsaeng_! Taemin pingsan! Dia berkelahi dengan salah seorang _namja_ kelas XI!”

 

 

 

Taemin membuka mata perlahan. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah panik Luna.

“Luna!”

Luna berkacak pinggang melihat sepupunya itu kini sudah sadar. “Kau ini.. dalam sehari, berapa kali mau diangkut ke ruang kesehatan baru puas?! Padahal kau nggak pernah memukul orang. Tapi, kenapa sekarang kau malah menantang orang berkelahi?!”

Taemin tersenyum senang mendengar omelan Luna yang bagaikan alunan merdu ditelinganya. Omelan penuh perhatian yang sudah lama menghilang dari Luna. “Tapi aku sudah diceramahi Kyuhyun _hyung_ kok. Sepertinya pukulan yang terakhir nggak kena. Tapi satu pukulan itu sudah cukuplah.”

Luna membantu Taemin untuk duduk diranjangnya. “Kalau Ryu Hwan dan Kyuhyun _sunbae_ nggak menolongmu, mukamu nggak akan seutuh ini, tahu! Ngerti, nggak?!”

Taemin hanya diam dan memperhatikan wajah Luna yang sedang mengomelinya. Membuat Luna jengah. “W─ _wae_?”

“Aku cuma berpikir, sekarang kau sudah kembali pada dirimu yang dulu. Habis, sampai hari ini, biasanya kau selalu marah-marah terus. Tapi wajahmu seperti mau menangis saja.Waktu aku jatuh dari lantai 3, juga waktu kepaku terbentur lantai. Sepertinya kau selalu menyesal.” Taemin menunduk malu. Wajahnya memerah. _Suatu saat nanti, apa perasaan ini akan bisa berubah jadi cinta.._ “Aku.. ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Tapi, ada banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan sampai-sampai nggak ada habisnya. _Mianhae_. Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Akan kukatakan semuanya sedikit demi sedikit. Jangan memaksakan diri. Wajah ketawa dan marahmu malah jauh lebih manis.”

Airmata Luna yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi akhirnya jatuh. Selama ini ia menutup matanya dan selalu melihat masa lalu. Padahal ada Taemin yang menganggapnya manis. Yang selalu berada disampingnya.

Taemin panik. “Ke─kenapa kau nangis?! Mi─ _mianhae._ Aku sudah ngomongin hal yang aneh ya?!”

 

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin yang dari tadi setia berdiri didepan pintu ruang kesehatan dengan perasaan bahagia. “Kita pindah tempat sebentar. Ini namanya nguping.”

“Ah.. tapi..”

 

 

 

“Di luar agak dingin, tapi bikin perasaan jadi enak. Iyakan Kyuhyun?” tanya Sungmin lembut.

“Ah.. Oh iya..” Kyuhyun tak terbiasa saat mata foxy Sungmin menatapnya. Ia selalu merasakan gejolak aneh.

“Aku jalan sambil melepas sepatu saja ah! Enaknyaa.. Kyuhyun, sini! Kau juga coba deh. Enak sekali lho rasa rerumputan dibawah kaki seperti ini.” Sungmin melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan dengan riang direrumputan. Persis seperti anak kecil. Ia tersenyum bahagia membuat _namja_ yang memerhatikannya tak bisa lagi menahan hasrat untuk segera merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kepelukannya.

DEG

DEG

Kyuhyun semakin erat mengepalkan tangannya, ia tidak mau berbuat yang aneh-aneh dan dituduh yang bukan-bukan. Lagipula ia malas meladeni omongan Heechul yang sarkartis nantinya. Tapi bukannya malah membantu, Sungmin malah menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan sekali lagi dunia Kyuhyun seakan berhenti berputar. Ia merasa tenggelam dalam mata foxy milik Sungmin.

DEG

Tangannya mulai bergerak perlahan, menuju bahu Sungmin, ingin secepatnya merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan…

“Minnie! Kau telat banget sih! Sampai-sampai aku nggak sabar dan harus datang menjemputmu!” Suara besar Heechul sukses membuat Kyuhyun kembali kealam nyata.

“Chullie, aku bukan anak-anak tau. Kau juga, kenapa kau jalan sendirian?! Itu kan bahaya!”

“Dalam situasi ini, keadaanmulah yang jauh lebih berbahaya.” Sindir Heechul sambil melirik Kyuhyun. Tapi yang disindir malah sibuk melihat tangannya sendiri dengan tatapan tak percaya seakan-akan tangannya berubah menjadi tangan _cyborg_. _Apa-apaan tanganku ini._

Setelah puas (?) melihat tangannya, Kyuhyun memandang Heechul seolah-olah berkata ‘ _Gomawo_ , berkatmu aku jadi tertolong’.

Lalu Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin. _Pelan-pelan. Mari melangkah maju. Perlahan-lahan agar jangan sampai merusaknya._

“Sungmin _seonsaengnim_.”

“ _Wae_?”

“Suatu saat nanti.. Ada satu hal yang bagaimanapun juga harus kuselesaikan. Saat itu, misalnya lagi-lagi aku salah jalan..”

“Jangan khawatir! Aku akan berada disampingmu. Kalau nanti kau nangis, aku juga akan memelukmu.” Ucap Sungmin meyakinkan sambil tersenyum lembut.

“Nggak usah pakai peluk-pelukan segala.” Kyuhyun _sweatdrop._

 

 

TO BE CONTINUE...


	4. You're The Shining Star 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kemurnian hati Sungmin, perlahan-lahan mulai mengubah diri si anak bandel, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia pun mulai menyukai Sungmin. Namun, kemudian mendadak muncul seorang murid pindahan, Jessica Jung, yang mengetahui masa lalunya. Seperti apa sih masa lalu Kyuhyun itu…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast :
> 
> Lee Sungmin as yeoja 23 years old  
> Cho Kyuhyun as namja 17 years old  
> Kim Heechul as yeoja 17 years old  
> The KyuMin Shipper─Kim Hyoyeon, Stephanie Hwang & Lee Soonkyu as yeoja 17 years old  
> Jessica Jung as yeoja 16 years old  
> Lee Taemin as namja 16 years old
> 
> Background Music : TVXQ! (東方神起) - Rising Sun
> 
> Please left a comment 'bout this story if you wanna me continue. Happy Reading!!

CHAPTER FOUR

“Kau ada perlu apa kemari?” tanya Sungmin ramah pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk ke ruang kesehatan.

Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah buku dengan _hard cover_ berwarna cokelat. “Ini. Aku bawakan daftar absen.”

Sungmin menerimanya dengan curiga. Kenapa Kyuhyun yang mengantarkan daftar absen selama satu minggu terakhir ini? “Oh _gomawo_. Memangnya hari ini giliranmu piket?”

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya. “ _Ani_. Entah kenapa, daftar absen itu selalu saja tergeletak diatas mejaku.” Tukas Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Ia memasang pose anak-tk-yang-lagi-sok-mikir-ala-orang-dewasa. Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dengan cermat. Tak menyisakan sesentipun dari makhluk _aegyo_ itu. _Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu._

1 menit.. hening.

3 menit.. masih hening.

5 menit.. keheningan mulai pekat.

Sungmin mengacungkan telunjuknya. “Jangan begitu!”

Kyuhyun yang tak siap dengan seruan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba hanya mampu menjawab “Hah?” dengan wajah melongo.

“Kyuhyun, hanya karena kau baik sama orang, tapi tetap saja kau nggak boleh diam kalau diperlakukan seperti ini. Nanti biar aku yang ngomong sama anak-anak yang dapat giliran hari ini.”

“…”

 

Ketiga orang _yeoja_ kurang kerjaan─pelaku utama yang meletakkan daftar absen di meja Kyuhyun setiap hari─yang sedang menguping dibalik pintu ruang kesehatan tersenyum senang. Akhirnya mereka bisa melihat─mendengar─momen KyuMin yang _real_ didepan mata mereka. Kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang sudah menjadi _trending topic_ di SM _High School_. _The Angel of SM with The Ice Prince of SM._ _Couple_ yang sangat menarik bukan?

Hyoyeon yang mengintip dari jendela mulai berkomentar. “’Baik sama orang’ katanya. Kyuhyun pasti langsung membatu.”

Kedua temannya tertawa cekikikan. Tidak salah mereka menamakan _group_ mereka sebagai ‘ _The_ KyuMin _Shipper_ ’. Mereka berhasil membuat interaksi baru antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin walau caranya sedikit ilegal. “Habisnya, yang bakalan ngomong begitu cuma Minnie saja sih.” Tukas seorang _yeoja_ berambut hitam bernama Stephanie Hwang atau akrabnya, Tifanny.

Sunny tersenyum lebar. “Orang itu tetap saja nggak berubah. Tetap lucu!”

Hyoyeon menyudahi kegiatannya─mengintip KyuMin _couple_ dari jendela─dan duduk disamping Tifanny. “Tapi ngomong-ngomong, akhir-akhir ini rasanya Kyuhyun jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Beberapa waktu lalu, aku sempat mau dikerjain oleh Go _seonsaengnim_ waktu pelajaran matematika.”

_Hyoyeon berdiri dari tempat duduknya seraya memegang buku soal matematika. Ia menatap Em Pyo dengan takut. “Seonsaeng.. Anu.. Seonsaeng, waktu dipelajaran ini diterangkan, aku tidak masuk karena sakit. Makanya aku masih belum mengerti. Lagipula, sekarang pelajarannya sudah cukup jauh.” Ucapnya dengan lirih._

_Em Pyo mendelik tajam pada Hyoyeon. “Palingan pelajaran yang kau terima di bimbel sudah jauh lebih maju lagi. Sudahlah, cepat selesaikan.” perintahnya._

_“Tapi aku tidak_ _─_ _”_

_“Jangan alasan terus. Kerjakan! Ayo cepat!”_

_Hyoyeon tertunduk tapi tetap juga tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Masalahnya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Percuma saja. Lagipula dia tidak pergi ke bimbel seperti yang gurunya itu katakan. Dasar ahjussi sial!, rutuk Hyoyeon._

_“Kim Hyoyeon! Kau dengar nggak?!”_

_Selembar kertas kecil berisikan jawaban soal matematika yang diberikan Em Pyo tertera dimejanya. Hyoyeon terkejut saat tahu siapa yang memberikannya jawaban itu. Cho Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelah mejanya._

_Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi datar khasnya dan berkata, “Bungkam mulutnya.”_

Hyoyeon melonjak kegirangan. Berkah besar baginya bisa mendapat perhatian dari Kyuhyun yang selama ini dikenal tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. “Begitu katanya! Hampir saja aku bertekuk lutut padanya! Kyaaaaa.”

Tifanny melihat sekelilingnya, mengawasi jika Kyuhyun menangkap mereka sedang menguping, “ _Ya_! Suaranya jangan keras-keras hyo-rang.” Bisiknya.

“Aku juga tahu kejadian yang hampir mirip. Anak-anak cowok dikelasku─dan Hyoyeon─selalu saja bolos tugas bersih-bersih dan maunya main terus. Lalu waktu itu, karena nggak bisa berbuat lain, terpaksa anak-anak cewek saja yang melakukan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir.” Cerita Sunny tak mau kalah.

_“Ya! Kalian! Bisa kerja lebih serius dikit nggak sih?!” pekik Sunny marah pada sekelompok namja teman sekelasnya._

_Kyuhyun menaikkan kursi keatas meja, “Nah, segini sudah cukup kan. Tapi masih ada separuh yang belum. Sisanya biar mereka yang kerjakan. Kalian nggak perlu bersikap dewasa dan memanjakan anak-anak itu.”_

_Sunny tertegun melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang selama ini selalu cuek dengan urusan orang lain apalagi urusan kelas. “Tapi mereka nggak mau langsung kerja.”_

_“Buat mereka mau.” Kyuhyun melangkah kearah namja-namja kelasnya itu berkumpul. “Ya! Kalian!”_

Hyoyeon mengernyitkan dahinya, “Kenapa aku tidak tahu soal itu? Kan kita sekelas Sunny.”

“ _Ya_! Hyo-rang, waktu itu kan kau tidak masuk sekolah.” Jawab Sunny.

“Terus, akhirnya anak-anak cowok itu mau bersih-bersih?” tanya Tifanny.

Sunny memainkan ujung rambutnya. “Iya sih. Walau alasannya karena mereka nggak mau cari masalah dengan Kyuhyun. Sebelumnya dia itu kan tipe orang yang hanya mau mengerjakan apa yang jadi pekerjaannya saja. Tapi sekarang dia sudah berubah. Akhir-akhir ini ekspresinya makin lembut.”

Tifanny mengangguk setuju. “ _Ne._ Entah kenapa, jadi makin keren. Alangkah baiknya kalau hubungan mereka berdua bisa lancar.”

Hyoyeon mengajak kedua temannya untuk kembali kekelas. Sambil jalan pun mereka masih saja memnbicarakan KyuMin _couple_.

“Walaupun aneh, Chullie selalu saja mati-matian menentang.”

“Kenapa begitu ya? Tapi apa Minnie sadar akan perasaan Kyuhyun?”

“Kelihatannya dia orangnya telmi banget. Hahaha.”

Seorang _yeoja_ bermata tajam yang berpapasan dengan mereka bertiga menajamkan telinganya. _Cho Kyuhyun.._

“Jessica Jung!”

 _Yeoja_ yang dipanggil Jessica itu menoleh kebelakang. Tiga orang _yeoja_ teman sekelasnya menatapnya tak senang. “Bisa ikut sebentar?”

 

 

 

Halaman di tepi sekolah itu tampak sepi. Bel tanda masuk sudah berdering 5 menit yang lalu. Membuat para penduduk SM mulai memasuki ruang kelas masing-masing, terkecuali untuk keempat orang _yeoja_ murid kelas X yang memboloskan diri dengan sengaja.

Jessica menatap ketiga _yeoja_ dihadapannya yang merupakan teman sekelas barunya itu dengan malas. “Terus? Kenapa kalian membawaku ke tempat yang sepi orang begini? Kan kelihatannya seperti kalian yang akan mem _bully_ ku.”

“Oh? Rupanya kau sudah mengerti ya. Kalau begitu, cepat minta maaf, dan kami anggap masalah selesai.” Sahut salah seorang _yeoja_ berambut panjang yang tampaknya seperti _boss_ dari ketiga _yeoja_ itu.

“Minta maaf? Karena menertawakan dinginnya drama persahabatan yang kalian mainkan?” tanya Jessica dengan angkuh.

“Itu semua demi Kang Hyun!” bentak _yeoja_ itu tak terima.

Jessica menatap ketiga orang _yeoja_ itu satu persatu. “Kalian ramai-ramai mengerubuti _yeoja_ yang sudah mendekati _namjachingu_ teman kalian, lalu melontarkan kata-kata kasar padanya. Benar-benar tontonan yang menarik.”

“ _Yeoja_ itu sendiri yang salah! Kenapa dia mau-maunya mendekati _namjachingu_ orang lain! Makanya sebagai gantinya, kami yang─”

“Yang berhak bertarung dengan _yeoja_ itu hanyalah _yeoja_ yang namanya Kang Hyun itu. Iya kan? Seharusnya kalian nggak usah ikut campur dalam masalah itu.” potong Jessica.

“ _Neo_! Baru juga pindah kemari dan nggak tahu apa-apa. Jangan ngomong begitu sambil pasang tampang seperti orang yang tahu segalanya!”

Jessica tertawa sinis mendengarnya. Apa arti kata ‘teman’ sebenarnya? Tidak ada kata ‘teman’ dalam kamus seorang Jessica Jung. “Hanya dengan sepatah kata ‘demi teman’ maka semuanya dihalalkan begitu? Dasar! Kalian lega kan? Sekarang kalian sudah menemukan alasan pembenar untuk melakukan kekerasan pada orang lain.”

Wajah _yeoja_ itu merah menahan amarah. Jessica memang harus diberi pelajaran. “Jangan sok!”

PLAAK!

Sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi mulus Jessica tapi respon yang diharapkan _yeoja_ itu berbeda. Tatapan Jessica yang tadinya hanya sekedar tatapan meremehkan, kini berubah menjadi tatapan pembunuh.

Dengan cepat Jessica menarik _yeoja_ itu mendekat dan menyarangkan tendangan cukup keras ke perutnya dengan menggunakan lututnya.

 _Yeoja_ itu tersungkur ketanah. Kedua temannya yang tadi hanya menonton dibelakang segera mendekatinya.

“So─Soon Young! Soon Young!”

“Ka─kau.. Kejam sekali!”

Jessica tersenyum ambigu pada mereka seraya mengelus pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Soon Young. “Dia duluan yang main tangan. Makanya.. Ini pembalasan yang adil.”

 Taemin yang dari tadi menonton atau lebih tepatnya mengintip, merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding saat melihat tatapan membunuh Jessica. Seperti insting alami yang dirasakan kelinci jika ada serigala mendekat.

 

 

 

Jessica melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah yang baru seminggu lebih menjadi sekolahnya. Ya ia adalah seorang murid pindahan kelas X. Wajahnya yang cantik dengan tinggi yang semampai, membuat ia menjadi incaran para _sunbae_ disekolah barunya. Tapi mereka semua langsung mengurungkan niat untuk mendekati Jessica saat menatap matanya. Sinar matanya tajam bagaikan pisau yang siap menusuk.

“Hey kalian sudah dengar tentang anak kelas X yang namanya Jessica Jung itu? Belum ada 2 minggu dia pindah sekolah kemari, dia sudah terlibat bentrok fisik dengan _yeoja_ teman sekelasnya.”

“Hebat! Di sekolahnya yang dulu, dia juga anak bermasalahkan?”

“Katanya, dia melukai seorang anak dikelasnya. Luka yang diberikannya itu makan waktu 2 minggu untuk sembuh. Karena kejadiannya begitu, maka orang tuanya jadi kerepotan menangani pihak sekolah dan anak yang harus mendapatkan perawatan itu, lalu akhirnya memindahkan sekolahnya kemari.”

“Padahal kalau diajak bicara sepertinya dia anak yang baik.”

“Tapi luka yang diberikannya pada anak yang mau mem _bully_ nya baru sembuh setelah 1 minggu.”

Jessica seakan tak peduli dengan gosip dan pandangan orang terhadap dirinya, kini ia sibuk mencari informasi tentang _namja_ yang menjadi alasan utama atas kepindahannya kesekolah ini. Cho Kyuhyun.

Ia akan mencari segala cara untuk membalaskan dendamnya terhadap Kyuhyun.

 

 

 

“Dan disitu, tanpa membuang waktu, Jessica menyarangkan tendangan yang hebat ke tubuh lawannya.”

“Bagaimana luka anak-anak itu?” tanya Sungmin pelan.

“Ah sepertinya mereka nggak apa-apa.”

“Oh ya syukurlah.. Aku juga sudah dengar macam-macam gosip. Tapi sebelum bertemu langsung dengan orangnya.. aku nggak bisa membayangkan seperti apa dia.” Komentar Sungmin setelah mendengar Taemin menceritakan Jessica yang resmi menjadi teman sekelasnya sejak 2 minggu yang lalu.

“Lagi-lagi penyakit ikut campur Minnie kambuh” Heechul menghela nafasnya.

“Nggak boleh! Di dunia ini, ada orang yang bisa diajak ngomong baik-baik. Dan ada yang nggak.” Bantah Taemin.

Heechul dan Sungmin kaget melihat Taemin yang biasanya kalem kini mati-matian melarangnya mendekati Jessica.

“Taemin- _ah_?”

Taemin menatap mata _foxy_ Sungmin. “Aku nggak bisa mengungkapnya dengan baik. Tapi kurasa lebih baik _seonsaengnim_ nggak usah berhubungan dengan orang itu. Orang seperti _seonsaengnim_.. pasti akan terluka.”

Kalimat Taemin membuat Sungmin meremas kuat handuk yang dipegangnya. _Seberbahaya itukah?_

“ _Seonsaengnim_ nggak boleh menambah pekerjaan Kyuhyun _hyung_ lebih dari yang sekarang.” Lanjut Taemin seperti sedang memperingati anak kecil agar tidak bermain di jalan raya.

“Lalu kenapa tahu-tahu nama Kyuhyun muncul dalam pembicaraan kita barusan?” tanya Sungmin bingung.

“Masih ada hal yang belum aku ceritakan pada anda. Aku pernah bilang bahwa dulu Kyuhyun _hyung_ pernah menolongku kan”

“N─ _ne._ Waktu kau diganggu anak dari sekolah lain.” Jawab Sungmin bingung.

“Tapi, yang jadi sebabnya itu perbuatanku sendiri.”

_“Hen… Hentikan. Orang itu cuma tidur saja. Dia nggak berbuat apa-apa” ucap Taemin ketika melihat ada namja murid SMA Kyung Hee yang sedang mengusir gelandangan._

_“Hah?! Dia mengganggu pemandangan saja. Kami hanya membantu tugas yang berwenang untuk membersihkan tempat ini tau!” balas seorang namja yang berambut panjang dengan nada sengit._

_“Ti.. Tindakan politikus nggak selamanya selalu benar. Lagipula, nggak baik memakai peraturan sebagai tameng untuk membenarkan perbuatan jahat kalian.” Taemin berusaha menyampaikan pendapatnya walau sedikit gemetar. Sepertinya ia benar-benar membuat namja berambut panjang dihadapannya ini terusik._

_“Apa katamu?! Banyak juga lagakmu bocah! Aku akan membersihkan tempat ini, mulai dari kau!” namja berambut panjang itu melayangkan tinjunya dan…_

_Kyuhyun menahannya sebelum tinju itu mendarat di wajah tanpa dosanya Taemin. “Bisa kau cukupkan sampai sini saja? Kalau cuma ingin pamer kekuatan, lebih baik kau pikirkan dulu waktu dan tempatnya.”_

_Namja berambut panjang itu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berani menghalanginya, mendadak wajahnya pucat pasi melihat namja berambut cokelat karamel dengan mata onyx khasnya._

_“Kau.. Cho Kyuhyun?!” namja berambut panjang itu langsung melepaskan cekalan Kyuhyun dan mengajak teman-temannya untuk menjauh dari tempat itu, “Le.. Lepaskan! Ayo pergi!”_

_“Apaan sih?! Kenalanmu ya?”_

_“Teman sekelas waktu di SMP! Kalian juga, lebih baik kalian nggak usah berurusan dengan dia! Kalau nggak, kalian akan menemui nasib buruk yang sama seperti teman akrabnya! Dia dan seluruh keluarganya… Mereka bisa memakai kekuasaan yang mereka miliki untuk menghancurkan seseorang segampang membalik telapak tangan!”_

 

“Memang benar, hampir semua keluarganya adalah keluarga politikus.” Komentar Heechul.

“Entah kenapa, sepertinya Kyuhyun _hyung_ menanggung beban yang sangat berat.” Tambah Taemin dengan nada prihatin.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ia mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu.

_Suatu saat nanti.. Ada satu hal yang bagaimanapun juga harus kuselesaikan. Saat itu, misalnya lagi-lagi aku salah jalan.._

“Nantinya pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan. Nggak usah khawatir Taemin- _ah_.” Kata Sungmin dengan nada yang menenangkan. Mungkin ada sesuatu hal yang harus diselesaikan Kyuhyun, dan ia pasti tetap berada disampingnya. Melakukan apa saja yang ia bisa untuk Kyuhyun.

Taemin tercengang. “Darimana datangnya rasa percaya diri itu?”

Sungmin tersenyum. “Habisnya apapun yang terjadi, Kyuhyun kan sudah nggak sendirian lagi. Ada Taemin­ yang selalu mencemaskan keadaannya. Ada teman-teman sekelasnya yang akhir-akhir ini mulai dekat denganya. Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ juga sama. Semangat itu harus dibagi dengan orang lain! Lagipula..” Sungmin menepuk dadanya bangga. “Ada Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ ini bersamanya. Serahkan saja semuanya padaku.”

Taemin _speechless._ Mungkinkah ada harapan untuk _hyung_ nya bisa mendapatkan Sungmin?

Heechul tersenyum iseng. “ _Ya_! Minnie.. maksud ucapanmu yang terakhir itu tentu saja kau sebagai guru perawat. Iya kan?”

“ _Keuroum_!”

Harapan Taemin tadi runtuh seketika. Memang suatu keajaiban kalau Sungmin bisa menyadari perasaan Kyuhyun tanpa pernyataan pasti dari Kyuhyun sendiri. Yah jika Kyuhyun menyatakannya pun masih diragukan juga Sungmin bisa mengerti apa tidak. _Kyuhyun hyung, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan ‘good luck’…._

Jessica yang dari tadi berdiri didepan pintu ruang kesehatan yang tertutup, menggeram marah mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

“Begitu rupanya. Kunci kebahagiaannya saat ini adalah.. Kuncinya ada dalam genggaman guru perawat yang manis itu ya. Benar-benar orang yang beruntung. Dia juga dikaruniai sebegitu banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. Karena dia akrab dengan guru perawat, makanya dia bisa menjalani hari-hari sekolah dengan penuh kesenangan. Berarti, dia sudah lama sekali lupa dengan kejadian masa lalu. Begitu ya.. Cho Kyuhyun..”

 

 

 

Sungmin sedang memandang bingung rak-rak yang berisi roti dihadapannya. Ia ingin membeli roti untuk Heechul yang menginap dirumahnya. Dari dinding kaca toko itu, ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang berjalan bersama anak kecil.

“Kyuhyun!”

Kyuhyun dan anak kecil tersebut menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan anak kecil yang kelihatannya polos itu langsung berubah auranya (?) saat melihat Sungmin. Ia langsung mendekati Sungmin dan bergelayut manja ditangannya.

“Boleh juga kau _hyung_ , aku nggak tau kalau _yeojachingu_ -mu itu _yeoja_ semanis ini.”

Sungmin bingung melihat tingkah anak kecil itu, “Kyuhyun.. anak ini siapa? Jangan-jangan dia _dongsaeng_ mu?”

“Dia anak yang kuberi les privat. Aku nggak punya _namdongsaeng_ semesum dia.”

PLETAK!

Kyuhyun melayangkan jitakannya kekepala anak itu karena ia sibuk meminta nomor _handphone_ Sungmin. “Dia anak tetangga. Karena dia _pabbo_ , makanya aku mengajarinya. Entah sejak kapan, akhirnya ketahuan orang tuanya. Dari mulai hanya kadang-kadang, mereka memohon-mohon agar aku mau mengajarinya secara teratur. Hari ini, kedua orang tuanya sedang nggak ada di rumah karena pekerjaan, jadi aku dimintai tolong untuk menjaganya.”

Anak kecil yang bernama Lee Soo itu langsung menghambur kepelukan Sungmin yang sedang berlutut sambil berusaha tidak sengaja menyentuh dada Sungmin. “Malam ini aku akan menginap dirumah _noona_!”

Kyuhyun murka melihatnya sekaligus merasa iri, “ _YA_! LEE SOO! Jangan langsung nempel sama _yeoja_ yang belum kau kenal! Aish, kau ini bandel sekali hah!”

Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Lee Soo dan Kyuhyun. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun terlihat begitu berbeda dihadapannya. Akhirnya selagi Lee Soo pergi membeli minuman, mereka duduk berdua dibangku taman terdekat (?).

“Ternyata kau kerja sambilan” ujar Sungmin memulai pembicaraan.

“Tapi kurahasiakan ini dari orang tuaku. Sebenarnya aku melakukan pekerjaan jangka pendek yang lainnya juga.” Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan menutup matanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia menceritakan tentang kehidupan pribadinya terhadap seseorang. Wajar jika ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

“ _Waeyo_?”

“’Nggak boleh keja sambilan’. Itu syarat yang diajukan sebelum mereka mengizinkan aku hidup sendiri. Pasti mereka nggak ingin putra mereka ini menimbulkan masalah dari yang sudah-sudah.”

“Anu.. Apa aku boleh nanya?”

“Silahkan saja.”

“Apa kau… nggak suka pada ayahmu?”

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia tertunduk. “Bagiku, dia hanyalah… perwujudan rasa kebencian yang mendalam.”

Sungmin terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia merasa prihatin. Tercipta keheningan diantara mereka. Kyuhyun masih tertunduk. Sungmin sangat menyesal menanyakan hal ini. Ia sedih melihat Kyuhyun rapuh seperti ini.

“ _Annyeong_ , Sungmin _seonsaengnim_!” Jessica kini telah berdiri dihadapan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, “Anda nggak kenal aku kan? Aku baru 2 minggu yang lalu pindah ke SM _High School_. _Na neun_ Jessica Jung.” Tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap Jessica dengan tatapan terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Jessica akan muncul dihadapannya seperti ini. Namun Jessica terlihat memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang bersikap seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan kehadirannya. Matanya menyiratkan.. kebencian mendalam pada Kyuhyun.

“Hari ini aku datang dengan maksud memberikan salam pada Kyuhyun oppa.”

Kyuhyun yang tak menyangka akan disapa, hanya berkomentar tanpa ekspresi,” _Mianhae_. Tapi, dimana, aku pernah bertemu denganmu?”

“Kukira _oppa_ memang nggak kenal aku. Tapi aku kenal _oppa_. Aku tau dosa yang sudah _oppa_ perbuat. Nggak peduli kalaupun misalnya Changmin _oppa_ memberikan maafnya. Aku tetap nggak akan mengampunimu.”

 

TO BE CONTINUE...


	5. You're The Shining Star 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast :
> 
> Lee Sungmin as yeoja 23 years old  
> Cho Kyuhyun as namja 17 years old  
> Kim Heechul as yeoja 17 years old  
> The KyuMin Shipper─Stephanie Hwang & Lee Soonkyu as yeoja 17 years old  
> Jessica Jung as yeoja 16 years old  
> Lee Taemin as namja 16 years old
> 
> Background Music : Super Junior (슈퍼주니어) - Our Love (우리들의 사랑)
> 
> Please left a comment 'bout this story if you wanna me continue. Happy Reading!!

CHAPTER FIVE

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kehadiran Changmin dibenaknya. _Namja_ jangkung itu sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya dan berkata _“Kyu, aku bisa melihat masa depanmu”_. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melupakan sosok Shim Changmin, yang membuatnya selalu terkurung dalam perasaan bersalah.

Jessica memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan angkuh. “Dosa itu harus ditebus. Setelah menghancurkan hidup seorang manusia, lalu kau sendiri… apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Orang seperti kau nggak punya hak untuk bahagi─”

“ _Ya_! Jessica!” potong Sungmin dengan cepat. Ia melangkah mendekati Jessica dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi putih Jessica, menatap matanya dalam, “Apa yang mengeluarkan kata-kata penuh kebencian tadi adalah mulut yang ini?”

Kyuhyun terpaku melihat Sungmin sedangkan Jessica pucat pasi. Ia tertunduk. “Aku nggak tau apa yang sudah diperbuat Kyuhyun. Tapi, kau salah. Nggak peduli siapapun orangnya, siapa saja yang punya nyawa harus bahagia. Kebahagiaan itu bukan hak, tapi kewajiban.” Lanjut Sungmin.

Jessica menepis tangan Sungmin. “Anda benar-benar malaikat seperti yang selalu kudengar. Tapi, anda bisa berkata begitu karena anda belum pernah sekalipun berada dalam posisi sebagai seorang korban. Didunia ini, ada juga orang yang nggak bisa memberikan maaf. Sekali terluka, bekasnya akan terus tertinggal dan rasa sakitnya nggak akan terlupakan. Sampai kapanpun juga, luka itu terus berdarah.” Jessica berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu tapi suara bass Kyuhyun membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

“Kau.. Kau siapa?”

“Aku juga… seorang pelaku.” Jawab Jessica tanpa berbalik.

Sungmin memandang kepergian Jessica dengan bingung. _Pelaku? Pelaku terhadap siapa? Kyuhyun… Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?_

 

 

 

“Minnie! Bekal hari ini kenapa?! Kok ada rasa cuka ditelur dadar? Nasinya keras! _Wae irae?_ ” Omelan Heechul membuat murid-murid yang lewat memperhatikannya. Ratu iblis satu ini memang tidak peduli situasi dan kondisi.

“Apa yang sudah terjadi?! Seharusnya keahlian masakmu kan sudah level profesional! Kau sakit ya?” cecar Heechul lagi sambil memberikan kotak bekal yang dibungkus kain kepada Sungmin.

“Kok ringan? Berarti semuanya tetap kau makan?” tanya Sungmin bingung. Bukannya tadi Heechul bilang masakannya berantakan? Atau jangan-jangan dibuang?

“Tentu saja semuanya kumakan! Kan orang bilang, dalam sebutir nasi berdiam 7 dewa! Kalau meninggalkan sebutir saja, bisa-bisa aku yang dikutuk!” jelas Heechul dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibilang santai.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar penuturan sepupunya ini. _Chullie memang anak baik_. “ _Mianhae_. Sepertinya aku sedang bengong nih.”

Heechul langsung mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya.

“ _Wae_?” gumam Sungmin.

“Benar-benar deh! Hari ini, nggak kau, nggak dia semuanya pada bengong.”

“Eh.. dia siapa?”

“Maksudku si Kyuhyun itu. Hari ini, di jam pelajaran matematika yang jadi keahliannya, dia disuruh maju oleh Go Em Pyo. Dia memang maju ke papan tulis seperti yang disuruh. Tapi disitu dia hanya diam saja sambil memegang kapur. Anak-anak jadi tegang karena mengira itu cara terbaru untuk membuat Go Em Pyo kesal. Go Em Pyo hampir pingsan saking marahnya. Kelas jadi kacau deh.”

Sungmin hanya diam. Matanya menerawang kosong. Heechul merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan mereka berdua. _Pasti terjadi sesuatu._

“Minnie, _museun ilisseo_?” tanyanya menginterogasi.

Seketika Sungmin sadar dari lamunannya, lalu tersenyum pada Heechul. “ _Ani_.. Chullie- _ah_ ”

 _Chullie-ah? Sejak kapan dia memanggilku seperti itu?_ _Mencurigakan,_ batin Heechul sambil meyipitkan matanya.

“Ah.. Sungmin _seonsaengnim_.”

Sungmin dan Heechul menoleh ke sumber suara. Min Je _seonsaengnim_ dengan Jessica dibelakangnya _._ Melihat wajah Jessica, Sungmin terkesiap kaget.

“Min Je _seonsaengnim_?” gumam Sungmin.

Min Je tersenyum ramah. “Wah, kita ketemu disaat yang tepat. Ada berita baru nih! Berita baru.”

Melihat Min Je yang berniat bergosip dengan Sungmin, Jessica melipat tangannya. “Min Je _seonsaengnim_ , mau berita baru atau apapun juga terserah deh. Tapi bagaimana dengan keperluanku?”

Min Je mendelik tajam pada Jessica dibelakangnya. “Tunggu sebentar, ini harus didahulukan.”

“Uwaa! Diskriminasi!”

Sungmin tersenyum sopan pada Min Je, “Min Je _seonsaengnim_ , kalau masih ada perlu penting, aku nggak keberatan kalau anda memberitahuku lain kali.”

“Nggak apa-apa kok. Lagipula anak ini selalu menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh saja.”

“Hal yang aneh-aneh?”

“ _Ne_. soal Kyuhyun.”

Heechul mencium ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ada urusan apa _yeoja_ sialan ini dengan Kyuhyun? Apa ini juga ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sering bengong? “Hah?! Kyuhyun?!”

Jessica membungkuk sopan pada Heechul. “Yang meneruskan dari SMP Kyonggi ke SM _High School_ ini cuma aku dan Kyuhyun _oppa_ berdua saja lho.”

Heechul terkesiap kaget mendengarnya. “Kyonggi?! Sekolah berjenjang sampai ke universitas yang ngetop itu?! Mukamu bodoh begitu, tapi otakmu bisa masuk ke sekolah top?” komentar Heechul dengan pedas.

Jessica tertawa kecil. “Lalu aku jadi penasaran. Kupikir tindakanku mungkin sudah berlebihan. Tapi aku ingin tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun _oppa_ yang sekarang, makanya aku memberanikan diri bertanya ke wali kelas.” Jessica menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan menantang. “Aku cuma tertarik pada orang yang kutahu masa lalunya.”

Heechul tersenyum sinis. “Kau ngomong apa? Bilang begitu sama Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ juga nggak ada gunanya. Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ nggak ada hubungannya.”

Min Je yang dari tadi diacuhkan mulai mencoba menarik perhatian Sungmin. “Begini Sungmin _seonsaengnim,_ apa anda sudah dengar soal Hoi Yun _seonsaengnim_? Bukan hanya hari pertunangan, bahkan hari pernikahannya juga sudah dite─”

“Apa anda nggak ingin tau tentang apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu Kyuhyun _oppa_?”  tanya Jessica pelan.

“Nggak─maksudku… daripada aku mendengarnya darimu, soal-soal seperti itu harusnya kudengar langsung dari Kyuhyun. Dia pasti akan cerita pada saatnya nanti.” Sungmin tersenyum lembut padanya dan Min Je pun mematung kecewa karena diacuhkan oleh Sungmin.

Melihat senyum Sungmin, Jessica tersenyum sinis. “Ucapan anda indah sekali. Tapi bagaimana seandainya Kyuhyun _oppa_ benar-benar datang menangis padamu? Apa yang akan anda lakukan? Apa anda akan mempertahankan sikap manis itu dan menghiburnya?” Jessica mendengus pelan.

”Siapa saja pasti bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lembut. Anda adalah seorang dewasa yang berselubung dibalik ketulusan. Anda mendekati seseorang dengan memperlihatkan usaha dan kebaikan hati. Akting seperti itu hanya bisa menipu anak kecil yang masih hijau. Penderitaan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah diselesaikan. Nggak peduli seberapa besar usaha seseorang untuk menghapusnya. Orang yang nggak bisa mengotori dirinya sendiri, nggak mungkin bisa jadi penyelamat buat orang lain.” Lanjutnya tanpa ekspresi.

Heechul memandang sinis _yeoja_ dihadapannya dan tersenyum mengerikan, “Lalu… Sudah selesai mengatakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan hah?”

Heechul _battle mode ON_.

 Heechul benar-benar sudah membunuhnya jika saja Sungmin tidak menarik pinggangnya, berusaha menenangkan Heechul yang tengah mengamuk.

“Kyaaa! Chullie! Hentikan!” Sungmin berusaha memperlebar jarak antara Heechul dan Jessica.

“Lepaskan aku Minnie!! _Ya! Neo micheosseo_?! Musuhmu itu sebenarnya siapa sih?! Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ atau Kyuhyun?!” Heechul meronta-ronta dibalik hadangan (?) Sungmin.

Jessica hanya diam memandang Heechul dengan sorot mata yang tak terbaca. Sedangkan pertengkaran mereka kini telah menarik banyak penonton. Tapi tidak heboh. Mereka hanya menonton dalam diam. Tak satupun dari mereka berani bersorak ataupun berkomentar, karena mereka tidak mau jadi korban amukan sang ratu iblis.

“ _Ya_! Jawab pertanyaanku Jessica Jung!” Heechul benar-benar murka.

“Jessica, kau nggak usah pedulikan Chullie.” Sahut Sungmin masih berusaha menghadang (?) sang ratu iblis.

“Minnie! Biar aku yang memperbaiki sifat anak kelas X yang sok ini!”

“Mungkin aku cuma bisa jadi pendengar… Aku ada di ruang kesehatan. Kapan saja kau mau─” Sungmin memegang lengan Jessica. Jessica tersentak. Dikepalanya terbayang saat-saat paling mengerikan itu terjadi─saat ia diperkosa oleh _seonsaeng_ nya sendiri.

“Jangan sentuh aku!” Jessica kalap. Ia menyerang kesegala arah yang bisa ia jangkau. Memukul dan menendang dengan liar (?).

“Minnie!!” teriak Heechul khawatir.

Sungmin menutup matanya, ia tidak menyangka Jessica bisa jadi seliar (?) ini hanya karena dipegang lengannya. Dia pasrah untuk terluka, mungkin kali ini ia memang salah.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Sungmin tidak merasakan sakit. Dia hanya terdorong kelantai. Dengan cepat ia membuka matanya. Kini ia sadar tengah direngkuh oleh Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun banyak bekas membiru akibat keganasan Jessica. Kacamata yang biasa dikantonginya pecah. Ia memandang Sungmin dengan penuh rasa khawatir. “Syukurlah.. Aku tepat waktu… Waktu aku dengar _seonsaeng_ bersitegang dengan anak kelas X, aku langsung pergi kesini. _Mian_ , ternyata pangkal masalahnya memang aku.”

 Tatapan khawatir Kyuhyun mendadak berubah menjadi bengis ketika ia memalingkan wajahnya ke Jessica yang kini tengah menatapnya kaku. “Jessica, jangan salah memilih musuh. Yang kau musuhi itu aku kan.”

Sungmin tercengang. Ia harus segera menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun. Ini bukan salah Jessica. Ini salahnya. “Bukan.. Bukan begitu Kyuhyun!”

Jessica berbalik dan pergi. Kyuhyun geram. Ia melepaskan Sungmin, ingin segera menarik Jessica yang baru saja pergi tanpa pamit. Sungmin menahannya.

“ _Seonsaeng_! Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk melindungi anak seperti dia!” bentak Kyuhyun.

“Bukan begitu! Aku sendiri yang tiba-tiba memegang lengannya. Karena itu, Jessica kaget. Cuma itu!” jelas Sungmin yang berusaha bangun dibantu oleh Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap punggung Jessica yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan khawatir. _Dia trauma disentuh secara tiba-tiba. Pengalaman pahit apa yang pernah dirasakannya?_

 

 

 

“Ternyata ada kejadian seperti itu ya.” Komentar Taemin yang kini jadi asisten dadakan Sungmin diruang kesehatan.

“Betul sekali. Akhirnya kami yang kena getahnya. Dengar-dengar, sepertinya dia itu _yeoja_ yang memendam kebencian pada Kyuhyun.” Sindir Heechul kepada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah diobati oleh Sungmin. Tatapan matanya kosong.

Tidak mendapatkan respon, Heechul melanjutkan sindirannya sambil berdiri dengan angkuhnya “Kenapa _yeoja_ seperti dia malah datang dan menantang Minnie berkelahi? Nggak masuk akal! Lagipula, ada yang nggak biasa dengan keadaan _yeoja_ itu─”

“Hentikan.” Sungmin yang dari tadi fokus mengobati Kyuhyun kini membuka suaranya. “Kalau kau ngomong lebih dari itu. Aku akan marah. Aku nggak akan membuatkan bekal lagi untukmu.”

Heechul menatap Sungmin curiga, tak biasanya Sungmin segalak ini padanya. “Minnie, kok sepertinya kau jadi aneh. Kenapa kau melindungi Jessica sampai seperti itu?”

Sungmin sepertinya benar-benar tak berniat menjawab Heechul, membuat Heechul mendengus sebal.

“ _Mianhae_ … Aku sudah merepotkan kalian.” Suara bass Kyuhyun memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta selama beberapa detik itu.

“Memang benar-benar merepotkan!” komentar Heechul pedas. Taemin _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. _Yeoja_ satu ini memang tidak punya hati.

Sungmin memilih mengabaikan Heechul dan tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. “Yang namanya ‘ _seonsaengnim_ ’ itu… nggak ada artinya kalau nggak dibuat repot sama murid-muridnya. Lagipula… Setiap kali, kau selalu saja menyelamatkanku.”

Kyuhyun mendongak memandang Sungmin yang sedang berdiri, “Anda nggak bertanya apa-apa ya..”

Sungmin membungkukkan badannya agar sejajar dengan wajah Kyuhyun. “Memangnya boleh nanya? Sebenarnya sangat penasaran. Hehe” Sungmin nyengir.

“Asalkan anda mau memelukku─”

“KYUUU! KYUHYUUUN! KAUU!” teriak Heechul murka diseberang sana (?), Taemin dengan sigap menghadang Heechul untuk melindungi _hyung_ nya yang kini jadi sasaran kemarahan sang ratu iblis.

Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun kepelukannya, mengelus rambut cokelatnya, “Kehangatan tubuh seseorang itu punya kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan luka lho.”

Kyuhyun menutup matanya, menikmati pelukan ‘sayang’ Sungmin padanya. _Panas tubuh yang membuat hati jadi merasa nyaman._

“Lalu, semangat akan timbul kembali. Katakan saja nanti pada saat kau anggap perlu.”

_Gema suara nan lembut…_

“Kapanpun juga, aku akan memelukmu. Ada luka yang nggak bisa disembuhkan hanya dengan seorang diri. Jangan salah menilai batas dirimu sendiri. _Ne_? _Jebal_ …” Ujar Sungmin lembut sambil melepas pelukannya dari Kyuhyun.

“ _Mianhae_ , sekarang aku masih belum bisa bilang.” Kyuhyun menatap lantai dibawahnya.

_Nggak bisa…_

“Kubunuh diaaaa!” Diseberang sana Heechul masih bersikeras melepaskan diri dari Taemin yang kini susah payah menahannya dari belakang, “ _Noona_! Tenangkan dirimu dulu!” bujuk Taemin.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar. _Kalau aku terus begini dan bermanja-manja pada yeoja itu… “_ Sebentar lagi… Waktu aku sudah bisa menata perasaanku, saat itu… Aku akan mengatakan semuanya.” __

Kyuhyun menutup pintu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menatapnya tak yakin. _Pasti aku akan…_

“Apa aku ini memang bukan orang yang bisa diandalkan…” gumam Sungmin pelan setelah Kyuhyun pergi.

Taemin tidak sengaja mendengar gumaman Sungmin. “Eh?”

Sungmin tersenyum canggung. “Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Ngomong-ngomong ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Kalau nggak salah Luna kan sekelas dengan Jessica ya?”

“Aku juga sekelas dengannya.”

“Bukan begitu Taemin- _ah._ Tapi urusan ini lebih baik dibicarakan dengan sesama _yeoja_ saja. Boleh aku minta tolong padamu untuk memanngil Luna kemari? Bagaimanapun juga.. Ada hal yang ingin kuselidiki.”

 

 

 

Disebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang seakan tak mengenal arti kata sepi. Disana bisa ditemukan berbagai jenis orang dari segala usia dan profesi. Mulai dari anak-anak hingga orang tua yang sudah renta sekalipun bisa ditemukan disini, apalagi remaja-remaja yang masih banyak mengenakan seragam sekolah. Mereka tersebar disini.

Ketiga orang _yeoja_ murid SMA Kyung Hee bergidik ngeri melihat seorang _namja_ bertubuh berisi yang mengenakan topi yang selalu berjalan menunduk dan menenteng sebuah tas kertas yang besar. Sudah berkali-kali mereka melihat _namja_ itu menjalankan aksinya.

“Aduh, lagi-lagi orang itu datang kemari.”

“Ah.. benar. Menyebalkan.”

“Dengan topi yang dibenamkan dalam-dalam sampai menutupi mata begitu, apa dia bisa lihat kedepan kalau sedang jalan?”

“Terus, dia selalu membawa tas kertas yang besar. Ah.. beberapa waktu yang lalu aku sempat melongok isi dalamnya. Waktu naik eskalator, dia nempel tepat dibelakang seorang _yeoja._ Terus, dia meletakkan tas kertasnya dibawah rok.”

“Menyeramkan! Kok tega-teganya mengambil gambar sembunyi-sembunyi begitu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, kejadian seperti itu bertambah banyak kan? Sampai-sampai polisi berpakaian preman terus mengawasi keadaan di pusat-pusat perbelanjaan. Aku sempat lihat beritanya di TV.”

 _Namja_ bertubuh berisi itu kini menjalankan aksinya lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Dengan bermodalkan kamera _handycam_ yang dibalut dengan kain hingga menyisakan lensanya saja, dan mengarahkan kamera itu keatas, sudah cukup membuatnya mengumpulkan banyak sekali foto-foto yang tidak pantas. Setelah puas melakukan aksinya, ia berjalan dengan normal keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tas kertasnya. Jessica Jung.

“ _Neo_! Apa yang kau lakukan?”

 

Jessica membuka setiap foto didalam _handycam_ itu. “ _Ya_! Setelah mengambil sebegini banyak foto _underwear yeoja_ , setelah itu mau kau apakan? Mau kau jadikan videoatau kau jual?! Atau ini hobi pribadimu?” tanya Jessica dengan tatapan nanar. Ingin sekali ia membunuh _namja_ berotak mesum ini.

Sedangkan _namja_ tadi─pelaku utama pengambilan foto mesum─terduduk lemas ditanah seraya memegangi perutnya yang habis-habisan dihajar Jessica. “Ho─hobiku pribadi.” Jawabnya dengan lirih.

Jessica mengepalkan tangannya kesal. “Benar. Ini tindak kriminal. Kamera video dan kaset ini.. akan kuambil. Jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi. Aku sudah mengecek nama dan alamat sekolahmu. Jadi lebih baik kau nggak usah macam-macam.”

Mendengar ucapan Jessica, _namja_ itu dengan susah payah bangkit dan menarik lengan Jessica. “Tu─tunggu dulu! Kembalikan kameranya!”

DEG

Memori menyakitkan itu terlintas lagi dibenak Jessica. Ia benar-benar tidak suka disentuh secara tiba-tiba sejak hari itu. “Lepaskan! Jangan sentuh aku!!” Dengan liar ia memukul _namja_ yang merik tangannya tadi.

“Ukh.. _appo_.”

Jessica memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat seolah ingin melindungi dirinya. “Karena ada _namja-namja.._ seperti kalian.. Karena kalian.. A.. Changmin _oppa.._ Tolong..”

Jessica membenamkan wajahnya dikedua tangannya. Dibenaknya terbayang wajah Changmin yang menenangkan dirinya hari itu.

“ _Nggak apa-apa. Sudah nggak apa-apa. Lupakan saja tentang semua kejadian hari ini. Lupakan juga tentang aku. Arraseo?”_

Matanya tak kuasa lagi menahan tangis. Tetes demi tetes mulai menuruni pipinya yang putih.

“Hiks.. hiks.. _Oppa_.. Changmin _oppa_ … tolong… hiks. _Oppa_ … Aku sudah… Aku sudah nggak punya hak untuk memanggilmu ‘ _Oppa_ ’.” Gumam Jessica pelan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. _Mian, mianhae oppa… Kumohon bencilah aku yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolongmu oppa.. Jangan ampuni aku yang tidak punya keberanian ini.. Aku harus memikul dosa.. Aku dan juga Cho Kyuhyun… Karena kami sama-sama pelakunya.._

Seketika pandangan matanya berubah. Ia harus mencari Kyuhyun. Entah mungkin takdir mendukung atau apa, Kyuhyun yang akan dicarinya lewat dihadapannya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dibaca. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan meremas tali tas kertas yang ditentengnya.

“Temani aku sebentar Kyuhyun _oppa._ ”

 

 

 

Sunny dan Tifanny memasuki ruang kesehatan dengan riang gembira.

“Minnie!” panggil Sunny sambil tersenyum manis.

“Ada tamu manis yang datang berkunjung.” Lanjut Tifanny.

Sungmin yang dari tadi bengong karena memikirkan masalah Kyuhyun, menoleh kearah pintu. “Tamu?” tanyanya bingung.

“ _Ne_. Nah ayo masuk.” Ajak Sunny pada seseorang dibelakangnya.

“Baik!”. Masuklah Lee Soo keruangan itu dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar kecil. “Aku datang menemuimu, _My Honey_!

“Le─Lee Soo?!” Sungmin berlutut agar tingginya sejajar dengan anak kecil yang pernah ditemuinya saat bersama Kyuhyun itu. “A─ada apa? Kenapa kau ada disini?”

Lee Soo menyerahkan bunganya dengan polos. “Nih bunga. Aku ingin lihat tempat kerja Minnie.”

“Sendirian? Kau datang ke sini sendirian?”

Lee Soo tersenyum bangga. “ _Keuroum_! Aku kan sudah sepuluh tahun. 8 tahun lagi, aku juga bisa nikah dengan Minnie.”

Sungmin _sweatdrop_. “Lee Soo.. saat itu, kau pikir berapa umurku..”

Sunny tertawa mendengar ucapan polos Lee Soo. “Ahahaha! Minnie melanggar hukum nih!”

“Bukan begi─”

SRAAK!

Pintu ruang kesehatan digeser dengan kasar oleh Heechul. “Minnie, makan malam hari ini…”

Lee Soo terpana dengan kecantikan Heechul. Matanya meneliti tubuh Heechul dari atas sampai bawah. Dada yang lebih besar dari Sungmin. Betis yang indah berisi. Mata yang penuh rasa percaya diri.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

“ _Honey_!!” Lee Soo berlari memeluk kaki Heechul. Perbedaan lingkar dada sangat besar artinya bagi seorang Lee Soo.

Seketika Heechul berubah menjadi ratu iblis. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya tapi Lee Soo malah mengeratkan pelukannya kekaki Heechul. “GYAAA! APA-APAAN BOCAH MESUM INI?! Lepaskan aku! Kau mau mati _eoh_?!!”

“Kita nikah yuk!”

Sungmin _sweatdrop._ “Chu─Chullie.. Dia masih anak-anak…”

Heechul memegang kepala Lee Soo dengan ganas berusaha melepaskannya. “Dia bukan anak-anak! Aku merasakan aura om-om hidung belang dari anak ini!! Enyah kau bocah mesum!!”

“Haha Minnie dicampakkan.” Komentar Sunny.

“Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Minnie kan masih punya Kyuhyun.” Lanjut Tifanny.

Mendengar nama Kyuhyun, Lee Soo menoleh pada Sungmin. “Kalau _hyung_ sih.. sekarang dia sedang jalan sama _noona_ yang menakutkan tempo hari itu.”

“Me─menakutkan?”

“Itu.. _noona_ berambut mengembang berwarna cokelat itu. Walau cantik, tapi _noona_ itu punya mata yang menakutkan.”

Sungmin mematung. _Jessica Jung.._

 

 

 

“ _Appa_ mu sehat?” tanya Jessica pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan disampingnya.

“ _Molla_. Nggak ada yang menghubungiku untuk memberitahukan kematiannya, jadi kurasa dia masih sehat-sehat saja.” gumam Kyuhyun dingin.

“Wah dingin sekali sikapmu. Bukankah kau yang sekarang ini ada berkat kekuasaannya?”

Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Ia hanya diam dengan tatapan mata kosong.

“Nggak ada bantahan…? Apa itu artinya? Kau memang sudah mengakui kenyataan itu? Atau karena punya perasaan bersalah walau hanya sedikit?” cecar Jessica. Kali ini ia berharap Kyuhyun mau menjawabnya.

“Apapun yang kukatakan hanya akan memicu amarahmu saja kan.”

Jessica menyerah. Percuma saja usahanya untuk berbasa-basi dengan Kyuhyun. “Iya iya.” Jawabnya kesal.

“Kau itu… apanya Changmin?”

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat sorot mata _yeoja_ dihadapannya berubah. Terlihat guratan penyesalan dimatanya sekarang.

“Aku.. punya hutang budi dengan Changmin _oppa_. Mungkin… Meski aku menghabiskan seluruh hidupku untuk membalasnya. Hutang budi ini nggak akan pernah lunas. Sejak pertama masuk SMP, aku sudah tau tentang kalian berdua. Kalian adalah sahabat yang sangat akrab. Dalam banyak arti, kalian berdua sangat mencolok. Tentu saja aku tau. Changmin _oppa_ sangat baik pada siapa saja.” Jessica melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun, lalu berdesis pelan.

“Dia… Dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa menyebabkan kecelakaan seperti itu. Dia bukan orang yang pantas masuk pusat rehabilitasi remaja. Changmin _oppa_ … Dia mengalami hal itu karena kau yang sahabat karibnya. Dan juga _appa_ mu.”

Kyuhyun diam. Ia memang bersalah pada Changmin. _Aku tidak pernah melupakannya._ Ingatannya melayang ke sebuah kelas di salah satu SMP di Seoul, tempat duduk paling belakang, tempat duduknya bersama Changmin.

 

_“Changmin, kau mau masuk SMA mana?” tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang._

_“Aku? Mungkin untuk sementara aku mau ke SM High School.” Jawab namja yang ditanya sambil memainkan pspnya._

_“Bukannya ke J-School?”_

_“Perusahaan appaku sedang agak gawat nih. Masuk sekolah swasta butuh banyak biaya. SM High School itu kan sekolah negeri. Dan dari situ juga nggak akan terlalu susah kalau nanti mau melanjutkan ke universitas. Lagipula reputasiku nggak begitu bagus. Haha.” Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sambil nyengir menghadap sahabatnya._

_“Kau terlalu banyak ikut campur tau. Apalagi soal itu tuh.. Memukul Jung In itu kan jelek sekali pengaruhnya buatmu. Biarpun orangnya menyebalkan, tetap saja dia itu seorang seonsaengnim.” Omel Kyuhyun sambil memainkan buku matematika yang dipegangnya sejak tadi._

_Changmin hanya tersenyum mendengar omelan Kyuhyun, “Nggak apa-apa. Aku kan orang yang adil. Aku nggak akan tinggal diam walaupun yang dilakukannya hanya membuang puntung rokok sembarangan.”_

_“Kau punya kepribadian yang bisa dihormati. Oke! Sudah diputuskan nih. Di masa depan, kau akan jadi ‘senjata rahasia’. Tau nggak? Yang sering keluar di drama klasik itu lho!”_

_“Biasanya pembela kebenaran itu bekerja sebagai polisi atau semacamnya kan? Memangnya polisi dan politikus zaman sekarang punya waktu luang untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu? Kau benar-benar membenci appamu ya.” Komentar Changmin menanggapi Kyuhyun._

_Mendengar pertanyaan Changmin, Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, “Memang aku sudah begitu sejak lahir.”_

_Changmin tertawa melihat respon Kyuhyun, “Kalau begitu, aku akan mencoba menebak juga. Kyuhyun… Aku bisa melihat masa depanmu. Menurutmu apa yang kulihat?”_

 

“Kau sudah menghancurkan masa depan Changmin _oppa_. Meski begitu walaupun sedikit, kalau memang kau punya niat untuk menebus dosa..”

Jessica menyerahkan tas kertas tadi. “Bawalah ini ke polisi. Didalamnya ada video kamera dan kaset berisi gambar yang diambil secara diam-diam. Kalau menyerahkan diri secara sukarela, hukumannya pasti akan lebih ringan. Tapi penyerahan dirimu itu saja sudah cukup untuk mencorengkan lumpur di wajah _appa_ mu. Bagimu itu juga sama saja dengan penghinaan kan? Nah, kantor polisi sudah dekat dari sini. Kalau kau nggak bisa pergi sendiri, apa kau ingin aku yang memanggil salah seorang polisi untukmu? Aku bisa teriak, ‘Orang ini terus merekam gambarku secara diam-diam! Tolong aku!’. Kau ingin begitu? Kali ini giliran aku yang akan menjatuhkanmu.”

Kyuhyun tetap diam mendengar penawaran Jessica . _Aku tidak pernah sekalipun melupakannya. Aku harus memikul dosa…_

 

 

 

Sungmin ingin terus berlari, tapi dia sendiri tak sanggup memacu tubuhnya untuk bergerak dengan dengan cepat. Kakinya makin melambat menembus kerumunan orang tapi jarum jam juga tidak melambat untuk mengasihaninya.

”Le─Lee Soo.. hosh.. a─pa benar Kyuhyun dan Jessica berjalan kearah sini?” tanya Sungmin seraya mengatur nafasnya yang menderu.

Lee Soo menatap Sungmin serius. “ _Ne._ Mereka jalan kearah timur stasiun.”

3 detik kemudian, wajah Lee Soo memerah seraya memegang dadanya yang berdegup cepat. “Minnie, kau menarik sekali..”

Heechul mendengus kesal. “Apa katamu?! Sebenarnya kau bukan anak SD kan!!”

Ketahanan fisik Sungmin memang tidak terlalu kuat, Sungmin adalah tipe orang yang langsung ngos-ngosan padahal baru lari 50 m. “ _Mian._ Aku nggak punya stamina. _Mianhae.._ aku akan segera berdiri lagi.”

“Minnie, kenapa kau sampai mati-matian begitu hanya untuk mencari mereka berdua? Jessica Jung memang _yeoja_ yang kasar. Tapi Kyuhyun juga bukan orang yang bisa dijatuhkan dengan gampang. Setelah sekian lama nggak ketemu, Kyuhyun jadi _namja_ yang makin menarik dan malahan Jessica yang jadi tergila-gila padanya. Ahahahaha!” Ujar Heechul khawatir melihat Sungmin yang kini terduduk.

Sungmin hanya diam dan berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga lagi secepatnya. _Bukan begitu.. Aku merasakan firasat tidak enak. Aku harus cepat-cepat sebelum nasi telanjur jadi bubur._

 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	6. You're The Shining Star 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast :
> 
> Lee Sungmin as yeoja 23 years old  
> Cho Kyuhyun as namja 17 years old  
> Kim Heechul as yeoja 17 years old  
> Jessica Jung as yeoja 16 years old
> 
> Background Music : TVXQ! (東方神起) - Balloons
> 
> Please left a comment 'bout this story if you wanna me continue. Happy Reading!!

CHAPTER SIX

 _“Kajja,_ cepatlah pergi. Pergilah kesana dan bersihkan sebagian dosamu dan dosa _appa_ mu. Bagaimana? Pergilah demi Changmin _oppa_.”

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi diam, tersenyum lembut pada Jessica.

“ _Arraseo_. _Kajja_ kita coba lakukan. Setelah aku pergi, nanti kau bisa menyusul dan mengatakan semuanya pada polisi. Lalu, bisa kau masukkan barang pribadimu, apapun itu, kedalam tas ini?”

Dengan bingung Jessica memasukkan jam tangannya.

“ _Gomawo._ Dengan begini, selain mengambil foto tanpa izin, dakwaan bisa diperberat dengan tuduhan pencurian. Setelah aku pergi, nanti kau bisa menyusul dan mengatakan semuanya pada polisi. Nah kebetulan ada polisi yang sedang berjalan kearah sini.”

Jessica menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Kyuhyun begitu tenang menerima penawarannya. Apa dia juga merasa bersalah?

“Oke aku yang akan mulai.” Kyuhyun menghadap ke polisi yang kini berjalan mendekatinya. “Pak polisi.”

Seseorang menarik tangan Kyuhyun. “Kau mau apa?”

Kyuhyun terkesiap kaget melihat siapa yang menarik tangannya. “ _Seon.._ ”

“Kyu.. hyun..” ucap Sungmin dengan wajah memelas, butiran keringat didahinya dan nafas yang tak beraturan.

Kyuhyun tak mampu menyembunyikan kekagetan diwajahnya, “ _Waeyo_?”

“Apa kau barusan yang memanggilku?” Polisi itu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. “Apa ada sesuatu?”

Jessica tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia harus membalaskan dendamnya untuk Changmin. “Pak polisi! _Namja_ ini sudah me─”

Sungmin bergerak dengan cepat melindungi Kyuhyun dengan tubuhnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun mengakui kesalahan yang bukan kesalahannya.

“ _Seonsaeng.._ Minggir! Aku nggak bermaksud melibatkan anda!” bentak Kyuhyun.

“Ja─jangan khawatir! Serahkan saja semuanya padaku!”

Jessica mendelik tajam pada Sungmin dan kembali menatap polisi muda itu. “Dengar pak! _Namja_ ini selalu saja menguntitku. Diam-diam mengambil foto─”

“ _NE,_ BENAR! BOCAH MESUM INI TERUS MENGIKUTI AKU DAN MEMBUATKU SANGAT KEREPOTAN!”

Suara Jessica tertelan dengan suara Heechul yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Lee Soo didepan polisi itu.

“Lagi-lagi kau ya! Bocah SD mesum!” marah polisi itu pada Lee Soo yang dijadikan ‘tumbal’ oleh Heechul.

“ _Noona_ kejam!”

“Ikut ke kantor polisi! Kau harus diceramahi dulu!”

“Yang benar saja!”

Heechul tersenyum sinis pada Jessica seolah menertawakan _yeoja_ itu, “Ini balas budi untuk yang waktu itu. Enyahlah. Susun rencanamu lagi dari awal.” Jessica berbalik pergi. Memendam amarahnya yang memuncak. _Lee Sungmin_ … _Lagi-lagi yeoja itu.._

Selama beberapa saat, tak ada yang bicara. Tanpa terasa, matahari sudah turun. Langit sudah semakin gelap, dan lampu-lampu jalan, jembatan, serta gedung-gedung pencakar langit mulai menyala. Pemandangan itu sangat indah, tapi entah mengapa mereka bertiga tak bisa menikmatinya. Hujan pun mulai turun seakan ingin meramaikan situasi canggung antara mereka bertiga. Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, Sungmin menatap cemas pada Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang entah sejak kapan mengemut lolipopnya.

Sungmin meraih tas kertas yang sedari tadi ditenteng Kyuhyun. “Kalau begitu, biar aku yang membawa ini dan meyerahkannya pada polisi.”

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. “Tolong ya.”

Heechul berkacak pinggang dan memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Tidak seharusnya Sungmin ikut terseret-seret dalam masalah Kyuhyun. “Benar-benar deh! Dasar _yeoja_ kotor! Tega-teganya memanfaatkan barang seperti itu untuk kepentingannya sendiri! Sepertinya _yeoja_ itu benar-benar mendendam padamu. Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai-sampai membuatnya sebegitu dendamnya?”

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Pancaran matanya memancarkan ekspresi yang tidak mampu dibaca. Sungmin menatapnya dalam. “Kyuhyun.. Kau benar-benar berniat untuk.. menerima tuduhan karena mengambil foto secara diam-diam itu?”

“ _Mollayo._ ”

“Berarti pengorbanan bocah mesum itu sama sekali nggak ada artinya begitu?” celetuk Heechul yang membuat Sungmin terkesiap kaget. Bagaimana nasib Lee Soo sekarang.

“Nggak usah khawatir soal Lee Soo. Aku yang akan menjemputnya dan mengantarnya pulang.” Ujar Kyuhyun datar.

Heechul menarik tangan Sungmin, “Oh ya? Ya sudah Minnie, ayo kita pulang. Hujannya makin deras.”

Sungmin yang ditarik paksa oleh Heechul tetap menatap Kyuhyun yang membeku. Jarak antara mereka semakin melebar dan… Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin. Mata _onyx_ -nya kini menatapnya kelam.

Sungmin diam lalu melepaskan tangannya satunya dari ratu iblis yang sedikit merajuk karena Sungmin lebih memilih mempertahankan tangan Kyuhyun daripada tangannya. Ia melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun, menyentuh pipinya lalu menghela napas panjang. “Ternyata memang.. Aku nggak sadar karena air mukamu nggak berubah. Anak ini demam. Demamnya lumayan tinggi.” Gumam Sungmin pelan.

“ _Mwo_?” Heechul kaget. Jadi dari tadi Kyuhyun diam tanpa ekspresi itu dia sedang demam?

“Pulanglah duluan Chullie, aku akan mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke apartemennya.” Perintah Sungmin dengan lembut sambil menatap dalam Kyuhyun untuk memastikan keadaannya.

“Tapi─”

“Tidak ada tapi-tapian Chullie-ah. Mengertilah keadaanku. _Jalka_ ”

 

 

 

Di ruangan apartemen yang nyaris tidak ada apa-apanya itu, terdengar suara omelan yang cukup keras dari seorang _yeoja_ mungil.

“Apartemenmu ini benar-benar nggak ada apa-apanya ya. Minimal, kau harus memasukkan 1 atau 2 macam sayuran dalam kulkas! Selama ini, kau hidup dengan makanan yang bagai mana ?! Lagi-lagi nggak ada yang lain kecuali sekotak susu dalam kulkasmu!” Omel Sungmin sambil menyendokkan bubur ke dalam mangkuk.

 _Namja_ yang jadi objek omelannya hanya diam duduk dikasurnya, menatapnya bingung. “Maaf… Jarang-jarang anda marah.”

“Omonganmu sama saja dengan yang kemarin dulu. Kau harus makan makanan yang layak. Kalau nggak, bisa-bisa daya tahan tubuhmu akan menurun!” Omel Sungmin dengan nada tinggi yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin yakin bahwa _yeoja_ dihadapannya ini memang memiliki hubungan darah dengan sang ratu iblis _a.k.a_ Kim Heechul.

“Nah, keluarkan termometernya. Nih, makan ini. Ini bubur telur. Setelah itu minum obat flunya.” Gumam Sungmin sambil menyerahkan mangkuk dan tangannya yang lain menunggu termometer.

Sungmin terkesiap kaget melihat angka yang tertera di termometer, _38, 6 derajat_?!

“Kyu.. Kyuhyun!! Kita pergi saja ke rumah sakit ya! _Kajja_!,” ucap Sungmin dengan nada panik.

“ _Dwaesseo_. Bikin repot saja.” Tegas Kyuhyun.

“Memangnya kau nggak merasa kaku atau perasaan nggak enak lainnya yang biasa dirasakan orang lain yang kena flu?”

“Kerasa kok. Sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku sering merasa mau muntah dan pusing.”

“Dan selama itu, kau terus menahan diri?”

“Aku nggak merasa menahan diri. Hanya saja, perasaan seperti itu bukan sesuatu yang nggak bisa kuatasi. Kupikir nantinya juga akan sembuh sendiri.” Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memakan buburnya.

Sungmin menatap muridnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. _Anak ini.. Tidak mungkin dia tidak merasa sakit. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain bersikap tegar padahal saat sedang sakit begitu. Tanpa menunjukkan perubahan pada air mukanya…_

“Kalau begitu, mana mungkin aku bisa tau! Kalau kau nggak menunjukkan dalam ekspresimu atau dalam kata-kata, aku nggak mungkin bisa mengerti! Jangan terus-terusan menahan diri! Tunjukkanlah tanda-tandanya! Kalau kau terus begitu… Jangan menanggung semua rasa sakitmu itu hanya seorang diri!!” bentak Sungmin sambil menangis. _Kenapa aku bisa semarah ini padanya…_

 

 

 

Hujan tak juga lelah mengguyur kota Seoul, membuat suasana malam semakin sendu. Tapi hujan tak mampu menyurutkan keramaian di pusat kota. Orang-orang masih banyak yang berlalu lalang, meski harus membawa payung kemana-mana. Tapi ditengah keramaian itu, ada seorang _yeoja_ yang membiarkan air hujan membasahi rambutnya. _Yeoja_ itu masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Berjalan sambil menunduk seperti orang yang akan dihukum mati.

Air hujan yang jatuh membasahi wajahnya sukses menyamarkan air mata yang sedari tadi turun. Kejadian bersama Kyuhyun tadi terbayang-bayang diotaknya. _Kenapa waktu itu aku merasa bimbang… Kenapa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan wajah tenang.. Orang yang dulunya adalah sahabat karib Changmin oppa.. Dua orang yang akrab bagaikan saudara, sebelum kejadian itu.. Dia punya.. perasaan yang sama denganku? Karena kami sama-sama telah berbuat kejahatan?_

 

 

 

Petir menyambar-nyambar ikut menemani hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Seakan-akan menggambarkan suasana hati Sungmin yang sedang kaget karena kini dirinya tengah dipeluk erat oleh Kyuhyun.

“A.. Anu.. Kyuhyun” gumam Sungmin dengan canggung. Kyuhyun malah mempererat pelukannya, sehingga kini ia bisa mencium aroma strawberry dari tubuh Sungmin. Perbedaan tinggi badan mereka membuat Kyuhyun dengan mudah mencium puncak kepala Sungmin dan mulai bercerita.

“Dulu.. Aku pernah bilang kan. Bagiku _appa_ ku itu hanyalah perwujudan kebencian yang mendalam. Sepanjang ingatanku, bukan hanya _appa,_ tapi juga _eomma_ dan _harabeoji_. Bagiku, mereka semua hanyalah orang asing yang jauh dari jangkauan. _Harabeoji_ adalah seorang yang dingin dan selalu memaksakan kehendak.. Dan _appa_ bagaikan sebuah duplikat _harabeoji_ yang sempurna. _Eomma_ ku adalah _yeoja_ yang penurut, yang selalu tutup mata terhadap hubungan _appa_ dengan para kekasih gelapnya.”

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang , menatap Sungmin seolah memastikan bahwa ia masih mendengarkan ceritanya.

“Dari hanya sebagai orang yang dihormati masyarakat sekitar, _appa_ dan _harabeoji_ memperoleh kekuasaan hingga tingkat prefektur. Kebanggaan atas pencapaian itu adalah sesuatu yang diwariskan kepadaku yang akan jadi penerus mereka. Mereka mengambil berbagai macam hal dariku. Mulai dari kebebasan, kesempatan bermain, tindak-tanduk, lingkungan sekitarku. Lalu mereka juga mengambil kebebasanku untuk memilih teman. Aku ingat, aku mulai menunjukkan pemberontakan pada tekanan _appa_ ku ketika aku duduk di kelas 2 SMP. Kalau aku menimbulkan sedikit masalah, pasti hal itu akan mencoreng nama orang tuaku dan membuat mereka kerepotan. Waktu itu…”

 

_Dengan geram Changmin menaiki tangga sekolah yang membawanya ke atap sekolah. Tempat para berandalan sekolah menghabiskan waktu. Salah satu temannya melaporkan bahwa Kyuhyun sedang ikut berkumpul dengan para berandalan itu. Sesampainya disana, Changmin mendapati Kyuhyun sedang duduk sambil merokok._

_“Kan masih ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan! Kau masih sempat meladeni anak-anak yang nggak tau apa-apa kecuali menyia-nyiakan kehidupan yang cuma ada sekali ini. Main saja sama yeoja-yeoja disana! Begitu akan lebih bermanfaat!” bentak Changmin._

_Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum remeh melihat Changmin yang marah-marah. “Anggap saja kau nggak pernah melihat seorang anak muda yang bertindak gegabah.”_

_Changmin merebut rokok yang terselip antara jari-jari Kyuhyun dan meremasnya. Mematikan apinya dengan telapak tangannya. “Sebelum itu, kalau kau memang mau berhenti, ya berhenti saja. Pikiranmu itu terlalu kerdil! Memangnya kau sudah puas hanya dengan menunjukkan perlawanan nggak berarti seperti ini? Kalau soal kelicikan, mereka itu sudah jauh diatasmu. Level kalian beda jauh!”_

_Changmin membuang rokok yang digenggamnya tadi dihadapan Kyuhyun, “Kalau kau memang mau membalas mereka, kau harus mengumpulkan nyali dan menegarkan tekadmu! Apapun yang kau lakukan, bagaimanapun kecilnya, pasti akan berguna suatu saat kelak. Kalau kau masih sempat melakukan hal-hal yang nggak berarti seperti ini, lebih baik kau pergunakan waktu itu untuk memperkuat dirimu. Temukanlah senjata yang hanya akan jadi milikmu.”_

 

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang kini larut dalam ceritanya. “Changmin selalu berada dipihakku. Dia orang yang baik. Dikelas, nggak pernah sekalipun ada kejadian pem _bully_ -an. Dia disukai oleh setiap orang. Tapi di SMP kami, ada banyak peraturan yang ketat dan nggak masuk akal. Pernah suatu kali, terjadi keributan karena dia sudah memukul guru, disusul rumor soal dia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah..”

 

_“Kenapa kau nggak pernah mengatakan apapun juga? Ya! Shim Changmin!” teriakan Kyuhyun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Changmin. Dia tetap melangkah menjauh dari Kyuhyun, yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal menghadapi tingkahnya. Changmin berani memukul guru tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun alasannya. “Nggak peduli seberapapun buruknya penilaian terhadap dirinya, si Jung In itu tetap saja seorang guru! Kalau kau memukulnya tanpa alasan, yang akan ditendang dari sini secara sepihak adalah kau sendiri! Bahkan walau hanya padaku_ _─_ _”_

_“Dia itu sampah! Dan aku bukanlah manusia sebaik yang selama ini kau kira. Sampai sekarang, aku masih berpikir untuk membunuhnya. Begitulah ceritanya.” Potong Changmin sambil mengangkat satu tangannya kepada Kyuhyun. Seolah meyakinkan sahabatnya bahwa ia yakin dengan apa yang dilakukan tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah._

 

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melangkah menuju jendela, menerawang bukan ke pemandangan yang kabur karena hujan, tapi ke arah kejadian yang telah silam. “Aku tau.. Changmin bukan tipe _namja_ yang mau melayangkan tinju demi kepentingan dirinya sendiri. Tapi orang tuaku tidak mungkin punya pemikiran seperti itu terhadap Changmin yang sama sepertiku. Dianggap sebagai anak bermasalah. Ketidakpuasan orang tuaku.. Terwujud dalam bentuk pengiriman Changmin ke pusat rehabilitasi anak-anak. Kesempatan untuk melakukan hal itu mereka dapatkan.. Ketika aku terlibat dalam perkelahian yang memakan korban, saat aku duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMP.”

 

_Disebuah rumah mewah bergaya khas eropa, dalam sebuah ruang tamu yang berisi perabotan mewah yang bahkan semuanya didatangkan dari luar negeri, seorang namja berambut cokelat menatap appanya dengan tatapan benci._

_“Appa! Kenapa?! Akulah yang mulai perkelahian dengan anak-anak itu! Anak-anak itu terluka karena Changmin berusaha melindungiku!” bentak Kyuhyun pada appanya. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan tatakrama. Menurutnya tatakrama tak berguna dihadapan orang tua menjijikkan seperti appanya._

_“Memang, tapi luka-luka itu akan makan waktu 3 bulan untuk sembuh.” Jawab appanya dengan nada angkuh seperti biasa. Istrinya yang melihat pertengkaran antara suami dan anaknya itu, hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Tak ada sedikitpun niatnya untuk melerai, atau bahkan memeluk Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan dirinya._

_“Aku yang melibatkan Changmin! Kenapa hanya aku yang nggak dihukum?” tuntut Kyuhyun pada appanya yang bahkan tidak menoleh padanya. Seolah yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun hanyalah masalah ringan yang tak berarti._

_“Apa masih perlu aku yang setiap kali harus mengatakannya?”_

 

Kyuhyun masih ingin memandang hujan yang turun dari jendela apartemennya, seakan-akan ia baru saja merasakan peristiwa itu kemarin. Sungmin mendekatinya. Menatap matanya, membuat ia melanjutkan ceritanya. “Di pengadilan anak-anak, pihak sekolah mengungkapkan tentang kelakuan Changmin di sekolah yang selalu mengundang masalah. Ditambah sebelumnya dia sudah diancam akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah, keterlibatannya dalam peristiwa itu semakin memperburuk posisinya. Kepala sekolah tidak mau kehilangan kursi anggota dewan guru yang sudah ada didepan mata. Mereka memalsukan bukti tentang aku yang memulai pertengkaran dengan anak sekolah lain.. Dan membuat fakta baru bahwa Changmin-lah penyebab semuanya. Dengan uang dan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya, _appa_ ku telah menghancurkan hidup seorang manusia.”

 

_Pertengkaran ayah dan anak itu tak kunjung mereda. Kyuhyun yang tak puas dengan jawaban appanya, terus memberontak. Ingin sekali ia membunuh namja tua yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Changmin yang selama ini telah menjadi sahabatnya dan mendukungnya. “Apa yang appa lakukan sama sekali nggak adil!!”_

_Appa Kyuhyun yang bernama Cho KangIn itu makin muak mendengar tuntutan putra tunggalnya. Ia melayangkan tamparan keras diwajah Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun terjungkal kebelakang dengan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. “Anak bodoh sepertimu yang nggak bisa membereskan apa yang telah kau perbuat, nggak pantas berkata begitu! Kau cukup menuruti semua apa yang kukatakan. Jangan pernah kau melakukan hal yang bisa mencoreng mukaku lagi!!”_

_Kyuhyun menghapus darah disudut bibirnya, menatap lantai kayu dibawahnya. Eommanya bahkan sedikit pun tak bergerak dari tempatnya saat ini, hanya melihat seperti orang bisu. Air menggumpal dipelupuk mata Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan ingin mati saat ini juga. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong Changmin._

 

Kyuhyun menurut saat Sungmin menuntunnya ke kasur. Demamnya masih belum turun. Kyuhyun duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. “Aku tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa kugunakan untuk menentangnya. Aku ini manusia bodoh yang tidak punya kekuatan. Bagi _appa_ , kami bagaikan serangga yang bisa dihancurkan dengan sekali ayunan tangan. Akhirnya, sejak kejadian itu, aku nggak pernah lagi bertemu Changmin. Bagaimanapun juga, aku nggak punya muka untuk menemuinya.”

Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam mendengar cerita panjang Kyuhyun, perlahan mulai mendekat dan menatap dalam mata _onyx_ yang kini memerah menahan tangis. “Tapi.. Kau tetap ingin ketemu dia kan?”

“Aku nggak tau apa perkataan Jessica itu benar atau salah. Aku merasa akan bisa tenang bila melakukannya. Tapi aku nggak berniat mencari pengampunan. Aku merasa nyaris hancur karena himpitan rasa bersalah. Dia selalu berada dipihakku. Tapi aku malah membuatnya terlibat.. dan bahkan nggak punya daya untuk menolongnya.” Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya.

DEG

Sungmin memeluknya dengan erat. Mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun. Ia bergumam lembut di pundak Kyuhyun, “Jangan nangis. Di dunia ini banyak sekali hal yang menyedihkan dan nggak masuk akal. Tapi itu semua nggak harus membuatmu terluka. Kau sudah berdiri di pihak Changmin dan membelanya lebih dari siapapun kan? Walau kau nggak bisa mewujudkan perasaanmu itu dalam bentuk nyata, tapi kau juga nggak boleh terus-terusan menyalahkan diri sendiri karena ketidakmampuanmu itu. Nggak ada seorangpun yang berhak menyalahkanmu. Bahkan kau juga nggak punya hak untuk itu.”

Sungmin meletakkan kedua tangannya dipipi Kyuhyun yang basah dan tersenyum lembut, “Makanya, kumohon jangan menangis. Kan kau masih punya aku yang disampingmu.”

Panas tubuh Kyuhyun semakin meninggi membuatnya seakan hilang kendali. Ia menatap Sungmin yang begitu disayanginya, menarik tangannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Kemudian ia menindih Sungmin dan berbisik seduktif ditelinganya, “Hangatkan aku.”

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. _Bagaimana ini.._

“Kau bilang akan menyelamatkanku kan? Tolong aku. Aku sudah sampai batas.”

 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	7. You're The Shining Star 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast :
> 
> Lee Sungmin as yeoja 23 years old  
> Cho Kyuhyun as namja 17 years old  
> Kim Heechul as yeoja 17 years old  
> Jessica Jung as yeoja 16 years old  
> Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk as namja 27 years old
> 
> Background Music : Lee Hyun Ji (이현지) feat. SHINee's Onew (온유) - Vanilla Love
> 
> Please left a comment 'bout this story if you wanna me continue. Happy Reading!!

CHAPTER SEVEN

Heechul melamun menatap jendela dihapannya. Matanya menerawang ke titik-titik hujan yang semakin banyak mengalir di kaca jendela. Sesekali ia menutup matanya saat kilat yang menyilaukan menerangi pekat malam dengan disertai suara gemuruh petir yang memekakkan telinga. Heechul menggigit bibirnya khawatir akan Sungmin yang masih berada di tempat Kyuhyun saat ini. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun menyerangnya? Bagaimana jika Sungmin tidak bisa melarikan diri dari sana? Ah jika tidak hujan, ingin sekali rasanya Heechul keluar dari pintu rumahnya dan dengan cepat menjemput Sungmin dari sana. Atau sekedar mengawasi pun tidak apa. Asalkan ia bisa menjaga Sungmin.

CTAAAAR!

“Ah lagi-lagi petir.”

“Apanya yang ‘lagi-lagi petir’? Gara-gara lampu mati tadi, persiapan _dinner_ jadi berantakan. _Ya_! Chullie! Kau juga bantu-bantu sedikit dong!” omel _eomma_ Heechul sambil memotong kukunya. Gerah juga melihat Heechul yang dari tadi tak beranjak dari jendela seakan-akan menunggu hujan berhenti.

Heechul tetap tak mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari jendela. Ia hanya menghela napas panjang. “Sudahlah. Nggak usah menyiapkan apa-apa _eomma_. Lagipula hari ini Minnie nggak akan datang.”

“Kenapa  kau nggak mengundang dia datang kemari untuk _dinner_?” tanya _eomma_ Heechul bingung.

“Dia pergi kerumah _namja_.” Jawab Heechul dengan ketus.

Sontak _eomma_ Heechul tertawa mendengar jawaban anaknya. Sebagai _eomma_ nya yang sudah bersamanya selama 17 tahun, bukan hal yang sulit untuk menebak jalan pikiran seorang Kim Heechul. “Hahahaha! Jadi karena itu makanya dari tadi mukamu masam begitu! Akhirnya, dengan begini kau bisa lepas dari Sungmin kan. Sungmin juga, dia sendiri juga nggak mungkin terus menerus menunggu _namja_ yang hilang nggak tentu rimbanya.”

Heechul menoleh dan mendengus kesal. Rasanya memalukan sekali ditertawakan oleh _eomma_ nya. “ _Eomma,_ didepan Minnie, pembicaraan soal _namja_ itu tabu lho!”

“Ya sudah. Kuharap kau nggak akan menganggu percintaan Sungmin lagi.”

Heechul mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. “ _Eomma_! Dengar ya. Minnie nggak pergi ke rumah _namjachingu_ nya. Dia pergi merawat muridnya yang lagi demam!”

 _Eomma_ Heechul tersenyum menggoda. “Tapi muridnya itu _namja_ kan?”

“Cuma murid!! Habisnya Minnie sendiri ngomong begitu.”

“Kau bisa celaka kalau membuat Sungmin benar-benar marah. Anak itu biasanya selau marah-marah sambil nangis.”

Heechul kembali menatap hujan dalam-dalam. _Walau cuma murid, tapi Kyuhyun itu naksir Minnie. Ditambah lagi, Minnie punya naluri keibuan yang sangat kuat. Di depan si Kyuhyun yang sedang sakit dan melemah, kalau sampai dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun menyukainya, dia pasti.. Ah dasar Kyuhyun! Akan kubunuh dia kalau sampai berani menyentuh Minnie biar cuma seujung jaripun!_

 

 

 

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dengan perlahan dan berdiri menghadapnya. Wajah _aegyo_ nya beku tanpa ekspresi. “Apa dengan begitu kau bisa terselamatkan?” ujarnya dingin.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap bingung pada Sungmin. Baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi sedingin itu di wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengayunkan tangannya kearah punggung. Mencoba meraih sesuatu disana. Perlahan ia menariknya kebawah dan dengan mulus _dress_ yang dipakainya jatuh, meninggalkan pemiliknya yang kini hanya memakai _underwear_ yang tipis berwarna merah muda. Mata Kyuhyun membulat. “Apa.. Apa yang anda lakukan!”

Sungmin terduduk dihadapannya sambil menangis, “Habisnya.. Kau sendiri yang bilang kan! Kata-kata saja nggak akan cukup! Nggak bisa kalau hanya pakai perasaan! Makanya.. Begini juga nggak apa-apa. Aku ingin menolongmu. Aku sudah nggak mau lagi jadi orang yang nggak berdaya. Yang nggak bisa menjadi kekuatan pada orang lain.”

Ruangan itu menjadi saksi bisu atas pengakuan Sungmin yang merenyuhkan hati Kyuhyun. _Yeoja_ dihadapannya kini rela melakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkannya. Kyuhyun merasa menjadi orang paling egois yang pernah ada. Bagaimana seseorang sepertinya bisa diperkenalkan dengan seorang malaikat seperti sosok dihadapannya ini? Takdir seperti apa yang mempermainkannya kali ini?

Tiba-tiba lampu yang menjadi sumber penerangan satu-satunya di ruangan itu padam. Mendadak tubuh Sungmin gemetar akibat trauma masa lalunya. Petir yang menyambar bersama kilat, sedikit membantu Kyuhyun untuk mendekati Sungmin. Ia menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu perlahan dan membawanya kepelukannya. Menatap wajah _aegyo_ itu dengan penuh sayang. Mengelus rambut hitamnya hati-hati seolah Sungmin adalah sebuah _mannequin_ yang terbuat dari kaca. Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat takut menyakiti _yeoja_ ini.

Perlahan kesadaran Sungmin pun mulai memudar..

 

 

 

Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah gorden membuat Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ruangan yang didominasi merah muda, dengan rak buku besar berwarna putih yang diatasnya terjejer rapi boneka-boneka kelinci. Ia yakin ini kamarnya. Dan sekarang pun ia memakai piyama tidurnya. _Apa yang terjadi semalam?_

 

 

 

“Payah. Kau benar-benar nggak ingat?” tanya Heechul pada Sungmin yang menghampirinya di halaman rumput disamping sekolah.

“ _Ne_.” Sungmin mengetukkan telunjuk kepelipisnya. Mencoba mengetuk seakan akan itu bisa membantu untuk mengingat. Heechul _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. Kelakuan Sungmin sama sekali tidak mencerminkan perilaku yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang _yeoja_ dewasa berumur 23 tahun.

“Berarti kau belum berterima kasih pada Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ juga?” tanya Heechul sambil menjalankan mesin pemotong rumputnya. Ia dihukum karena terlambat, jadi beginilah akibatnya. Sang ratu iblis mendadak jadi tukang kebun sekolah. Sungguh perpaduan yang kontras antara mesin pemotong rumput dengan dirinya yang berwajah cantik nan angkuh.

“Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_?”

“Dia yang kemarin mengantarmu yang mabuk _soju_ dengan mobilnya.”

“Aku.. mabuk?” gumam Sungmin pelan seakan tak percaya.

“ _Ne_. Kyuhyun datang dengan menggendongmu yang sedang tertidur. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa orang yang pamitnya merawat orang sakit malahan digendong pulang oleh orang yang sakit itu sendiri ya?” tanya Heechul dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Spontan wajah Sungmin memerah, “A.. Aku harus cepat-cepat kembali ke ruang kesehatan..”

“Minnie.. Kau sudah nggak takut lagi sama tempat gelap?” tanya Heechul tanpa menolehkan wajahnya pada Sungmin yang sedang bergegas pergi.

Sungmin tersenyum manis sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas, “ _Ne_. Aku sudah nggak apa-apa tuh.”

 _Dasar pembohong. Dia pikir aku percaya dengan alasan Kyuhyun yang mengatakan dia mabuk soju semalam,_ batin Heechul kesal.

 

 

 

“Apa-apaan nih! Kena juga kau dikerjai sampai begini..” Leeteuk memandang prihatin ke arah buku Kyuhyun yang kondisinya sangat mengenaskan. Sampulnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Dan isinya sudah separuhnya digunting, halaman yang tersisa pun sudah tak utuh lagi.

“Untuk sementara, sebagian masih bisa dibaca. Jadi bagiku bukan masalah besar.” Jawab Kyuhyun enteng sambil membuat teh.

“Kau masih pakai buku yang sudah seperti ini?!” Leeteuk memasang ekspresi kaget seakan akan ia baru saja melihat meteor jatuh didepan matanya.

“Lagipula, aku nggak punya uang untuk beli yang baru. Kalaupun beli baru, paling-paling nanti nasibnya akan sama dengan pendahulunya.” Tukas Kyuhyun dengan cuek. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menghamburkan uangnya yang berharga demi sebuah buku yang mungkin akan tidak akan bertahan lama.

“Kalau cuma uang untuk itu, berapapun juga jumlahnya, _appa_ mu pasti memberimu kan!” Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun yang tetap diam, “Begitu ya.. Sebisanya, kau nggak ingin bergantung pada orang tuamu. Lalu? Kau sudah punya dugaan siapa pelakunya?”

“ _Ne_.”

“Dia punya dendam padamu?”

“Amat sangat.”

“Begitu ya, makanya kemarin kau sampai sakit begitu.” Ujar Leeteuk sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

 

_Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dengan susah payah. Bukan karena berat tubuhnya, tapi karena kondisinya yang makin memburuk. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Sungmin tetap berada diapartemennya mengingat demamnya belum turun. Bisa-bisa ia melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari sekedar menariknya ke kasur dan menindihnya. Leeteuk sudah menunggu dibawah. Ia meminta tolong untuk mengantarkan Sungmin pulang._

_“Sekarang aku tidak punya uang dan tenaga untuk bergerak terlalu jauh. Aku tidak tau harus kemana lagi kecuali menghubungi anda.”_

_“Ya! Gwaenchanha?” Ujar Leeteuk setelah melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah menggendong Sungmin. Matanya sayu, wajahnya pucat dan sesekali ia terbatuk._

_Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam pelukannya._ _“Kumohon.. Sebelum semuanya tidak bisa ditarik lagi. Tolong jauhkan yeoja ini dariku.”_

 

“Padahal biasanya kau selalu pasang wajah murid teladan yang nggak akan tergerak oleh kejadian apapun. Ini pertama kalinya kau bergantung pada orang dewasa kan? Yaah.. Bagiku itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Kau sudah berubah ya. Dan yang mengubahmu adalah Sungmin _seonsaengnim_. Makanya kau harus melindunginya.”

Leeteuk menyerahkan selebaran yang didapatkannya tadi. “Nih, ini pasti perbuatan orang yang sama yang punya dendam padamu kan.”

 

 

 

Sementara itu disaat yang sama, terdengar teriakan murka dari sang ratu iblis. Ia menatap selebaran yang kini berada ditangannya dan membacanya secepat yang ia bisa.

 **Guru perawat SM High School, L.S.M.,** **atas inisiatif pribadi telah menjalin hubungan dengan murid _namja_ dari sekolah tempatnya bertugas.**

**Nama murid _namja_ tersebut adalah C.K.H.**

**Murid tersebut adalah putra tunggal seorang anggota dewan perwakilan tingkat prefektur.**

**Hubungan mereka berdua dimulai April yang lalu dan sudah sampai ke tahap berhubungan badan. Saat duduk di bangku SMP, murid namja bersangkutan juga terlibat dalam…**

Heechul merobek kertas itu dengan caranya yang paling sadis, “APA-APAAN INIII?! Si Kyuhyun sih nggak masalah! Tapi kenapa Minnie ikut terseret-seret dalam gosip murahan begini!!”

Sunny yang mendengar omelan Heechul hanya mengangkat bahu dan berbalik menghadap Hyoyeon dan Tifanny. “Sebagian memang ada benarnya juga ya.”

Hyoyeon mengangguk cepat. “ _Ne_. Mereka memang kelihatan seperti orang pacaran. Sudah begitu sangat akrab lagi.”

“Siapa pelakunya? _Yeoja_ itu lagi?!” tanya Tiffany.

“Padahal masalah ini sudah jadi rahasia umum, lalu kenapa baru sekarang ada selebaran seperti ini? Lagipula, selebaran-selebaran ini dijatuhkan dari suatu tempat di atap sekolah.”

 

 

 

“Ini masalah besar.” Gumam Eun Minje yang notabene adalah wali kelas Kyuhyun setelah membaca selebaran itu.

“ _Waeyo_ Min Je- _ssi_?” tanya guru lain yang mendengar gumamannya barusan.

“Memang ini cuma berita bohong. Walau disebarkan diseluruh sekolah, pasti nggak akan jadi masalah besar karena nggak akan ada yang serius menanggapinya. Tapi gosip ini bukannya muncul tanpa sebab. Ada orang-orang yang nggak boleh mendengar soal ini. Walaupun harus menggunakan uang, koneksi dan kekuasaan, ada orang yang akan melakukannya.. Hanya untuk menyingkirkan orang yang dianggap penghalang masa depan putranya. Kalau sampai berita ini sampai ke telinga si _appa_ , Cho Kangin, yang anggota dewan perwakilan daerah itu…”

Eun Min Je menghela napas panjang dan melanjutkan dengan berat hati, “Mungkin Sungmin _seonsaengnim_.. akan dipaksa berhenti bekerja sebagai guru disekolah ini.”

 

 

 

Jessica memasuki lapangan basket disekolahnya dengan perlahan. Setelah memastikan bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang berada disana, ia mulai memainkan bola basket yang ada ditepi lapangan. Men _dribble_ bolanya ke arah ring dan men _shoot­_ nya. Begitu terus berulang-ulang. Memaksa dirinya untuk terus bergerak sehingga otaknya tak bisa memikirkan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Keringat mulai turun membasahi lehernya yang kemudian berakhir terserap diseragamnya. Tapi dia tetap tak peduli. Beberapa jam berlalu dengan cepat. Jessica masih setia men _shoot_ bolanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan sama dengan keadaan sebelum dan sebelumnya lagi, bola itu meluncur mulus melewati mulut ring. Ia sudah bersiap untuk men _dribble_ nya ketika sebuah suara lembut menginterupsinya.

“Jessica, hebat! Dari 100 kali lemparan, semuanya bisa masuk ring!”

Jessica menoleh kearah sumber suara yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut bak seorang malaikat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin.

“Tapi, kau nggak boleh bolos pelajaran hanya untuk main basket disini. Minimal, aku harus bisa ngomong sepatah dua patah kata layaknya seorang guru. Aku ikut main juga ah!” tambah Sungmin sambil melangkah mengambil bola basket. Tak lupa ia melepas mantel putihnya yang selalu ia pakai kemana-mana. Jessica hanya memandangnya dalam diam.

“Aku suka permainan dengan bola, tapi belum pernah dapat kesempatan main basket. Oke pertama _dribble shot_ ya..”

Sungmin mulai mencoba men _dribble_ bola itu dengan wajah polosnya. Bola itu mulai memantul dan sekarang lihatlah, sekarang ia sibuk men _dribble_ bola itu dengan sedikit canggung. Ia mencoba mempertahankan agar bola itu tetap memantul dibawah tangannya dengan cara mengikuti kemanapun bola itu memantul. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah bersama bolanya, seperti tidak berniat untuk mengatur bola. Jessica _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

Bosan melihat permainan Sungmin yang sangat buruk, akhirnya Jessica memutuskan untuk berbicara. “Anda sudah tahu kan? Anda sudah tahu bahwa akulah yang menyebarkan selebaran itu. Berita bohong tentang anda dan Cho Kyuhyun. Walaupun hanya bohong, tapi itu sudah cukup membuatnya bergerak. Bahkan anda sendiri sudah mengerti kan. Apa saja yang mampu dilakukan oleh orang itu terhadap apapun yang mengancam masa depan putranya. Kalau berita itu menimbulkan keributan yang lebih dari saat ini, secara sepihak pasti anda akan dipaksa melepaskan jabatan. Dan mundur dari sekolah.”

Bukannya merasa terancam atau apa, kini Sungmin melepaskan bolanya dan mulai memainkan jari-jarinya seperti anak kecil lengkap dengan wajah polosnya, “Tapi… Aku masih belum bisa berhenti, tuh!”

Jessica geram melihat tingkah Sungmin, seakan-akan selebaran yang dibuatnya kemarin tak berefek apa-apa pada sang malaikat. “Nggak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang kau inginkan! Kau nggak akan punya pilihan selain tunduk dan menyerah!” ucap Jessica ketus. _Seperti saat itu.. Aku sudah menyerah dan membuang semua harapan.. Karena kekasaran.. dan kekuasaan yang dimiliki namja itu.._

Sungmin memandang wajah Jessica dengan penuh rasa sayang, “Habis, aku masih belum.. Mendengar apa masalahmu.”

“Memangnya.. Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan?!” bentak Jessica. Potongan kejadian itu berkelebatan dibenaknya.

 

_Jam sekolah sudah lama berakhir. Ruang demi ruang sudah mulai kosong. Entah nasib sial apa yang menimpa Jessica hari itu.. Kini dirinya tengah berada di salah satu ruang kelas, bersama seonsaengnya yang sedang menindihnya paksa._

_“Seonsaeng.. Jangan!!” Jessica berusaha melakukan apa saja untuk melepaskan diri dari posisinya saat ini. Ia mencakar, memukul sekuat yang ia bisa  bahkan ia sudah berteriak sampai suaranya hampir habis. Tapi perbedaan kekuatan yang cukup kentara membuatnya tak berarti apa-apa dihadapan seorang namja dewasa yang sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu._

_“Jessica, sudahlah jangan takut!” bentak Jung In sambil menahan kedua tangan Jessica agar ia tidak melawan lagi._

 

Jessica menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia benar-benar tak ingin melihat kejadian itu lagi. Tapi seolah tidak mengerti, kejadian itu seperti tergambar ulang dibenaknya. “Aku.. Hari itu aku terlambat karena ikut pelajaran tambahan.. Ruang kelas sudah gelap, nggak ada seorang pun lagi disana..”

Sungmin ingin sekali mendekap yeoja yang ada dihadapannya. Kini ia terlihat sangat rapuh. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan mendengarkan Jessica.

 

_“Tenanglah sedikit!” Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya tangan itu melayang ke pipi putih Jessica. Sudut bibirnya mulai meneteskan darah. Kini ia tak mampu menopang tubuhnya. Padahal dengan susah payah ia melepaskan dirinya dari tindihan seonsaengnya tadi. Tapi untuk kali ini ia tak berniat melawan lagi. Tubuhnya sudah lemas. Dan pukulan seonsaengnya kali ini cukup membuatnya merasakan dinginnya lantai itu untuk kedua kalinya._

_“Turuti apa yang kukatakan! Jangan buat aku bertindak lebih kasar lagi!” perintah Jung In. Jessica menutup matanya. Ia pasrah bahkan bila harus mati di tangan seonsaengnya. Dan mimpi buruk itu pun dimulai.._

_Kini yeoja itu terbaring lemas dilantai yang dingin. Apakah mimpi buruk sudah berakhir? Tapi baginya mimpi buruk baru saja akan dimulai. Terlihat tatapan puas dari seonsaengnya, ia menatap Jessica sambil kembali mengenakan bajunya, merapikannya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. “Jessica, kau anak yang baik kan? Kau akan merahasiakan.. Semua yang kita lakukan tadi kan.” bujuk Jung In._

_Mereka berdua tak menyadari, didepan pintu kelas itu. kini berdiri seorang namja jangkung yang menatap dengan berang. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Changmin melangkah mendekati Jung In dan memukul wajahnya. Ia benar-benar berpikir untuk membunuhnya. Jessica yang melihatnya hanya bisa menangis, berusaha menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan kain yang tersisa. Ia tak mampu berkomentar apapun. Peristiwa tadi menorehkan luka dalam dihatinya._

_Changmin meninggalkan Jung In yang telah hilang kesadarannya, melangkah pelan ke arah Jessica. Setelah yakin Jessica tidak takut padanya, ia mencoba merengkuh tubuh yeoja itu perlahan. Berbisik untuk menenangkannya, “Nggak apa-apa. Sudah nggak apa-apa. Lupakan saja semua yang terjadi hari ini. Lupakan juga semuanya tentang aku.”_

 

“Walaupun dia diancam akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena memukul guru, dia tetap tutup mulut dan tidak mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku.. demi keselamatan diriku sendiri, aku nggak melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya!” ucap Jessica frustasi. Ia sangat membenci dirinya yang begitu lemah dan pengecut.

Sungmin melangkah mendekatinya, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Jessica dan tersenyum, “Beritahu aku.. Siapa orang yang menginginkan pengampunan itu.. apa orang itu adalah seseorang yang sangat istimewa bagimu?”

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Jessica kembali menepis tangan Sungmin. “Soal itu nggak ada hubungannya denganmu! Palingan kau akan diberhentikan dari sekolah! Lebih baik kau cemaskan saja dirimu keadaanmu sendiri!”

“Memangnya siapa yang mau berhenti?” ucap Kyuhyun santai. Ia mengambil bola yang tadi dimainkan Sungmin dan meletakkannya dengan lembut kekepala Sungmin. “Aku pasti nggak akan membiarkannya berhenti dari sini.”

“Cho Kyuhyun..” Jessica mendengus pelan dan tersenyum sinis, “Iya ya, kau bisa menangis dan memohon pada _appa_ mu.”

“Kalau memang perlu, apapun juga pasti akan kulakukan. Waktu itu juga, aku bermaksud melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi ternyata sama saja. _Appa_ itu orang yang berbeda denganku. Kecuali hubungan darah, nggak ada kemiripan antara kami berdua.” Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin dengan erat. “Hal yang harus kulakukan untuk medapatkan maaf darinya.. Bukanlah sekedar perlawanan yang setengah-setengah. Aku pasti akan mengungkapkan dosa-dosanya di hadapan semua orang.”

“Lalu siapa yang akan menghukum aku atas dosa-dosa yang sudah kuperbuat ?!” bentak Jessica sambil berlari meninggalkan lapangan basket. Teriakan Sungmin pun tak cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti.

“Jessica! Tunggu!!”

Baru saja Sungmin akan melangkah, salah satu lengan Kyuhyun telah melingkar diperutnya dan menahannya.

“Jangan. Anda nggak boleh mengikuti orang yang berbahaya seperti dia.”

 

 

 

Didalam sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna putih, tampaklah (?) seorang _yeoja_ berambut panjang bernama Soon Young yang sedang sibuk dengan _handphone_ nya.

“ _Phobia_ terhadap _namja_?”

“ _Ne._ Temanku yang pernah sekolah di SMP Kyonggi yang memberitahukan soal itu. Dari ceritanya, sepertinya _phobia_ itu sudah sangat parah. Habisnya dia sudah menjerit-jerit hanya karena lengannya dipegang saja.” Jawab seseorang dari _handphone_ itu.

“Begitu ya. _Gomawo_. Hari ini aku memberikan cerita bagus untukku.” Ucap Soon Young seraya mematikan _handphone_ nya.

“ _Nuguya jagiya_?” tanya seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi yang dari tadi mengendarai mobil.

Soon Young tersenyum tipis. “Teman. Dengan begini, akhirnya aku bisa mengembalikan hutang budiku.”

“Hutang budi?” tanya _namja_ itu bingung.

“ _Ne._ Hutang budi karena dia sudah menendang perutku sekuat tenaga. Aku akan mengembalikan hutang itu 10 kali lipat.”

 

 

 

Jessica memandang dengan penuh keraguan pada sebuah amplop yang kini tergeletak manis dihadapannya. Amplop besar berwarna coklat itu akan dikirimkannya pada Cho Kangin. Amplop besar yang berisikan foto-foto Kyuhyun saat menggendong Sungmin yang tengah pingsan keluar dari pintu apartemennya. Sangat membahayakan apalagi jika foto-foto ini bisa sampai kehadapan seorang Cho Kangin. Tapi entah kenapa, hatinya sendiri merasa ragu saat ini.

“Kalau menjalin hubungan berbahaya, kau harus lebih berhati-hati terhadap pandangan orang,” ucap Jessica bermonolog. Ia menghela napas panjang, mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Seolah ada Changmin yang ia bisa lihat disana. _Oppa.. Apa yang kulakukan ini salah? Beritahu aku.._

 

 

 

“ _Namja_ itu cepat sekali tumbuh besar ya.” Gumam Sungmin pelan. Kini ia sedang pulang bersama seorang _namja_ berambut  cokelat karamel yang tengah membaca buku.

“Hah?” balas Kyuhyun bingung. Ia tidak cukup memperhatikan Sungmin, perhatiannya teralih kebukunya.

“Aaah.. Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Ngomong-ngomong.. Anu.. Ke─Kemarin..” Terlihat semburat merah mulai menjalari wajah _aegyo_ nya.  Jari-jarinya ia mainkan, berusaha menghapus kecanggungannya. “Anu.. Setelah aku pingsan.. Nggak.. Nggak ada kejadian apa─”

“Banyak kok yang sudah terjadi.” Potong Kyuhyun. Ia memilih menutup bukunya dan fokus pada si _yeoja_ bermata _foxy._

“Eh?” Sungmin terkejut mendengarnya. Pikirannya mulai memikirkan kemungkinan yang ‘iya-iya’.

“Habis anda sendiri kan yang bilang nggak apa-apa?” goda Kyuhyun lengkap dengan _evil smirk_ khasnya.

Sungmin mulai panik. Keringat dingin mulai berjatuhan dari pelipisnya. “Me─Memang iya sih.. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Apa yang sudah terjadiiiiii?!”

“Nggak apa-apa nih semuanya kuomongkan sekarang? Anda pasti akan menyesal..” Rayu Kyuhyun lagi dengan setengah berbisik. Seolah-olah ia sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang agak privat.

Wajah Sungmin sukses memerah bak tomat. Membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengelus pipi lembutnya. Tapi ia masih sadar dan menahan hasratnya. Sungmin memukul-mukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun, “Aku nggak mau dengaaaar! Dasar Kyuhyun _pabbo_!”

Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hatinya. Sungguh _seonsaengnim_ nya bisa membuatnya hampir gila. Dengan mata yang mengerjap lucu, sekarang ia memohon agar Kyuhyun tak menceritakan apapun. _Padahal memang tidak ada apapun yang terjadi malam itu.. Tapi sepertinya menyenangkan menggodanya seperti ini.._

Sungmin yang tak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun yang asik bermonolog ria dihatinya, memutuskan untuk pergi dengan wajahnya yang cemberut. _Dasar Kyuhyun menyebalkaaaan!_

“Bohong kok, _seonsaeng_.” Bujuk Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin tetap melangkahkan kakinya. _Apa aku sudah keterlaluan ya?_ “ _Mianhae_..” gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin menghela napas lalu menoleh kepada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memandangnya penuh rasa bersalah. Lalu ia tersenyum lembut bak malaikat, “ _Ne_..”

Setelah acara merajuknya Sungmin selesai, Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke jiwa _evil_ nya. Ia kini mencoba mencari ide lain untuk menggodanya _. Gotcha_! Ia akan menggunakan sesuatu yang selalu terbawa mimpinya setiap hari. _Warna pakaian dalam Sungmin.._

“ _Seonsaeng,_ anda suka baby pink ya? Sudah dua kali aku melihat warna yang sama.” Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada jahil. _Akankah sukses?_ Kyuhyun dengan setia menunggu perubahan reaksi Sungmin. Lama. Ia akui mungkin _yeoja_ di hadapannya ini agak sedikit lambat _loading_ nya. Perlahan wajah _aegyo_ yang kini tenang, mulai dihiasi kepanikan dan semburat merah. Kyuhyun tertawa _evil_ dalam hatinya.

“Harusnya kau cepat-cepat melupakan soal ituuuuu!”

 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUE…** ****


	8. You're The Shining Star 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast :
> 
> Lee Sungmin as yeoja 23 years old  
> Cho Kyuhyun as namja 17 years old  
> Kim Heechul as yeoja 17 years old  
> The KyuMin Shipper─Kim Hyoyeon, Stephanie Hwang & Lee Soonkyu as yeoja 17 years old  
> Jessica Jung as yeoja 16 years old  
> Shim Changmin as namja 17 years old
> 
> Background Music : Super Junior-Happy (슈퍼주니어-해피) - Cooking Cooking! (요리왕)
> 
> Please left a comment 'bout this story if you wanna me continue. Happy Reading!!

CHAPTER EIGHT

Hari-hari kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Bumi tetap mengitari matahari (?), begitupun dengan kehidupan Sungmin di SM _High Schoo_ l. Yang akhir-akhir ini makin diwarnai kesibukan yang membuatnya harus berlari kesana-kemari.

“Sungmin _seonsaengnim_! Telepon!”

“Baik!”

“Sungmin _seonsaengnim,_ sudah mau pulang?”

“ _Ne_! Ada keperluan mendadak!”

“Minnie! Mau kubantu bawakan separuh bukunya?”

“ _Aniya.._ Aku bisa sendiri.”

Kesibukan sang malaikat SM itu pun tak luput menjadi perhatian murid-murid sekolah. Ditambah lagi gosipnya bersama Kyuhyun yang sudah membuat para murid-murid _yeoja_ makin suka memperhatikannya.

Tak terkecuali untuk ketiga _yeoja_ yang menamakan kelompok mereka sebagai _’The_ Kyumin _shipper’._

 _“_ Akhir-akhir ini, sepertinya Minnie luar biasa sibuk ya.” Gumam seorang _yeoja_ yang bernama lengkap Lee Soonkyu.

“ _Ne_.. Aku juga nggak begitu ngerti, tapi belakangan dia sibuk mondar-mandir kesana kemari. Bagaimana dengan selebaran itu Sunny?” Sahut Tiffany dengan antusias.

“Keributan akibat selebaran itu Cuma bertahan satu hari. Bukannya sekarang Minnie kembali pada pekerjaannya seperti biasa?”

“Wah, malahan gawat tuh! Bisa-bisa dia jadi punya niatan untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang aneh-aneh lagi. Sekali Minnie punya niat, nggak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.”

“ _Ne_ , padahal setelah susah payah, akhirnya ada jalinan benang penghubung yang tipis antara dia dan Kyuhyun. Benang itu bakalan tambah tipis lagi.” Ujar Sunny dengan nada khawatir. Misi utama _The_ KyuMin _shipper_ adalah menyatukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tentu saja kini mereka khawatir melihat tidak ada interaksi baru diantara mereka berdua.

Hyoyeon tersenyum penuh arti kepada dua sahabatnya. Ia sudah menyiapkan rencana yang bisa dibilang menarik untuk _The Ice Prince_. “Karena itu aku membuat sesuatu yang menarik. Ini nih.” Hyoyeon menunjukkan kotak bekal yang dibungkus kain bermotif _strawberry_ dengan senyum liciknya.

 

 

 

Sungmin menatap penuh arti pada kertas kecil ditangan kanannya. Walau kini kesibukannya seakan-akan menuntut semua waktu yang ia punya, tapi ia masih punya waktu untuk masalah Kyuhyun dan Jessica. Dan sekarang _problem key_ sudah berada digenggamannya. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk meluruskan semuanya.

Suara ketukan dipintu menginterupsinya. Dengan cepat Sungmin menyelipkan kertas kecil itu ke saku kanan mantel putihnya dan tersenyum pada ketiga orang _yeoja_ yang baru saja masuk.

“Eh?! Bekal untukku?” tanya Sungmin bingung kepada ketiga _yeoja_ dihadapannya setelah mereka meletakkan sebuah kotak bekal dimeja kerjanya.

Sunny tersenyum manis, “ _Ne,_ habis akhir-akhir ini Minnie sudah kerja keras kan?”

“Makanya, ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih dari kami.” Tambah Hyoyeon seraya memegang bahu Sungmin dengan akrab.

 “Nih, ada juga the ka nad yang super enak!” lanjut Tifanny sambil menuangkan the ke cangkir porselen.

“Ayo makan!”

“Ayo diminum!”

Mendengar penuturan dari ketiga muridnya, Sungmin hanya bisa menatap terharu. Sudah lama ia membuat bekal untuk dirinya sendiri─sejak _eomma_ nya meninggal. Perlahan butiran kristal dari matanya mulai jatuh. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka murid-muridnya sangat menyayangi dirinya.

Melihat Sungmin yang menangis, ketiga _yeoja_ tadi _a.k.a ‘The_ Kyumin _Shipper’_ terkesiap kaget, tidak menyangka akan respon Sungmin.

“Eh?! Minnie! _Waeyo_? Ada apa?!”

Sungmin menyeka air matanya, “ _Mianhae.._ Aku jadi terharu. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ada orang yang membuatkan bekal untukku. Aku senang sekali.” Sungmin mengambil sumpitnya dengan antusias, “Akan kumakan sampai habis nggak bersisa!”

Ya lagi-lagi senyum penuh makna tergambar pada wajah _The_ Kyumin _Shipper._ _Ini hadiah dari kami untukmu Cho Kyuhyun. Selamat menikmati…_

 

 

 

Jessica berjalan mengelilingi kelasnya untuk membagikan foto kopian. Tentu saja tak ketinggalan dengan sorot mana pembunuhnya. Ia berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh tangan _namja_ manapun.

Tiba-tiba salah satu teman sekelasnya berteriak, “ _Seonsaengnim,_ Jessica berdarah tuh!”

“Kau ngapain sih Jessica?!”

Sedangkan _yeoja_ yang kini jadi pusat perhatian, hanya menatap tangannya dengan santai seolah luka itu tak berarti apa-apa dan meminta izin pada _seonsaengnim_ nya untuk pergi keruang kesehatan. Langkahnya berat menuju ruangan yang baginya terkutuk itu. Ia sedang menghindar untuk bertemu dengan _yeoja_ penghuni ruangan itu. _Yeoja_ berisik yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang.

Dirinya masih merutuki kebodohannya─menceritakan pengalaman terkutuknya─ pada Sungmin. _Apa memang yeoja itu memiliki sihir? Atau kemampuan untuk menghipnotis orang?_

Jessica menarik napas panjang didepan pintu ruang kesehatan, lalu menggeser pintu itu dengan cepat. Ia hanya akan meminta plester dan pergi secepat mungkin yang ia bisa. _“Joegiyo.._ Bisa minta plester?”

Tidak ada jawaban. Agak aneh rasanya melihat ruangan ini begitu sepi, karena biasanya, penghuni ruangan ini selalu saja menyambut siapapun yang masuk dengan ramah─dan heboh. Jessica menyusuri ruangan itu dengan matanya. Tidak ada seorang pun disana.

Jessica melangkah pelan, memutuskan untuk mencari plesternya sendiri. Tapi perlahan telinganya menangkap suara isak tangis dari salah satu bilik di ruangan itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan berjalan mendekati bilik itu, “ _Nuguya?”_

Mata Jessica terbelalak lebar mendapati Sungmin yang kini tengah terduduk diatas ranjang sambil menangis. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, Sungmin tengah memakai seragam sekolah yang sama sepertinya.

“Kau.. punya hobi seperti ini ya?!” bentak Jessica seakan masih tak percaya.

“Bu─Bukan begitu. Kumohon dengarkan aku duluuuuu. Huweeeeee” tangis Sungmin malah makin kencang, membuat Jessica _speechless_ melihatnya. Benar-benar _childish._ Dan merepotkan.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun berjalan ke ruang kesehatan sambil menimang-nimang (?) tas kertas yang baru saja diterimanya dari ketiga _yeoja_ teman sekelasnya. _Berat juga nih.._

 

_“Kyuhyun!”_

_Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang, mencari sumber suara. “Ada apa?”_ _tanyanya dengan dingin._

_Sunny_ _menggigit bibirnya gugup. Setelah menarik napas panjang seolah untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, ia menyerahkan sebuah tas kertas kepadanya sambil tersenyum penuh makna sama seperti Tiffany dan Hyoyeon yang berdiri disampingnya, “Nih, tolong kau berikan pada Minnie ya. Bilang padanya, kami minta maaf karena sudah keterlaluan.”_

_“Pasti sekarang dia sedang kesusahan sambil menangis. Tapi kami rasa kau juga pasti akan senang.” Tambah Tifanny_ _meyakinkan._

_“Pasti kau akan bisa melihat sesuatu yang hanya akan bisa kau lihat sekali seumur hidup.” Lanjut Hyoyeon._

 

Kyuhyun berulang kali menghela napas. _Aku sama sekali nggak ngerti apa maksud mereka. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah mereka lakukan?_ __

Kyuhyun menggeser pintu ruang kesehatan. Kali ini bukan Sungmin dengan segala kehebohannya yang menyambutnya, tapi hanya keheningan pekat. Matanya tertuju pada meja kerja Sungmin, ada sebuah kotak bekal yang tampaknya baru saja dihabiskan, sebuah cangkir porselen kecil dan selembar _notes_ berwarna kuning. Kyuhyun mendekat dan meraih _notes_ itu.

**Untuk, Minnie.**

**Kami mengambil mantel putih dan juga bajumu yang lain. Nanti Kyuhyun akan datang untuk mengembalikan bajumu. Setelah itu, kau bisa mengenang perasaanmu waktu sekolah dulu dan bersenang-senang bersamanya.**

**Sunny, Tifanny, Hyoyeon**

Kyuhyun memijat dahinya frustasi. Kenapa Sungmin selalu menjadi sasaran empuk bagi murid-murid disini? Apa karena wajahnya yang terlalu _aegyo_ dan tampak tidak bisa diandalkan?

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke cangkir disebelah _notes_ tadi dan meraihnya. Hidungnya menangkap aroma _soju_ dari cangkir ini. _Kenapa satu sekolahan bisa tahu kelemahan yeoja itu sih? Sungmin tidak bisa minum soju._ _Kalau ini adalah semua pakaian yang semula dia pakai berarti.. Berarti sekarang ini dia pakai apa?!_

 

 

 

“Mabukmu sudah sedikit berkurang?” tanya Jessica dengan nada tinggi pada Sungmin yang masih saja menangis. Ia membawanya keatap sekolah. Ia rasa ini tempat paling pas untuk menyembunyikan seorang _seonsaengnim_ yang sedang mabuk dan parahnya lagi menggunakan seragam sekolah.

Sungmin menatap Jessica dengan _puppy eyes_ nya. “Jessica, aku nggak mabuk..hiks.”

 _“_ Karena kau seperti itu sih! Makanya mudah banget kau dikerjai _yeoja-yeoja_ itu!”

Air mata masih saja mengalir menuruni pipi bulat Sungmin. “Hiks.. Aku nggak mabuk..”

“Aaah.. _Ne ne_! Aku ngerti deh! Jangan nangis dong! Kau sudah dewasa kan!” Jessica geram melihat Sungmin yang tak henti-hentinya menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan _eomma_ nya.

“Mianhae..” ucap Sungmin lirih, berusaha menahan tangisnya. Ia meghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

 _Kenapa.. Kenapa aku mesti ngurusin guru perawat yang sedang mabuk begini?,_ rutuk Jessica. “Kau ngerti kan? Aku ini musuhmu.”

Sungmin tersenyum lembut walau bekas tangisannya tadi masih terlihat jelas diwajahnya, “Musuh? Walaupun kita berdua..berada diposisi yang sama? Tapi sudah nggak apa-apa. Kau nggak usah takut lagi. Karena aku ada disampingmu.”

Jessica menatap nanar, “Kau.. Memangnya kau itu tahu apa?”

 

 

 

Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari keatap sekolah setelah satu jam berkeliling mencari Sungmin. Pikirannya yang tak tentu arah membuat tas kertas tadi lolos dari tangannya ketika ia akan menaiki tangga. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat dan mengumpulkan baju-baju Sungmin yang kini tercecer.

 _“_ Ternyata memang ini pakaiannya. Nggak mungkin baju dalamnya juga ikut dimasukkan kesini kan.” ujar Kyuhyun bermonolog. Ia mengambil mantel putih Sungmin dan selembar kertas kecil jatuh dari sakunya. Kyuhyun memungutnya dan membacanya. _Ini.. Alamat Shim Changmin.._

 

 

 

Angin berhembus kencang menerpa mereka berdua. Tapi tak mampu meruntuhkan ketegangan Jessica yang menatap nanar Sungmin. Jessica benar-benar merasa tersinggung dengan sikap Sungmin yang seolah-olah tahu segalanya. “Changmin _oppa_ bukan orang yang menakutkan kan?” ujar Sungmin lembut.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Jessica dengan datar. Berusaha menahan amarahnya yang sebentar lagi rasanya akan meledak.

“Aku juga. Dulu, aku pernah merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat terhadap _namja_. Tapi sekarang sudah nggak apa-apa. Kadang-kadang, ada juga saatnya aku mengingat masa-masa penuh ketakutan itu. Tapi aku punya sekutu yang sangat kuat. Makanya walaupun hanya sedikit, aku bisa jadi lebih kuat.”

Sungmin menutup matanya dan melihat sosok _dia_ mengulurkan tangan dan berkata, “ _Nggak apa-apa, aku yang akan melindungi Min-ah._ ” Sosok yang sangat dicintainya. Sosok yang menguatkannya selama ini.

“Sekarang ini pun dia adalah orang yang penting bagiku. Dan selalu ada dalam hatiku. Jessica, apa kau nggak ingin menemui sekutu terkuatmu? Pasti dia akan meminjamkan kekuatannya padamu.” Lanjut Sungmin sambil mendekap kedua tangannya didadanya.

Disaat yang sama, Kyuhyun membeku didepan pintu atap sekolah yang sedikit terbuka.

Hatinya mencelos mendengar semuanya, mendengar penuturan Sungmin tentang sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat penting baginya. Terdengar jelas ditelinganya, Sungmin sangat mencintai _namja_ itu.

Yang jelas bukan dirinya. Bukan dirinya yang hanya dianggap sebagai murid. Ia tak mampu berbicara, lidahnya kelu.

Ada rasa sakit dan kecewa.. didalam.. tepat dihatinya.

Apa sesakit ini resiko mencintai seseorang? Apa sebegitu sulitnya cinta pertamanya ini?

“Kau.. Kau sudah tahu sampai mana?! Jangan mencampuri hal-hal yang bukan urusanmu! Orang munafik sepertimu nggak akan bisa melakukan apapun kecuali ngomong dan terus ngomong. Aku punya foto-foto waktu Kyuhyun membawamu keluar dari apartemen. Hari ini, aku akan mengirimkan semua foto-foto itu pada Cho Kangin. Bukti itu nggak bisa dibantah lagi. Kau pun akan hancur, sama seperti yang dulu dialami Changmin _oppa_!!”

Jessica melangkah kakinya dengan cepat kearah pintu, berusaha menahan agar air matanya tak tumpah dihadapan Sungmin. _Mana mungkin aku bisa_ _be_ _rtemu dia. Mana mungkin sekarang ini aku bisa menemuinya! Habisnya aku masih belum menebus dosa-dosaku._

Sungmin hanya bisa berdiri diam, selayaknya balerina mini di kotak ka n yang rusak pemutarnya, memandang kepergian Jessica.

Dibalik pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar itu, disanalah Kyuhyun berdiri. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan seragam sekolah, seakan-akan ia sanggup berdiri disana selamanya.

Detik terus bergulir. Kyuhyun masih menyelami pemandangan indah itu jika saja suara kebingungan Sungmin menginterupsinya.

“Anu.. Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau ada disini?” tanya Sungmin yang risih ditatap seperti tadi oleh Kyuhyun.

“Aku datang membawakan baju ganti untukmu. Jam pulang sekolah sudah lama berlalu. Jadi nggak akan ka nada masalah kalau anda turun ke bawah dengan pakaian seperti itu.” Katanya dengan wajah datar yang dibuat-buat.

 

 

 

Diruang kelas yang sudah kosong, Jessica mengeluarkan amplop cokelat dari tasnya. Amplop yang akan ia kirimkan pada Cho Kangin. _Begitu aku mengirimkan ini, maka semuanya akan berakhir. Cho Kyuhyun dan guru perawat itupun akan tamat riwayatnya. Kalau sekarang, dengan muka bagaimana aku harus bertemu dengan Changmin oppa?_

“Jessica Jung?”

Jessica menoleh kearah sumber suara, dua orang _namja_ kini menatapnya dengan lapar. “Kami kemari karena dimintai tolong oleh seseorang untuk memberimu pelajaran. Kau sudah sedikit kelewatan sih.”

 

 

 

“Ada suara.” Gumam Sungmin pelan pada Kyuhyun. Ia masih memakai seragam sekolah dengan mantel putihnya.

“ _Se.. Seonsaeng_! Anda mau pergi kemana?! Ruang kesehatan bukan kearah situ!” ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi melihat Sungmin yang berbelok arah. 

“Aku.. dengar suara.. suara Jessica.”

“Dari tadi nggak kedengaran apa-apa kok! Anda masih mabuk ya?” Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin.

“Bukan! Aku benar-benar dengar suaranya!” Sungmin bersikeras.

“Biarpun begitu, sebaiknya mulai sekarang anda nggak usah berurusan lagi dengannya! Anda nggak ngerti sih! Jessica itu bukan orang yang bisa anda tangani!” bujuk Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar lelah dengan sikap Jessica. Dan Sungmin tampaknya tak mau melepaskannya hingga masalah selesai.

“Lepaskan! Yang nggak ngerti itu kau!” Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar dan berlari kearah suara secepat yang ia bisa.

“ _Seonsaengnim_!!”

Sungmin sudah sampai dideret ruangan kelas X. Sepintas ia terlihat bingung harus kemana. Ia tidak tau Jessica kelas berapa.

“TIDAAAAAK! AAAAH!” Suara teriakan itu terdengar lagi. Sungmin dengan pasti melangkah masuk ke salah satu kelas. Disana dia dapati Jessica sedang tertuduk. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Tubuhnya gemetar. Dan dua orang _namja_ yang sedang menatap Jessica bingung.

“Kalian! Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan pada anak itu?!” tatap Sungmin bengis pada kedua _namja_ itu.

“Ka─Kami masih belum melakukan apa-apa kok. Kami Cuma memegang lengannya dan tiba-tiba dia langsung menjerit-jerit. Apa bukannya ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan otaknya?”

Sungmin perlahan mendekati Jessica yang sedang mendekap tubuhnya erat. Ia mengelus punggungnya perlahan, “Jessica..”

“Tidaaak!” Pukulan Jessica melayang tepat dipipi putih Sungmin. Darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja sampai, langsung kalap melihat Sungmin yang terluka, “ _Seonsaeng_!!” Sang malaikatnya terluka. Kyuhyun gagal melindunginya. “ _Ya_! Jessica! Kau!!” ucap Kyuhyun geram.

Baru saja ia melangkah untuk membuat perhitungan, Sungmin tak bergeming dari posisinya bahkan kali ini ia memeluk Jessica. Lalu ia berteriak pada Kyuhyun.

“Jangan kesini!! Jangan dekati dia! Pergilah kesana! Akan kubunuh kalau sampai berani mendekat. Dia sama seperti aku.. Ah, bukan. Dia sudah mengalami hal yang lebih menakutkan. Dia ketakutan menghadapi perlakuan kasar dari seorang _namja_. Selama ini dia tidak bisa bilang pada seorang pun. Anak ini menjalani hari-harinya sampai sekarang dengan luka yang terus berdarah-darah. Selama ini dia terus seorang diri.”

Mendengar penuturan Sungmin, Kyuhyun berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sungmin kembali memeluk Jessica yang tampaknya mulai tenang dipelukannya. _Apa Kyuhyun akan membenciku?_

Sedangkan kedua _namja_ tadi yang tidak diperhatikan, buru-buru kabur sebelum seseorang datang untuk menangkapnya. Baru saja mereka memasuki koridor kelas, seorang _yeoja_ cantik tersenyum sinis dengan membawa tongkat baseball ditangannya.

“Benar-benar deh. Kupikir ada apa kok, lagi-lagi Minnie pulang terlambat. Siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?” Melihat tatapan membunuh dari Heechul, mereka menelan _saliva_ nya dengan susah payah.

 

 

 

“Rupanya begitu kejadiannya ya! Kalau memang begitu, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat ngomong dong!” komentar Heechul setelah mendengar cerita Sungmin.

“Chullie.. Nanti Jessica bisa bangun dengar suaramu..” bisik Sungmin sambil mengobati lukanya sendiri.

Heechul berkacak pinggang. “Habisnya kalau aku tahu kejadiannya, aku pasti akan lebih berhati-hati dengan apa yang kukatakan saat bertengkar dengannya!”

“Tapi tetap saja kau bertengkar dengannya kan..”

“ _Keuroum!_ Nggak peduli gimana masa lalunya, siapa saja yang mencari gara-gara denganmu harus siap kubikin babak belur.”

“Chullie..”

Tanpa mereka sadari, Jessica sudah dari tadi membuka matanya dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Ia menatap kosong, memikirkan harus bagaimana ia selanjutnya. Mau tak mau ia harus mengakui kali ini Sungmin-lah yang menyelamatkannya.

Sraak!

“ _Joegiyo.._ ” __

“ _Nuguya_?” tanya Heechul heran melihat namja jangkung berdiri dihadapannya dengan seragam pramuniaga sebuah toko buku.

“Apa disini ada anak yang namanya.. Jessica Jung?”

Jessica tersentak mendengar suara itu. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. _Ah Changmin oppa.. Aku tidak punya muka bertemu denganmu. Aku masih belum menebus dosa-dosaku. Makanya aku masih belum bisa mendapatkan maaf darinya. Makanya aku selalu berpikir bahwa oppa tidak akan mau bertemu denganku. Tapi aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu oppa.._

Changmin yang melihat wajah Jessica lalu tersenyum manis menatapnya dengan wajah polos, “ _Anyyeong_!”

Airmata Jessica tumpah saat melihat sosok Changmin dihadapannya, tersenyum seperti biasa saat dulu ia melihatnya. “ _O.. Oppa?”_ Jessica menghambur ke pelukan Changmin.  Changmin menerimanya dengan penuh tanda tanya, “Jessica?”

“Kan sudah kubilang, masalahnya serius sekali.” Kyuhyun melangkah masuk keruang kesehatan.

“Karena katamu Jessica hampir mau mati, makanya aku langsung lari kemari dan meninggalkan pekerjaanku.” Balas Changmin.

“Makanya dia memang hampir matikan? Kan kau yang pertama kali menolongnya. Seharusnya kau juga terus mengurusinya sampai akhir.” Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin.

Sungmin balas tersenyum dan menatapnya seolah mengatakan.. _Gomawo Kyuhyun.._

 

 

 

Yang mengejutkan, sejak hari itu Jessica berubah. Dia sering berkunjung ke toko buku milik paman Changmin yang sekaligus menjadi tempat Changmin bekerja sambilan. Dan akhirnya, Jessica pun memulai kerja sambilan di tempat yang sama. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang Jesica mulai menampakkan wajahnya yang sedang tertawa.

“Jessica minta aku untuk memberikan ini padamu. Memangnya benda ini sebegitu berbahayanya?” Changmin menyerahkan amplop cokelat kepada Kyuhyun.

“Kalau kubilang nggak berbahaya, berarti itu bohong.” Jawab Kyuhyun kesal. Changmin masih saja tidak berubah.

“Pokoknya, biar aku yang mengurus Jessica. Kau sudah bisa tenang sekarang. Aku nggak akan membiarkan dia berbuat yang aneh-aneh.” Jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

“Dia nggak menyulitkanmu kan?” tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sinis.

“Kyuhyun!” bentak Sungmin kesal.

“Jangan khawatir. Melakukan 1-2 kesalahan itu hal yang biasa. Pamanku orang baik sih. Dia hanya tertawa dan langsung memaafkannya. Bagaimanapun juga pamanku yang sudah menanggung semua hutang yang dibuat _appa_ ku. Hahahaha!” jawab Changmin enteng dengan wajah kekanak-kanakannya.

Kyuhyun berbisik pada Sungmin, “Kalau nggak salah, _appa_ nya Changmin itu.. orang yang menjamin hutang temannya, lalu teman itu melarikan diri entah kemana. Akibatnya, dirinya sendiri yang harus menanggung hutang yang nggak pernah dibuatnya. Sepertinya begitu sih. Sampai-sampai perusahaan dan rumahnya juga ikut disita.”

Changmin tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. “Biar begitu, tetap saja aku nggak bisa segampang itu melanjutkan sekolah. Sementara ini, aku memutuskan untuk bekerja dulu. Tapi jalan yang kupilih nanti tetap saja sama denganmu.”

“Memangnya aku sudah membicarakan soal pilihan itu padamu?” tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

“Nggak kau bicarakan juga, aku sudah tahu masa depanmu. Nah sampai ketemu lagi!” Changmin melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah Changmin pergi, Kyuhyun memeriksa amplop cokelat tadi, ternyata hanya ada surat. Tidak ada foto-fotonya bersama Sungmin.

**Untuk pengacara pembela keadilan dimasa mendatang.**

**Aku akan mengambil alih tanggung jawab dan memusnahkan foto mesummu dan _Seonsaengnim_. Jangan khawatir.**

**Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu pada Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ yang tanpa kausadari tergambar dalam foto itu. Tapi hati-hati ya jangan sampai kecelakaan (ini yang penting)**

**Shim Changmin**

Kyuhyun meremas surat itu dengan ganas.”Si dia itu… Kalau ketemu lagi akan kuhabisi dia!”

“Eh apa? Apa yang ada didalam situ?” tanya Sungmin bingung.

“Anda nggak usah lihat!!”

 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	9. You're The Shining Star 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heechul selalu saja mengurusi sepupunya, si guru perawat yang masih muda dan cantik, Sungmin. Bagi Heechul, kehadiran Kyuhyun yang selalu berusaha mendekati Sungmin, tak lebih dari hanya sekedar “Serangga Penganggu.” Apa yang tersembunyi dibalik tindakan Heechul itu?  
> Dilain pihak, muncul Lee Donghae, rival Kyuhyun dalam merebut perhatian Sungmin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast :
> 
> Lee Sungmin as yeoja 23 years old  
> Cho Kyuhyun as namja 17 years old  
> Kim Heechul as yeoja 17 years old  
> Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk as namja 27 years old
> 
> Background Music : Super Junior (슈퍼주니어) - Success (H.I.T OST)
> 
> Please left a comment 'bout this story if you wanna me continue. Happy Reading!!

CHAPTER NINE

Heechul membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat mimpi itu lagi.

Mimpi yang merupakan bayangan masa lalunya dengan Sungmin disaat ia berumur 7 tahun. _Hari itu Minnie tersenyum lembut. Senyuman lembutnya itu tidak berbeda dengan yang sudah-sudah. Tapi bagiku.. bagiku.. Minnie yang terlihat seperti itu malah terlihat menakutkan._ __

Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ruangan yang didominasi warna _pink_ , motif-motif strawberry dan boneka-boneka kelinci. Tentu saja ini kamar Sungmin. Ia biasa menginap disini untuk menghabiskan hari minggunya.

“Akhirnya kau mau bangun juga. Cuaca di luar cerah sekali lho. Cepat cuci muka terus kita sarapan sama-sama.” Sambut Sungmin sambil membuka gorden kamarnya.

Heechul hanya mengucek-ngucek matanya saat Sungmin meninggalkannya untuk ke dapur. Perlahan senyum mulai terukir dibibir seksinya. _Pada dasarnya Minnie itu.. orangnya selalu saja riang bahkan saat pagi buta sedikitpun.. Dia juga yeoja yang manis. Kenyataan itu sendiri juga mengundang sedikit masalah._

Heechul baru saja akan meminum teh herbal yang disediakan Sungmin saat suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi acara minum-teh-herbal-demi-kecantikannya.

“ _Mian_ ya kami datang terlambat.”

 _Suara itu.. Bukannya itu suara Leeteuk seonsaengnim? Ada apa ini.. Ini kan masih pagi,_ batin Heechul.

“Nggak begitu kok, aku juga minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan anda.” Sungmin menyambutnya dengan nada riang.

“Kalau yang bikin repot itu Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ , aku akan senang sekali sudah dibuat repot. Seandainya anda tidak keberatan dengan keadaan seperti ini, silahkan anda minta bantuanku kapan saja.” Leeteuk tersenyum penuh pengertian.

Sungmin menangkap sesosok _namja_ dibelakang Leeteuk yang masih pasang tampang mengantuk. “Wah, wah.. Kyuhyun?”

“Iya semua urusan kerja otot bisa diserahkan padanya.” Promosi Leeteuk. “Semua peralatan yang diperlukan sudah kumasukkan dalam kotak ini.” Leeteuk menyerahkan kotak pada Sungmin.

“ _Jeongmal kansahamnida_ Leeteuk- _ssi.”_

Sedangkan Heechul kini sedang menatap sinis pada _namja_ berambut cokelat yang tak bergeming dari tadi. Tapi saat ia perhatikan baik-baik… “Apa-apaan ini?! Di.. Dia tidur sambil berdiri!!” jerit Heechul kaget.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum seakan seorang ibu yang mengerti kenakalan anaknya, “Ah, nanti juga dia akan bangun sendiri. Nggak usah khawatir deh. Untuk bayaran hasil kerjanya, anda beri saja dia makanan yang enak. Nah aku permisi dulu.”

Leetuk meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung dan Heechul sedang menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun untuk membangunkannya, tapi _namja_ itu tetap juga tidak bergeming atau sekedar memperlihatkan mata _onxy_ nya yang dingin.

 

“Chullie, berikutnya biar aku saja. Aku juga ingin coba nih.” Bujuk Sungmin yang sudah bosan memainkan palu ditangannya. Ia juga ingin mencoba apa yang dilakukan Heechul. Menggergaji papan sepertinya menarik.

“Percuma. Kau nggak punya tenaga untuk kerjaan begini.” Tegas Heechul.

“Chullie, kau marah?”

“ _Aniya_!” jawab Heechul ketus.

“Apaan sih? Waktu tahu aku mau membuat _sewing box,_ kan kau sendiri yang dari minggu kemarin bilang mau bantu-bantu. Padahal Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ sudah berbaik hari mau meminjamkan peralatan.”

“Aku nggak marah karena soal itu!” Heechul melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya ke seorang _namja_ yang kini sedang tertidur tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk direrumputan dan bersender pada pot besar yang terdapat di halaman belakang rumah Sungmin. _Yang membuatku marah itu.. Dia!! Cho Kyuhyun, namja pintar yang selalu juara 1 sekaligus yang wataknya paling jelek di antara seluruh anak seangkatannya. Lalu.. Dibandingkan yang lain-lainnya, dialah namja yang paling dekat dengan Minnie saat ini._

Bukannya malah menjauh seperti yang diharapkan Heechul, Sungmin kini malah berjongkok disamping Kyuhyun dan menatapnya dengan kagum.

“Dari tadi, Kyuhyun nggak bangun-bangun juga ya.”

Heechul yang kesal, melampiaskannya pada papan yang kini tengah digergajinya. Ia menggergaji dengan ganas, hampir mematahkan papan itu dengan cara tidak elit. “Benar-benar, deh. Memangnya buat apa dia datang kesini segala?! Sudahlah! Jangan pedulikan anak nggak berguna itu! Dia itu makhluk yang berbahaya. Lebih baik kau nggak usah dekat-dekat!”

Sungmin malah asik mengelus rambut cokelat karamel Kyuhyun, “Rambutnya lembut.” Gumam Sungmin. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menarik Sungmin agar jatuh dalam pelukannya.

“KAUUU! KAU PASTI SUDAH BANGUN KAN!” teriak Heechul murka sambil menodongkan gergajinya kearah Kyuhyun.

“Chullie! Jangan begitu, Kyuhyun hanya mengigau.” Jawab Sungmin dengan polos.

“Lho, kenapa aku bisa disini?” tanya Kyuhyun yang kali ini benar-benar sudah sadar dari tidur panjangnya (?).

“Minnie!  Kalau cuma masalah kotak,  mau 1 kek, 2 kek, biar aku sendiri yang membuatkannya untukmu. Dasar _namja_ nggak guna, cepat pulang sana!”

Kyuhyun bangkit mendekati Heechul yang masih sibuk dengan papannya, “Miring tuh!”.

Ia memposisikan dirinya tepat dibelakang Heechul dengan tangan kanannya diatas tangan Heechul yang memegang gergaji dan tangan kirinya diatas tangan Heechul yang memegang papan. Dan posisi wajahnya kini tepat disamping wajah Heechul. ”Seperti ini. Kita harus memotong papan menurut alur serat kayunya, sambil dimiringkan seperti ini.”

Heechul segera menepis tangan Kyuhyun dan menjauh. Ia menatap Kyuhyun seolah-olah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. “Apa.. Yang kau lakukan?”

“Caramu menggergaji tadi salah. Karena kau memotong dengan bagian mata gergaji yang salah. Makanya potongan papan ini nggak bisa lurus. Memangnya apa yang kau sedang pikirkan? Kok sudah sampai begini masih belum menyadari kesalahanmu.” Jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

Heechul _speechless._ Oke dirinya memang tak sepintar Kyuhyun tapi jawabannya tadi benar-benar merendahkannya. _Ternyata dia memang namja yang menyebalkan!_

“ _Seonsaeng.._ Sepanjang siang ini, aku akan membantu anda membuat kotak. Sebagai gantinya buatkan makan siang untukku ya?”

“Aku juga akan membuatkan makan malam untukmu deh!” Sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya tanda setuju.

“Sudah _deal_ ya..” ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut yang membuat Heechul terkesiap. Dia tak pernah melihat senyum seperti itu diwajah Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa? _Apa-apaan sih dia ini? Dia benar-benar serius.. dengan Minnie?_

 

Akhirnya setelah perjuangan panjang dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam, mereka bertiga─berdua─ menyelesaikan _sewing box_ itu. “Kyaaaa.. _Gomawo_ Kyuhyun, Chullie! Kalau aku sendiri yang mengerjakannya, pasti bakalan makan waktu lebih dari seminggu. Dengan kotak ini aku bisa menyimpan banyak kain bahan.” Sungmin berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum penuh makna dengan mata berbinar-binar yang disembunyikan.

“Aku lupa beli beberapa bahan untuk persiapan makan malam nanti. _Mianhae.._ Aku tahu kalian sudah capek. Tapi aku ingin minta tolong pada kalian berdua.”

 

 

 

Heechul membaca daftar belanja yang diberikan Sungmin dengan malas. “ _Tissue Box._ Pembersih kamar mandi. Persik dan jeruk kalengan. Anti lembab batangan. Semprotan anti nyamuk. _Hand body lotion._ Pasta gigi. Jus Jeruk.”

Kyuhyun bertugas memasukkan barang-barang yang didiktekan Heechul kedalam troli yang didorongnya. “Terus.. apa lagi?”

Heechul mengoyakkan kertas itu dengan sadis dan berdesis pelan, “Majalah bulanan ‘Wanyan’.” _Apanya yang kelupa_ _an?! Barang-barang seperti ini kan bisa dibeli kapan saja! Nggak harus sekarang! Mulanya aku sudah curiga melihat tingkah lakunya yang aneh tadi. Minnie itu maunya apa siiiih?!_

 

Heechul men _deathglare_ semua orang yang memperhatikannya dan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kagum. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya sambil membawa semua barang belanjaan pesanan Sungmin. Tapi tetap juga tidak bisa membuat orang-orang meredam rasa kekagumannya melihat mereka.

“Mereka berdua tinggi sekali ya. Keren.”

“Baru pertama kali ini aku lihat pasangan secantik mereka.”

“ _Style_ yang _yeoja_ juga keren tuh!”

“Yang _namja_ juga nggak kalah menarik.”

Heechul mendengus kesal. ingin sekali ia menyumpal mulut orang-orang itu agar mereka tidak berkomentar apapun. Pasangan? Kim Heechul dengan Cho Kyuhyun? Yang benar saja! Bahkan jika semua _namja_ didunia ini mati karena kiamat dan ia harus menikahi Cho Kyuhyun untuk meneruskan keturunan, lebih baik ia mati.

 

 

 

“Habiiis, kupikir mereka berdua sangat serasi. Hubungan mereka berdua memang lagi nggak bagus. Tapi kalau sudah berhasil menjalin saling pengertian, pasti mereka akan jadi pasangan yang ideal.” Ucap Sungmin bermonolog sambil mencicipi masakannya.

Setelah merasanya semuanya sudah _fix_ , Sungmin melepas celemek _pink_ nya dan menyampirkannya di kursi. “Aduuuh, jimatnya jatuh.” Sungmin memungut bungkusan kain yang ia sebut sebagai ‘jimat’ dan menciumnya dengan penuh sayang. _Alangkah baiknya seandainya Kyuhyun mau jadi ‘jimat pelindung’ Chullie.._

“Peralatannya tadi masih dibiarkan berserakan dihalaman!” pekik Sungmin.

 

 

 

Sambil mengikuti Heechul yang berjalan didepannya, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Canggung rasanya hanya berdua dengan Heechul yang notabene sangat membencinya. Acara belanja tadipun berjalan dengan sangat tidak menarik. Mereka hanya berbicara seperlunya saja.

“Sepertinya Sungmin sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh lagi.” Kyuhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana.

“Jadi kau sudah tahu?”

“Dulu juga pernah ada kejadian yang nyaris sama sih.”

“Oh iya ya.. Rasanya dulu juga pernah ada kejadian seperti ini. Kau sudah pernah lihat ‘jimat’ Minnie?”

“Nggak. Nggak pernah.”

Heechul tersenyum sinis, “Ooh.. Kalau dia masih bawa-bawa jimat itu sampai sekarang, bagus juga kalau dia mau memperlihatkan padamu apa yang ada didalamnya. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana tampangmu waktu itu.”

“Aku nggak ngerti arah pembicaraanmu. Yang pasti aku mengerti sekali bahwa kau sangat membenciku.” Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. _Jadi Sungmin punya jimat? Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan namja yang dicintainya?_ _Apa isi jimat itu?_

“ Wah, begini-begini juga, aku sudah berterima kasih padamu lho! Akhir-akhir ini Minnie jadi sangat mengandalkanmu. Hari ini juga kau sendiri kan yang membuatkan dia _sewing box_ itu. Ditambah lagi, kau sudah berbaik hati membiarkan _yeoja_ lemah seperti aku membawa barang-barang yang ringan saja. Dengan cara seperti ini, kalian para _namja_ bisa menepuk dada. Karena kalian sudah berhasil menunjukkan beda kekuatan diantara kita!”

Heechul berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang membeku. _Aku sama sekali tidak diperlukan. Sama seperti waktu itu, aku sama sekali tidak berguna. Padahal aku.. tidak ingin merasakan hal seperti itu untuk kedua kalinya..Tidak ingin lagi.._

Heechul membuka pintu pagar rumah Sungmin dengan tergesa-gesa. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak melihat lampu genkan yang tidak hidup. _Minnie tak mungkin lupa menghidupkannya. Apalagi ini sudah malam.. Apa yang terjadi?_

Dengan perasaan kalut Heechul masuk kedalam rumah, memasuki setiap ruangan yang ada. Tapi Sungmin tak juga ditemukan. _Dimana dimana Minnie?_ Heechul meraih kenop pintu belakang dengan tergesa-gesa.

Halaman belakang. Itu harapan terakhirnya dan..

Brusk!

Dengan seketika belanjaan yang dari tadi dibawanya lolos dari tangannya. Ia menutup mulutnya seakan membeku..

Kini pemilik wajah _aegyo_ itu tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri…

Heechul hanya bisa diam terpaku. Matanya menatap nanar pada sosok Sungmin yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri dihadapannya. Rambut hitamnya tergerai tak beraturan diatas rumput, mata _foxy_ nya yang tertutup. Melihat Sungmin seperti itu seakan membuat Heechul seperti terjatuh dari ketinggian ribuan meter. Ia tidak bisa bergerak.

“ _Seonsaeng_?! _”_ pekik Kyuhyun yang baru saja sampai dirumah Sungmin. _“Seonsaeng_?! Anda nggak apa-apa? _Seonsaeng_!”Terdengar jelas kepanikan dalam suara _husky_ nya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan mengangkat kepalanya. Saat tangannya menyentuh bagian belakang kepala Sungmin.. _Eh? Benjol?_

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar, mencoba menemukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan.

Tangan kanan Sungmin yang memegang gergaji.

Papan dengan kondisi setengah terpotong.

Dan posisi Sungmin yang dekat dengan pot besar.

 _Jangan-jangan.._ Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang merutuki kebodohan _seonsaeng_ nya. “ _Seonsaeng_ nggak apa-apa─” Kalimat Kyuhyun yang berniat untuk menenangkan Heechul terhenti karena objek yang dimaksud mulai meneteskan air matanya dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

“ _Mian.._ hiks.. _Mianhae._.” Suaranya parau ditengah isakan tangisnya yang makin kuat.

 

 _Saat itu hari sudah malam. Heechul memasuki rumah Sungmin dengan perasaan riang. Ia mendapat pesan dari ibunya untuk mengajak Sungmin makan malam dirumahnya malam ini, karena Sungmin terlalu sibuk untuk mempersiapkan ujian kelulusannya sehingga tidak sempat untuk memasak. Heechul tak begitu peduli dengan kondisi rumah Sungmin yang gelap. Bagaimanapun saat itu ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang baru berumur sembilan tahun._ _Ia melangkah kakinya dengan pasti kekamar Sungmin. Ia membuka pintunya dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sungmin yang masih memakai seragam sekolah terpojok disudut ruangan dengan seorang namja yang menatapnya dengan penuh amarah._

 _“Chullie.. tolong panggilkan orang! Tolong Chullie..!”_ _Sungmin memohon sambil berusaha melindungi dirinya dari namja yang mulai memukulnya._

_Entah kenapa tubuhnya tak mau bergerak. Padahal dari kecil ia sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Sungmin. Suaranya bahkan tak mau keluar. Ia hanya bisa berdiri diam didepan pintu._

 

“Hiks.. Minnie.. _Mian.._ Lagi-lagi aku.. hiks.. nggak bisa menolongmu.. Hueeeeeee.. Minnie!!” Rasa bersalah kini makin menghantuinya. Tangisnya tumpah sejadi-jadinya. _Mian! Mian! Mianhae! Waktu itu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Aku tidak bisa menolong Minnie dengan kekuatanku sendiri.. Padahal appa dan eomma Minnie sudah meninggal.. Padahal Minnie tidak punya orang lain yang bisa diandalkan kecuali aku.. Waktu itu.. Bahkan suaraku pun tak bisa keluar.. Mianhae Minnie.._

Kyuhyun menghela napas melihat Heechul. Ternyata memang banyak kesamaan antara Heechul dan Sungmin. Selain omelannya, ternyata mereka berdua bisa menangis dengan cara yang begitu memalukan.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengembalikan Sungmin keposisinya semula. Ia bangkit dan menepuk pundak Heechul, “Aku pulang!”

“A.. Apaan sih?! Kau mau membiarkan Minnie terbaring di sana?! Dasar nggak berperikemanusiaan!” bentak Heechul sambil mengangkat kepala Sungmin kepangkuannya.

“Sungmin kan nggak biasa dekat _namja._ Nanti kalau dia bangun dan mendapati aku yang ada di dekatnya, pasti dia akan kaget sekali kan. Mulai dari sini, seharusnya tugasmu untuk mengurusinya. Iya kan?” jawab Kyuhyun datar sambil melangkah pergi.

Heechul terpaku mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ia ingat janjinya pada Sungmin saat ia berumur sembilan tahun, “ _Aku pasti akan jadi kuat agar bisa menjadi pelindung yang dapat kau andalkan Minnie.”_

“Terus.. Jangan pernah sekali-sekali membiarkan Sungmin pegang gergaji.”  Kyuhyun memperingatinya yang hanya dibalas tanda tanya oleh Heechul.

 

 

 

“Habiiis.. Kelihatannya Kyuhyun bisa memotong papan itu dengan gampang. Jadi kupikir aku juga pasti bisa. Kemarin, aku kan sama sekali nggak berhasil memotong papan. Jadi waktu aku mencobanya, setelah separuh terpotong gergajinya malah tidak mau bergerak. Aku menarik gergajinya dengan sekuat tenaga. Eh gergajinya terlepas tiba-tiba, jadinya aku ‘terbang’ kebelakang dan menabrak pot besar itu. Hehehehe gara-gara itu, kepalaku benjol besar banget. Kerjaan tukang itu memang berbahaya ya. _Mianhae_ aku sudah membuatmu cemas..” Cerita Sungmin dengan penuh semangat yang dibalas _deathglare_ dari Heechul.

“Kau itu _pabbo_ atau bagaimana sih?!” seru Heechul gemas. Ia sudah menangis hanya gara-gara itu. Apalagi didepan Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

“Chullie.. Jangan ngomong begitu dong! Kau masih marah?” tanya Sungmin cemas.

Heechul tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin. Entah kenapa rasa percaya untuk Kyuhyun mulai tumbuh dihatinya. Rasa percaya untuk menjaga Sungmin untuknya.

Tapi tetap saja ia akan selalu mengawasi mereka. “Kau itu gimana sih? Begitu saja bisa sampai pingsan segala! Kau itu memang masih terlalu cepat untuk punya _namjachingu_. Aku pasti akan selalu mengganggu kalian berdua. Kau masih belum bisa kulepas sendirian.” Heechul tersenyum penuh makna.

Ia ingat apa jawaban Sungmin atas janjinya delapan tahun yang lalu, “ _Kalau aku sih.. Aku ingin bisa lebih akrab seperti kakak adik denganmu Chullie_.”

 

 

 

Sementara itu disaat yang sama, Leeteuk tengah memandang tragis pada dompetnya lalu mendelik pada Kyuhyun.

“Kau iniiiii! Mentang-mentang aku yang bayar, kau mau makan berapa mangkuk sih?! Hari gajian masih jauuuuh.. Bukannya kau sudah dikasi makan enak sama Sungmin _seonsaengnim_?”

Yang ditanya malah sibuk menghabiskan _ramyun_ ketiganya dengan lahap. Ya akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya kerja gratisan. *poor Kyu*

 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUE…** ****


	10. You're The Shining Star 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast :
> 
> Lee Sungmin as yeoja 23 years old  
> Cho Kyuhyun as namja 17 years old  
> Kim Heechul as yeoja 17 years old  
> The KyuMin Shipper─Kim Hyoyeon, Stephanie Hwang & Lee Soonkyu as yeoja 17 years old  
> Han Geng | Tan Hankyung as namja 17 years old  
> Lee Donghae as namja 16 years old  
> Lee Jinki | Onew as namja 17 years old  
> Kwon Yuri as yeoja 16 years old
> 
> Background Music : Super Junior (슈퍼주니어) - It's You (너라고)
> 
> Please left a comment 'bout this story if you wanna me continue. Happy Reading!!

CHAPTER TEN

Hujan deras mewarnai siang hari ini di SM _High School_. Seakan turut meramaikan kedatangan klub basket _J-School_ untuk pertandingan persahabatan yang akan diadakan hari ini.

“Mohon bantuan anda sekalian!” sapa para _namja_ murid-murid _J-School_ dengan sopan.

“Kalian anggota klub basket _J-School_ ya? Selamat datang disekolah kami. Kalian pasti kerepotan karena harus datang hujan-hujan begini. Silahkan kemari. Akan kutunjukkan ruang ganti kalian.” Sambut Heechul dengan tersenyum manis ala _tour guide_ profesional. Ia baru saja direkrut sebagai manajer klub basket SM _High School_.

“Anu.. Kau manajer disini?” tanya salah satu _namja_ yang berjalan didekatnya dengan tatapan kagum. Ya hampir semua anak _J-School_ itu terpesona dengan kecantikan Heechul.

“ _Ne.._ Walau cuma sementara.” Jawab Heechul risih. Risih rasanya berada didekat gerombolan _namja_ yang rata-rata berpostur lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

Anak-anak _J-School_ yang bagian belakang sibuk bergosip sambil mengikuti Heechul yang sudah jauh didepan bersama manajer klub basket J-School.

“ _Ya_! Kalian lihat nggak? Kenapa klub basket selemah itu bisa punya manajer secantik dia?”

“Kecuali Hankyung, anggota klub lainnya kan lemah semua! Terus di SM ini, katanya ada malaikat yang sering jadi gosip itu!”

“Malaikat?” komentar seorang _namja_ yang tengah mengikat tali sepatunya dengan _headphone_ ditelinganya. _Fly to Seoul, nawa let’s dance dance.._ Suara musik berdentum keras keluar dari _headphone_ itu. Seolah pemiliknya memang sengaja memasangnya maksimal untuk menyamarkan suara hujan yang turun semakin deras.

“Dia itu guru perawat yang seperti malaikat.”

“Oooh.. Orang yang punya rasa belas kasih yang besar begitu? _Namja_ itu memang _pabbo_ ya.” komentarnya lagi. Tapi kali ini ia melepas _headphone_ nya. Walau sedikit merasa terganggu dengan suara hujan yang seakan mampu membunuhnya setiap saat.

 “ _Ya_! Lee Donghae! Biar saja _pabbo_! Aku benar-benar ingin bisa ketemu malaikatnya SM kok!”

 _Namja_ yang bernama Lee Donghae itu tersenyum ala _coverboy_ , “Yang namanya malaikat itu.. Nggak lebih dari sekadar ilusi yang diperlihatkan seorang gadis kecil untuk kepentingannya.”

 

 

 

“Kenapa kejadiannya bisa jadi begini? _Seonsaeng,_ ayo jawab!” tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada seolah sedang  menginterogasi terdakwa pelaku pembunuhan. Sedangkan Sungmin─objek yang ditanya─ hanya mem _pout_ kan bibir _plump_ nya.

Momen KyuMin _couple_ itu tidak disia-siakan oleh murid-murid SM. Para murid _yeoja_ hanya bisa menutup mulut mengagumi sosok Kyuhyun yang makin terlihat _cool_ saat ini. Sedangkan untuk para murid _namja_ yang rata-rata mengidolakan sosok malaikat SM itu, tampak tidak terima dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

“Tunggu dulu! Kyuhyun! Jangan diteruskan lagi dong! Minnie juga sudah introspeksi diri.”

“Kalau kau terus desak begitu, kasihan dia kan!”

“Minnie sudah mau nangis tuh!”

“Minnie pasti punya alasan sendiri kenapa sampai melakukan hal itu!”

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam pada para _namja_ itu, “Menaruh kursi putar diatas meja.. Lalu naik kesitu, kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan akhirnya jadi seperti ini. Kecelakaan yang seharusnya nggak perlu terjadi malah terjadi. Memangnya alasan apa yang bisa membenarkan semua ini?” jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membunuh.

Oh rupanya momen KyuMin _couple_ kali ini adalah Kyuhyun yang menangkap Sungmin sebelum ia merasakan dinginnya lantai sekolah dengan cara yang tidak elit. Intinya Sungmin itu jatuh *Apa author berbelit-belit? XD* Kini posisi tangan Kyuhyun melingkar erat diperut Sungmin dengan kedua kaki Sungmin yang masih tertahan dimeja─meja yang menahan kursi putar diatasnya─di koridor sekolah.

Para _namja_ yang protes tadi hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan sama-sama berkomentar, “Entahlah.”  Menurut mereka percuma saja protes, pasti akan diputarbalikkan oleh _namja_ jenius itu. Apalagi yang berhubungan dengan Minnie-nya, salah bicara sedikit saja, bisa berakhir secara tragis ditangan Cho Kyuhyun.

“ _Seosaeng?_ Anda ngerti ini hal yang bahaya kan?” tuntut Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya yang melingkar diperut Sungmin.

Sungmin menurunkan kakinya, masih menggenggam erat sesuatu─alasan utama Sungmin memanjat─ditangannya. “Ha.. Habisnya.. Habis, kalau nggak begitu, aku nggak akan bisa sampai..” jawab Sungmin seolah dia sedang tertangkap basah bermain hujan oleh _eomma_ nya.

“Anda sedang pegang apa?”

“Karena di bujuk-bujuk juga dia nggak mau bergerak, terpaksa aku sendiri yang harus langsung menangkapnya.”

“Menangkap? Coba perlihatkan padaku.”

“Ah.. _Ani_.”

“Ayo, cepat keluarkan.”

“ _Ani_! _Aniyeyo_ Kyuhyun! Ah..”

Para penonton yang dari tadi tegang menontonnya, entah kenapa malah jadi terlihat gelisah. Terutama para _namja_ yang berotak _yadong_. Mendengar pembicaraan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah memperebutkan ‘sesuatu’ dari tangan Sungmin, suara Kyuhyun yang tegas, desahan Sungmin yang merengek tidak mau, malah membuat mereka jadi berpikir yang ‘iya-iya’.

“Sudahlah Kyuhyun!! Hentikan! Entah kenapa kedengarannya memalukan sekali!” komentar salah satu _namja_ yang sudah tidak tahan mendengarnya.

Mendadak ‘sesuatu’ yang diperebutkan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlepas.

Toeeng!

Dan dengan mendadak juga, ‘sesuatu’ tadi berhasil membuat heboh para murid yang dari tadi asik menonton momen KyuMin _couple_.

“Kyaaaa!”

“A.. Apaan sih ini?!”

“Uwaaa!”

“Apa? Ada apa?”

“Tunggu.. Aaaaah! Aku benci kodok!”

“Dia menempel dimukakuuuu!”

Sungmin mulai panik akibat kodok yang diselamatkannya tadi mulai membuat kehebohan, “Aah! Tolong kalian tangkapkan! Bawa dia keluar!”

Akhirnya kehebohan itu pun pergi searah kodok itu melompat (?). Tinggallah kini Kyuhyun yang masih saja melingkarkan tangannya diperut Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin tertunduk kecewa.

“Kyuhyun _pabbo_! _Evil_!” rutuk Sungmin sambil mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

“ _Mianhae..”_

 _“_ Lepaskan!”

“ _Mianhae..”_ Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dengan berat hati.

“Dasar _pervert_!” umpat Sungmin sambil melangkah kesal menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas melihat punggung Sungmin yang makin jauh, lalu ia bergumam cukup keras supaya Sungmin masih dapat mendengarnya, “ _Seonsaengnim_.. Kurasa sebaiknya anda lebih banyak melatih otot perut.”

Kalimat Kyuhyun yang terakhir sukses membangkitkan jiwa _evil_ Sungmin. Dan hasilnya? Kini Kyuhyun terkapar tak berdaya akibat pukulan ganas seorang Lee Sungmin. Membuat para _yeoja_ yang tersisa menatapnya prihatin.

“Yang tadi itu salahnya Kyuhyun sendiri kan?”

“ _Ne_ , salahnya sendiri.”

 

 

 

Hujan yang semakin deras disertai petir yang menyambar tak menyurutkan keriuhan dilapangan basket _indoor_ SM. Entah sudah berapa kali ring SM ditembus dengan mulus akibat _shot_ dari seorang Lee Donghae. Pertarungan antar sang _center_ dan _point getter_ didepan ring SM pun tak terelakkan lagi.

Hankyung─yang posisinya _center_ ─sudah cukup lelah mengingat timnya tidak bisa diandalkan. Lain dengan Donghae─yang posisinya _point getter_ ─yang didampingi para _sunbae_ nya yang tak juga kalah hebat. Perbedaan stamina itulah yang membuat Hankyung kalah telak atas pertarungannya dengan _hoobae_ dari _J-School_ itu.

Menjadi seorang yang jenius basket ditengah-tengah sekumpulan orang-orang yang tidak berbakat, bukanlah sesuatu yang menguntungkan untuk Hankyung. Bisa dibilang sangat sial. Dan pertarungannya dengan Donghae tadi harus dibayar mahal dengan jatuhnya ia dengan keras ke lantai kayu dibawahnya.

“Hankyung!” ujar teman-temannya panik.

PIIIIIP! “ _Game over_!”

Para murid _namja_ SM mendesah kecewa melihat hasil pertandingan itu. Perbedaan skor sekitar 20 poin membuat mereka malu sebagai murid SM. Sedangkan para murid _yeoja_ SM yang menonton pertandingan itu malah sibuk mengagumi _namja_ manis yang mengakhiri pertandingan tadi.

“ _Point getter_ tim _J-School_ itu hebat ya!”

“Keren banget! Aku jadi nge- _fans_ nih!”

“Dia punya _yeojachingu_ nggak ya..”

Mendengar komentar-komentar _yeoja_ itu, Donghae menoleh dan tersenyum ala _coverboy,_ “Nggak tuh.”

Senyuman yang mampu membuat _yeoja-yeoja_ itu _melting, “_ Manisnyaaaaa.”

“ _Ya_! Hankyung! _Gwaenchanha_?” Heechul melangkah masuk kelapangan dan mendekati Hankyung yang kini tengah meringis kesakitan dengan lutut dan juga kepala yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

“Darah.. Darahnya terus keluar nih manajer.. Sakiiit! Sakiiit sekali..” rengek Hankyung manja pada Heechul.

Heechul tetap memasang wajah datarnya dan berkomentar tanpa sedikitpun rasa iba, “Aaah, nggak apa-apa kok. Dijilat saja pasti langsung sembuh.”

“Kalau begitu, tolong kau jilat dong manajer.” Rayu Hankyung yang dibalas _deathglare_ dari Heechul.

“Jangan bercanda! Hankyung! Kau ingin lukamu aku taburi garam _eoh_?!”

“CHULLIE!!” pekik Sungmin marah dengan membawa kotak P3K dari arah pintu. “Kenapa kau tega ngomong sekejam itu?! Mana mungkin luka separah itu bisa sembuh hanya dengan jilatan!”

Heechul mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. _Gawat.. Biang ribut sudah datang..”_ Minnie! Dia itu sama saja seperti hewan liar! Dibiarkan saja juga pasti sembuh sendiri!” bela Heechul sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hankyung yang kini pasrah ditindas Heechul.

“ _PABBO_!!” bentak Sungmin kesal. Dengan segera ia mengobati Hankyung sebelum _namja_ itu kehabisan darah.

Pertengkaran antara Heechul dan Sungmin pun sontak menjadi perhatian orang disana. Terutama para _namja_ dari _J-School_ yang baru pertama kali melihat sosok sang malaikat SM. Mereka sibuk bergosip layaknya ibu-ibu arisan.

“ _Ya_.. Itu dia ya? Yang katanya malaikat dari SM itu..”

“Apa dia bukan murid dari sini juga?”

“Tapi dia pakai mantel putih dan juga baju bebas.”

“Terserah deh. Yang penting dia imut sekali kan?”

“Aku sih, lebih suka tipe yang seperti manajer itu.”

“Kalau aku, lebih memilih malaikat!”

“Kau ingin dihibur dia kan?”

“Kau ini..”

Donghae tak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Ia terpesona dengan Sungmin. Ke _aegyo_ annya. Kelembutannya saat mengobati Hankyung. Senyumannya.

Donghae tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia melangkah mendekati Sungmin dengan ditatap penuh pengawasan oleh Lee Jinki yang lebih akrab dipanggil Onew, manajer klub basketnya. Onew merasa ada yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

“Nggak boleh begitu dong Kyuhyun! Dalam hal ini, kau harus cepat-cepat minta maaf.” Omel Sunny sambil mendorong Kyuhyun.

“Kalian cepat menangkap berita ya.” Komentar Kyuhyun.

“Ngomong soal otot sama _yeoja_ itu tabu!” tambah Hyoyeon sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

“Itu dia!” seru Tifanny.

Mereka─Kyuhyun dan _The_ Kyumin _Shipper_ ─ sudah sampai didepan pintu lapangan basket. Saat akan mendorong Kyuhyun untuk masuk, langkah mereka terhenti melihat Sungmin yang kini tengah didekati seorang _namja_ berseragam basket yang tampaknya berasal dari _J-School._

“Lee Sungmin _seonsaengnim_.. Itu anda kan?” tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum mempesona.

“ _Ne_?”

“ _Na_ _n_ _eun_ Lee Donghae _ibnida_.” Donghae mengambil satu langkah lagi untuk mendekati Sungmin, lalu meraih poninya dengan lembut, “Sungmin s _eonsaengnim.._ Anda masih belum pengalaman dengan _namja_ ya?”

“Eh?” Sungmin tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

“Iya kan? Sikap anda yang tidak terbiasa dekat dengan _namja_ itu manis sekali. Makanya.. mau tidak anda menjadikanku _namjachingu_ mu yang pertama?”

Hening..

Lapangan basket yang tadinya ricuh mendadak hening mendengar pengakuan Donghae pada Sungmin yang bahkan baru ditemuinya hari ini.

“Sial!” umpat Heechul sambil beranjak untuk menghajar Donghae.. tapi ia kalah cepat dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri diantara Sungmin dan Donghae dan menatap Donghae tajam seakan-akan ia bisa membunuhnya saat itu juga.

“Apa.. Dia ini anjing penjaganya Sungmin _seonsaengnim_? Tampangnya seram amat.” Donghae menatap sinis padanya, “Kau nggak menggigit kan?”

Kyuhyun balas menatapnya dan berkata dengan nada yang paling sadis,

“Kalau perlu.. Aku bisa menggigit orang sampai mati.”

CTAAAR!

Petir yang menyambar kuat seakan menjadi tanda meletusnya perang antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Kyuhyun yang berdiri dihadapan Sungmin dengan bahasa tubuh yang sangat protektif menatap tajam pada Donghae yang menatapnya tak suka.

Setiap orang yang ada diruangan itu tak berani mengeluarkan suaranya barang sedikitpun. Mereka menahan napas melihat ketegangan yang tercipta antara si jenius yang bermasalah, Cho Kyuhyun dengan si _playboy_ atlit basket, Lee Donghae.

Ada yang menatap kagum pada sosok Kyuhyun yang begitu menjaganya Minnie-nya, dan ada juga yang memuji Donghae atas keberaniannya menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin dan tidak gentar sedikitpun menghadapi Kyuhyun.

Onew menghela napas panjangnya. Kali ini _hoobae_ nya itu berulah lagi. Ia berdoa supaya Donghae tidak menimbulkan masalah baru─seperti mencari masalah dengan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Hankyung tengah menatap Kyuhyun penuh rasa kagum seolah Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang patut diteladani jika ingin menjadi seorang _namja_ yang keren dan Heechul yang makin kesal akibat orang-orang bodoh yang mendekati Sungmin malah tambah banyak.

 

 

 

Klub basket _J-School_ kini tengah menikmati fasilitas─ruang ganti beserta kamar mandi─ yang diberikan SM. Diantara para gerombolan _namja_ itu, tentu saja _namja_ yang bernama Donghae tidak ada. Dia selalu absen setiap sesi mandi bersama. Membuat para _sunbae_ nya kesal dan siapalagi kalau bukan Onew yang kena getahnya─dicap terlalu memanjakan Donghae.

“Anak kelas XI! Kalian boleh pakai showernya!”

“Eh, Donghae mana?” tanya seorang namja berambut cepak pada Onew yang tengah menyiapkan seragam ganti mereka.

“Ah.. Dia bilang lagi ada perlu. Dia mau pakai _shower_ nanti saja.” Jawab Onew canggung.

“Lagi-lagi dia begitu?!”

“Onew! Seharusnya kau lebih keras mendidiknya! Dia benar-benar selalu bertingkah seenak perutnya sendiri. Setiap kali tanding kesekolah lain, dia selalu saja nempel sama entah berapa banyak _yeoja.”_

 _“_ Kalau saja dia bukan anggota regular tim, sudah dari dulu dia didepak dari sini!”

“Pokoknya caranya main itu terlalu individualistis! Terus, mana pernah dia mau pakai shower sama-sama kita walau cuma sekali!”

“I.. Itu karena air membuatnya..” kata Onew mencoba membela diri.

“Hah?!”

“Ah..Nggak ada apa-apa.” Sahut Onew cepat. Ia menghela napas lega. Hampir saja ia membocorkan rahasia Donghae.

“ _Ya_! Kelas XI! Cepat sedikit! Setelah kalian, giliran kelas X yang pakai!”

“Ah.. _Ne_!”

“Onew! Kau nggak boleh membiarkan dia berlaku seenaknya lagi!”

Onew hanya bisa memijat dahinya saat mendengar omelan teman-temannya tentang Donghae. Ia menatap hujan melalui jendela diruangan itu. Saat ini ia yakin Donghae sedang memakai _headphone_ dan mengeraskan volume suaranya. “Mana bisa aku bilang.. soal Donghae yang nggak tahan dekat-dekat air.” Gumam Onew sepelan mungkin.

 

 

 

Donghae melangkah memasuki ruang kesehatan dengan penuh percaya diri. Tak ketinggalan dengan senyumnya yang mampu memikat seluruh _yeoja_ disekolah ini, kecuali Sungmin dan Heechul tentunya.

“ _Neo_?! Lagi-lagi datang kemari!” ucap Sungmin saat melihat Donghae yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

“Dasar percintaan itu komunikasi. Tapi aku lebih suka komunikasi fisik lho! Pertama-tama, aku ingin anda tahu segalanya tentang aku. Habisnya, Sungmin- _ah_ suka melewati bagian itu sih. Anda bukan tipe yang gampang diajak akrab kan.” promosi Donghae yang disambut dengan tatapan kesal dari Sungmin. _Apa namja ini tidak punya sopan santun? Dia baru kelas X tapi berani-beraninya memanggilku hanya dengan nama. Aigooo._

 _“_ Kalau kau ingin berakrab ria, banyak sekali _yeoja_ yang manis-manis yang nggak akan menolak.” Sahut Sungmin cuek.

Donghae meletakkan kedua tangannya dilengan Sungmin dan memutar Sungmin─yang sedang duduk dikursi putar─hingga menghadap kearahnya. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin hingga berjarak 30 cm.

“Aku lebih suka Sungmin- _ah_. Aku nggak bisa kalau bukan Sungmin- _ah_. Yang bisa menyembuhkanku cuma Sungmin- _ah_.”

“Donghae..” Melihat wajah Donghae sedekat ini, membuat Sungmin makin yakin bahwa wajah Donghae kini pucat.

Donghae melepas ikatan rambut Sungmin, membuat rambutnya tergerai indah dihadapannya. “Tunggu, Donghae..!” ucap Sungmin melihat jarak antara wajahnya dengan Donghae makin dipersempit.

“ _No way_!”

“Tapi..”

“Hmm?”

“Selama masih bisa dianggap bercanda, kusarankan kau hentikan semua ini. Kalau nggak bisa gawat..” komentar Sungmin dengan polosnya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Donghae sudah pasti menciumnya jika saja sebuah pukulan ganas tidak menghantam kepalanya.

“ENYAHLAH!” ucap Kyuhyun sadis. Aura hitam kini tergambar disekitarnya. Ia ingin sekali membunuh Donghae. Matanya berkilat-kilat akan amarah yang ditahannya.

“Kyuhyun! Sudah berapa kali kubilang! Jangan pakai kekerasan!” Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

“Sakiiit! Apa yang kau lakukan?!” umpat Donghae tak terima. Ia mengacungkan jarinya pada Kyuhyun. “Kau! Sebenarnya kau itu apanya Sungmin- _ah_?!”

“’Sungmin- _ah_ ’?” tanya Kyuhyun sinis. Donghae seperti menambah minyak ke api yang sudah berkobar. Tampaknya kali ini Kyuhyun tak berniat menahan diri.

Sungmin yang panik melihat mereka berdua, mencoba melakukan segala cara untuk meredakannya, “Jangan berkelahi! Kyuhyun selalu melindungiku dari pelecehan! Dia anak baik yang memikirkan gurunya!”

Pernyataan Sungmin sukses membuat Donghae─si pelaku pelecehan─tertawa dalam hatinya, “Jadi dia ini memang ‘anjing penjaga’?”

Sedangkan Kyuhyun─si anjing penjaga─ yang merasa sedikit tertohok dengan kalimat Sungmin, hanya bisa balas menatapnya sengit. Ia _shock_.

Sungmin menghela napas lega karena usahanya mendiamkan mereka berhasil tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah _shock_ akibat pernyataannya tadi. *poor Kyu*

“Donghae, sini biar kuganti plestermu.” Sungmin menarik plester yang ada dipipi kanan Donghae yang ia lihat sejak pertama bertemu dengannya dilapangan basket tadi.

“Aduduh..” ringis Donghae.

“Wah hebat sekali bekas cakaran ini. Kalau dilihat dari kedalaman lukanya, ini bekas dicakar anak perempuan ya? Nah pejamkan matamu.” Komentar Sungmin sambil mengobati lukanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berdiri dibelakangnya mengawasi Donghae. Sepertinya ia memutuskan untuk menerima apapun yang dituduhkan Sungmin untuknya. Dianggap sebagai anjing penjaga pun tidak apa. Asal dia bisa melindunginya.

“Tepat. Waktu aku ngomong mau putus, dia langsung mencakarku sampai seperti ini. _Yeoja_ itu.. Bersikap lembut cuma awalnya saja.” gerutu Donghae.

“Menurutmu _yeoja_ itu apa sih? Mereka bukan hanya hewan yang hanya tahu bersikap lembut. Kalau mereka naik darah, tentu saja akan marah, bahkan bisa sampai memukul. Kalau mereka diperlakukan dengan kejam, mereka bisa menangis meraung-raung. Kalau harus putus dengan cara yang menyedihkan… Mereka nggak bisa menemukan cinta yang baru. Nih sudah selesai.”

Penuturan Sungmin disambut dengan tatapan penuh tanya dari Kyuhyun. Dapat ditangkap dengan jelas nada kesedihan disana. Seolah Sungmin-lah yang merasakannya. _Putus dengan cara yang menyedihkan_..

“ _Thank you._ Lalu Sungmin- _ah_ sendiri, memangnya kau pernah marah sampai mukul orang?”

“Ah.. Kalau itu sih.. _” s_ ahut Kyuhyun panik. “Beberapa waktu lalu, baru saja ia memukulku sampai _K.O_ _._ ” Tatapannya ia arahkan ke Sungmin yang kini diam dengan aura hitam yang mulai menyelimutinya. Kalimat terkutuk Kyuhyun─ _Sebaiknya anda melatih otot perut_ ─terulang-ulang di benak Sungmin hingga pemilik wajah _aegyo_ itu naik darah dan mengusir mereka berdua dari ruangannya.

“KALIAN BERDUA! CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI!”

Dan dengan cara yang tidak elit, mereka pun terpaksa keluar daripada harus jadi korban keganasan Sungmin yang sedang marah.

“Eh?! Kok aku juga harus keluar?! Sungmin- _ah_.. Buka pintunya. Sungmin- _ah_!” rengek Donghae sambil menggedor-ngedor pintu ruang kesehatan yang dikunci Sungmin dari dalam. Merasa sia-sia, Donghae melirik tajam pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan senyuman _evil_ disebelahnya. _Kyuuuuuu. Kau memang nggak bisa jaga mulut_!

Didalam, Sungmin menangis terisak-isak sambil menelungkupkan wajah dimeja kerjanya. “Hiks.. Dasar Kyuhyun _pabbo_! Bikin aku naik darah saja! Aku nggak segitu gemuknya kok. Nggak gemuk kok. Nggak gemuk.” Bujuk Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mencoba mengelus pipinya dan mencubitnya keras. Ah kenyataan bahwa pipinya makin bulat, membuat Sungmin mencari sudut tersembunyi diruang kesehatan itu dan menangis frustasi. _Minnie, kau memang jadi gemuk ya..Ottokhae.._

Sungmin merogoh mantel putihnya, mengambil ‘jimat’nya. Ia menciumnya penuh sayang lalu meletakkan jimat itu dipipinya. “Apa kau membenciku yang jadi gemuk begini.. Siwonnie.. Aku masih.. Belum perlu mencari cinta yang baru kan?”

 

 

 

“Walau kubilang aku ini manajer klub basket _namja_.. Tapi, aku cuma sebatas pekerja harian kok. Sudah begitu, nggak pernah mencatat nilai, nggak mau merawat anggota yang luka, nggak mau mencuci seragam. Begini ini bisa dibilang manajer? Makanya, jangan seenaknya begitu memanggilku manajer ya.” Omel Heechul panjang lebar sambil mem _pout_ kan bibirnya hanya karena Onew memanggilnya manajer.

Ya Heechul memang menerima tawaran manajer basket itu dengan berat hati. Kalau saja bukan karena ia lelah di _stalk_ oleh Hangeng yang memohon-mohon agar ia mau menerimanya dan berjanji akan membayarnya, mungkin sudah ditolaknya tawaran itu mentah-mentah.

Onew mengernyitkan dahinya heran. _Yeoja_ ini sangat ramah saat mereka baru pertama kali datang ke SM _High School_. Tapi sekarang? Lupakan saja segala keramahan yang diberikannya tadi. Hilang tak berbekas seperti _dandelion_ yang tertiup angin. “ _Ne.. Mianhae_.”

“Terus , kenapa anak _J-School_ sepertimu berkeliaran di dalam lingkungan SM?! Terutama raja setan genit itu! Urus dia baik-baik dong!” kecam Heechul. Tidak ketinggalan dengan wajah _queen of demon_ nya.

Posisi mereka berdua saat ini yang berhadapan di pekarangan SM, cukup menarik perhatian murid-murid yang lewat. Rata-rata komentarnya sama. ‘Malang sekali _namja_ bermata sipit itu. Apakah dia punya dosa dimasa lalu sehingga sekarang bisa dibegitukan oleh Heechul? Tuhan, tolong selamatkan dia’. Dan lagi-lagi mereka hanya berani berkomentar dalam hati lalu lewat dengan tatapan penuh rasa iba pada Onew.

Peluh mulai bercucuran dari pelipis Onew. Heechul saat ini terlihat sangat menakutkan. _Siapa saja tolong aku.._ __

Melihat kecamannya hanya disambut dengan tatapan ketakutan dari Onew, Heechul makin mendelikkan matanya. Onew yang ketakutan perlahan mencoba menjawabnya, “ _Mi.. Mianhae..”_ ucapnya lirih.

“Wah kau manajer tim _J-School_ kan? Sedang apa?” suara Hankyung terdengar seperti nyanyian surga ditelinga Onew.

Onew berlari mendekati Hankyung yang menatapnya bingung, “To.. Tolong aku Hankyung!”

Aduan Onew direspon dengusan kesal dari Heechul. _Dasar manajer tidak berguna.. Menjaga raja setan genit saja tidak bisa! Awas saja kalau raja genit itu berani menyentuh Minnie-ku.._

“A.. Aku datang untuk minta tolong pada Sungmin s _eonsaengnim.._ ” adu Onew seperti seorang _dongsaeng_ yang mengadu pada _hyung_ nya.

Hankyung hanya tersenyum mengerti melihat ekspresi Onew yang ketakutan. Dia sangat mengerti ini pasti akibat ulah _Cinderella-_ nya. _Yeoja_ yang sangat disayanginya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. “Manajer kami temperamennya memang begitu sih. _Mianhae,_ sudah membuatmu mengalami hal yang nggak mengenakkan.” katanya santai.

Mendengar kata-kata Hankyung, Heechul melirik tajam pada Hankyung. Hankyung ciut. Apalagi dengan aura hitam yang sekarang tampak menyelimuti _Cinderella_ -nya itu. Dia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum dicampakkan kelaut oleh Heechul, “ _By the way,_ keperluanmu dengan Minnie itu─”

“Ah soal itu.. Karena Donghae sering kemari untuk menemui Sungmin _seonsaengnim_. Sejak saat itu, dia selalu saja bolos latihan klub. _Performance-_ nya dilapangan memang bagus, makanya para _sunbae_ kelas XII masih mau memberikan toleransi atas kelakuannya. Tapi sebaliknya, anak kelas XI lainnya malahan menganggapnya sebagai musuh.”

“Ooh dia kan sudah jadi anggota reguler biarpun masih kelas X.” komentar Hankyung sambil menekan-nekan tombol di _vending machine_.

Onew menghela napas panjang, “Padahal dia nggak punya pengalaman main basket waktu masih di SMP dulu. Berkat gerak refleks dan posturnya yang tinggi.. Dia cuma melakukan apa yang dia mau saja.”

Hankyung mengoperkan sekaleng minuman kepada Onew, “Tapi bagi para _sunbae_ nya, tindakannya itu sama sekali nggak bisa diterima. Cara mainnya terlalu individualis.” Komentarnya lagi. Hankyung mengerti kesusahan yang dialami Onew. Onew-lah yang selalu disalahkan jika Donghae berulah.

“ _Ne._ Makanya aku berpikir untuk mengingatkan Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ soal itu.” kata Onew sambil menyambut operan Hankyung.

Heechul yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan sambil meminum minuman isotoniknya, mulai angkat bicara, “Kau ingin supaya Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ mau membujuk dia agar hadir dilatihan klub?”

Onew menunduk, “Kalau bisa sih, aku memang ingin begitu. Tapi.. cara itu sama sekali nggak menyelesaikan masalah. Aku ingin minta pada Sungmin s _eonsaengnim_.. untuk menjadi malaikat yang sebenarnya. Kalau nggak begitu, luka hati Donghae nggak akan pernah bisa sembuh seumur hidupnya.”

 

 

 

Sungmin keluar dari toko kain dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang setia menemaninya. Ada yang bertanya kenapa? Donghae memaksa untuk mengantarkan Sungmin pulang sedangkan Kyuhyun yang tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan Donghae─si pelaku pelecehan─untuk berduaan dengan Sungmin. Walau perilaku Kyuhyun seakan-akan mendukung pernyataan Sungmin beberapa waktu lalu dan tudingan─si anjing penjaga─ Donghae terhadapnya.

Hujan baru saja reda ketika mereka berjalan menyusuri taman yang ada disekitar toko itu. Sedikit terlihat aneh memang. Mengingat Sungmin dengan tubuh mungilnya memimpin didepan dengan beberapa gulungan kain didekapannya, Donghae yang masih berseragam _J-School_ yang sibuk merayunya, dan beberapa langkah dibelakang Kyuhyun yang juga masih berseragam SM mengikuti dengan tampang mengawasi.

“Sungmin- _ah_ , biar aku yang bawakan barang-barangmu itu. _Kajja_ , kesinikan!” bujuk Donghae pada Sungmin yang kini terlihat tenggelam dengan kain-kain didekapannya itu.

“ _Gwaenchanha_. Biarkan saja aku. Kalau sekarang aku enak-enakan, bisa-bisa nanti bakalan tambah gemuk lagi.” Ucap Sungmin dengan niat menyindir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum _evil_ mendengarnya. _Rupanya diambil hati juga ya…_

“Kyuhyun- _ah_! Kau juga ngomong sesuatu dong! Semua ini kan awalnya gara-gara omonganmu yang tanpa perasaan itu!” bentak Donghae yang tak terima diacuhkan oleh Sungmin hanya karena ucapan bodoh Kyuhyun.

“Biarkan saja. Sebentar lagi juga tangannya bakal kecapekan sendiri.” Komentar Kyuhyun dengan nada malas.

“Kau memang nggak punya niatan memperbaiki suasana ya!” seru Donghae kesal lalu memfokuskan perhatiannya lagi kepada pemilik mata _foxy_ disampingnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh makna. Walau ia hanya bisa melihat punggungnya.

Hari itu, disaat dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya diperut Sungmin, ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia melakukannya tanpa sadar. Ia tahu posisinya hanyalah sebagai murid dimata Sungmin. Tidak pernah lebih. Dan yang menyukai Sungmin itu banyak.

Lihat saja Donghae yang sudah jatuh dalam pesona Sungmin hanya dalam hitungan detik pada pandangan pertama. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin melihatnya sama seperti melihat Donghae─hanya _namja_ iseng yang menginginkan tubuhnya. Ia ingin dilihat sebagai sosok yang ingin melindungi dirinya─Sungmin. Makanya ia mencoba mengalihkan pemikiran Sungmin dengan kata-kata iseng itu.

Ia tidak peduli bagaimana efeknya sekarang, maupun Sungmin marah padanya atau apapun.

“ _Seonsaeng.._ Anda nggak punya lemak sebanyak yang anda sangka.”

“Aku benci Kyuhyun!!” Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya. Rasanya menyebalkan sekali mendengar hinaan Kyuhyun dengan wajah _evil_ nya.

“ _Ya_! Kyuhyun- _ah_! Aish.. Omonganmu itu sudah cukup belum?” bela Donghae, lalu ia berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sungmin, “Tapi, buat apa anda membeli kain sebanyak itu Sungmin- _ah_?”

“Untuk membuat bajuku berdua dengan Chullie.” Sahut Sungmin cuek.

“Anda hebat seka─”

“ _YA_! LEE DONGHAE!”

Sontak mereka bertiga menoleh kebelakang─ke arah sumber suara. Disana berdiri mantan _yeojachingu_ Donghae, Kwon Yuri dengan tatapan membunuh.

“Kau bilang mau putus denganku dan pacaran sama Sungmin, _ahjumma-ahjumma_ guru perawat SM itu _eoh_?! Apa betul begitu?!”

Ucapan Yuri sukses membuat Sungmin _speechless_ dan memandangi batu-batu kerikil dibawahnya. _Ahjumma-ahjumma katanya?_

“Yuri- _ah_?” sapa Donghae dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

“Gimana? Apa betul begitu?!” bentak Yuri kesal.

“Kami masih belum pacaran. Sekarang masih cuma perasaan sepihak dariku saja.” Kata Donghae serius.

Air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk mata Yuri, “ _Mwo ya_? Dulu kau bilang aku yang paling kau sukai! Kau bilang, kau suka padaku karena aku berbeda dengan _yeoja-yeoja_ lainnya. Aku sama sekali nggak ngerti apa maumu. Kenapa perasaanmu bisa berubah segampang itu?”

Donghae hanya menatap datar pada Yuri. Tak tampak emosi apapun disana. “Habisnya kau sudah jadi sama dengan _yeoja-yeoja_ lain kan. Aku suka denganmu yang _cool_ dan keren. Bukan kau yang sedikit-sedikit langsung menangis hanya karena masalah cinta. Aku nggak bisa membiarkan _yeoja_ biasa seperti itu tetap disampingku. Kalau nggak.. bisa-bisa kau juga akan ikut hancur.”

Tangis yang sudah ditahan Yuri sejak tadi akhirnya tumpah. Menyakitkan sekali rasanya dicampakkan dengan seorang _namja_ yang bahkan tak butuh waktu sampai satu hari untuk menemukan cinta barunya. “ _Mwo_? Kau ngomong apa?! Hiks aku sama sekali nggak ngerti apa yang kau bicarakan!”

Sungmin melangkah mendekati Yuri. “Donghae! Hentikan!” Nalurinya mengatakan jika Donghae mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Yuri. Bisa-bisa _yeoja_ ini bunuh diri karena ia tampaknya sangat mencintai Donghae.

Melihat Sungmin yang mendekati Yuri, Kyuhyun berteriak, “ _Seonsaeng_! Jangan ikut campur masalah percintaan orang lain!”

Yuri menyipitkan matanya pada Sungmin, “Jadi kau yang namanya Sungmin itu? Sungmin yang guru perawat itu? _Mwo ya_? Kenapa kau.. lebih kecil dan lebih manis daripada aku..” Yuri mengalihkan pandangannya ke Donghae.

“Jangan anggap aku _pabbo_! Kau cuma bosan padaku saja kan!!” Yuri tidak tahan lagi menahan amarahnya. Ia melayangkan tangannya untuk memberi peringatan pada Sungmin agar tidak mengganggu hubungannya dengan Donghae.

Dengan cepat Donghae merengkuh tubuh Yuri sebelum tangannya mendarat mulus dipipi Sungmin. “Kau nggak boleh begitu. Kau nggak boleh melayangkan tangan pada mereka yang lebih kecil dan lebih lemah daripada dirimu sendiri. Kau nggak boleh.. melakukan itu.” ucap Donghae lembut.

Lalu ia melepaskannya perlahan. Ia tidak mampu menahan lagi gejolak didadanya yang sudah ia tahan sejak dari SM tadi. Mendengar suara hujan dalam intensitas waktu yang lama membuatnya sungguh mual.

Hueeeekh!

 

 

 

“Kenapa mesti aku yang ketiban sial.. harus mengeramasimu begini?” rutuk Kyuhyun sambil melangkah masuk kekamar mandi dirumah Sungmin. Mereka terpaksa kesini karena jarak rumah Sungminlah yang paling dekat dari tempat kejadian─Donghae yang muntah secara tiba-tiba.

“Habis, aku bau muntahan. Biasanya selalu _yeoja_ yang mengeramasi rambutku. Sebenarnya, aku akan lebih senang kalau Minnie yang melakukannya.” Jawab Donghae santai sambil membuka bajunya.

Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya merutuki nasib sialnya hari ini. Entah dosa apa yang ia perbuat, sehingga sekarang dia dihadapkan dengan kondisi harus mengeramasi seorang _namja_ yang bau muntahan atau menyerahkan Sungmin mentah-mentah padanya. Ia mengambil gagang _shower_ dengan berat hati, “Kau masuk kamar mandi berdua sama _yeoja_ itu hanya karena minta dikeramasi saja?”

Sungmin yang mengawasi didepan pintu kamar mandi sambil menyiapkan handuk, agak khawatir dengan mereka berdua. Bisa-bisa terjadi perkelahian dikamar mandi. “Kyuhyun, apa kau mau kugantikan?” tanya Sungmin pelan.

“Pokoknya nggak boleh!” teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

“Jangan bertengkar didalam sana ya.” Pesan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, sepertinya ini adalah pilihan pahit yang harus diambilnya. “ _Kajja_ , kubasahi rambutmu!”

“Jangan terlalu ribut.. Tolong bunyi airnya jangan terlalu berisik.”

“ _Mwo_?”

“Kalau nggak, nanti bisa-bisa aku bakalan muntah lagi.”

Kyuhyun menurut dan mengecilkan airnya. Perlahan ia mulai membasahi rambut Donghae dengan _shower_ ditangannya. Bisa ia lihat ada sedikit efek ditubuh Donghae saat air mulai menyentuh tubuhnya.

“ _Mianhae.._ ” gumam Donghae pelan.

Kyuhyun mulai mengambil shampo, “Kau itu─”

“Aku _phobia_ air. Entah kenapa suara air saja sudah bisa membuatku takut. Setiap hari hujan, kalau aku nggak pakai _headphone_ untuk menghilangkan bunyi air, perasaanku langsung mual. Makanya, kalau nggak sama-sama _yeoja_ , aku bahkan nggak akan bisa pakai _shower._ Aku nggak tahu.. gimana cara menyembuhkan _phobia_ ku ini. Pasti hanya malaikat saja yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakitku ini.”

Akhirnya setelah perjuangan panjang nan melelahkan Kyuhyun mengeramasi seorang _namja_ , ia melangkah keluar dengan perasaan lega. Matanya menyipit melihat Sungmin yang rupanya dari tadi setia menunggu didepan kamar mandi. Dan tentu saja ia mendengar semuanya. Dari sepasang mata _foxy_ itu kini terpancar rasa penuh ingin tahu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memberi _deathglare_ pada Sungmin yang dibalas dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Ia berani bertaruh untuk masalah Donghae, Sungmin pasti akan ikut campur dan berusaha menyembuhkan _phobia_ nya. Itu pasti.

“Nah aku permisi dulu _seonsaeng_.” Pamit Kyuhyun dengan sopan.

“Sungmin- _ah_ , sampai besok!” __

 _“_ Hati-hatilah pulangnya!” pesan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang berjalan berlawanan arah. Ia lega melihatnya. Ya setidaknya hari ini mereka memang bertengkar tapi dia juga tidak menyangka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka berdua. Bersama _namdongsaeng_ nya.

“Sungmin- _ah_ , kapan-kapan kita masuk kamar mandi sama-sama _ne_?” seru Donghae dari kejauhan yang malah dijawab oleh Kyuhyun, “Enak saja!!”

Sungmin menutup pintu pagar rumahnya sambil mengingat ucapan Donghae yang didengarnya tadi dari kamar mandi. _Pasti hanya malaikat saja yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakitku ini._. Sekilas Sungmin memandang mereka berdua yang kini telah hilang dari pandangannya. _Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?_

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, seseorang mendekap mulut Sungmin dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat lalu menariknya ke genkan. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya saat tahu siapa yang membekapnya. Lee Donghae kini tengah menatapnya lapar, semakin mengeratkan tangannya yang menutup mulut Sungmin dan mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dari Sungmin dan butiran kristal yang jatuh dari mata _foxy_ nya.

Ia mendekat, menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin dengan gerakan seduktif. Ia tak peduli mereka sedang berada di genkan. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah _yeoja_ dihadapannya ini.

“Ng.. Hng..” erang Sungmin.

“ _Mianhae_ Sungmin- _ah_. Sepertinya aku memang harus memastikannya. Aku ingin lihat apa yang akan tertinggal dari _yeoja_ imut dan murni sepertimu. Kalau aku membuatmu jadi _yeoja-yeoja_ biasa lainnya. Kalau memang kau seperti malaikat, diapakan juga.. kau pasti nggak akan ternoda.” Donghae tersenyum seduktif dan mulai menciumi leher Sungmin, perlahan-lahan makin kebawah.

Menarik kain penutup─ _dress_ Sungmin yang berbahan _shiffon_ ─ dan mulai menciumi kulit putih mulus yang terhidang dihadapannya. “Kau akan menyelamatkanku kan..”

Sungmin tidak bisa menoleransi apa yang dilakukan Donghae terhadapnya yang makin kurang ajar. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menggigit tangan Donghae yang mendekap mulutnya. “A.. Aku bukan malaikatmu!! Kau cari dimanapun juga, yang namanya malaikat nggak akan kau temukan!!”

Teriakan Sungmin seakan menarik paksa Donghae untuk segera sadar. Bayangan masa lalunya berkelebatan dipikirannya.

 

_Entah sudah berapa pukulan yang diterima namja kecil yang berumur enam tahun itu. Dia menangis terisak-isak. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya sudah mulai membiru akibat pukulan yang diterimanya sedari tadi. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa. Tapi dia tidak mampu untuk melarikan diri. Karena yang menyakitinya adalah eommanya. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya_ _─_ _satu-satunya orang yang masih dimilikinya saat ini. Tidak ada appa. Appa yang sudah membuangnya dan eommanya demi yeoja lain._

_“Hentikan.. Hentikan eomma..” rengek Donghae sambil berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Ia tidak tahan lagi menahan rasa sakitnya._

_Setelah puas memukul Donghae, yeoja itu tertunduk seakan ia benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini. “Jangan menuntut apa-apa dariku. Donghae.. Tolong eomma..”_

_Eommanya menarik Donghae ke mobilnya dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.Mobil itu melaju kearah pinggiran kota yang berdataran tinggi. Melewati tebing yang tak berpembatas jalan, yang dibawahnya terhampar lautan luas. Eommanya menekan pedal gas dalam-dalam dan mobil itu dengan angkuhnya terjun ke lautan luas. Dalam sekejap saja mobil itu sudah tenggelam, air memenuhi setiap ruangan didalam mobil itu. Sesak. Donghae berusaha menutup mulutnya untuk menghalangi air yang masuk. Dirinya tak tahan lagi. Dan saat itulah eommanya mendorong dirinya yang sudah lemah keluar dari jendela mobil. Itu terakhir kali ia melihat eommanya. Terakhir kali sebelum eommanya tenggelam bersama puing-puing mobilnya._

 

Donghae melepaskan cekalannya dan pergi. Kata-kata Sungmin cukup membuatnya sadar. Tidak ada satupun orang didunia ini yang akan menyembuhkannya. Bahkan _eomma_ nya sendiri berusaha menghapus keberadaannya dari dunia ini.

Jadi apalagi yang bisa diharapkan? Untuk siapa lagi dirinya hidup?

“ _Namja_ itu nggak akan bisa mengerti kebodohannya kalau belum mengalaminya sendiri. _Gwaenchanha seonsaeng_?” tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin penuh sayang. Ia bisa saja mengejar Donghae dan membunuhnya sekarang juga, tapi Sungmin tetaplah prioritas utamanya.

Untung saja ia mengikuti _feeling_ nya untuk mengecek keadaan Sungmin. Sungmin terlalu rawan untuk dibiarkan sendiri. Apalagi dengan pelaku pelecehan _a.k.a_ Lee Donghae berada disekitarnya dalam radius 5 km.

“Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau ada disini?” gumam Sungmin terkejut. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah terselip dihatinya. Bersalah karena telah menyakiti hati Donghae.

“Dia.. kelihatannya sudah kelewat batas. Nanti akan kuamuk dia.” Sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh amarah.

“GYAAAAA! KYUHYUUUUUN! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Minnie _eoh_?!!” seru Heechul yang baru saja sampai dirumah Sungmin dan melihat kondisi Sungmin yang berantakan─bagian atas pakaiannya terbuka.

“Chullie!!” Sungmin menghambur kepelukan Heechul.

“Dasar _namja pervert_!! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya didepan genkan begini?!” amuk Heechul.

“A.. _Aniya_ Chullie.. Ini karena─”

“ _Mianhae.._ Apa Donghae ada disini? A.. Ada kejadian gawat. Dia.. Dia akan diberi pelajaran oleh anak-anak klub basket dari kelas XI.” Onew menginterupsi. Suaranya terdengar sangat panik.

 

“Donghae adalah orang yang berhasil selamat dari percobaan bunuh diri ganda. _Eomma_ nya yang penderita Neurosis mencoba melakukan bunuh diri ganda dengan menenggelamkan diri kedalam air. Akibatnya, Donghae jadi takut air. Aku tahu soal ini kerena aku tinggal di dekat rumahnya.” Cerita Onew diperjalanan mereka─Onew, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin─ ke J-School.

Sungmin menatapnya prihatin. Kini ia mengerti apa alasan Donghae seperti itu. Dan Kyuhyun? Ia mendengarkannya dalam diam. Tapi cerita Onew cukup menyurutkan niatnya untuk membuat perhitungan setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Sungmin.

Onew mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang akan dilakukan anggota klub basket pada Donghae di kolam renang?

Memikirkannya saja sudah cukup membuatnya panik. Sesekali ia meminta pada supir taksi untuk mempercepat laju mobilnya.

“Sejak kecil, badan Donghae selalu penuh luka disana sini. Donghae sendiri selalu pasang tampang seakan nggak terjadi apa-apa. Lagipula, selama itu lukanya nggak ada yang serius. Makanya nggak ada yang terlalu menganggapnya. Nggak berapa lama setelah dia berhasil selamat dari usaha bunuh diri ganda itu, dia sudah bisa menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari seperti biasa. Tapi anggapan itu adalah kesalahan besar. Dia itu.. Selama ini sebenarnya dia terus hidup dengan luka yang menganga dihatinya.”

 

 

 

Donghae melihat sekelilingnya dengan wajah pucat. Ia berdiri ditepi kolam renang sekolahnya. Melihat air yang terhampar luas disamping kanan kirinya agak membuatnya limbung.

Tapi ia tetap mencoba untuk tenang dan mendekat pada Yuri dan beberapa anggota klub basket yang tengah menunggunya.

“Rupanya yang ada perlu denganku bukan hanya Yuri saja.. Seluruh anggota klub basket dari kelas XI juga ikut-ikutan berkumpul.” Ujar Donghae santai.

Yuri menatap dalam pada _namja_ yang kini berada dihadapannya. Jelas terlihat bahwa wajah itu terlihat pucat. Tapi ia terlanjur membencinya. Membenci Donghae yang dengan seenaknya memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Ia sudah mengadu pada seluruh anggota klub basket kelas XI yang membenci Donghae. Dan disinilah mereka akan memberi Donghae pelajaran.

“Ini salahmu sendiri. Kau sudah jahat sekali padaku!!” kata Yuri sambil menangis.

Seorang namja berambut pendek maju, “Katanya kau takut air ya? Biar kami semua yang akan menyembuhkan _phobia_ mu itu.”

“Boleh saja, _kajja_ kita main sama-sama.” Donghae tersenyum.

“ _Mwo_? Kau serius nih?” jawab _namja_ berambut pendek itu.

“Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita sama-sama mencebur kedalam kolam. Biar aku yang mulai.” Donghae melangkah ketepian kolam renang. Ia menatap nanar pada air dihadapannya.

Yuri panik. Sepertinya Donghae serius akan ucapannya. “Tu.. Tunggu Donghae!!”

Donghae mulai berhitung. Hana.. Dul.. Set.. Ia menutup matanya dan menjatuhkan diri kedalam kolam. Sudah cukup baginya untuk hidup dengan luka seperti ini. Tidak ada yang menginginkannya.

“DONGHAE! Jangan! Donghae! Donghae!” Yuri berteriak panik ditepi kolam dan berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya.

“ _Ya_! Dia nggak bakalan mati cuma karena jatuh ke kolam.” _Namja_ berambut pendek itu menahan Yuri agar tak ikut terjun ke kolam.

“Dia bisa mati! Waktu SMP dulu, Donghae pernah dipaksa mencebur kekolam. Waktu itu hampir saja jantungnya berhenti! Kalau Donghae mati.. Aku─”

BYUURSH!

Sungmin terjun kedalam kolam tanpa pikir panjang, dibelakangnya menyusul Kyuhyun yang terlambat karena sibuk meminta uang kembalian taksi -_- *oke abaikan*

Dibelakangnya menyusul Onew dan Kyuhyun yang dengan wajah yang tak kalah panik. Tapi tentu saja mereka mengkhawatirkan orang yang berbeda.

Donghae membuka matanya didalam air. Detak jantungnya sebentar keras, sebentar melemah. Dingin dan sesak. Rasanya sama seperti waktu itu. Saat dia berusaha ditenggelamkan oleh _eomma_ nya.

Tidak akan ada yang menolongnya. Donghae sudah pasrah jika memang harus mati dikolam ini.

Tiba-tiba seseorang merengkuh tubuhnyayang melayang pasrah didalam air. _Sungmin?_ Dan entah kenapa sosok _eomma_ nya muncul saat saat sebelum ia tenggelam, “ _Hiduplah.. Donghae”_

Perlahan Donghae membuka matanya. Ia disambut dengan wajah _aegyo_ Sungmin yang berada dihadapannya, Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk memeras bajunya dan tentu saja tatapan lega dari Onew.

“Donghae!” seru Onew gembira. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan ekspresi  bahagianya.

“Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Sudah baikan? Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Pertamanya sih aku yang masuk kekolam untuk menolongmu. Tapi aku lupa bahwa aku nggak bisa berenang. Akhirnya Kyuhyun yang menolong kita. Yuri juga, dia sangat mencemaskanmu. _Namja­-namja_ yang usil itu sudah kabur sih. Pokoknya nanti kau harus memaafkannya. Tapi sebenarnya.. Aku benar-benar bersyukur.. Karena kau masih hidup.” Kata Sungmin lembut. Lengkap dengan senyumannya yang bak malaikat dan mata _foxy_ nya yang memancarkan ketenangan untuk siapapun yang melihatnya. Donghae menatapnya nanar dan tertunduk. _Malaikat itu ada.._

“ _Ne.. Jeongmal kansahamnida_..” ucapnya lirih.

 

 

 

Bagi _namja_ yang sedang jatuh cinta. Didalam hatinya, _yeoja_ yang disukainya akan terlihat seperti malaikat.

Lalu didepan ruang kesehatan SM _High School_ , kini anjing penjaganya bertambah jadi 2 ekor.

“ _Yeoja_ biasa kok. Suka nangis, marah, ngambek juga bikin susah. Kekanak-kanakan, nggak sabaran, keras kepala. Mungkin lebih banyak kejelekannya dibanding kebaikannya.” Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada meyakinkan pada Donghae. Kini ia sedang menunggu bersama Donghae didepan ruang kesehatan. Menunggu dibukakan pintu karena Sungmin bilang ia sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Banyak pekerjaan.

Donghae menanggapinya dengan santai. Apa ada yang bertanya kenapa anak _J-School_ ada di SM pada jam sekolah? Jawabannya tentu saja ia membolos untuk bertemu Sungmin dengan membawa-bawa alasan pertemuan klub basket. “Kau ngomong begitu biar aku menyerah kan?”

Didalam ruang kesehatan, Sungmin tengah berjuang meraih kotak diatas lemari. Akibat tubuhnya yang mungil, lagi-lagi ia menjadikan kursi putar sebagai medianya untuk memanjat. Apa ia tidak belajar dari pengalaman? Dalam waktu hitungan menit..

UGYAAA!

“ _Seonsaeng_!”

“Sungmin- _ah_!”

 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUE..** ****


	11. You're The Shining Star 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast :
> 
> Lee Sungmin as yeoja 23 years old  
> Cho Kyuhyun as namja 17 years old  
> Kim Heechul as yeoja 17 years old  
> Lee Donghae as namja 16 years old  
> Han Geng | Tan Hankyung as namja 17 years old
> 
> Background Music : Super Junior (슈퍼주니어) - Love U More
> 
> Please left a comment 'bout this story if you wanna me continue. Happy Reading!!

CHAPTER ELEVEN 

Dengan penuh semangat Donghae berlari menyusuri koridor SM. Tak memedulikan tatapan aneh dari murid-murid SM karena lagi-lagi anak _J-School_ sepertinya berkeliaran di SM pada jam-jam sekolah. Ya yang menatap seperti itu hanya sebagian. Selebihnya tentu saja menatapnya kagum.

Kagum akan ketampanan seorang Lee Donghae.

DUGH! Kyaaa!

Karena terburu-buru, Donghae menabrak seorang _yeoja_ bertubuh langsing─yang tak sempat menghindar atau mungkin tidak ingin mengindar. Sontak _yeoja_ itu limbung, siap merasakan kerasnya lantai sekolah saat sepasang tangan besar Donghae meraihnya lengannya dengan cepat.

Donghae tersenyum hangat pada _yeoja_ yang ditahannya tadi lalu mengelus pipinya dengan lembut seolah ingin memastikan keadaannya. “Gara-gara terburu-buru, aku jadi nggak perhatian dengan sekelilingku. _Mianhae.”_ kata Donghae dengan gaya _cool_ nya.

Mungkin jika _yeoja_ itu tidak memiliki berat, ia sudah terbang jauh karena termakan mentah-mentah pesona Lee Donghae. “N─ _ne._ ”

“Huuh. Mana boleh anak dari sekolah lain datang kesini kalau nggak ada perlu.” Gerutu Sungmin melihat Donghae berada dikoridor sekolahnya.

Donghae menoleh. Melihat malaikat yang jadi tujuan utamanya datang ke sekolah ini berada didekatnya, ekspresinya berubah drastis. “Sungmin- _ah_!!” seru Donghae bahagia─melupakan kenyataan bahwa seorang Lee Donghae harus bersikap _cool_ dimanapun─seakan melihat artis yang selama ini diidolakannya, melupakan _yeoja_ malang yang baru saja menjadi korban senyum─sok─ _cool_ nya.

Sungmin berdiri dihadapannya dengan perban membalut lutut kirinya akibat kepintarannya─menggunakan kursi putar untuk memanjat. Dibelakangnya Heechul berdiri dengan tatapan malas.

“Anak yang merepotkan.”

“ _Mwo ya_? Dia datang lagi?!” Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya.

Donghae langsung menghambur ingin memeluk Sungmin. “Aah aku kangen! Hari ini kau tetap semanis─” dan sebelum tangannya dapat merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tatapan _evil_ ditengah-tengah mereka.

“Kyuhyun- _ah_!! Jangan gangguin orang dong! Kenapa setiap kali kau selalu saja menempel pada Sungmin- _ah_!” seru Donghae murka.

“Karena aku anjing penjaganya. Mana mungkin aku membiarkannya sendirian kalau disekitarnya ada _namja pervert_ yang bebas berkeliaran.” Balas Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius.

Ingin memeluk Sungmin katanya? Oh Lee Donghae, ingin mati secara mengenaskan ditangan Cho Kyuhyun _eoh_?

“Jangan pasang tampang begitu dong! Eh siapa yang kau maksud dengan _namja pervert_ itu?” tanya Donghae, terlihat bodoh.

“Donghae, keringatmu banyak sekali. Lagi-lagi kau bolos kegiatan klub ya?” Sungmin merogoh saku mantel putihnya. Mencari sapu tangan.

Tanpa ia sadari jimatnya jatuh saat ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan _pink_ nya.

“Hari ini ada latihan tambahan Sungmin- _ah_. Kami disuruh maraton, dan akhirnya aku maraton sampai kesini.” Jawab Donghae dengan senyum mengembang sempurna diwajahnya.

Sungmin menghapus keringat Donghae dengan sedikit menjinjit, “Nih, ku pinjami sapu tangan.”

Heechul melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Ia mendekat pada Kyuhyun dan berdesis, “Perangainya sama denganmu.”

“ _Thank you_! Terus hari ini aku menang taruhan dan dapat tiket.” Donghae merogoh saku terdepan ditasnya tapi tiketnya tidak ada.

“Eh?! Aneh! Aku yakin sudah kumasukkan kedalam sini..” Donghae panik. Tiket itu tidak boleh hilang. Ia ingin mengajak Sungmin ke Lotte World.

Ia menumpahkan segala isi tasnya kelantai. _Handphone,_ buku-buku, _iPod_ , handuk, _headphone,_ semuanya sudah ia keluarkan dari tasnya tapi tiket itu juga tidak ada.

“Percuma saja kau mengajak _yeoja_ yang kakinya sedang terkilir pergi main ke Lotte World.” Kata Kyuhyun dengan santai sambil menunjukkan dua lembar tiket ditangannya.

“Kalau sudah kau pungutkan, ngomong dari tadi dong!!” kata Donghae jengkel sambil merungut kesal pada barang-barangnya yang tadi ia tumpahkan dengan liar kelantai. Kini ia harus membereskannya kembali. Merepotkan.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. “Taman bermain? Nggak bisa nih. Dibuat jalan saja kakiku masih agak sakit.”

“Nggak apa-apa. Kita bisa pergi kapan saja dalam bulan ini. Aku akan menunggumu supaya kita bisa pergi bersama-sama.” Ucap Donghae dengan semangat ‘45.

“Banyak sekali _yeoja_ yang ingin pergi denganmu kan. Lebih baik kau ajak saja salah satu dari mereka. Aku menolak.”  Mata _foxy_ itu kini menatap Donghae lembut seakan memaksa Donghae untuk tidak membantah keputusannya.

“Aku sih ingin pergi denganmu..” rajuk Donghae dengan bibir mencebik.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang melihat kelakuan Donghae. _Namja_ ini terlihat seperti anak-anak, tapi jika ditest tentang tingkat ke _pervert-_ annya, dia nomor satu.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku celananya. Dahinya mengernyit ketika matanya menangkap sebuah bungkusan kain dilantai. _Apa itu punya Donghae_?

Heechul diam penuh makna saat Kyuhyun mengambil bungkusan kain itu. itu jimatnya Sungmin. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk diam. Ia ingin lihat bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun saat tahu apa yang ada didalam jimat itu.

“ _Ya_ , Donghae! Selain tiket tadi, kau masih menjatuhkan ba─”

Donghae tersenyum jahil. “Kalau begitu tiket ini kuberikan pada Kyuhyun- _ah_ deh! Kau pergi saja berdua dengan _yeoja hoobae_ mu itu.”

Kyuhyun meremas jimat ditangannya dengan kesal.

 

 

 

“Apaan sih? Kau masih marah ya?” Suara Donghae menggema dari arah kamar mandi yang pintunya terbuka lebar. Karena ia _single_ sekarang, ia jadi tidak punya _yeoja_ untuk mengeramasinya. Untuk itulah ia datang keapartemen Kyuhyun. Hanya untuk menumpang mandi dengan keadaan pintu terbuka.

Ia sibuk mengeramasi rambutnya seraya menatap Kyuhyun yang termenung ditepi jendela dengan buku matematika ditangannya.

“ _Aniya_.” Sahut Kyuhyun cuek.

“Kau sendiri juga ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Sungmin- _ah_ padamu kan?”

“Daripada mengurusi soal itu, aku lebih ingin tahu kenapa setiap hari kau selalu datang ke tempatku hanya untuk pakai kamar mandi.” Kyuhyun mulai mengerjakan soal-soal integralnya.

“Entah kenapa, aku masih merasa takut kalau harus pakai air sendirian.” Gumam Donghae.

“Biasakan sendirian dong!” bentak Kyuhyun kesal. _Namja topless_ yang hanya menggunakan _boxer_ bukanlah pemandangan yang enak dilihat. Apalagi jika _namja_ itu sedang keramas dan terus berbicara.

“Terus gimana? Dari reaksinya tadi, bagaimana kira-kira perasaan Sungmin- _ah_ padamu?” Donghae mulai mengeringkan rambutnya dan mengenakan bajunya.

“Entahlah.”

“Walah.. Rupanya kau memang marah.”

 

_Kyuhyun yang kesal akan perkataan Donghae, meremas bungkusan kain yang ada ditangannya. Ingin sekali ia menggunting mulut namja dihadapannya ini._ _K_ _enapa dia harus berbicara seperti itu didepan Sungmin?_ __

_Let’s s_ _ee_ _._ _Sungmin menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ia membulatkan mata foxynya, menatapnya dalam-dalam._

_“Eh, Kyuhyun? Kau punya pacar?” gumam Sungmin pelan._

_Donghae tertawa kecil, “Tepatnya mungkin yeoja itu memang akan jadi pacarnya. Aku kebetulan lihat kejadiannya. Waktu itu Kyuhyun-ah ditembak yeoja manis berkepang anak kelas X.”_

_“Kau.. Kapan kau..” tukas Kyuhyun_ _tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Donghae tau tentang hal ini? Dalam hatinya ia tak berhenti mengutuk yeoja kelas X yang berani menyatakan cinta padanya dikoridor sekolah pada jam istirahat._

_“Sepertinya yeoja itu anak yang baik. Nggak ada salahnya kalau kau coba pacaran dengannya kan.” kata Donghae sambil tersenyum jahil bersama sang ratu iblis_ _,_ _─_ _partnernya untuk menjatuhkan Kyuhyun dihadapan Sungmin._

_“Diluar dugaan, ternyata kau lumayan beken juga ya. Padahal nggak ada salahnya kalau kau pacaran dengannya.” Timpal Heechul sambil berhigh five ria dengan Donghae._

_“Aku sudah menolaknya dengan sopan. Kalian berisik!” tegas Kyuhyun._

_Donghae tersenyum simpul pada Sungmin yang dari tadi diam, “Sungmin-ah, kau juga berpikiran begitu kan?”_

_Hening. Detik bergulir lambat._ __

_Baik Kyuhyun, Donghae maupun Heechul menunggu respon seperti apa yang akan diberikan oleh Sungmin. Sungmin menghela napas dan memasang ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibaca oleh ketiga orang dihadapannya ini. Membuat mereka bertiga speechless._

_“Kalau dia memang yeoja pilihanmu, aku bisa merasa tenang. Misalnya nanti kalian benar-benar pacaran, kenalkan dia juga padaku juga ya.”_

 

Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya kedinding. Kalimat Sungmin dan ekspresi wajahnya terbayang-bayang dibenaknya. _Sebelum ngomong begitu, apa dia sudah tahu perasaanku padanya?_

“ _Ya.._ Kau mau pergi sama siapa dengan tiket yang kuberikan tadi? Siapa saja terserah asal jangan Sungmin- _ah_ ”  kata Donghae santai.

“Mau kujual.” Jawab Kyuhyun dengan singkat dan padat. Sepaket dengan ekspresi datar wajahnya.

“Jahaaaat! Itukan tiket pemberianku.” Rengek Donghae sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hair dryer._

“Setelah tiket itu kudapatkan, mau kuapakan juga terserah padaku. Toh, kau juga dapat tiket itu dari orang. Akan kupakai untuk tambahan biaya─”

“ _Annyeong_!!”  Suara keras Hankyung menggema diruang apartemen Kyuhyun yang nyaris kosong. Ia datang membawa TV dan satu set DVD. Membuat kedua orang _namja_ tadi cengo. Ada perlu apa seorang Tan Hankyung datang kesini dengan membawa-bawa TV?

 

 

 

**Doota _Shopping Centre_** __

Heechul bergaya bak seorang _supermodel_ dihadapan Sungmin dan seorang pramuniaga. Ia mengenakan _sequin dress_ berwarna _bronze_ yang sangat serasi dengan warna rambutnya. Rambut panjangnya ia gulung keatas sehingga memperjelas leher jenjang putihnya.

“Gimana?” tanyanya pada Sungmin dan pramuniaga tadi dengan senyum─ _arrogant smirk_ nya.

Sungmin sumringah melihatnya. _Sequin dress_ memang cocok dipakai oleh _yeoja_ bertubuh tinggi seperti Heechul. _Dress_ yang tidak mungkin dipakainya karena tubuhnya yang mungil.

“Kyaa! Kereeen! Seperti wanita dewasa. Cocok banget! Chullie tinggi sih. Sudah begitu, kakimu juga panjang. Pakai _dress_ itu jadi kelihatan seperti model deh!”

Pramuniaga itu terpana. “Sangat cocok lho! _Agasshi,_ sebenarnya anda bekerja di suatu agensi model kan?”

Heechul memutar tubuhnya dengan angkuh dan melangkah kearah _mannequin_ yang memakai _maxy skirt._ Setelah memperhatikan dengan teliti, ia menoleh pada Sungmin. “Minnie, buatkan aku yang seperti ini.”

Sungmin tersenyum pengertian. “ _Arraseo._ Nanti kita pilih kainnya ya. Umm.. Setelah ini kita lihat bagian baju _namja_ ya.” Gumam Sungmin pelan.

“Nggak.” Jawab Heechul singkat dan padat. Lalu ia menoleh pada Sungmin yang menatapnya bingung karena penolakannya yang _frontal_ itu.

“Paling kau berpikir untuk membuatkan mantel musim dingin buat si miskin Kyuhyun kan?” tanya Heechul dengan nada angkuhnya.

Sungmin tersenyum canggung seolah tertangkap basah. Heechul dengan mudah mengetahui niat baiknya untuk Kyuhyun. “Ha─habisnya.. Sekalian aku membuatkan punyamu.”

“Nggak boleh! Kalau kau melakukannya, bisa-bisa nanti malah dia yang akan salah paham.”

“Jangan khawatir! Aku akan membuatkan yang sama dengan punyamu!” Sungmin bersikeras.

Heechul melirik ngeri pada Sungmin yang bersemangat, lantas mengutuk dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya Sungmin berpikir ingin membuatkannya mantel yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Demi apapun mereka kan bukan _couple._

Dan sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah menjadi _couple._

 _“Ya_! Jangan begitu dong!!”

Sungmin menggigit  bibirnya. “Habisnya.. Aku nggak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Ditambah lagi dia kan miskin sekali. Sampai-sampai setiap hari harus mikir gimana caranya bisa makan.”

Heechul terdiam sejenak. “Hanya itu? Benar-benar.. hanya itu? Kau memikirkan Kyuhyun hanya karena itu? Atau kau masih.. menunggu Siwon _oppa_?”

Sungmin menunduk. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah. Ia masih mencintai Siwon. Sangat mencintainya. Dan jangan tanyakan sebesar apa dia mencintai _namja_ bertubuh atletis itu. _Namja_ yang baru dipacarinya selama lima hari.

“Habisnya.. Aku masih belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Entah kenapa, aku masih merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.”

Heechul menghela napas panjang. Kesedihan Sungmin tampak nyata dari suaranya. “Sudahlah. _Kajja,_ Minnie nanti masakkan sesuatu untukku.”

Senyum Sungmin mengembang mendengar ucapan Heechul, “Aku akan memasakkanmu _kimbab._ Bagaimana? Tapi aku harus belanja dulu.” Sungmin berpikir sejenak. “Ah aku kehabisan beras, lalu apa lagi ya...”

“Apa nggak ada barang lain yang kelupaan? Apa kau nggak kelupaan barang yang sangat berarti untukmu?” Heechul tersenyum penuh makna. “Misalnya.. Jimat pelindung dari Siwon _oppa_?”

 

 

 

Seoul memasuki musim panasnya. Membuat cuaca semakin panas ditambah adanya tiga orang _namja_ disebuah ruangan apartemen tanpa satupun pendingin ruangan.

“Dasar tukang listrik nggak berguna! Cepatlah sedikit!” Omel Donghaepada Hankyung yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan TV yang dibawanya tadi.

Hankyung mengetukkan obeng yang dipegangnya kekepala Donghae. “Berisik! Aku nggak mau dikatai begitu sama orang yang bahkan nggak bisa membedakan slot input dan output!” Hankyung menyeka peluhnya yang dari tadi membanjir, “Ugh.. Kok kamar ini panas banget. _Ya_! Lee Donghae! Jangan makan _ramyun_ -ku!!”

Donghae melanjutkan makannya dengan santai, “Habis disini nggak ada makanan sama sekali.”

Mata Hankyung berbinar saat kotak berwarna hitam yang berusaha diperbaikinya sejak 30 menit yang lalu itu mulai menandakan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Perlahan TV itu mulai menayangkan apa yang dari tadi ditunggu-tunggu Donghae dan Hankyung. _Blue film_.

Tidak sia-sia dirinya mengangkut TV dan DVD set ini ke kamar Kyuhyun yang tinggal sendiri. Dengan begini ia bisa bebas menontonnya tanpa ada halangan apapun.

“Aaah _c_ _hukkae_!” seru Donghae senang lalu mengambil posisi disamping Hankyung agar bisa menontonnya dari dekat.

Desahan _yeoja_ ─pemain utama film nista itu─ mulai menggema dipenjuru ruangan. Membuat kedua _namja_ yang sedang menontonnya bahkan tidak rela untuk berkedip.

“Hebaaaat! Kyuhyun, _kajja._ Kau juga harus ikut nonton ini.” komentar Hankyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _yeoja_ yang kini telah _naked_ di film itu.

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi duduk dipojokan sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan buku, hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan kedua _namja_ yang sedang asik itu.

Menurut mereka itu normal, tapi menurut dirinya jika tidak ada Sungmin, film itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Tidak akan bisa membangkitkan jiwa _pervert_ nya yang terkubur jauh didalam hatinya. “Sudahlah! Biarkan aku sendiri.”

Hankyung menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih. “Kalau mau nonton beginian, memang paling enak numpang di tempat orang yang tinggal sendiri. Nonton dirumah sih, malahan bikin _sport_ jantung karena nggak tahu kapan dan siapa yang tiba-tiba akan masuk ke kamar.”

“Kyuhyun- _ah,_ jangan duduk di situ terus dong! Ayo sini, kita lihat sama-sama. Kualitas gambarnya nggak begitu jelas, tapi minimal bisa dilihat.” Ajak Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Hankyung mendengus kesal. Sudah syukur ia bisa ‘mencuri’ TV itu dari toko elektronik milik _baba_ nya. “Apa boleh buat. Itu kan cuma barang _secondhand_. Asalkan komponennya diganti, kualitas gambarnya pasti bisa lebih bagus. Makanya, boleh nggak kutinggal disini? Biar nanti aku yang perbaiki.”

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi mengacuhkan mereka, menoleh dengan cepat pada Hankyung. “Kalau sudah bagus, bisa dijual nggak?” tanya Kyuhyun polos.

Hankyung _sweatdrop._ Dijual katanya? Jadi untuk apa dia susah-susah memperbaikinya. “Pelit.”

Kyuhyun mulai membaringkan dirinya kelantai. “Kalau benda seperti itu ditinggal disini, kalian pasti akan sering mampir hanya untuk nonton video _yadong_.”

 _“_ Kau serius ngomong begitu? Padahal aku sudah susah payah membawakan kaset video kesukaanmu. Lihat nih! Khusus untukmu, aku sengaja mencarikan video _yadong_ antara guru perawat dan muridnya.” Hankyung memasukkan kaset video itu dan dalam sekejap desahan _yeoja_ tadi telah berganti _scene_ menjadi seorang murid _namja_ yang sedang berusaha menyatakan cinta dan menyentuh ‘guru’nya.

“ _Saranghae, seonsaeng_!”

“Jangan.. Jangan begitu..”

“Ayolah _seonsaeng.._ ”

“Aah.. Jangan.. AAAH!”

Hankyung tak berkedip melihatnya. “Lalu, si _noona_ yang ini agak sedikit mirip sama Minnie. Memang sih, Minnie yang asli 100 kali lebih manis.”

Kyuhyun yang melihat _scene_ nista itu, beranjak dari tempat duduknya─di pojokan─dan melangkah kearah DVD tersebut.

Hankyung sumringah. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memberikan respon positif. “Akhirnya kau mulai ada perhatian?”

Tanpa menekan tombol _stop,_ Kyuhyun dengan ganas menekan tombol _open_ dari DVD itu. Lalu dengan cepat ia melemparkan kaset itu sekuat tenaga kedinding terdekat (?).

“Kyuhyun!! Kejam sekali! Padahal kaset ini lumayan susah didapat…” ratap Hankyung seraya memungut kaset yang untungnya tidak dipatahkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun dan bergumam pelan, “Kyuhyun- _ah._. Diam-diam rasa ingin memonopolimu besar sekali ya. Bagaimana seandainya Sungmin-ah sudah jadi milik _namja_ lain? Kalau dipikir baik-baik, begitu-begitu juga Sungmin-ah itu _yeoja_ dewasa. Misalnya pun dia pernah punya 1 atau 2 orang _namjachingu_ , itu bukan hal yang aneh.”

“Aku sih nggak apa-apa. Biarpun dia nggak suci lagi.” Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. “ Tapi melihat dia yang sama sekali nggak biasa ada didekat _namja_ , kalaupun ada _namja_ yang pernah dekat dengannya.. Bisa-bisa _namja_ itulah satu-satunya orang yang akan dicintainya seumur hidup.”

 

 

 

Heechul menghela napas seraya memperhatikan jarum jam tangannya yang terus saja bergerak. “Tadi bilangnya mau memasak untukku. Sudah sampai belum ya..” ujarnya bermonolog. Sejak ia memberi tahu Sungmin bahwa sekarang jimatnya berada ditangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung berlari ke apartemen Kyuhyun.

Sikap yang ditunjukkan Sungmin seakan-akan kembali menegaskan, bahwa ia sama sekali tidak pernah menggeser kedudukan _namja_ bernama Choi Siwon itu dihatinya. Walau sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Sungmin tidak pernah berubah. Malah bisa dibilang.. waktunya tidak pernah bergerak sejak hari itu.

_Aku terlanjur usil padanya. Minnie, mianhae. Menurutku, sudah waktunya kita bangun dari mimpi._

 

 

 

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat seraya melihat jam tangannya. “Sudahlah, aku harus kerja sambilan.”

“Kerja sambilan?” tanya Hankyung bingung.

“Jadi guru privat anak SD.” Jawab Kyuhyun cepat dan meraih kunci kamarnya. Seketika perhatiannya teralihkan pada sebuah bungkusan kain yang lupa diberikannya pada Donghae. “Nih, punyamu kan.”

Donghae menyambut bungkusan kain itu dengan tatapan bingung, “Ini bukan punyaku.”

Kyuhyun menatap kearah bungkusan kain yang dipegang Donghae. _Jangan-jangan itu.. punya Sungmin?_ _Bukannya saat itu Sungmin merogoh saku mantelnya untuk mengambil saputangan?_

“Kau belum membukanya ya? Aku buka ya..” jawab Donghae sambil melepas ikatan talinya.

“Ah, jangan!”

Larangan Kyuhyun terlambat. Kini Donghae sudah membuka bungkusan kain itu. Yang berisi sebuah perban yang tampaknya sudah pernah dipakai. “Perban?! Apa sih, membosankan.”

“Sudahlah.. Tolong kau kembalikan seperti semula lagi.” Perintah Kyuhyun walau benaknya sendiri ingin tahu cerita apa dibalik perban itu.

“Iya, iya.” Donghae menggulung kembali perban itu dan.. sebuah cincin menggelinding dari perban itu ke arah kaki Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meraihnya. Sekali lagi matanya menatap nanar pada cincin emas yang tengah dipegangnya sekarang.

“Cincin? Sepertinya ada huruf yang diukir disana.” Hankyung memperhatikan ukiran pada cincin yang dipegang Kyuhyun. _Carino_ … _“_ Ini nama orang asing ya. Eh tapi sepertinya kata ini punya makna. Dari ukurannya, jelas ini cincin _yeoja._ Lalu kenapa nggak dipakai tapi malah dibawa kemana-mana dalam bungkusan begini? Sepertinya aku mencium kerumitan hubungan _namja_ dan _yeoja.”_ Komentar Hankyung panjang lebar.

Tapi Kyuhyun juga tak bergeming dari acaranya memandangi cincin itu.

Donghae bisa menangkap apa yang terjadi melalui tatapan Kyuhyun ke cincin itu. “Kyuhyun- _ah_.. Kau sudah tahu itu punya siapa kan? Apa yang terukir disitu?”

 

 

 

Disaat yang bersamaan, Sungmin tengah berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Mengabaikan keindahan pemandangan sore hari. Menerobos keramaian orang.

Melupakan rasa sakit dikakinya yang masih terkilir. Dibenaknya terbayang-bayang kenangannya bersama Siwon. Kenangan terindah yang tidak akan dilupakannya seumur hidup.

 

_Saat itu hari tengah hujan, Sungmin sedang duduk menghabiskan waktu bersama Siwon dirumahnya. Siwon tersenyum manis padanya lalu memberikannya sebuah kotak cincin berwarna merah marun._

_“Apa yang terukir disini?” tanya Sungmin sambil menggenggam kotak cincin itu._ _Ia_ _memperhatikan ukiran yang tertera disana. ‘Carino’_

_“Rahasia, nah kemarikan tangan kirimu”. Dengan perlahan Siwon memasukkan cincin itu kejari manis yeoja yang sangat dikasihinya._

_“Apa gunanya kalau aku yang terima, tapi aku nggak tahu artinya. Ah, ukurannya juga salah Wonnie!” Jawab Sungmin dengan bersungut-sungut. Cincin itu hanya muat di ujung jarinya._

_“Heh? Jarimu sebesar itu?” Dahi Siwon mengernyit dalam._

_“Ukuranku nomor 9, tapi ini nomor 7 kan?!” Sungmin mempout-kan bibir plump nya sambil menatap namja dihadapannya dengan gemas._

_“Mi.. Mianhae Min-ah… besok akan kutukarkan dengan yang baru, ne?” jawab Siwon sambil mengelus rambut hitam Sungmin._

_“Sudahlah nggak apa-apa. Lagian dicincin ini kan sudah ada ukiran hurufnya.” Semburat merah mulai terlihat jelas dikedua belah pipi milik Sungmin. “Lagipula, ini gara-gara kamu sendiri yang tergesa-gesa. Kenapa tiba tiba memberi barang seperti ini untukku?”_

_Siwon tersenyum sangat lembut sehingga membuat Sungmin rela menukarkan apa saja untuk bisa melihat senyum itu sekali lagi._

_“Habisnya… aku senang sekali. Aku selalu.. selalu.. sangat.. menyukaimu, sampai sampai perasaan itu ngga_ _k_ _bisa aku apa-apakan lagi. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kamu mau menerimaku. Aku bahagia._ _”_

_Siwon terdiam sejenak dan mencium lembut kening Sungmin, membuat si pemilik kening tersenyum malu. “Min-ah.” Jari-jarinya menyusuri bentuk bibir kekasihnya. “_ _Seandainya, nanti setelah lulus kuliah perasaanmu masih belum berubah juga, saat itu nanti..Ayo kita menikah Lee Sungmin..”_ __

 

 

 

Kyuhyun masih memandang cincin itu seraya menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, “Ini bukan nama. Ini bahasa Spanyol. ‘ _Carino_ ’ artinya yang terkasih.” Gumamnya dengan sangat pelan. Seakan tak ingin mendengarnya.

Dan saat itulah pintu apartemen Kyuhyun terbuka, Sungmin berdiri dengan peluh yang menetes-netes dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

“Ci─Cincinku.. Kembalikan..”

 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUE..**


	12. You're The Shining Star 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast :
> 
> Lee Sungmin as yeoja 23 years old  
> Cho Kyuhyun as namja 17 years old  
> Kim Heechul as yeoja 17 years old  
> Lee Donghae as namja 16 years old  
> Han Geng | Tan Hankyung as namja 17 years old  
> Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk as namja 27 years old
> 
> Background Music : Super Junior (슈퍼주니어) - Shining Star
> 
> Please left a comment 'bout this story if you wanna me continue. Happy Reading!!

CHAPTER TWELVE

Setelah insiden cincin itu, semuanya kembali seperti biasa─hanya bagi Sungmin. _Yeoja_ mungil yang memiliki bibir _plump_ itu kembali ke kesibukannya sebagai guru perawat.

Berjalan kesana kemari. Mengurus ini itu.

Melemparkan senyum lembut kepada setiap murid-murid yang menyapanya─dan menggodanya.

Melupakan sakit dikaki kanannya yang semakin membengkak akibat ia paksakan berlari ketempat Kyuhyun─demi sebuah cincin dari _namja_ pemilik hatinya.

Tapi apa kabarnya dengan Kyuhyun? Senyum yang akhir-akhir ini mulai menghiasi pemilik wajah _stoic_ itu memudar. Kedekatan dirinya dengan Sungmin mulai merenggang─membuat para KMS kecewa.

Ia menghabiskan waktu diruangan Leeteuk, tidak lagi diruang kesehatan. Kyuhyun yang dingin─Kyuhyun yang tak pernah merasakan kehangatan Sungmin─ telah kembali. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa. Melihat Sungmin yang begitu mencintai _namja_ _─_ si pemberi cincin─ sudah cukup untuk membuat langkahnya berat untuk tetap berusaha mendapatkan Sungmin.

Sungmin tak pernah menanggapinya sedikitpun.

Ia mencintai _namja_ itu─ _namja_ yang pasti akan dicintainya seumur hidup.

Kedua fakta yang menimbulkan beberapa pertanyaan dibenaknya. Apa dirinya siap kecewa? Apa dirinya siap menarik Sungmin keluar dari masa lalunya? Apa dirinya begitu mencintai Sungmin?

Kyuhyun butuh waktu untuk menjawab semuanya. Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang _namja_ berhati dingin yang tak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta─sebelum bertemu dengan Sungmin. Ia butuh waktu untuk menyadari seberapa besar cintanya kepada sang malaikat.

Malaikat yang selalu ceroboh, yang suka ikut campur urusan orang, yang polos, yang seperti anak kecil dan yang membuatnya selalu merasakan gejolak aneh. Gejolak aneh yang disebut sebagai _cinta_.

 

 

 

Untuk kesekian kalinya, lagi-lagi kesialan meliputi Hankyung. Setelah bertanding melawan Donghae dilapangan, dirinya harus berakhir dengan darah yang tak berhenti mengalir dari kepalanya─akibat dijegal Donghae yang membuatnya harus jatuh terguling-guling dilapangan dan menghantamkan kepala ke tiang _goal post_ _._

Kesialannya tak berhenti sampai disitu saja. Ketiga orang yang─tadi─dianggapnya datang untuk mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, ternyata hanya harapan belaka. Ketiga orang itu asik mengobrol dengan santai, tak memedulikan dirinya yang sedang diobati Sungmin dengan telaten.

Atau bahkan menanyakan kondisinya sekarang? Lupakan saja.

“Bukannya kalian kemari untuk menemaniku?” tanya Hankyung kepada ketiga orang itu dengan wajah berlipat-lipat. Darah juga tidak berhenti dari kepalanya─membuat Sungmin semakin panik.

“Aku datang untuk minta maaf pada Minnie karena telah menghabiskan _strawberry_ nya kemarin.” Jawab Heechul santai seraya melipat tangannya kedadanya.

“Aku kemari hanya untuk melihat keadaan _my lady.”_ Donghae memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

Onew menghela napas dan menunjuk Donghae, “Kalau aku kan bertugas mengawasi Donghae.”

Jawaban ketiga orang itu sontak membuat Hangeng naik darah. Tidak ada satupun yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Apalagi _yeoja_ cantik dengan rambut _bronze_ _brown_ panjangnya itu.

Dengan wajah juteknya saja sudah cukup menjadi jawaban yang jelas untuk Hankyung.

“Cepat kalian semua angkat kaki dari sini!!” bentak Hankyung.

“Marah-marah begitu hanya akan menyebabkan semakin banyak darah yang keluar lho! Jangan nambah-nambahin kerjaan Minnie, ya!” omel Heechul sarkartis tanpa perikemanusiaan.

Sungmin menatap Hankyung panik, “Repot juga. Darahnya nggak mau berhenti. Hankyung, kita pergi kerumah sakit saja ya.”

“Minnie…” rengek Hankyung tak berdaya. Hanya Sungmin-lah diruangan ini yang tulus mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

Jika ia bisa memilih pun ingin sekali rasanya menyukai Sungmin daripada menyukai _cinderella_ berwajah sangar yang tidak pernah tahu cara bersikap lembut pada manusia.

“ _Neo_! Dasar Hankyung!! Ngapain kau pakai bertingkah seperti itu segala _eoh_?!” Heechul murka.

“Lepaskan tanganmu! Kau hanya akan mengotori Sungmin- _ah_!!” bentak Donghae tak terima. Hanya dirinyalah yang boleh bermanja-manja pada Sungmin. Tidak dengan _namja_ manapun.

Termasuk Kyuhyun apalagi Hankyung.

Sungmin mendelik tajam pada mereka berdua, “Jangan kelewatan! Kali ini, siapa saja yang menjahili Hankyung harus keluar dari ruangan ini!” Kemarahan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba membuat mereka berdua _speechless_ ─terdakwa utama penindasan terhadap Hankyung.

“Saat-saat seperti ini, seandainya ada Kyuhyun. Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang kesini kan? Kenapa ya?”

Kalimat sederhana Hankyung membuat ruang kesehatan yang tadinya berisik mendadak hening. Donghae dan Heechul tahu benar alasan Kyuhyun tidak pernah datang lagi kesini─akibat cincin itu.

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa menelusup dihati Heechul. Dia percaya Kyuhyun bisa menjaga Sungmin, tapi hanya karena insiden cincin itu Kyuhyun tidak terlihat lagi disini.

Donghae lain lagi. Bukannya dia merasa senang karena rivalnya berkurang, tapi dia malah merasa kasihan dengan Kyuhyun. Kondisi Kyuhyun kan berbeda dengan dirinya─Donghae selalu menyatakan cinta disetiap kesempatan.

Tapi Kyuhyun? Ia menjaga Sungmin dengan baik─tanpa sedikitpun kata-kata yang bisa mewakilkan perasaannya, tapi dimata Sungmin dia hanya dianggap sebagai murid yang sangat peduli dengan _seonsaeng_ nya.

Sedangkan Sungmin malah berpikir mungkin Kyuhyun marah. Alasannya dia tidak tahu. Tapi bukankah Kyuhyun adalah remaja yang masih labil─menurutnya? *poor Kyu*

 

 

 

Kyuhyun mengerjakan soal matematikanya dengan pikiran kacau. Hanya dengan beralaskan pahanya─akibat tidak adanya meja yang bisa digunakan, Kyuhyun tetap berusaha fokus mengerjakan soal-soalnya.

Setidaknya hanya inilah yang bisa membuat pikirannya tidak melayang ke ruang kesehatan, tepatnya ke penghuni tetap ruangan itu. Sang malaikat SM.

Leeteuk melangkah masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, “Bisa juga kau belajar ditempat yang nggak ada mejanya begini.”

“Sudah biasa.” Kata Kyuhyun datar.

“Berarti yang terpenting itu konsentrasi. Tapi, daripada di ruangan kotor seperti ini.. Kurasa kau akan bisa lebih tenang kalau berada di ruang kesehatan. Iya nggak? Kau sepertinya berusaha menghin─”

“Memang aku menghindarinya.” Potong Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Membuat Leeteuk agak sedikit merasa kesal.

Penegasan Kyuhyun yang lengkap dengan _deathglare_ khasnya, seolah-olah mengancam dirinya secara tersirat untuk tidak berkomentar lebih jauh lagi. Tapi bukan Leeteuk namanya jika dia harus tunduk dibawah _deathglare_ mematikan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

“Bukannya kelakuanmu sekarang ini ada hubungannya dengan _namjachingu­_ Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ yang sedang hilang nggak tentu rimbanya? Pendekatan pertama Hoi Yun _seonsaengnim_ padanya juga dipicu oleh kabar itu. Waktu itu kami sama-sama mengadakan pesta minum yang pertama. Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ jadi lumayan mabuk.”

 

_Wajah putih itu kini sudah memerah. Tangannya menggenggam erat gelas_ _berisi Soju. Pertanda bahwa kesadaran yeoja mungil itu kini sudah melayang tidak jelas kemana._

_“Dia menghilang setelah 5 hari kami resmi berpacaran.” Ucapnya dengan nada tidak jelas_ _─_ _khas orang mabuk._

_Hoi_ _Y_ _un yang sedikit mabuk, masih mampu mencerna kata-kata Sungmin yang cukup membuat dirinya patah hati. Dirinya sudah sangat berharap bisa mendapatkan hati Sungmin sejak yeoja itu menjadi guru perawat di SM High School. “A.. Anda masih terus menunggu namja itu sampai sekarang?” tanyanya dengan nada yang kental akan kekecewaan._

_“Ne. Habisnya, Siwonnie bukan namja yang suka berbohong.” Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum meyakinkan_ _─_ _meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk selalu percaya Siwon akan kembali._

_Hoi_ _Y_ _un tertunduk frustasi, membuat rekan-rekan sesama guru_ _─_ _yang hadir pada pesta itu_ _─_ _mulai mengawasinya untuk menjauh dari Sungmin, “Tapi.. Kan sudah 3 tahun lebih?”_

_Lagi-lagi yeoja berwajah aegyo itu tersenyum, “Ne. Tapi aku sudah menerima jimat pelindung darinya. Asalkan aku membawa ini, pasti nggak akan ada masalah. Pasti dia akan kembali padaku. Aku percaya itu.”_

 

Leeteuk melipat kedua tangannya kedadanya, “Karena waktu itu dia mabuk, entah sampai mana kebenaran ceritanya itu. Kalaupun memang benar, itu semua cuma cerita masa lalu. Bagi seorang wanita, waktu 3 tahun itu terlalu lama.” Lanjut Leeteuk dengan niat bisa menghibur Kyuhyun yang sepertinya terpukul akibat kenyataan itu.

Tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia yakin itu bukan sekedar cerita masa lalu yang tak berarti bagi Sungmin. Sungmin yang ia yakini masih menggenggam cinta masa lalunya itu dengan erat.

SRAAAK!

“ _Joegiyo.._ Apa Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ ada..?” Kini si topik utama dalam pembicaraan mereka tadi berdiri didepan pintu.

Membuat hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun bergetar hebat dibalik wajah _stoic_ nya.

 

 

 

“Jadi waktu itu kau ada disana ya? Kalau begitu kau pasti tahu kan? Apa alasan Minnie selalu membawa-bawa cincin itu.” ujar Heechul kepada Donghae yang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan santai.

“Maksudmu, sampai sekarang dia juga masih belum bisa melupakan kekasih di masa lalunya itu?” jawab Donghae seraya sesekali balas menatap orang-orang yang lalu lalang distasiun.

“Pendeknya memang seperti itu. Kalian semua nggak punya kesempatan deh!”

Donghae tertawa santai. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. “Nggak apa-apa kok. Aku nggak pernah mempermasalahkan masa lalu _yeoja.”_

Heechul mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. Sia-sia usahanya untuk membuat Donghae patah semangat untuk mengejar Sungmin. “Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun lumayan terpukul karenanya. Pada akhirnya, perasaannya hanya sampai segitu saja. Makanya yang namanya _namja_ itu─”

“Chullie.. Apa kau mengharapkan sesuatu dari Kyuhyun- _ah_?” tanya Donghae sebelum Heechul selesai berbicara.

Ada nada kecewa yang dapat ia tangkap dari nada suara Heechul tadi─terutama saat membicarakan Kyuhyun.

Heechul tersentak. “ _Mwo_? _Ya_! Panggil aku dengan sebutan _noona_!!”

Donghae mengabaikan usaha _yeoja_ berambut _bronze_ _brown_ itu untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Seharusnya kau juga sedikit mengharapkan sesuatu dariku. Perasaanku juga nggak akan kalah dari Kyuhyun- _ah_. Apapun yang terjadi, perasaanku nggak akan berubah. Habisnya, dia satu-satunya malaikatku.” Kata Donghae dengan serius.

Heechul menghela napas panjangnya dan tersenyum penuh makna, menatap Donghae yang bingung akibat perubahan ekspresinya yang drastis.

“Begini ya.. Minnie itu _yeoja_ yang jauh lebih kompleks dari dugaan kalian semua. Tapi.. Oke deh. Aku akan memberitahumu. Setelah kau mendengar ceritaku dan masih mau terus, silahkan saja lakukan apa maumu.”

 

 

 

Malaikat keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak pada Kyuhyun. Ia sudah berusaha menghindarinya─malaikat─ beberapa hari ini. Tapi kenapa hari ini malah _dia_ yang datang menemuinya?

Dengan seenaknya memamerkan wajah _aegyo_ nya yang sedang panik─wajah yang tidak mungkin ia acuhkan, bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin ia lihat saat ini.

Memang tujuan utama Sungmin datang bukan untuk menemuinya─tetapi Leeteuk. Tapi tetap saja sekarang dia ikut terseret-seret─dipaksa menggendong Hankyung ke mobil Leeteuk dan menggendongnya dari mobil kerumah sakit. Hankyung yang berakhir dengan beberapa jahitan dikepalanya memang sudah berhasil diselamatkan─berkat dirinya.

Tapi malah Kyuhyun yang merasa kini dia yang tidak terselamatkan. Peluh yang menetes deras dari pelipisnya, napas yang tak beraturan, ototnya yang sakit karena ia tidak pernah menggendong seseorang─apalagi seorang _namja_ yang tubuhnya hampir sama dengan dirinya, seakan belum cukup untuk menghapus gejolak aneh dihatinya─karena malaikatnya masih bisa ia jangkau dengan mata _onyx_ nya.

Malaikatnya yang bernama Sungmin sedang tersenyum penuh terimakasih pada Leeteuk karena sudah bersedia mengantarkan Hankyung ke rumah sakit.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut terasa dipipinya yang kini basah─karena keringat. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya dan wajah itu─wajah yang selalu diimpikannya dan sedang dihindarinya─ menatapnya dengan lembut.

“ _Gomawo_ , Kyuhyun. _Jeongmal gomawo_.”

Kyuhyun tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Seangkuh apapun dirinya, tetap ia akui ia merindukan senyuman yang selama ini dihindarinya.

Senyuman lembut itu. Senyuman yang membuatnya jatuh dalam pesona Lee Sungmin. Senyuman yang membuatnya ingin selalu melindunginya.

“Kyuhyun! Kau ingin makan apa? Aku yang traktir deh.”

Suara Leeteuk sontak membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. “Ah.. Aku..”

Sungmin tersenyum canggung pada Leeteuk. Ia masih belum mau berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikannya. “Anu.. Apa aku juga boleh ikut?”

 

 

 

Jadilah kini mereka─Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun─ berada di sebuah kedai makanan di pasar Dongdaemun, kawasan perbelanjaan yang sangat besar di Seoul.

Kyuhyun sudah mulai memakan _jajangmyeon_ nya, tapi Sungmin masih saja sibuk mengaduk-aduk dengan perlahan. Sesekali mi-nya jatuh kembali kedalam mangkuk sebelum ia sempat memakannya.

Membuat _yeoja_ berwajah _aegyo_ itu mendengus kesal karena dia selalu mendapatkan kesulitan tiap memakan mi.

30 menit sudah berlalu. Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan makannya dari tadi, tapi tidak begitu dengan Sungmin─yang masih sibuk dengan _jajangmyeon_ nya. Sesekali tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian. Walaupun lamban, Sungmin tetap setia menghabiskan _jajangmyeon_ nya sampai ke kuah-kuahnya.

Membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat. _Yeoja ini menarik._

_Rokkugo rokkugo rokkugo marhe mal!_

_Rokkugo rokkugo rokkugo marhe mal!_

_Ringtone_ _handphone_ Leeteuk yang sedikit meriah menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat ia memesan nasi goreng agar mata _onyx_ nya tidak lagi memperhatikan si malaikat yang sedang makan _jajangmyeon_.

Sungmin mengamati Kyuhyun yang mulai melahap nasi gorengnya dengan santai. Kyuhyun yang merasa jengah dipandangi oleh sepasang mata _foxy_ yang membulat seperti mata kelinci, berbalik menghadapnya dengan wajah datar.

“Ada apa?”

Sungmin tersenyum canggung. Malu rasanya tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan seorang _namja_ yang notabene adalah muridnya sendiri. “Ah.. _ani_. Aku.. baru sadar sekarang. Ternyata kau kidal juga ya.”

Selama beberapa saat, Kyuhyun membeku, tidak siap dengan kalimat polos Sungmin. Penggunaan kata _juga_ pada kalimatnya tadi cukup jelas menandakan bahwa Sungmin sedang membandingkannya dengan seseorang.

Seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _namja_ pemberi cincin. Sakit. Sekali lagi ada sakit dihatinya yang tak mampu ia cegah kedatangannya.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang membeku, Sungmin pun mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan tersenyum ceria, “Eh? _Ne_.. Orang yang bertangan kidal itu kan ada banyak. _Mianhae_ , aku sudah ngomong hal yang aneh.”

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menahan kekesalannya. “Maksud anda, _namja_ yang memberi cincin─”

“Wah! _Mianhae_!!“ Suara keras Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh kebelakang. “Anakku sakit panas. Dan aku diperintahkan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah secepatnya.”

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya, “Kalau begitu aku juga pu─”

Leeteuk menahannya dan tersenyum penuh makna pada Sungmin, “Kau masih belum selesai makan kan? _Mianhae_ Sungmin _seonsaengnim_..”

Leeteuk mendekat pada Kyuhyun dan berbisik, “Ini kesempatanmu berbaikan dengannya. Mumpung ada kesempatan, ngobrol saja panjang lebar dengannya. Nanti kalau semuanya sudah terlambat kau sendiri yang akan kerepotan.”

Sungmin tersenyum tipis kepada Leeteuk yang melangkah keluar, “Eeh.. Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ itu sudah menikah ya? Rasanya dulu pernah ada yang bilang dia masih _single_.” Gumam Sungmin pelan yang masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

“Memang sudah menikah. Tapi sekarang mereka tinggal terpisah. Dan dia pernah bilang, hubungannya dengan istrinya jauh lebih baik karenanya. Mungkin ada juga masalah yang nggak bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan rasa suka. Makanya.. Kupikir, didunia orang dewasa itu.. sepertinya ada juga yang seperti itu.” sahut Kyuhyun sambil meneruskan makannya. Ia memilih untuk mengikuti saran Leeteuk untuk mengobrol dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin berpikir bagaimana bisa Leeteuk berpikiran seperti itu. Dia saja tidak ingin berpisah dari Siwon.“Ta─Tapi.. Kalau aku, apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin selalu bersama orang yang kusukai. Setidaknya aku berpikir begitu. Mungkin memang terdengar sangat kekanak-kana─”

Kyuhyun benar-benar jengah. Ia tidak mau mendengar apapun tentang seberapa besar rasa sayang malaikatnya pada _namja_ itu.

Ia belum siap menerima sakitnya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi dan menatap Sungmin datar, “Aku juga sama.”

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling tatap selama beberapa saat, lalu bersama-sama membuang pandangan. Seketika keheningan canggung menyeruak diantara mereka. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

“Sudah waktunya pergi dari sini.” Nada datar Kyuhyun akhirnya memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka.

“N─ _Ne_. Tunggu dulu. Tunggu aku mau minum sebentar!” Tanpa sadar─karena masih merasa canggung dengan Kyuhyun─ia mengambil gelas yang letaknya persis disamping gelasnya yang berisi _beer_ dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

“ _Seonsaeng_! Itu kan _beer_!!”

 

 

 

Berulang kali Heechul melirik angka yang tertera di _handphone_ nya. Jam. Sudah hampir 2 jam ia menunggu kepulangan Sungmin, tetapi _yeoja_ itu tidak juga menampakkan dirinya.

Apalagi ditambah fakta dia pulang bersama Kyuhyun. Ingin sekali ia rasanya berkeliling kota Seoul untuk mencarinya. Dengan penuh kecemasan, ia menekan tombol angka-angka dengan cepat. Nomor telepon rumah sakit dimana Hankyung dirawat.

“ _Yobose_ ─” Belum sempat Hankyung menyelesaikan kata pertamanya ditelepon, tangis Heechul pun pecah. Entah kenapa dengan hanya mendengar suara _namja_ berwajah lembut ini, membuat dirinya ingin melepaskan bebannya yang ada.

 _“_ Huwaaaa! Minnie masih belum kembali juga! Padahal sudah jam 8, hiks tapi Minnie masih belum kembali juga. hiks Apa nggak apa-apa nih? Atau sebaiknya aku lapor polisi saja?”

Hankyung memerhatikan sekelilingnya yang kini sepi. Kini dia berada di sarana penerimaan telepon di salah satu koridor rumah sakit. Sesekali orang yang lewat menatapnya aneh. Bagaimana tidak?

Kepalanya masih diperban─harusnya dia masih istirahat kamarnya, tapi kini ia berdiri disini hanya untuk mengangkat telepon. Jika saja ini bukan Heechul─ _yeoja_ yang selama ini dicintainya─tentu saja dia lebih memilih untuk istirahat.

“Kau membangunkanku yang sedang opname begini hanya untuk ngomong soal itu?”

“Jadi kau nggak mencemaskan Minnie ya?!” bentak Heechul kuat sampai-sampai Hankyung harus menjauhkan gagang telepon itu dari telinganya.

“Dia sudah dewasa, Chullie.” Jawab Hankyung dengan nada menenangkan. Tapi kelihatannya gagal untuk menenangkan sang ratu iblis yang sedang cemas.

“Kau pikir dari penampilannya, dia bisa kelihatan seperti orang dewasa?!”

Hannkyung mulai ciut. Sepertinya Heechul benar-benar sedang _moody. “_ N─ _ne._ Memang nggak kelihatan begitu.”

“Berarti bahaya yang mengincarnya jadi berlipat ganda! Gimana nih?!”

“Walau kau nanya begitu padaku pun..” Hankyung menghela napas panjang. Ia ingin membantu Kyuhyun─yang sudah berjasa membawanya kerumah sakit─untuk mendapat keringanan pengawasan dari Heechul─yang kelewat protektif.

“Kau ini.. Apa kau tidak bersikap _over_ protektif padanya? Walau dulu pernah ada _namja_ yang mencoba menyerang Minnie. Tapi, kalau kau begitu terus, Minnie tidak akan pernah bisa menjalin hubungan cinta yang serius dengan seseorang.”

Hening. Heechul membeku mendengar ucapan Hankyung.

Padahal Hankyung sudah siap jika kali ini dirinya dibentak-bentak lagi seperti tadi. Membuat _namja_ itu kini merasa bersalah. “ _Mianhae_! Aku bohong kok! Anggap saja kau nggak dengar omo─”

“Habisnya.. Aku kan cuma ingin Minnie bisa bahagia.” Heechul benar-benar tahu bagaimana Sungmin saat itu─saat Siwon tidak akan kembali untuk selamanya. Sungmin yang sampai sekarang masih mendekap erat cintanya untuk Siwon. “Aku terlanjur cerita pada Donghae. Aku terlanjur cerita padanya soal _namjachingu_ Minnie yang dulu.”

 

 

 

Rupanya kesialan Kyuhyun tak berhenti sebatas ia harus makan malam bersama Sungmin dan Leeteuk. Kesialannya masih berlanjut─malah semakin parah.

Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan menyusuri jalan di Itaewon pada malam hari dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dirinya yang masih mengenakan seragam SM, tangan kanannya menenteng tas _yeoja_ dan beberapa langkah didepannya, Sungmin berjalan dengan sempoyongan sambil menenteng sepatunya di masing-masing tangannya.

Begini saja sudah cukup memalukan bagi Kyuhyun, dan seakan melengkapi kesialannya malam ini, orang-orang yang lewat memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

“ _Seonsaeng.”_ Panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan. Sudah cukup jika ia harus jadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

“Kyuhyuuuuunie~, kau.. juga mau jalan.. sambil telanjang kaki?” Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan setengah sadar. Wajah putihnya kini sudah memerah.

“ _Andwae._ Tolong anda jalan yang benar sambil lihat kedepan!”

“ _Ne_!” jawab Sungmin seperti anak TK yang diperintah oleh gurunya. Ia kembali berjalan dan..

DUGH!

Kepalanya dengan manis menghantam tiang listrik didepannya. Ia jatuh tertuduk dan beberapa detik kemudian, suara tawanya membahana dijalan yang kini mulai sepi itu. Kyuhyun _sweatdrop._

Setelah tawanya reda, dengan perlahan ia mencoba bangkit dan kembali menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang berjuang menahan rasa malunya, “Aku punya.. sesuatu untukmu Kyuhyunnie~.. Kemarikan tasku!” Pinta Sungmin dengan suaranya yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Sungmin mengacak-acak isi tasnya, dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. “Nih! Selai _strawberry_ buatan Sungminnie~” ucapnya dengan menggunakan nada khas Doraemon.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. “ _Ne,_ aku ngerti. Tapi kena─”

“Baikan! Habisnya kau sepertinya marah sih! Makanya~, kita harus baikan. _Arra_ _seoooo_?” Sungmin mengacungkan jari tengahnya. Mungkin niatnya ingin mengacungkan jempolnya tanda ia ingin sekali berbaikan dengan Kyuhyun.

Dan untuk sekian kalinya Kyuhyun _sweatdrop._ Sungmin yang mabuk memang mengerikan. _“Seonsaeng.._ jarinya salah.”

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap sebotol selai ditangannya. _Gomawo Sungmin. Gomawo sudah memikirkanku.._

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan mengucapkan terima kasih, Sungmin sudah tidur dengan pulas di bangku taman. Lengkap dengan wajah polosnya yang membuat Kyuhyun tak tega untuk membangunkannya.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk menunggu hingga Sungmin sadar. Tidak mungkin ia membawanya pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu. Bagaimanapun Sungmin hanyalah seorang _yeoja_ _single_ yang tinggal sendirian dirumahnya _._ Bisa-bisa ia dituduh yang tidak-tidak oleh tetangganya.

Kyuhyun berjalan jauh untuk mencari _vending machine._ Dengan cepat ia meneguk kopinya sambil memikirkan jalan terbaik untuk dirinya dan Sungmin. Ia menghela napas.

Entah takdir seperti apa yang mempermainkan dirinya dan Sungmin, kenapa menjauh saja terasa begitu sulit?

Ia tidak ingin bersaing dengan masa lalu apalagi harus menghancurkan keyakinan Sungmin akan _namja_ itu. _Namja_ yang diyakininya pasti akan kembali.

“Yang tadi itu siapa sih?”

“Diajak ngomong, tapi nangis melulu. Sekalinya ditanya, sama sekali nggak ada jawaban.”

“Bukannya dia sedang mabuk tuh? Mungkin lebih baik kita panggil polisi untuk mengurusnya.”

“Anaknya cantik kan. Jangan-jangan nanti dia malah dibawa oleh orang yang nggak jelas.”

Pembicaraan kedua _yeoja_ yang lewat tadi membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menegang panik. _Sungmin.._

Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa, menerobos semak-semak─yang dianggapnya sebagai jalan pintas ke tempat Sungmin tertidur tadi. Sebuah duri tumbuhan tajam memberikan luka sayatan yang cukup panjang dilengan kirinya. Tapi ia terus berlari, tak memedulikan darah yang menetes dari luka dilengannya, yang dipedulikannya hanyalah Sungmin. Malaikatnya.

“Sungmin!!” teriak Kyuhyun refleks saat ia melihat Sungmin yang kini sedang menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil yang tersesat. “Eh.. maksudku _seonsaeng..”_ gumamnya pelan sambil mengatur napasnya yang menderu.

“SIWONNIE!”

Kyuhyun membeku. Barusan.. Sungmin memanggilnya apa?

Sungmin berlari mendekatinya dan langsung memeluknya erat,

“Siwonnie! Aku selalu.. selalu menunggumu.. Aku percaya kau pasti akan kembali. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian lagi. Mereka semua selalu saja mengatakan hal-hal kejam! Katanya, kau sudah nggak ada lagi.” Ucap Sungmin sambil terisak-isak didada bidang Kyuhyun.

Ia memegang lengan Kyuhyun yang ada luka sayatan tadi, “Padahal Siwonnie ada disini.. padahal luka yang kau dapatkan karena aku itu juga masih ada. Mereka semua pembohong!! Mereka semua berbohong! Katanya kau sudah mati! Semuanya bohong!”

Kyuhyun hanya bisa membeku mendengar penuturan Sungmin yang kental akan nada kekalutan dan takut kehilangan. Tangannya tak bergerak sedikitpun untuk membalas pelukan Sungmin atau sekedar mengelus punggungnya lembut untuk menenangkannya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang kini dirasakannya. Semuanya terasa kacau.

Sungmin mulai tertidur dipelukannya. Ia hanya bisa memandangi wajah yang masih menyisakan bekas tangisannya tadi.

_Aku harus bagaimana?_ _Katakan padaku aku harus bagaimana, Sungmin. Kau sangat mencintai namja bernama Siwon itu eoh? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Andai kau tahu Sungmin, saat kau memanggilku dengan namanya, rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Apa rasa sakit seperti ini yang harus kubayar untuk mencintaimu?_

 

Disaat yang sama Donghae membantingkan tubuhnya keranjang _single_ nya, tangannya menggenggam sebuah koran terbitan tiga tahun yang lalu─yang diberikan Heechul tadi siang. Dengan berat ia baca berita itu sekali lagi,

**Penemuan Jenazah Korban**

**Anggota tim peneliti, Choi Siwon, terlibat kecelakaan dam yang rusak di desa Chunmai, Vietnam. Korban diperkirakan meninggal seketika. Korban, Choi Siwon adalah putra pertama pemilik perusahaan kontraktor Choi.**

Donghae menutup matanya dan menghela napas panjang, dikepalanya terngiang-ngiang ucapan Heechul.

_“Sejak hari itu, waktu Minnie seakan berhenti bergerak. Yang ada disitu bukanlah malaikat. Sambil menanggung luka dan terus menangis tersedu-sedu.. terus mendekap cintanya yang sudah menghilang.”_

Yang ada disana bukanlah malaikat. Disana.. ada seorang gadis kecil yang kesepian..

 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUE..**


	13. You're The Shining Star 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuhyun menyadari keanehan tingkah laku sang guru perawat, Sungmin. Tidak kuat menerima kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya telah tiada, Sungmin mengalami shock yang membuatnya sampai kehilangan suara. Lalu, tindakan apa yang diambil Kyuhyun, yang sebenarnya ingin menghancurkan hubungan “Guru dan Murid” antara dirinya dan Sungmin? Bagaimana jadinya hubungan mereka berdua?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast :
> 
> Lee Sungmin as yeoja 23 years old  
> Cho Kyuhyun as namja 17 years old  
> Kim Heechul as yeoja 17 years old  
> Lee Donghae as namja 16 years old  
> Han Geng | Tan Hankyung as namja 17 years old  
> Park Sandara as yeoja 23 years old  
> Choi Siwon as death character
> 
> Background Music : Super Junior (슈퍼주니어) K.R.Y feat. Super Junior's Sungmin (성민) & Donghae (동해) - In My Dream (잠들고 싶어)
> 
> Please left a comment 'bout this story if you wanna me continue. Happy Reading!!

CHAPTER THIRTEEN 

Ruang kesehatan yang biasanya berisik kini hening. Sang penghuni tetapnya─Sungmin─hanya duduk diam dibalik meja kerjanya. Matanya kosong. Wajah _aegyo_ yang biasanya selalu ceria kini tak menampakkan emosi apapun.

Didalam pikirannya hanya ada satu nama.

Choi Siwon.

Entah kenapa kali ini Sungmin tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya seperti yang sudah dilakukannya selama tiga tahun ini.

Bayangan kenangannya bersama Siwon terus berkelebat dibenaknya. Seakan-akan menyeretnya ke lautan kesedihan yang tak berujung.

Memaksanya membuka mata untuk melihat sebuah fakta─yang tak mampu ia terima selama tiga tahun terakhir.

Fakta bahwa _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya memang tak berada lagi disampingnya. Dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Sama seperti kedua orang tuanya.

 

_Ini hari ketiga Sungmin resmi mengenakan seragam SMA khusus putri. Ia memilih sekolah khusus putri karena ia sudah lelah menjalani kehidupan normal disekolah reguler. Setiap hari ada saja namja yang berdiri didepan rumahnya atau sekolahnya, hanya sekedar menggodanya, memberinya hadiah atau sekedar mengajaknya berkenalan._ __

_Ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke sebuah perpustakaan besar didekat sekolahnya._

_Sudah 10 menit Sungmin berusaha mengambil buku yang letaknya di rak atas itu._ _T_ _api tubuh kecilnya sungguh tidak mendukung. Tiba-tiba datang seorang namja tampan bertubuh atletis berdiri disampingnya dan mengambilkan buku yang Sungmin maksud. “Karena badanmu kecil, akan lebih praktis kalau kau punya namjachingu yang tinggi.”_ __

_“Eh?”_

_“Misalnya namja yang seperti aku ini.”_

_Sungmin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan namja itu. Dia sudah bosan digoda. Tidak mendapatkan respon, namja itu tersenyum lembut padanya, “Namaku Choi Siwon. Panggil saja aku Siwonnie._ _”_

_Siwon memberikan buku yang tadi diambilkannya untuk Sungmin. “Nih”_

_“…”_

_Sungmin tetap diam. Ia malah meremas roknya kesal. Ingin marah tapi ia tidak terbiasa untuk kasar pada orang lain._

_“Kau bukannya tidak suka pada manusia kan?”_

_Mata Sungmin membulat. Apa-apaan maksud namja ini? “Hah?”_

_Siwon tersenyum melihat respon yang diberikan Sungmin. Ekspresi kekagetannya itu membuat ia ingin sekali menyentuh pipi mulus yang putih itu. Mata foxy-nya yang jernih seakan memiliki kemampuan menenangkan bagi siapapun yang memandangnya._

_“Begini.. Bagaimana kalau kau coba jalan denganku?”_

 

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh semangat kearah ruang kesehatan. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk tetap memperlakukan Sungmin seperti biasa─seolah tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang masa lalunya.

Dari awal Donghae memang sudah bertekad untuk mendapatkan Sungmin─yang telah mengobati luka hatinya─walaupun hatinya mendukung Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah rivalnya untuk mendapatkan Sungmin.

Donghae menggeser pintu ruang kesehatan dengan tidak sabar─seperti biasa.

“Sungmin- _ah_! Pulang yuk! Aku lihat rok yang cocok sekali untukmu di toko! Kita mampir lihat ke sana ya! Terus, kita pergi ke Hands untuk minum teh dan makan dulu baru pu─”

Kehebohan yang dibuat Donghae hanya disambut dengan keheningan pekat. Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

“Sungmin- _ah_.” Panggil Donghae lembut pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tetap tak bergeming dari kursinya, masih menatap kosong dan sama sekali tak terusik dengan suara berisik Donghae.

Donghae melangkah mendekatinya, menurutnya situasi ini sangat mengundang. Tidak mendapatkan respon, ia mencoba memanggilnya sekali lagi.

“Sungmin- _ah.”_

Perlahan Sungmin menatapnya, tapi tak berkata apapun─seakan nyawanya tidak sedang berada ditubuhnya.

 Donghae mendekat untuk menciumnya, jarak antara mereka semakin dipersempit oleh Donghae tapi Sungmin tetap tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

DUAGH!

Kali ini ia ditendang lagi, dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan si anjing penjaga─Cho Kyuhyun. “ _STOP_! Dasar _namja_ berotak _yadong_!”

“Habis situasinya sangat mengundang sih.” Donghae duduk di kursi terdekat. “Eh, Sungmin- _ah_? Hari ini kau pakai _make up_?”

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Sungmin menjawab. “Aku selalu pakai.” Gumamnya pelan.

“Tapi kok hari ini sedikit lebih tebal?” tanya Donghae polos.

“Kau ini memang _namja_ kurang ajar.” Komentar Kyuhyun pedas yang diacuhkan oleh Donghae.

Dengan terburu-buru Sungmin memasukkan mantel putihnya kedalam tas. Seolah berusaha menghindar dari pertanyaan beruntun Donghae. “Ng─nggak begitu ah!”

“Tapi, tetap saja _make up_ -mu itu nggak bisa menyembunyikan bengkak.. bekas menangis diwajahmu dengan sempurna. Apa kemarin ada sesuatu yang terjadi?”

Hening.

Keheningan canggung menyeruak diantara mereka bertiga. Donghae masih diam untuk menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin.

Dibenak Kyuhyun berkelebatan semua _scene_ yang terjadi tadi malam. Yang mampu membuatnya tidak tidur hanya karena tidak bisa mengenyahkan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya.

_“Mereka semua mengatakan hal yang sangat jahat. Katanya Siwonnie sudah tidak ada!”_

_“Padahal Siwonnie ada disini.”_

_“Padahal luka yang kau dapat demi aku itu masih ada disini.”_

_“Mereka semua pembohong!”_

_“Mereka semua berbohong dan mengatakan Siwonnie sudah mati.”_

“Sungmin- _ah_?” panggil Donghae lagi.

Perlahan Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dan tersenyum getir. “Nggak kok. Nggak ada apa-apa.”

Senyum yang menurut Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengerikan. Entah kenapa senyum itu berbeda dengan yang biasa mereka lihat, senyumnya kali ini tampak jelas seperti sebuah kamuflase untuk kepedihan dihatinya.

Senyum itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh matanya.

“Kemarin, aku langsung pulang kerumah begitu selesai mengantar Hankyung ke rumah sakit.” Jelasnya lagi. Berusaha menutupi perasaannya yang mendung.

“Hah? Tapi kemarin, Chullie bilang, kau pergi makan bertiga dengan Kyuhyun dan rekan sesama guru.”

Sungmin terdiam sejenak lalu senyum kamuflase itu tergambar lagi diwajahnya. “Ah.. Iya iya. Aku pergi makan kare dengan Chullie.”

“Sungmin- _ah_. Bukan begi─”

“Kare yang dibuat orang india memang sangat lezat.”

“Sungmin- _ah_?”

Sungmin terus saja berbicara mengenai hal-hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian semalam.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam. Dan entah kenapa sekalipun Sungmin tidak pernah menatap ke arahnya lagi. Sungmin memperlakukannya seolah-olah dia tidak ada disana.

Dan itu cukup menorehkan luka baru dihati seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

 

 

 

 _Yeoja_ yang bernama lengkap Park Sandara itu berdecak kesal didepan pintu rumah Sungmin. “Sungmin masih belum pulang juga? Padahal aku sudah bilang hari ini aku akan datang jam 6 untuk menjemputnya!” keluhnya pada Heechul seraya memainkan _handphone touch screen-_ nya.

Heechul berusaha bersikap sopan karena mengingat _yeoja_ dihadapannya ini adalah teman sekolah Sungmin. Jika tidak, sudah dari tadi ia usir _yeoja_ ini karena berani-beraninya bersikap tidak sopan padanya. “Mi─ _mian_.”

“Memangnya guru perawat itu sibuk sekali ya?! Terus jam berapa baru dia akan pulang?!” tanya Dara tak sabar.

Heechul mengepalkan tangannya. Mencoba menahan amarahnya yang ditahannya sejak tadi. _Mana kutahu! Aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa dia belum pulang! Dasar yeoja sialan!_ Ingin sekali Heechul balas berteriak, tapi diurungkannya lalu ia tersenyum sopan pada Dara. “Entahlah.”

Heechul menghela napas panjang seraya melihat jam tangannya. _Kemarin juga sama. Dia pulang larut malam diantar oleh Kyuhyun dengan tampang seperti orang yang baru menangis habis-habisan. Kalau tidak hati-hati.. bisa-bisa nanti Minnie akan kembali pada kondisinya seperti waktu itu.._

Dara melipat kedua tangannya. “Padahal hari ini aku sudah bertekad untuk menyeretnya ikut apapun yang terjadi.”

Heechul tersentak mendengarnya. “Jangan-jangan anda mau pergi _goukon_?!”

Dara memainkan rambutnya sembari menggeleng pelan. “Bukan kok. Cuma reuni biasa dengan anak-anak seangkatan waktu SMP dulu. Selama ini dia selalu absen hadir sih.”

“Re─reuni?”

“Yaah.. sebenarnya kali ini juga dia menolak hadir. Tapi karena aku dimintai tolong oleh koordinator reuni. Ada _namja-namja_ yang masih penasaran pada Sungmin dan menyuruhku untuk membawanya ke tempat reuni. Bukannya ini kesempatan yang baik? Siapa ya namanya? _Namja_ pacar Sungmin waktu zaman SMA dulu, yang tubuhnya atletis itu.” Dara terdiam sejenak. “Oh iya.. Choi Siwon.. Karena _namja_ yang namanya Siwon itu sudah meninggal jadi mere─”

“Ja─jangan ajak Minnie hanya karena alasan seperti itu dong!! Dasar _office lady pabboya_!!” bentak Heechul kasar. Sungmin sama sekali tidak boleh mendengar apapun tentang Siwon. Kalau sampai salah satu saja dari mereka membicarakan Siwon dihadapan Sungmin, bisa-bisa Sungmin kembai hancur seperti dulu.

“ _Ya_! Aku cuma dimintai tolong saja kok! Lalu orang yang minta tolong padaku itu sekarang sudah pergi menjemput Minnie ke sekolah tempat kerjanya!!”

 

 

 

Sungmin tetap diam selama perjalanan pulang walaupun dibelakangnya Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengikuti─layaknya _bodyguard._ Pandangan matanya tetap kosong. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti melihat poster. Poster sebuah _tour_ melihat matahari terbit.

“Hng? Ada apa Sungmin- _ah_? Sungmin- _ah_ , kau mau jalan-jalan? Apa boleh buat deh. Aku akan cari kerja _part-time_ dan mengajakmu pergi jalan-jalan. Kau mau kemana? Gimana kalau kepantai di pulau Jeju? Aku ingin lihat Sungmin­- _ah_ dengan baju renang.”

Cerocosan Donghae hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sungmin. Hanya Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya─tatapan mata Sungmin yang tadinya kosong berubah setelah melihat poster itu. _Apa hubungannya poster itu dengan masa lalunya?_ , batin Kyuhyun.

“Sungmin! Akhirnya ketemu juga.” sapa seorang _yeoja_ yang berpenampilan seperti _business woman._ Dibelakangnya tampak seorang _namja_ dan beberapa orang _yeoja_ yang sepertinya juga mengenal Sungmin.

“Waah! Kau tetap nggak berubah ya.” Sambung _yeoja_ yang menyapanya tadi.

“Ah iya benar Soongie! Kita-kita ini sudah nggak bisa jadi tandingannya lagi nih.” Balas _yeoja_ yang berdiri dibelakangnya sembari tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang tidak berubah sama sekali sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

“Ya apa boleh buat Hye Myung. Sungmin ya memang seperti ini deh.” Jawab Hee Soong lalu ia melirik _namja_ yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan malu-malu. Dengan cepat ia mendorong _namja_ itu kearah Sungmin.

“Begini nih, hari ini kami datang menjemputmu. Waktu acara kumpul-kumpul yang terakhir kali itu, kau kan nggak datang. Jung Suk dan kawan-kawan jadi kesepian tuh! Ayo sana!”

 _Namja_ yang bernama Jung Suk itu terlihat gugup dihadapan Sungmin. “Su─sudah lama nggak ketemu ya Sungmin.”

“Oh _annyeong haseyo_ Jung Suk- _ssi_.” Gumam Sungmin pelan seraya membungkukkan badannya sopan.

Jung Suk menunduk. Sama sekali tidak punya nyali untuk menatap Sungmin. “ _Mianhae._ Tiba-tiba datang seperti ini. Tapi apa hari ini kau benar-benar nggak bisa datang? Kalau kau nggak keberatan ayo kita pergi sama-sama.”

Jung Suk mengangkat kepalanya, menunggu respon Sungmin. Tapi yang didapatnya hanyalah _deathglare_ dari kedua ‘anjing penjaga’ Sungmin yang membuatnya ciut seketika.

“ _Mian._ ” Jawab Sungmin lirih.

“Sungminnie, anak-anak itu mereka apamu?” komentar _yeoja_ bernama Hee Soong itu dengan nada bercanda lalu melirik Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang berdiri dibelakang Sungmin dengan tatapan iri.

“Dari dulu, kau selalu saja dilayani _namja-namja_ cakep! Benar-benar nggak berubah. Hanya karena cantik, kau bisa lakukan apapun tanpa kesulitan. Padahal kau beken, tapi malah benci _namja_ sehingga meneruskan ke SMA khusus _yeoja_. Nggak tahunya, disana kau malah pacaran dengan mahasiswa yang jangkung itu. Kabarnya hubungan kalian sangat baik, sehingga otomatis kami mengira kalian akan melanjutkan sampai jenjang pernikahan. Kalau nggak salah namanya Choi Siwon ya? Benar-benar sangat disayangkan. Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan akibat dam yang rusak kan? Tapi syukurlah, kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kejadian itu sudah 3 tahun lebih berlalu. Nggak pada tempatnya kau terus memi─”

Mendadak, ocehan Hee Soong dihentikan oleh tangan Donghae. Donghae tersenyum penuh pesona yang mampu meluluhkan Hee Soong saat itu juga tanpa perlawanan berarti. “Tunggu sebentar.”

“A─Apa?!” jawab Hee Soong dengan wajah memerah.

“Bisa tolong diam sebentaaar saja?” ujar Donghae dengan nada genit yang profesional (?)

“Ke─kenapa?”

“Bisa-bisa nanti aku jadi benci _noona_ lho.”

Dibalik senyuman genitnya, Donghae benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin. Ia ingat sekali kata-kata Heechul kemarin.

“ _Minnie tidak boleh mendengar apapun tentang kematian Siwon oppa. Bukannya aku ingin menutup-nutupinya, tapi aku tidak mau dia bunuh diri._ _Selama ini ia berusaha menutupi kenyataan pahit itu. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa menerimanya._ _”_

Sementara Donghae mengurus _yeoja_ itu, Kyuhyun menatap cemas pada Sungmin yang kini diam mematung. Airmatanya tak berhenti sejak tadi.

 _“Seonsaeng_?” Kyuhyun mencoba menyentuh lengannya tapi dengan cepat ditepis oleh Sungmin.

“Ha.. aa.. u.. uu..” Kepedihan mengoyak hati Sungmin saat ia mendengar tentang Siwon. Tentang fakta kematiannya.

“Suara anda?” Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya frustasi. “Kehilangan _namja_ itu.. membuat anda sedemikian terpukul, sampai-sampai kehilangan suara?”

 

_Sungmin duduk sendirian dirumah duka. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menyusul kedua orang tuanya yang kini telah meninggalkannya sendirian. Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa orang tuanya dan menyisakan kepedihan mendalam dihatinya._ __

_Ingin ia memaki Tuhan atas permainan takdir yang menimpanya. Kenapa hanya dirinya yang selamat. Kenapa Tuhan tidak membiarkannya bersama orang tuanya sampai akhir. Entahla_ _h. Ini terlalu berat untuknya._

_Bahkan kulitnya tak mampu merasakan dingin yang menusuk. Seakan-akan ia tidak sanggup bahkan hanya untuk bernapas._

_“Setelah ini, bagaimana jadinya dengan anak itu?”_

_“Bukannya dia akan pergi kerumah harabeojinya? Kabarnya, keluarga harabeojinya itu sangat kaya raya.”_

_“Bagaimana ya? Harabeojinya itu bahkan nggak hadir dipemakaman putri dan menantunya sendiri lho.”_

_“Eh kalau begitu.. sekarang Sungmin sebatang kara?”_

_Sungmin menulikan pendengarannya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi tentang kata-kata orang lain tentang dirinya. Tentang keluarganya._

_“Minnie.. Minnie.. Jangan cemas! Chullie ada disini kok. Chullie akan selalu berada disampingmu. Kau nggak akan kesepian.” Ucap gadis kecil itu sambil terisak-isak. Ia menggenggam erat tangan eonninya, mencoba menguatkannya._

_“Gomawo Chullie.”_

_Sejak hari itu Sungmin bertekad untuk jadi kuat. Ia berusaha bekerja, demi menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Demi Heechul yang selalu menemaninya. Dia berusaha keras agar tidak bergantung pada siapapun._

_“Mianhae.. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu.” Kata Siwon pelan dengan wajah penuh penyesalan._

_“Gwaenchanha.”_

_Sungmin sedikit merasa aneh dengan namja satu ini. Sudah satu tahun berlalu dan selama itu jugalah Siwon diacuhkan_ _nya_ _. Tapi dia tetap setia berada disamping Sungmin_ __

_Mengungkapkan perasaan sayangnya tapi tidak menuntut jawaban apapun._ __

_Sama sekali tidak berusaha menyentuhnya._ __

_Membiarkan hubungan mereka mengalir pelan tanpa sedikitpun sentuhan._ __

_Hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak jelas. Tapi bagi orang lain yang melihat hubungan mereka, mungkin akan berpikir bahwa mereka memang sepasang kekasih._

_Sungmin memasuki rumahnya perlahan. Baru satu minggu ia hidup sendiri. Ia masih tidak terbiasa dengan keheningan pekat yang menyambutnya dirumah. Ia masuk kekamarnya dan terkesiap kaget._ __

_Kamarnya berantakan. Belum sempat ia meminta tolong, dari belakang ia serang oleh seorang namja. Namja yang ia ingat yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan padanya._

 

_Siwon menatap nanar pada Sungmin yang kini tengah duduk diranjang rumah sakit dengan tatapan kosong. Penjelasan dokter padanya masih kental ditelinganya. Sungmin mendapat guncangan psikologis yang membuatnya tidak bisa berbicara_ _._

_Ia kepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi Sungmin, sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu._ _Tapi ia merasa gagal. Gagal melindunginya._

_Ia melangkah masuk dan tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin_ _, berusaha menutupi kekecewaan mendalamnya. Yeoja yang mengisi hatinya selama setahun belakangan ini tampak menyedihkan_ _. “Min-ah?”_

_Sungmin tersenyum senang melihat kedatangan Siwon._ _Ingin sekali ia menyapanya. Tapi ia tidak mampu berbicara. Sungmin hanya dapat menganggukkan kepala dengan imut, berharap Siwon mengerti ia sangat senang dijenguk olehnya._

_Siwon duduk disamping ranjangnya_ _. Tersenyum penuh pengertian. Tanpa kata-kata ia memperhatikan sosok yeoja yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung. Setelah agak lama, ia_ _memberikan sebuah boneka_ _bunny_ _kecil yang diletakkannya dikepala Sungmin._

_“Itu buatmu. Kiriman buat si sakit. Nah aku pergi dulu. Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan melindungimu Min-ah.”_

_Wajah Siwon sontak berubah saat ia menutup pintu. Dari tatapan lembut menenangkan berubah menjadi tatapan yang siap membunuh siapa saja. Kali ini ia harus membuat perhitungan kepada namja yang berani menyentuh Sungmin-nya._

_Sungmin masih sibuk memainkan boneka yang tadi diberikan Siwon padanya. Tidak tahu bahwa sang pemberi boneka kini hampir membunuh namja yang kemarin menyerangnya._ _Tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan namja berlesung pipi itu saat melihat kondisinya._

_Tidak tahu betapa besar rasa sayang Siwon kepadanya._

_“Minnie!”_ _Sungmin menoleh kearah Heechul. Yeoja itu kini tengah menangis sesenggukan. Lalu dengan cepat ia_ _menarik Sungmin keluar untuk menemui Siwon yang kini duduk dikoridor rumah sakit._

_Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Siwon. Wajah mulus namja itu kini dihiasi bekas-bekas pukulan. Belum lagi lengan kirinya yang terus meneteskan darah akibat luka sayatan._ __

_Tapi wajah Siwon menatap lembut pada Sungmin yang tengah menangis_ _seraya berusaha berbicara padanya dengan bahasa isyarat yang mampu ia gunakan._

_“Aku sudah nggak apa-apa. Kau nggak usah minta maaf Min-ah. Hanya karena dilahirkan dengan kelebihan fisik, bukan berarti semuanya akan jadi mudah. Kalau yang ada disekelilingmu cuma namja-namja macam dia, nggak heran kau jadi nggak bisa percaya pada namja. Aku berusaha menjadi namja yang bisa kau andalkan. Makanya aku mencoba pelan-pelan mendekatimu. Tapi aku terlalu lamban, dan malah nggak bisa apa-apa saat kau sangat membutuhkan pertolongan. Begini.. sekarang memang nggak mungkin. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun. Suatu saat nanti, apa kau mau mengizinkanku berdiri disampingmu?”_

_4 tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Saat itulah Choi Siwon resmi menjadi namjachingu dari Sungmin, tepat pada saat pemberitahuan penugasan dirinya keluar negeri_ _─_ _Vietnam._ __

_Hari-hari Sungmin kini lebih berwarna dengan adanya Siwon disampingnya._ __

_Tapi 5 hari setelahnya, Sungmin mendapati Heechul yang tengah menangis menggenggam telepon ditangannya karena kabar kematian Siwon._ __

_Satu-satunya hal yang ia takutkan telah terjadi. Ia harus kehilangan orang yang disayanginya, ia kembali seorang diri._

 

“Dasar _namja_ nggak berguna! Mati saja kalian sana!” bentak Heechul kasar pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae. “Mengawasi Minnie saja kalian tidak bisa! Sekarang cepat cari dia!!”

“ _Mian..”_ jawab Donghae sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

“Sekarang ini Minnie bukan Minnie yang biasanya! Minnie itu setengah mati berusaha melupakan kematian Siwon _oppa_! Cepat cari dia sebelum semuanya terlambat!!”

Situasi makin menegang diantara mereka bertiga. Heechul sudah tak mampu meredam kepanikannya─takut Sungmin kembali seperti dulu lagi.

Kyuhyun pun tak kalah paniknya dengan Heechul dan Donghae, namun ia masih bisa mengontrolnya emosinya dan memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan dimana Sungmin saat ini.

“Pokoknya, kita berpencar mencarinya!” komando Kyuhyun tegas.

“Aku akan cari ke sekitar rumah mantan _namjachingu_ nya Sungmin- _ah_! Chullie, beritahu aku alamatnya!” sahut Donghae seraya menarik tangan Heechul.

“ _Ne._ Oh ya, Kyuhyun. Minnie nggak akan kembali kerumahnya. Tadi aku keluar rumahnya dengan mematikan semua lampu. Sekarang sudah hampir malam, jadi Minnie nggak akan mungkin bisa masuk dengan keadaan gelap begitu.”  Ujar Heechul terburu-buru─karena ditarik Donghae.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengingat saat Sungmin memandangi sebuah poster dengan tatapan sendu─sesaat sebelum _yeoja_ yang mengaku teman SMPnya itu menyapa. Poster _tour_ melihat matahari terbit.

“Chullie, beritahu aku dimana Sungmin pernah melihat matahari terbit bersama _namja_ itu.”

Heechul  membeku. Kenangan bersama Siwon dan Sungmin disebuah pantai─tepatnya di Busan─terlintas. Hari terakhir dia─dan Sungmin─bertemu dengan Siwon.

_“Pergi lihat matahari terbit yuk!” ajak Siwon dengan penuh semangat pada Heechul yang masih setengah sadar dari tidurnya. Heechul membuka matanya dengan malas. Namja bertubuh atletis yang kini resmi menjadi namjachingu Sungmin itu kini sudah berada dihadapannya dengan mengenakan tuxedo lengkap_ _._

_Tuxedo lengkap di pagi hari seperti ini? Benar-benar namja gila kerja, batin Heechul._

_“Shireo oppa. Aku ngantuk. Pergi saja sana sama Minnie.”_

_Merasa tidak menerima penolakan, dengan sigap Siwon menggendong Heechul yang masih mengenakan piyama kemobilnya_ ─ _dimana Sungmin sudah menunggu dengan manis._

 _Perjalanan selama 15 menit terasa sangat singkat bagi  Heechul_ ─ _yang tertidur di jok belakang. Dan lagi-lagi tidur cantiknya mulai diusik lagi oleh suara merdu sang calon kakak ipar._

 _“Ya! Chullie-ya. Ayo kita turun. Sudah sampai.” Kata Siwon seraya membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sungmin_ _layaknya seorang tuan putri._

_“Oppa.. ngantuk nih. Biarkan aku tidur dimobil. Huh Oppa persis seperti ajeosshi-ajeosshi cerewet.” gerutu Heechul sambil mengeratkan pelukannya keguling yang tidak sengaja terbawa_ _─ saat Siwon menggendongnya._

_Siwon menggembungkan pipinya dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Heechul di mobil. Ia menggamit tangan Sungmin. Mereka berjalan mendekati pantai sambil menunggu matahari terbit._

_“Wonnie, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini? Kenapa kau pakai tuxedo segala?” tanya Sungmin bingung. Sesekali angin yang berhembus dari arah pantai membelai lembut rambut hitam panjangnya._

_Siwon melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin. Ia berdiri menghadap pantai_ _─membelakangi Sungmin_ _─ seraya menyelipkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya. “Aku ditugaskan ke Vietnam.”_

_Kecemasan menyeruak secara tiba-tiba kedalam hati Sungmin. Siwon sudah sering sekali pergi keluar negeri_ _karena hobinya travelling. Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa, mengingat Siwon pasti akan kembali kesampingnya. Lengkap dengan senyum lembutnya._ __

_Entah kenapa kali ini rasanya berbeda. Sungmin menatap punggung kekasihnya itu tanpa bernapas, “Eh..”_

_“Aku akan kesana sebagai salah satu anggota tim pengawas. Perusahaanku sekarang sedang membuat dam disana. Aku nggak tahu kapan akan bisa kembali ke Seoul.”_

_“Ja.. Jangan.”_

_Mendengar penolakan dari kekasihnya, dengan cepat Siwon berbalik dan tersenyum mengejek. “Hng? Kenapa kok ‘jangan’? Bukannya kita ini cuma teman biasa?” rayu Siwon pada yeoja yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya tiga hari yang lalu ini._ __

_Semburat merah mulai terlihat jelas dipipi putih Sungmin. Membuat Siwon yakin ia akan sangat merindukan semburat merah itu selama beberapa minggu ini. “Walau pergi kesana, 3 minggu juga aku sudah kembali lagi, Jagiya.”_

_“Kau bohong eoh?!” rajuk Sungmin. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya plumpnya._

_Siwon tersenyum gemas dan merengkuh tubuh Sungmin kepelukannya. Mencium puncak kepalanya dengan penuh sayang. “Min-ah, coba bilang dong. Kenapa kau nggak mau aku pergi? Coba bilang, Jagiya.”_

_Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Siwon. Ingin sekali ia menahannya untuk pergi. Tapi ia sungguh malu mengatakannya. Mereka baru resmi berpacaran 3 hari dan ini pengalaman pertamanya._ __

_Sifat yang wajar bagi gadis sepolos Sungmin, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa ini akan menjadi penyesalan terbesarnya di suatu hari nanti._

 

 

 

Sungmin menatap nanar pada hamparan laut biru dihadapannya. Disini adalah tempat terakhir kali ia memeluknya─Siwon. Kakinya sudah tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya.

Ia hempaskan tubuhnya ke pasir putih yang menjadi saksi bisu─tiga tahun yang lalu. Saksi bisu saat Sungmin tidak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata apapun untuk menahannya pergi dan sebuah kalimat yang menggambarkan betapa cintanya ia pada _namja_ berlesung pipit itu.

“A..Aku.. hiks.. _Saranghae.._ Siwonnie.” Ucap Sungmin terisak-isak. Tangannya meremas pasir putih dengan kuat, ia sungguh menyesal. “ _Saranghae.._ Siwonnie.. hiks kembalilah.. untukku.”

Tangisnya tumpah. Tangis yang sudah ia tahan selama tiga tahun ini. Kepedihan seakan mengoyak-ngoyak hatinya.

Kepergian Siwon benar-benar sudah merampas keinginannya untuk hidup. Ia merogoh jimatnya dengan kalut. Mengeluarkan perbannya─tepatnya perban yang pernah digunakan Siwon. Ia cium dengan penuh sayang, seolah menumpahkan segala perasaannya pada perban itu.

“Itu adalah perban yang dikenakan _namja_ itu.. pada luka yang didapatnya karena melindungi anda ya.” Kyuhyun sudah berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakang Sungmin, rambut cokelat karamelnya sedikit berantakan akibat tertiup angin.

“Sudah kucari-cari dari tadi. Mereka semua mengkhawatirkan anda. Pulang yuk _seonsaeng.”_ Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut yang sangat menenangkan. Sedikit mengabaikan hatinya yang terenyuh melihat kondisi Sungmin saat ini, yang merasakan cemburu pada _namja_ itu dan yang ingin sekali memilikinya.

“Ah! Itu dia!” Donghae menyusul dari belakang bersama Heechul.

Heechul berlari mendekati Sungmin, melewati Kyuhyun yang berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakang Sungmin, “Syukurlah, aku cemas se─”

“Atau.. anda masih mau lari lagi?” tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Donghae menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun dengan geram, “ _Neo_! Apa maksudmu? Kau ngerti apa yang barusan kau bicarakan?! Jawab!!”

Kyuhyun masih tetap menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan dinginnya, tak menghiraukan Donghae yang siap memukulnya kapan saja. “Kalau memang anda nggak punya keberanian untuk menghadapi kenyataan, silahkan saja anda terus melarikan diri.”

BUGH!

Tinju Donghae menghantam rahang Kyuhun dengan keras─membuat _namja_ itu terjungkal ke hamparan pasir putih dibawahnya. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun─yang menghapus darah disudut bibirnya─dengan geram. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kyuhyun yang dihormatinya─dan diakuinya─sebagai rival yang seimbang untuk mendapatkan Sungmin berbicara seolah-olah tak mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sungmin? “Dia melarikan diri bukan karena memang ingin lari kan?! Kau pikir gimana susahnya terus hidup sambil menanggung luka yang terus berdarah-darah?! _Namja_ berdarah dingin sepertimu nggak mungkin bisa mengerti! atau─”

“Sudahlah Donghae! Daripada itu lebih baik bantu aku bawa Minnie.” Heechul beranjak pergi dari tempat itu untuk mencari taksi sedangkan Donghae berusaha menenangkan Sungmin yang dari tadi tak bergeming sedikitpun. Kalimat-kalimat Donghae hanya dianggap angin lalu─tak mendatangkan respon apapun dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tahu, saat ini Sungmin sudah sampai batasnya. Ia mungkin akan seperti itu sampai Siwon yang datang untuk menenangkannya.

Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Membangkitkan orang yang sudah matikah? Kyuhyun menatap penuh arti ke lengan kirinya yang diperban.

Lengan kiri.

Luka sayatan.

Darah yang terus menetes.

Ingatannya kembali pada malam itu─saat Sungmin memanggilnya dengan nama _namja_ itu. Membuat ia ingat bagaimana jantungnya tak ingin berdetak lagi, dihantam rasa sakit yang menyerang dari hanya sebuah panggilan ‘sayang’ Sungmin pada _namja_ itu yang malah ditujukan padanya.

Tapi apa artinya rasa sakit karena cemburu dibandingkan dengan rasa sakitnya saat ini melihat malaikatnya tak berdaya─seolah hanya tubuh tanpa jiwa.

Dengan cepat ia membuka perbannya, menampakkan segaris luka sayatan yang belum menutup sempurna. Luka itu masih basah─karena belum genap berumur 24 jam.

Ia meneliti ke sekitarnya, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membuat luka itu ‘hidup’ kembali. Jika memang ini satu-satunya cara untuk mendatangkan respon dari Sungmin, dengan senang hati akan ia lakukan.

Kyuhyun meraih sepotong kaca kecil, lalu menggoreskan kaca itu tepat diatas lukanya tadi. Sakit? Apa kalian bertanya bagaimana sakitnya?

Kyuhyun terlalu mencintai Sungmin dibanding seluruh rasa sakitnya saat ini. Tak satupun suara keluar dari bibirnya. Bahkan meringis pun tidak─seakan syaraf-syaraf kulitnya sudah lumpuh.

Darah mulai menetes dari ujung jarinya, lengan yang tadinya berwarna putih itu kini sudah terlukis beberapa garis merah─aliran-aliran darah─yang berujung ke jarinya. Luka ini telah memberikannya jawaban─untuk selalu berusaha melindungi Sungmin.  Dengan lengan itulah ia merengkuh Sungmin, berharap bahwa Sungmin akan sadar dari _shock_ nya.

“Silahkan saja kalau anda mau lari, dan terus lari. Silahkan saja, bahkan sampai anda nggak punya tempat lagi untuk bisa lari. Kalau luka seperti ini bisa membuat anda merasa tenang, aku nggak keberatan bila harus terus menorehkan luka ini. Kami selalu disampingmu.”

Mata _foxy_ itu kini membulat lebar. Pelukan Kyuhyun dan luka sayatan dilengan kirinya seakan menariknya kembali kealam nyata─dimana semua orang yang disayanginya sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi ada sedikit rasa aman dipelukan Kyuhyun─pelukannya seolah menjanjikan bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian lagi.

“Semua.. se.. mua.. orang yang penting bagiku sudah hilang! A.. ku.. aku nggak mau sendirian lagi. Kenapa.. selalu aku yang ditinggal sendirian? Padahal Siwonnie bilang akan selalu disampingku.. padahal.. sudah janji.. padahal.. dia bilang suka padaku. Padahal aku selalu menunggu.. Kumohon.. Jangan biarkan aku sendirian lagi..” ucapan Sungmin yang terisak-isak membuat hati Kyuhyun terenyuh.

Tapi ia pastikan kali ini ia yang akan menjaganya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin, seolah membiarkan _yeoja_ itu melepas semua beban yang ditahannya selama tiga tahun. _Menggantikan posisi Siwon tidaklah terlalu buruk jika harus dibandingkan melihatnya yang seperti ini._

 

 

 

“Begitu ya.. jadi Minnie punya masa lalu seperti itu. Kasihan sekali Minnie.” Komentar Hankyung setelah mendengar ceritanya dari Heechul.

Heechul menyelipkan tangannya kedalam saku roknya. “Tapi berkat kejadian itu, akhirnya dia bisa lepas dari Siwon. Tapi.. Aku jadi merasa, aku sendiri nggak cukup kuat untuk menyokong Minnie. Dan pemikiran itu membuatku jadi agak kesepian.”

Hankyung menatap Heechul dalam. “Kau ngomong apa sih Chullie? Waktu orang tuanya meninggal, yang membuat Minnie bisa bangkit kembali, bukan karena Siwon tapi karena ada kau sebagai keluarga terdekatnya kan?”

Kalimat menenangkan dari Hankyung membuat semburat merah mulai terlukis diwajah _arrogant_ nya. Sudut bibir Heechul terangkat. “Mungkin ya.”

Hankyung tersenyum. Baru kali ini ia melihat senyuman di wajah Heechul yang memang benar-benar ditujukan untuknya. Membuat hatinya bergetar karena perasaan bahagia yang tak terlukiskan. “Iya kan. Ngomong-ngomong, nggak apa-apa nih. Kok sekarang kau ada disini? Nggak ketempat Minnie?”

“Nggak apa-apa kok. Pokoknya, sekarang ini satu masalah sudah selesai. Minimal, aku harus memberinya sedikit kebebasan. Eh tapi apa kabar dengan Kyuhyun ya?” Heechul terdiam sejenak.

“Hmm, aku pergi dulu ya Hankyung. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku.”

 

 

 

Sungmin membalut lengan Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang. Diwajahnya terlukis senyuman lembut seperti biasanya. Membuat Kyuhyun ingin selamanya berada diposisi seperti ini─duduk dihadapan Sungmin dengan akses yang terbuka lebar untuk melihat senyumnya.

Ia pandangi mata _foxy_ itu yang kini dengan telaten memperhatikan detail perbannya, rambut hitam halus yang tergerai indah dan bibir semerah _plump_ nya yang mengulum senyum.

“Kyuhyun, diluarnya kau kelihatan seperti orang yang berkepala dingin. Tapi sebenarnya kau bisa melakukan hal-hal yang mengejutkan dengan tenang ya.” Ujar Sungmin canggung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lengan Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai diperbannya sedari tadi.

Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa sangat malu hanya untuk menatap wajah _stoic_ Kyuhyun setelah kejadian dipantai tempo hari.

Kyuhyun tercekat. Ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Dari tadi ia terlalu sibuk memandangi wajah Sungmin sehingga otaknya sedikit membeku. “ _Mianhae.”_

“Kenapa kau minta maaf? Kau kan nggak salah!! Jangan minta maaf dong!” kata Sungmin dengan nada tinggi. Bukannya dia yang menyusahkan Kyuhyun hingga sampai seperti ini?

“Lalu kenapa anda marah?” tanya Kyuhyun mulai kesal. _Maunya gimana sih.._

Sungmin menatap sepasang mata _onyx_ itu dengan canggung. Semburat merah mulai terlukis diwajah Sungmin, “ _Mianhae._ Ini semua salahku kan? Tapi kau jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi ya. Aku.. mengerti sekali bagaimana perasaanmu.”

DEG

DEG

Kyuhyun membeku. Jantungnya berdegup makin cepat. Apa ini tandanya Sungmin mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun yang sangat mencintainya?

Sedangkan didepan pintu ruang kesehatan, Donghae dan Heechul dengan setia menguping pembicaraan mereka. Jantung Donghae pun tak kalah cepat dengan Kyuhyun.

Tadinya ia kesini ingin mengunjungi _his lady_ , tapi melihat suasana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang penuh bunga-bunga─bagi Kyuhyun, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia juga ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Sungmin yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun─yang sudah begitu berjasa.

Heechul? Tumben sekali _yeoja_ ini terlihat santai. Ia tidak berusaha mengganggu momen KyuMin _couple_ seperti biasanya. Ia hanya berdiri disamping Donghae dengan cuek sambil mengunyah permen karet _sugar free_ nya. Sepertinya ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan _couple_ itu.

“Pe..ra..saanku?” hanya itulah yang mampu dikatakan Kyuhyun dengan kondisi jantungnya yang sudah tidak karuan.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, “Aku senang sekali dengan perasaanmu itu.”

Kata-kata Sungmin membuat wajah _stoic_ itu memerah. Apa ini tandanya Sungmin menerimanya? Demi apapun, rasanya bahagia sekali mendengarnya.

“ _Seonsaeng.._ Aku..” Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi meredam rasa bahagianya, tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk Sungmin dan tiba-tiba Sungmin berteriak kegirangan seperti seorang _ajumeoni_ yang mendapat arisan.

“AKU SENAAAANG! MURIDKU MEMIKIRKAN AKU SEBAGAI GURUNYA SAMPAI SEPERTI INI! KYAAA!”

Kyuhyun membatu. Hatinya hancur seperti baru saja dijatuhkan dari atap apartemen berlantai 13.

Sedangkan Donghae berusaha membungkam mulutnya agar tidak tertawa keras. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun yang tadinya sudah berharap Sungmin akan membalas perasaannya. Ingin sekali ia tertawa habis-habisan melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang melongo saat ini.

Tapi demi kesopanan dan demi keselamatan dirinya─yang terancam diamuk _namja_ miskin ekspresi itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

“Habisnya Siwon _oppa_ saja perlu waktu 5 tahun untuk menjatuhkannya. Nggak mungkinlah, hanya dengan sekejap mata begitu.” Komentar Heechul santai.

Semua kembali lagi ketitik awal.

 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUE..**


	14. You're The Shining Star 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast :
> 
> Lee Sungmin as yeoja 23 years old  
> Cho Kyuhyun as namja 17 years old  
> Kim Heechul as yeoja 17 years old  
> Lee Donghae as namja 16 years old  
> Han Geng | Tan Hankyung as namja 17 years old  
> Kim Jonghyun as namja 16 years old
> 
> Background Music : SHINee (샤이니) - Hello
> 
> Please left a comment 'bout this story if you wanna me continue. Happy Reading!!

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Keesokan harinya entah akan menjadi lebih baik atau menjadi lebih buruk untuk Kyuhyun.

Ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan lalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia baru saja bermimpi. Mimpi yang buruk─yang mampu membuatnya benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

Sedangkan disekitarnya, berbaring dua orang _namja_ yang tertidur dengan posisi tidak jelas. Sebut saja dua namja itu adalah duo _pervert_ yang selalu datang keapartemennya demi menonton _blue film._ __

Hankyung dan Donghae.

Kamar yang biasanya hening itu, kini terdengar erangan-erangan tak jelas yang berasal dari kedua _namja_ itu.

“Ahh.. Chullie- _ya.._ kau.. ah.. _sexy_ ”

Suara erangan Hankyung yang sedang memimpikan _cinderela_ -nya membuat Kyuhyun gerah. Sedangkan Donghae yang tadi dengan manisnya menendang Kyuhyun─sang pemilik apartemen yang sekarang ditumpanginya, kini dengan santainya mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Kyuhyun dan berusaha menciumnya, “Minnie _jagiya~_ , sini.. ah.. mendekat padaku.”

DUGH!

Berakhirlah mimpi indah seorang Lee Donghae dikepalan tangan Cho Kyuhyun yang murka. Jika saja Donghae tidak mengerangkan nama Sungmin, mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan menyiakan-nyiakan tenaganya yang berharga. Tapi Kyuhyun tak akan menyerahkan Sungmin pada siapapun.

Bahkan hanya dalam mimpi sekalipun.

 

 

 

Donghae masih mengusap kasar kepalanya yang dianiaya Kyuhyun tadi pagi sambil memasuki ruang kesehatan.

“Sungmin- _ah,_ Kyuhyun- _ah_ jahat sekali! Masa dia memukul kepalaku waktu aku lagi enak-enaknya tidur.” Rengek Donghae dengan nada manja─membuat Kyuhyun yang berada disebelahnya ingin muntah.

“Itu gara-gara mimpimu sendiri.” Kata Kyuhyun dingin.

“ _Ya_! Kok kau bisa tahu?” tanya Donghae dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

“Seenaknya datang ke rumah orang, nonton video, nggak tahunya malah sekalian nginap, bahkan mengigau sambil tidur. Benar-benar merepotkan.” Kyuhyun melangkah masuk dan duduk dikursi tamu.

Memperhatikan Sungmin yang masih ada ‘pasien’. Seorang _namja_ yang sepertinya punya maksud tersembunyi. Atau ini hanya karena pandangan Kyuhyun yang posesif?

 _Namja_ yang bernama Jonghyun─diketahui Kyuhyun dari _name tag_ diseragamnya─ itu membungkukkan badannya sopan pada Sungmin dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan kesehatan itu seraya melirik takut pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang dari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan siap membunuh kapan saja.

“Datang lagi yaa.” Seru Sungmin dengan ceria. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Apa begitu inginnya Sungmin melihat _namja_ itu kembali? Cih, menyebalkan.

“ _Seonsaeng,_ dia anak kelas satu ya?” tanya Kyuhyun menginterogasi.

“ _Ne._ ”

“Apa masalahnya?” kali ini Donghae yang bertanya.

Sungmin menyilangkan kedua telunjuknya didepan dadanya, “Kau nggak boleh tahu. Aku punya kewajiban menjaga kerahasiaan pasien.”

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek padanya, “Paling-paling anda mulai buka jasa membantu menyelesaikan masalah lagi. Dan dia datang karena bermasalah dengan guru bimbelnya.”

Donghae yang memang dasarnya _pabbo_ dibidang analisis, menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya, “Kau cuma menebak-nebak sajakan, Kyuhyun- _ah_?”

“EH?! Kok kau bisa tahu?”  jerit Sungmin dengan keras sepaket dengan mata _foxy_ nya yang membulat karena terkejut Kyuhyun bisa menebaknya dengan mudah─semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. “Dari cara anda ngomong saja sudah ketahuan kok, _seonsaeng._ Saat-saat seperti itu, seharusnya anda belajar menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah anda.”

Donghae tertawa melihat ekspresi Sungmin, “Sungmin­- _ah_ memang naïf, tapi manis deh. Ahahaha!”

Sungmin cemberut mendengar omongan Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang seakan meremehkannya. Ia mencoba untuk terlihat galak dengan menggembungkan bibirnya dan menatap mereka tajam.

Tapi tentu saja gagal karena Sungmin malah terlihat semakin imut, membuat Donghae ingin menyerangnya saat itu juga dan Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit pipi yang menggemaskan itu.

Merasa gagal, Sungmin beranjak ke wastafel untuk mencuci lap, mengabaikan mereka berdua yang berusaha meminta maaf melihat Sungmin yang semakin marah.

“Caraku ngomong nggak memberitahu apapun, aku juga nggak naïf.” Gerutu Sungmin sambil mengucek-ngucek lap itu dengan kasar─untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae lantas _sweatdrop_. Sungmin merajuk persis seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan, dan sekarang mereka benar-benar dianggap tidak ada diruangan itu.

SRAAK!

“Minnie~, katanya mau bicara. Ada apa?” seru Heechul dengan wajah berseri-seri yang baru saja datang.

Mendengar suara sepupunya, Sungmin berbalik dan tersenyum sumringah. “Chullie! Begini nih. Sudah kutunggu dari tadi.”

Kedatangan Heechul yang biasanya tidak diharapkan oleh Kyuhyun dan Donghae kini disambut hangat oleh mereka─karena berhasil mengubah wajah Sungmin yang ditekuk sedari tadi.

“Kau datang tepat waktu Chullie _noona_!”

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan tanda setuju dengan Donghae. “Aku nggak pernah merasa sebegitu inginnya ketemu kau seperti hari ini.”

Kata-kata mereka hanya dibalas tanda tanya oleh Heechul yang langsung menoleh pada Sungmin dan mendengarkan apa yang dari tadi ingin dikatakannya.

Dua menit kemudian..

“PERGI _DRIVING_?!” jerit Heechul terkejut.

Sungmin tersenyum manis pada mereka bertiga, “ _Keuroum_! Bersama-sama Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Kemarin, aku sudah merepotkan kalian semua kan? Makanya sebagai permintaan maafku, Aku ingin membawa kalian ke tempat yang kalian inginkan.”

Tanpa pikir panjang Donghae mengangkat salah satu tangannya dengan bersemangat, “ _Ne_! Aku ikut! Aku ingin pergi ke Lotte World!”

“ _Seonsaeng,_ pertanyaan!” Kyuhyun mengacungkan tangannya seperti seorang murid yang belum mengerti penjelasan gurunya.

“Silahkan Kyuhyun.” Jawab Sungmin dengan ceria.

“ _Driving_ itu maksudnya, nanti siapa yang mau mengemudi? Apa mau minta tolong Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_?”

Sungmin tersenyum _evil_ pada mereka berdua. “Aku yang akan mengemudi. Aku kan sudah dewasa.” Sahut Sungmin dengan bangga sambil memamerkan SIMnya.

Melihat SIM itu, Donghae membulatkan mata tak percaya. “Bohong ah! SIM ini pasti hasil nembak!” sedangkan Kyuhyun memijat dahinya frustasi tak mampu berbicara apa-apa.

“Pokoknya nggak mau! Habisnya Minnie nggak pernah bisa pindah gigi persneling!” pekik Heechul dengan wajah horor, membuat kedua _namja_ tadi menoleh padanya.

“Setiap kali setiap kali setiap kali selaluuu saja salah pindah di tempat yang sama! Gara-gara itu mobil yang dulu jadi rusak dan nggak bisa dipakai lagi! Sudah begitu, biarpun mengemudi dalam kota, entah sejak kapan, malah nyasar sampai keluar provinsi. Gara-gara itu, kita pernah nggak bisa pulang ke rumah sampai 3 hari lamanya!” penjelasan Heechul yang menggebu-gebu membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae _speechless._

Sungmin memainkan kedua jarinya dengan canggung, “Eh tapi.. Kali ini pasti nggak apa-apa.” Gumamnya pelan.

Sontak Heechul dan Donghae mengacungkan jarinya pada Sungmin, “Apa dasar keyakinanmu itu?!” seru mereka kompak.

“A─Apaan sih?” gumam Sungmin takut-takut. Ia melayangkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang dari tadi diam. Seolah meminta perlindungan.

DEG

Kyuhyun membeku. Tatapan Sungmin menguncinya. Dengan cepat ia membuang mukanya kearah lain sebelum ia terpengaruh oleh mata _foxy_ Sungmin.

SRAAK!

“Minnie! Minta plester.” Sahut seorang _namja_ yang baru datang itu.

“Hankyung, pergi jalan-jalan sama aku yuk!” adu Sungmin sambil menangis.

“ _Ya_! Minnie! Kau sudah lupa apa maksudmu semula ya?” tanya Heechul kesal yang diabaikan oleh Sungmin.

Hankyung yang melihat Sungmin menangis, memposisikan dirinya sebagai seorang pahlawan kesiangan yang baru datang, “Ooh, ada apa Minnie _­?”_ tanyanya dengan ramah.

Sungmin menatap Hangeng─yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu─dengan penuh harap, “Hankyung, janji ya kau mau pergi denganku.. hiks.”

“Yang mengemudi nanti Minnie lho! Jangan tertipu! Bisa-bisa kau pergi ke akhirat!” seru Heechul dari sudut ruangan.

Mendengar seruan Heechul, Hankyung menelan _saliva_ nya dengan perlahan.

Glek

“Hankyung.. Kau percaya padaku kan?” tanya Sungmin dengan jurus _aegyo_ nya.

Hankyung melingkarkan kedua tangannya diperutnya dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menjauhi Sungmin, “Minnie, _mianhae_ , mendadak perutku sakit sekali.” Katanya dengan nada lemah yang dibuat-buat.

“Hankyung, ruang kesehatan ada disini.” Kata Sungmin yang melihat Hankyung yang berusaha melarikan diri.

Melihat posisinya yang tidak mengenakkan, Hankyung pun berlari sekuat tenaga sambil berteriak penuh penyesalan, “ _Mianhae_ Minnie­ _~_!”

Tangisan Sungmin pun makin menjadi-jadi. Didunia ini apa tidak ada lagi orang yang mau percaya padanya.

Ia pun melayangkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun─satu-satunya orang yang belum berkomentar apapun dari tadi. “Kyuhyun, kau juga nggak mau?”

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Sebuah jawaban _final_ keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, “ _Shireo_.”

 

 

 

Disebuah restoran _fast food_ dijalan Itaewon, tepatnya dimeja yang terletak ditengah-tengah, disanalah mereka─Donghae, Heechul dan Kyuhyun─melaksanakan sidang terbuka atas masalah yang menimpa mereka diruang kesehatan tadi.

“Terus, kita mau bagaimana nih?” tanya Donghae seraya menggigit-gigit pipet minumannya. Jengah juga dia harus ‘dimusuhi’ oleh Sungmin sepeti ini.

Heechul yang duduk didepan Donghae, malah menatapnya santai dan melanjutkan makannya, “Apanya?”

Donghae menghela napas dan merubah posisi duduknya, “Soal Sungmin- _ah_ , gimana kita membujuknya tuh. Sejak saat itu dia sama sekali nggak mau ngomong lagi sama kita.”

“Apa boleh buat. Dia nggak pandai mengemudi. Kalaupun dia sampai memegang setir, yang pasti, akan berbahaya sekali. Sejak lahir, aku nggak pernah mabuk darat. Tapi sekalinya naik mobil yang dikemudikan Minnie, aku sampai muntah nggak karuan.” Kata Heechul meyakinkan Donghae yang semakin takut mendengarnya.

“Bisa dibilang, benar-benar mukjizat karena sampai sekarang Minnie belum pernah mengalami sekalipun kecelakaan. Tapi kalau dilihat kemungkinannya, bisa saja selanjutnya akan berakhir di akhirat. DENGAR YA! Kalian nggak boleh terbawa rasa simpati dan membiarkan diri kalian naik mobil Minnie! Dia itu _yeoja_ yang berbahaya!” kata Heechul dengan nada seolah-olah sedang menceritakan cerita horor.

“Minimal, kita nggak bisa membiarkan Sungmin- _ah_ terus seperti itu kan, Kyuhyun- _ah_?” Donghae menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menopangkan dagunya sedari tadi, dipikirannya masih berseliweran tentang mimpinya. Mimpi dimana Sungmin datang bersama seorang _namja_ ‘ _itu’_. _Namja_ masa lalunya.

Didalam mimpinya, Sungmin menggandeng lengan _namja_ itu dengan erat dan berkata pada Kyuhyun dengan senyuman malaikatnya yang seperti biasa, “ _Dengarkan aku ya Kyuhyun.. A_ _ku akan menikah_. _Kau mau merestui kami?_ ”

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. _Kupikir suatu hari akan datang hari itu. Suatu saat nanti.. seorang namja yang tidak kukenal akan datang.. dan membawanya pergi. Namja yang tidak kukenal.. Aku masih belum bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku bahkan masih belum menyampaikan.. betapa aku sangat mencintaimu Lee Sungmin…_

 “ _Ya_! Kyuhyun- _ah_.” Panggil Donghae dengan suara keras.

Suara keras Donghae membuyarkan pikirannya, “Hah? _Ne_? _Mwo_?”

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya. “Sejak kemarin sepertinya sikapmu aneh.”

“Nggak kok.” Jawab Kyuhyun sembari meminum _softdrink_ nya.

“ _Ya,_ jangan-jangan.. Gara-gara foto yang kami bawa kemarin itu─”

Ucapan Donghae terhenti akibat suara seorang _namja_ yang terdengar sangat _excited_ dari meja sebelahnya yang hanya dibatasi dinding kaca.

“Terus, Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ itu manis sekali! Apapun yang kukatakan, dia pasti langsung percaya. Aku sampai merasa nggak enak.” Jonghyun tersenyum lebar.

“Bisa juga kau berbuat begitu.” Sahut temannya dengan wajah malas.

Donghae dan Heechul mengintip melalui dinding kaca itu. Berusaha melihat siapa pemilik suara yang membicarakan Sungmin. __

“Heh? Dia anak yang bermasalah sama guru bimbelnya, yang tadi pagi datang ke ruang kesehatan kan?” tanya Donghae memastikan.

“ _Ne._ Dia pelanggan tetap ruang kesehatan.” Jawab Heechul.

Jonghyun yang tidak sadar suaranya didengar oleh mereka bertiga tetap meneruskan obrolannya. “Habisnya aku tahu betul sih. Kalau aku terang-terangan bilang suka, dia pasti nggak akan memberikan tanggapan.”

“Lagipula 2 ekor _doberman_ yang selalu menempel pada Sungmin itu juga bukan masalah yang gampang diatasi.”

Seketika Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan seolah sama-sama mengatakan , _kita? Doberman?_

Jonghyun menyenderkan punggungnya dengan malas. “Kalau nggak pura-pura sedang ada masalah. Mana bisa aku dapat kesempatan untuk mendekatinya. Aku bukannya berharap muluk-muluk ingin jadi kekasihnya. Pada akhirnya kami itu guru dan murid. Minimal, sebagai seorang ‘murid’, aku ingin berada disampingnya.”

Donghae menggebrak meja tak terima. Tapi reaksi kedua orang yang semeja dengannya benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Heechul malah menyesap _softdrink-_ nya dan Kyuhyun hanya diam membeku. Sepertinya kata-kata Jonghyun benar-benar menyindirnya secara tidak langsung.

“ _Ya_! Chullie! Kenapa kau nggak marah _eoh_?!”

“Yang seperti itu sih sudah biasa. Dibandingkan orang bodoh seperti kau yang terang-terangan mengincarnya, anak seperti itu cuma _anchovy_ yang nggak ada apa-apanya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong..” Heechul menoleh pada Kyuhyun. “Kenapa kau nggak ikut-ikutan marah.. Kyuhyun?”

Kyuhyun berdiri dan melangkah keluar, “Aku pulang.”

“Eh?! Tunggu, Kyuhyun- _ah_!”

Kyuhyun mengabaikan teriakan Donghae. Ia merasa perlu mendinginkan kepalanya.

Donghae duduk dengan kesal melihat kepergian Kyuhyun. _Namja_ berambut cokelat karamel itu sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat.

“Mungkin memang agak gawat kali ya.”

“Apanya?”

“Chullie, kau pernah memperlihatkan beberapa foto pada Hankyung kan?”

“ _Ne._ Karena dia bilang ingin melihat seperti apa Siwon itu. Eh ka─kalian, jangan-jangan kalian, aish pantas saja! Aku sudah merasa aneh karena fotonya hilang selembar!”

“Kami nggak punya maksud buruk kok.Toh, semuanya sudah berakhir! Hanya melihat foto itu saja, nggak aka nada bahayanya kan?”

“Mana kutahu! Walau begitu, jangan main memperlihatkan sembarangan. Kau dan Kyuhyun sangat bertolak belakang sih. Mana kita mengerti apa memang benar dia resah karena masalah foto itu”

Donghae jadi agak sedikit merasa bersalah karena memberikan salah satu foto Sungmin dan Siwon tempo hari. Walaupun berambisi mendapatkan Sungmin, Donghae tetaplah menghormati Kyuhyun sebagai rivalnya. “Tapi kelakuannya yang aneh itu dimulai sejak kemarin.”

Heechul tersenyum tipis, “Aku nggak begitu mengerti dia. Tapi sikapnya itu mungkin karena dia sudah tahu pasti dimana posisinya berada. Terus sekarang ini di sedang mengumpulkan daya upaya untuk mengubah kedudukan dimata Minnie.”

 

 

 

Donghae menatap kesal pada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengacuhkannya dengan membaca buku sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Donghae yang melihatnya saja sudah muak. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa bertahan membaca buku setebal ensiklopedia yang berisi tentang hukum dan politik? _Namja_ ini benar-benar mengerikan, batin Donghae.

“ _Ya_ Kyuhyun- _ah._ ” Panggil Donghae untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

“…”

Donghae menghela napas lelah. Apa harus _to the point_ saja agar _namja_ dihadapannya ini memberikan respon ‘lebih’?

“Jangan-jangan sekarang ini kau sedang benar-benar _shock_? Gara-gara aku membawa foto itu.”

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala lalu mengernyitkan dahinya. “Nggak kok. Aku nggak begitu.” Jawabnya bingung.

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Donghae sumringah. Akhirnya ia bisa lepas dari rasa bersalahnya. “Serius?! Syukurlah! Aku sempat khawatir nih. Jangan-jangan aku sudah melakukan hal yang nggak perlu.”

Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki keruang kesehatan yang sudah jarang didatangi mereka akhir-akhir ini. Sejak insiden Sungmin ‘memusuhi’ mereka, mereka memang jarang menginjakkan kaki di ruang kesehatan─karena biasanya langsung diusir oleh Sungmin.

“Bukan soal foto. Aku nggak _shock_ karena foto itu. Aku cuma sedang berpikir saja.”

“Berpikir?”

“Soal mimpi yang kulihat kemarin.”

“Hng? Ah ya sudahlah.” Donghae menggeser pintu ruang kesehatan. “Sungmin- _ah_? Kau sudah nggak ngambek lagi?”

SRAAK!

Kedua pasang mata itu membelalak kaget melihat apa yang terhidang dihadapan mereka. Bukan Sungmin yang dengan wajah _aegyo-_ nya berdecak kesal atau Sungmin yang dengan senang hati mengusir mereka keluar dari ruangan itu, melainkan Jonghyun yang sedang mencoba ‘menjamah’ bibir _plump_ Sungmin selahi pemiliknya tertidur pulas diatas meja kerjanya.

Kyuhyun menggeram marah. Dengan cepat ia membanting Jonghyun kedinding dan mencekal lehernya dengan lengannya. Ia tatap _namja_ itu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Ia benar-benar bisa membunuhnya saat ini juga.

“Jangan pernah kau ulangi!” bentak Kyuhyun lalu ia melepaskan Jonghyun dengan kasar.

Jonghyun berlari secepat yang ia bisa, tapi sepasang tangan menariknya sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Donghae menarik kerah seragam Jonghyun dan menatapnya garang dan berdesis ditelinganya. “Jangan menyalah gunakan kebaikan Sungmin- _ah_. Kalau nggak, bisa-bisa lehermu itu habis dicabik-cabik gigi tajam dua ekor _doberman_ raksasa penjaganya.”

Kyuhyun menatap dalam wajah _aegyo_ yang benar-benar terlihat sangat polos saat tertidur itu. Tampaknya Sungmin sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keributan ‘kecil’ barusan. _Entah dimana, aku berusaha menarik garis pembatas dan mempergunakan statusnya sebagai seorang ‘guru’ untuk mendekatinya. Tapi aku bisa melakukan hal itu hanya karena statusku sebagai seorang ‘murid’. Tapi.._

Kyuhyun mengayunkan tangannya kekepala Sungmin. Berniat mengelus pelan rambutnya. _Sebagai seorang ‘murid’, aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkanmu._

Donghae bingung. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan kontak fisik dengan Sungmin dihadapannya. “Kyuhyun- _ah_?”

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam membuat Donghae semakin penasaran apa yang akan dilakukannya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

“ _SEONSAENG_! _IREONA_! SUDAH PAGI TUH!”

Teriakan Kyuhyun sukses membangunkan Sungmin dari tidur damainya. Ia langsung tersentak kaget dan berdiri melihat sekelilingnya. “EH?! EH?! Pagi! Sudah pagi ya?!” racaunya tak jelas.

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya, merasa puas dengan hasil ‘kerja’nya barusan. “ _Seonsaeng,_ hebat sekali cara anda mengigau.”

Donghae _sweatdrop._ Kyuhyun ini sudah tidak waras atau bagaimana sih? Bukankah banyak cara yang lebih ‘manis’ untuk membangunkan seseorang? Apalagi membangunkan _yeoja_ yang terkasih. Seperti mencium keningnya pelan atau apalah. Cara Kyuhyun benar-benar konyol dan yang terpenting tidak ada ‘manis-manis’nya.

Mendengar suara Kyuhyun, Sungmin menoleh kebelakang. “Eh? Kyuhyun?” dan didetik berikutnya Sungmin sudah membuang mukanya pertanda ia baru ingat kalau sedang marahan dengan _namja_ berwajah _stoic_ itu.

“Izinkan aku memberi anda peringatan. Anda punya banyak sekali celah.”

“ _Ne,_ benar Sungmin- _ah_. Kalau tidur di ruang terisolir seperti ini bisa-bisa Kyuhyun- _ah_ akan menyerangmu.” Timpal Donghae jahil.

Sungmin tetap mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. “Kyuhyun nggak mungkin begitu.”

Donghae menoleh pada Kyuhyun, “Kyuhyun- _ah,_ kau dipercaya tuh!”

Kyuhyun hanya diam. _Dia percaya padaku hanya sebagai seorang murid.._

“Tapi, Kyuhyun sama sekali nggak mau percaya padaku!!”

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut padanya─membuat Donghae merinding karena senyuman itu terlihat mengerikan.

DEG

DEG

Jantung Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak karuan saat ini.

Setidaknya ia sudah pasrah walaupun sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kemampuan mengemudi Sungmin yang memiliki reputasi mengerikan. _Sebagai langkah pertama, hubungan ini harus dihancurkan dulu. Dan untuk itu..Walau harus mati aku sama sekali tidak keberatan._

“Iya deh. _Seonsaeng.._ Kita pergi jalan-jalan yuk. Aku percaya pada anda.”

Detik-detik bergulir lambat, menunggu reaksi kedua orang yang mendengarkan kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi.

Donghae merinding. Sekarang apalagi yang harus dilakukannya, ia sama sekali tidak pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun hanya berdua dengan Sungmin. Tapi ia masih sayang nyawa.

Ia tidak mau mati konyol bersama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun─yang sepertinya berniat bunuh diri karena mengiyakan ajakan Sungmin.

“KYAAAA! SERIUS?” seru Sungmin bahagia.

 

 

 

Donghae mendatangi Heechul dengan wajah _shock_. Ia benar-benar _shock_ atas keputusan fantastis Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menyerahkan diri begitu saja kepada Sungmin? Berniat mati muda _eoh_? _Aku kan belum menikaaaah,_ batin Donghae nelangsa.

Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya. “ _Ya_! Kenapa wajahmu itu Lee Donghae?!”

Donghae mencebikkan bibirnya. “Kyuhyun.. kyuhyun.. sudah..”

“Sudah apa?” sela Heechul tak sabar.

“Kyuhyun sudah.. setuju untuk.. pergi.. jalan-jalan. Hueeee bagaimana ini _noona_???”

“ _MWOOOO_?!”

 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	15. You're The Shining Star 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast :
> 
> Lee Sungmin as yeoja 23 years old  
> Cho Kyuhyun as namja 17 years old  
> Kim Heechul as yeoja 17 years old  
> Lee Donghae as namja 16 years old  
> Han Geng | Tan Hankyung as namja 17 years old  
> Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk as namja 27 years old
> 
> Background Music : Super Junior (슈퍼주니어) - Mirror
> 
> Please left a comment 'bout this story if you wanna me continue. Happy Reading!!

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Secerah hati Sungmin saat ini karena setelah perjuangannya (?) yang panjang, Kyuhyun mengiyakan ajakannya yang disusul oleh Donghae dan Heechul beberapa hari kemudian. Akhirnya mereka bisa berjalan-jalan bersama, hal yang sudah lama diimpikan Sungmin karena merasa seperti memilki banyak anak.

“Nah anak-anak, nggak ada yang ketinggalan? Urusan toilet sudah beres? Serahkan saja urusan bekal makanan dan _cookies_ padaku!” sambut Sungmin dengan tingkat keceriaan yang tinggi.

Sedangkan ketiga remaja dihadapannya hanya melihatnya tanpa ekspresi. Tak mengatakan apapun. Donghae dan Heechul masih takut dan tak berhentinya merutuki Kyuhyun karena dialah mereka terpaksa mengikuti kemauan Sungmin─yang sama saja mengantarkan mereka ke akhirat.

Kyuhyun? Dia sedang sibuk memikirkan apa saja yang akan dilakukannya untuk menyadarkan _yeoja_ dihadapannya ini agar melihatnya sebagai seorang _namja_ bukan sebagai seorang murid. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak memiliki bayangan apapun.

Itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun agak sedikit galau.

“ _Kajja_! Aku sudah meminjam mobil pada temanku.” Sungmin mempersilakan mereka masuk kemobilnya, tapi sebelum mereka masuk..

TIIIN TIIN!

“ _Mianhae_ aku terlambat!” seru Leeteuk dari dalam mobilnya.

“HOOY!” Hankyung mengeluarkan separuh tubuhnya dari jendela mobil dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya norak kearah Heechul yang dibalas _deathglare_.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun _speechless_. Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa ada Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ bersama Hankyung?

“Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_! Lambat sekali sih.” Omel Heechul.

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Hankyung yang tampaknya riang sekali. “Kenapa Hankyung juga ikut?!”

“Anak sekolah lain sepertimu nggak berhak ngomong begitu!” kesal Hankyung. Ia sudah sangat menantikan hari ini, dimana dia bisa _hang out_ dengan _cinderella_ nya hingga tidak bisa tidur.

Donghae dan Heechul segera masuk kemobil Leeteuk dengan senang hati─hal yang sangat kontras saat mereka disuruh masuk ke mobil Sungmin. “ _Mian Minnie.._ Kami akan menumpang mobil Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_. Karena Kyuhyun yang sudah setuju, biar dia saja yang naik mobil sama Minnie. Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ akan memandu sampai Lotte World.”

Donghae melambaikan tangannya ke Sungmin yang melongo. “ _Mian_ ya Sungmin- _ah._ Sungmin- _ah_ cukup mengikuti dari belakang. Gampang kan? _”_

Leeteuk turun dari mobil lalu membungkukkan badannya sopan pada Sungmin yang kini wajahnya berlipat-lipat menahan kesal. “Anak-anak ini meminta padaku dengan amat sangat, jadi aku.. Ah.. anu.. begini.. Kalau pergi ramai-ramai, pasti lebih menyenangkan, karena itu..” ucap Leeteuk terbata-bata. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang. “Se─ _seonsaeng_..” Dan benar saja, kini Sungmin tengah menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis yang siap tumpah kapan saja dari sepasang mata _foxy_ nya. Membuat Kyuhyun merutuki kedua orang yang kini sedang bersenang-senang didalam mobil Leeteuk karena sudah menghancurkan mood Sungmin.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan sedikit takut. _Yeoja_ itu kini sedang menangis─karena kesal─sambil mengemudikan mobilnya dengan pelan. Tampak didepan mobil Leeteuk yang berkecepatan sama agar Sungmin bisa mengikutinya. Kyuhyun memilih untuk diam. Hatinya masih merutuki Donghae dan Heechul yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering bersekongkol.

“Kyuhyun.” Akhirnya Sungmin memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Itupun masih dengan suara yang terdengar ketus.

“N─ _ne_.” jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

“Kau percaya padaku kan?” tanyanya menginterogasi.

Kyuhyun diam. Tentu saja dia tidak percaya. Kalau saja tidak demi tekadnya yang ingin menghancurkan hubungan ‘guru-murid’ mereka, mana sudi ia naik mobil bersama _yeoja_ yang pernah tersesat sampai keluar provinsi.

“K─ _keuroum_.”

“Benar?”

“Benar kok.” Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut─mengerikan─pada Sungmin yang sedang memperhatikan jalan. Ia perhatikan pipinya yang kini basah karena air mata. Sungmin memang mudah sekali menangis. Dia terlihat sangat rapuh.

Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Apa yang akan Sungmin pikirkan saat tahu dirinya tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai seorang _seonsaeng_? Apakah Sungmin akan menolaknya?

“ _Gomawo_. Kalau begitu, kau harus percaya padaku sampai akhir.”

Kyuhyun tercekat. Nada suara Sungmin berubah dari yang tadinya lembut sekarang sepertinya ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Belum sempat Kyuhyun menemukan jawabannya, Sungmin tiba-tiba membanting setirnya kearah kiri sehingga mobil yang kini mereka naiki itu lepas dari pengawasan mobil Leeteuk.

Akibat Sungmin membelokkan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba dengan Kyuhyun─sang penumpang naas─yang tidak menggunakan _seat belt_ , kepala Kyuhyun dengan kuat terbanting kejendela dan membuat pandangan _namja_ berwajah _stoic_ mendadak menjadi gelap. *poor Kyu oppa*

Heechul yang dari tadi memata-matai Sungmin dari mobil Leeteuk, panik karena Sungmin melarikan diri. “AH! Minnie kabur! _Ya_! Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_! Cepat kembali! Kejar mobil Minnie! _Ppali_! _Ppali_!” perintah Heechul ganas pada Leeteuk yang bahkan masih menyandang status sebagai guru disekolahnya. Andai saja situasi sedang tidak gawat dan mereka berada disekolah, sudah lama Leeteuk melempar kepala Heechul dengan penghapus papan tulis.

“Jangan minta yang mustahil dong.” Jawab Leeteuk dengan sisa kesabaran yang ada. Mobil mereka kini terjebak dilampu merah. Tentu tidak mungkin memutar balik hanya untuk mengejar mobil Sungmin yang entah sekarang berada dimana.

“Wah boleh juga tuh Minnie.” Komentar Hankyung tidak penting.

Merasa kondisi tidak mendukung, dengan cepat Heechul mengambil _handphone_ nya dan menekan _speed dialing_ untuk nomor Sungmin, sebelum ia mengucapkan kata ‘ _yoboseo_ ’, _handphone_ itu sudah berpindah ke tangan Donghae yang tak kalah panik.

“ _Yoboseo_! Sungmin- _ah_!! Kau dimana sekarang? Kami akan segera kesana! Beritahukan posisimu!”

“Donghae.. aku bukan anak-anak! Kalian semua sudah tega mempermainkanku. Bikin aku jadi marah saja!” gerutu Sungmin kesal.

Mendengar suara Sungmin yang di _loudspeaker_ kan Donghae, Heechul naik darah. “Kenapa kau sampai marah-marah begitu eoh? Kau kan memang buta arah! Cepat beritahu dimana posisimu sekarang!!” bentak Heechul.

“Wah jangan begitu Chullie- _ya_. Jangan menambah minyak ke api.” Gumam Hankyung pelan karena takut menjadi korban amukan Heechul yang sedang marah.

“Silahkan saja kalian ikut Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_! Kita ketemu di Lotte World!” balas Sungmin tak mau kalah.

Donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan Sungmin dengan nada lembutnya “ _Ne._ Aku mengerti Sungmin- _ah_. Sekarang biarkan aku bicara dengan Kyuhyun- _ah_ , _ne_?”

Sungmin memberikan _handphone_ nya pada Kyuhyun─yang tentu saja tak bergeming karena sedang pingsan. Merasa tak direspon, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun dan terkejut. _Namja_ itu tak sadarkan diri dengan rambut cokelat karamelnya yang berantakan. (bayangkan rambut Kyuhyun oppa di MV Mr. Simple)

“Kyu─Kyuhyun.. Dia bilang dia nggak mau bicara denganmu. Dia bilang dia percaya padaku. Sampai nanti!” Dengan cepat Sungmin mematikan _handphone_ nya sebelum kebohongannya terbongkar.

Donghae menatap _handphone_ Heechul dengan kesal, “Sial. Diputus.”

Heechul menghela napas seraya menyilangkan kakinya, “Apa boleh buat. Minimal, Kyuhyun bisa jadi pemandu arah. Sehingga mereka nggak akan tersesat. Sekarang si Kyuhyun itu pasti sudah kapok.”

“Kenapa ya Kyuhyun nggak mau ngomong waktu ditelepon tadi?” celetuk Hankyung polos.

Heechul dan Donghae saling berpandangan horor, “Jangan-jangan.. bukannya nggak mau bicara tapi nggak bisa bicara?! Kyuhyun sudah jadi korban pertamaaaaa.”

 

 

 

“ _Seonsaeng.._ ini.. ini dimana?” Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya seraya memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

“Kyuhyun! Di sebelah sana ada ‘Orgel _hall_ ’! Pergi lihat yuk!” ajak Sungmin dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat.

Kyuhyun memijat dahinya frustasi. Apa Sungmin tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak pandai berbohong? “Tempat ini bukan Lotte World. _Seonsaeng_ sudah.. salah jalan kan?” tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mata penuh penyesalan. Wajahnya merah karena menahan malu. “Bukan begitu kok! Aku nggak salah jalan! Dari pertama aku memang mau kesini!” Sungmin tetap bersikeras walau ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar tidak mendukung.

Kyuhyun diam memandangnya. Sungmin benar-benar naïf.

“A─aku bermaksud pergi ke Lotte World setelah mampir kesini! La─lagipula, aku cuma memarkir mobil karena kelihatannya kau sedang nggak enak badan! Kejadiannya benar begitu kok! Aku sama sekali nggak salah jalan!”

 “ _Ne, ne_.” jawab Kyuhyun malas seraya mengacak rambutnya pelan.

“Jangan bilang sama yang la─”

“Anda ingin mampir kesini kan? _Kajja,_ kita pergi melihat ‘Orgel _hall’_.”

“Eh?”

Kyuhyun sepertinya memang harus terbiasa dengan segala sikap Sungmin yang kekanak-kanakan dan ceroboh. Ia melihat jam tangannya. “Dari sini ke Lotte World kira-kira cuma makan 10 menit. Kurasa nggak masalah kalau kita pergi sebentar.” Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum tulus.

“ _Kajja,_ kita pergi!” Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyerahkan semuanya pada keadaan. Yang penting sekarang ia harus memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin. Dan ini mungkin bisa disebut.. _first date_.

“ _Ne_!”

 

 

 

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melemparkan tatapan aneh kepada sebuah ‘ _group_ ’ yang berdiri dipintu masuk Lotte World. _Group_ aneh itu terdiri dari seorang _ahjeosshi_ tua, dua orang _namja_ yang kelewat tinggi dan seorang _yeoja_ berwajah cantik namun sangar.

Si _ahjeosshi_ tua itu melihat sekelilingnya dengan tatapan malas sambil merokok, seorang _namja_ berambut panjang asik tebar pesona kepada setiap _yeoja_ yang lewat, _namja_ lainnya sibuk tersenyum tidak jelas menatap si _yeoja_ dengan tatapan mendamba dan _yeoja_ cantik namun sangar tersebut sedang sibuk menghentak-hentakkan jarinya ganas di _handphone touch screen_ nya seraya mengeluarkan makian yang tidak enak didengar.

“Nggak salah lagi. Bilangnya mau ketemu di Lotte World kan?”

“ _Ne._ Dia memang bilang begitu.”

“Tapi, apa nggak aneh nih. Sudah 30 menitan lebih lho!”

“Jangan-jangan dia tersesat lagi?”

“Tapi, dia sama-sama Kyuhyun- _ah_ kok.

“SEBENARNYA MEREKA BERDUA SEDANG APA SAJA SIH!!”

“Gimana kalau kita masuk saja dan menunggu mereka didalam?”

“Jangan.”

“Daripada masuk, lebih baik kita mencari mereka! Siapa tahu mereka mengalami kecelakaan.”

“Bukannya lebih baik menunggu disini.”

Begitulah pembicaraan antara mereka berempat tanpa menghasilkan keputusan apapun. Lalu mereka akan kembali ke aktivitas awal. Lalu mulai berdebat lagi. Dan begitulah seterusnya.

Hanya satu yang terlintas dipikiran orang-orang yang lalu lalang tersebut. Apa hubungan antar mereka berempat? _Group_ yang sangat-sangat aneh.

Leeteuk─si _ahjeosshi_ tua─yang bosan melihat sekelilingnya, menoleh pada Donghae. Mencoba mengajaknya berbicara selain berdebat tidak jelas seperti yang mereka lakukan berulang kali.

“Namamu Lee Donghae ya? Kau juga suka pada Sungmin _seonsaengnim_?”

Donghae tersenyum ramah lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. “Tiap hari aku nembak dia. Tapi, nggak pernah sekalipun dianggap serius.”

Leeteuk mematikan rokoknya. “Dia itu orangnya lumayan telmi sih. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya dia masih belum bisa melupakan _namjachingu-_ nya yang dulu.”

“ _Ne_. Aku tahu. Nggak apa-apa kok. Aku nggak terlalu mempermasalahkan soal itu.”

“Tapi Kyuhyun mempermasalahkannya kan?”

“Sepertinya begitu.”

“Apa boleh buat. _Yeoja_ cantik pasti dikerubungi banyak kumbang. Apalagi, umur kalian beda jauh. Nggak aneh kalau ada _namja_ nggak dikenal yang kemudian akan langsung mengambilnya begitu saja. Perasaan Kyuhyun benar-benar serius, karena dia sangat menyadari kenyataan itu.”

Donghae tersenyum jahil mendengarnya. “Lalu.. Hari ini Kyuhyun _hyung_ berniat menantang bahaya, begitu?”

Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sikap santai Donghae. Apa benar _namja_ berambut panjang ini menyukai Sungmin? “Apa kau nggak apa-apa tuh?”

Donghae menunduk, matanya menerawang. “Aku cuma berpikir ingin memberinya kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Aku memang mencintai Sungmin- _ah_. Tapi aku juga suka pada Kyuhyun _hyung_. Lagipula, kalau sekali-sekali kita nggak mengungkapkan rasa cinta itu, bisa-bisa malahan kita sendiri yang hancur.”

Leeteuk menopangkan dagunya. “Orang-orang muda seperti kalian juga punya kesulitan tersendiri ya. Aku sudah tua sih, jadinya nggak begitu mengerti.”

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tulus. _Tapi.. aku hanya mengizinkan Kyuhyun melangkah sampai di situ saja._ “Masalahnya.. Apa pengakuan Kyuhyun _hyung_ itu ditangkap dengan benar.”

 

Selama Leeteuk dan Donghae terlibat pembicaraan serius, mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada HanChul _couple_ yang kelihatannya mulai heboh.

Hankyung yang dari tadi menatap Heechul dengan tatapan mendamba akhirnya ‘tertangkap’ juga. Bukannya Heechul malu atau salah tingkah, ia malah men _deathglare_ Hankyung dan mengadahkan tangan kanannya dengan angkuh kehadapan wajah Hankyung yang melongo.

“Mentang-mentang badanmu besar, kau terus ngintip belahan dadaku dari atas sana kan? Kalau nggak kau hentikan juga, akan kupungut bayaran!!” omel Heechul yang memang hanya memakai _tube dress_ dan _cargo pants._

Wajah Hankyung memerah. Omelan Heechul terlalu _frontal_ baginya. “A─aku nggak ngintip kok! Eh.. me─memangnya kalau aku bayar, kau akan memperbolehkan aku mengintip ya?”

Heechul memutar bola matanya malas. “Mana uangnya!!”

“Ta─tapi..”

“Mana?!”

Hankyung menyerahkan uangnya dengan berat hati. Lalu ia tersenyum manis pada Heechul berharap diperbolehkan melanjutkan kegiatannya karena dia sudah membayar. Tapi respon yang ia dapat benar-benar berbanding terbalik.

“Ah _gomawo._ Sudah sana pergi!”

“Ta─tapi Chull─”

“ _YA_! Jangan membantahku Tan Hankyung!!”

 

 

 

Di suatu tempat yang diketahui bernama Orgel _hall_ ─ tempat yang ‘tidak sengaja’ Kyuhyun dan Sungmin datangi akibat kebodohan Sungmin, Kyuhyun sedang menikmati waktu kebersamaanya dengan Sungmin walaupun ia masih menahan diri untuk tidak bersikap aneh-aneh seperti menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin dihadapan orang banyak.

Sungmin tersenyum bangga. Ada gunanya juga ia tersesat. “Kyuhyun, lihat nih! Ternyata bagian dalam orgel _hall_ itu seperti ini!”

“Tapi, diluar dugaan, boneka orgel yang dipamerkan ternyata kesannya menyeramkan.”

Sungmin panik. Tak ingin mengingat sosok mengerikan yang disebut boneka oleh Kyuhyun. “Duh, jangan diungkit lagi dong! Ah! Ada toko tuh! Aku mau beli oleh-oleh untuk Chullie- _ya_ ah!”

Kyuhyun melirik Levi’s-nya. “Silahkan saja, tapi _seonsaeng,_ sudah waktunya kita berangkat. Sudah 1 jam lebih.”

“Tunggu sebentar! 10 menit saja lagi!” ujar Sungmin seraya berlari masuk kedalam toko yang tadi ditunjuknya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah. _Biasanya dia lamban banget. Nggak nyangka, kadang-kadang gerakannya bisa jadi cekatan._

 

Sungmin menunjukkan sebuah orgel dengan desain minimalis yang cantik pada Kyuhyun. “Yang ini lucu ih! Ini kubelikan buat Chullie. Orgel ini bisa berbunyi dengan sensor cahaya.”

“Bukannya Heechul lebih tertarik pada makanan?” komentar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meneliti pandangan sekitarnya. Banyak pasangan kekasih yang datang kesini. Mereka menebar kemesraan dimana-mana yang membuat Kyuhyun gerah melihatnya. Ingin dia menggenggam tangan Sungmin tapi kenyataan lagi-lagi menamparnya. Mereka hanya sepasang guru-murid, tidak lebih.

“Lihat nih! Imut banget deh. Belikan dong _jagiyaaa~_.” Rengek si _yeoja_ dengan manja seraya menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ kepada si _namjachingu-_ nya.

 _Namja_ itu mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang si _yeoja._ “Nggak apa-apa nih, beli barang murahan seperti begitu?”

 _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum manis. “Nggak apa-apa kok. Beli dong untuk kenang-kenangan kita hari ini.”

“Apa boleh buat.”

“ _Jinjja_?! Ah _jagiya, gomawo_!”

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal melihatnya. _Dasar pasangan bodoh!_ , batinnya. Lalu ia menoleh pada Sungmin. “ _Seonsaeng_ , sudah waktunya.”

Tenyata objek yang diajak bicara oleh Kyuhyun tengah terkagum-kagum melihat pasangan bodoh─menurut Kyuhyun─tadi. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat kemesraan mereka. Seperti seorang _ahjumma_ yang sedang melihat adegan romantis di drama-drama.

“ _Seonsaeng_!” panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Sungmin tersentak. Wajahnya memerah karena tertangkap basah oleh Kyuhyun. “A─apa?! Aku nggak lihat apa-apa kok! A─aku.. Aku pergi beli ini dulu!”

Dengan cepat Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini tampak mengacak-acak rambut cokelatnya. Ia tatap tubuh Sungmin yang mulai menjauh dengan rona merah diwajahnya. _Begitu ya.. Kalau kami pacaran, aku akan punya hak istimewa untuk memamerkan kemesraan seperti mereka.._

“Ini imut banget! Nggak bakalan percuma kalau beli.”

“Kalau beli sendiri, selalu saja kelihatan paling imut ya.”

Pembicaraan kedua _yeoja_ disalah satu _stand_ tak jauh darinya menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada sebuah stan yang dipenuhi _yeoja_. _Stan_ _d_ yang menjual kotak musik kecil dengan corak-corak yang indah. _Iya ya.. Dia sama sekali tidak membeli satupun barang untuk dirinya sendiri.._

 

Sungmin melihat kesekelilingnya panik. Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada ditempat terakhir kali ia meninggalkannya tadi. Ia berkeliling keluar masuk orgel _hall_ dengan kalut, berusaha menemukan _namja_ berwajah _stoic_ itu namun Kyuhyun tak juga ditemukan.

Air mata mulai menggumpal dipelupuk matanya. Rasa takut yang amat sangat mulai menguasai pikirannya.

Sendirian.

Satu kata yang sangat ditakuti oleh Sungmin. Bekas luka kesepian yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya dan Siwon seakan berdenyut kembali. Kyuhyun kan sudah berjanji akan selalu bersamanya, tapi dimana dia sekarang? Apakah Kyuhyun meninggalkannya?

Dengan cepat ia tepis pemikiran itu dan tetap menggenggam kepercayaan yang ia punya untuk Kyuhyun erat-erat. Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun mengecewakannya, apalagi sampai tega meninggalkannya disini sendirian. Tapi Sungmin tetaplah Sungmin yang ceroboh. Selagi ia berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari Kyuhyun, ia terjatuh dengan keras padahal ia kini tengah berlari dilantai yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Bahkan sebutir kerikil pun tidak ada.

Orang-orang yang melihatnya tertawa pelan. Benar-benar konyol dan ceroboh. Sungmin menepuk-nepuk lututnya yang kotor. Wajahnya merah menahan malu. Dan seakan melengkapi penderitaannya hari itu, salah satu hak sepatunya patah.

 _Aku ini benar-benar menyedihkan_ , rutuknya seraya mencoba bangkit. Oh tapi apakah Sungmin lupa bahwa ia masih memakai sepatu yang kini salah satu hak nya patah?

Sungmin limbung. Siap merasakan sakitnya jatuh untuk kedua kalinya dihari ini. Tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan menahannya dari belakang. Sungmin menoleh dengan cepat.

“Anda sedang apa sih _seonsaeng_.. Sesaat tadi anda lari terburu-buru, nggak berapa lama, jatuh terguling sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang anda laku─”

Kyuhyun membeku. Air mata yang jatuh dari sepasang mata indah milik Sungmin membuatnya terenyuh. Perlu dicamkan sekali lagi, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak suka melihat air mata itu jatuh dihadapannya. Air mata itu seolah-olah menegaskan bahwa ia gagal melindungi Sungmin.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan sepatu Sungmin dan membiarkan _yeoja_ itu berdiri dihadapannya. Lalu ia berlutut dan mendongak menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan khawatir. “ _Waeyo.. seonsaeng_? Kalau nangis begitu, aku kan jadi nggak ngerti. Dimana yang sakit? Atau _seonsaeng_ mendadak ketakutan karena tiba-tiba merasa sendirian?” tanya Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Ingin sekali menghapus air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir sejak tadi.

 Sungmin membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa langsung tau hanya dengan melihat wajahnya? Sungmin langsung mengubah posisinya dari seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan orang tuanya menjadi seorang _yeoja_ dewasa yang sedang kesal.

“A─ _ANIYA_! Gara-gara Kyuhyun sih! Seenaknya sendiri keluyuran! Aku jadi khawatir tahu! Kau harus tetap disampingku! Jangan seenaknya pergi sendiri!”

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hatinya. Tebakannya tepat. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sungmin barusan hanyalah untuk menjaga wibawanya didepan Kyuhyun yang hanya seorang murid.

“ _Kajja, seonsaeng_ , naik kepunggungku.” Tukas Kyuhyun masih dengan nada lembutnya tadi.

Sungmin menunggu untuk menyakinkan apakah Kyuhyun bercanda, tapi tampaknya ia bersungguh sungguh. Kyuhyun tersenyum menenangkan. Setelah Sungmin mengaitkan tangan dan kakinya dibahu dan pinggang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum senang─yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat Sungmin─dan mulai berjalan. Membuat pasangan lainnya iri melihat kemesraan mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum _evil_ seolah mengatakan pada mereka, _satu sama._

“Kyuhyun.. anu.. aku nggak apa-apa kok.” Gumam Sungmin pelan.

“Anda jadi begini karena salahku. Sudah sewajarnya aku yang bertanggung jawab. Lagipula, pasti anda susah berjalan dengan hak sepatu yang patah sebelah.”

“Ta─tapi..”

“Cuma sampai tempat parkir mobil kok. Kalau malu, pejamkan saja mata anda.”

“ _Mianhae_ Kyuhyun. Tadi itu bohong.. Hari ini.. Kita sampai disini itu sama sekali diluar rencana. Sebenarnya ku tersesat. _Mianhae.._ aku sudah berbohong. Kau kaget?” ujar Sungmin dengan lirih seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya dipunggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. _Ah rupanya soal itu.. Memangnya dia pikir aku tidak tahu apa? “Aniya._ Sudahlah nggak masalah kok.”

Sungmin menunduk menatap tangannya. “Yang barusan juga. Sebenarnya, persis seperti apa yang kau katakana. Aku.. begitu tiba-tiba sendirian, aku pasti langsung panic dan jadi nggak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Aku takut sekali begitu menyadari orang yang seharusnya ada malahan jadi nggak ada. Aku takut.. _Mianhae.._ Aku sudah dewasa, tapi sama sekali nggak bisa diandalkan. Aku nggak bisa berbuat banyak, nggak bisa diandalkan dan─”

“Nggak apa-apa kok.” Desah Kyuhyun. “Hanya dengan menyambut setiap orang yang datang keruang kesehatan dengan penuh senyuman saja.. pasti ada yang sudah merasa tertolong. Lebih baik anda tertawa saja. Anda nggak perlu menyelesaikan semuanya dalam sekejap.” _Aku yang akan selalu menemanimu.._ “Selesaikan saja.. semuanya dengan perlahan-lahan.” _Uljima Sungmin.._

 

Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun setelah turun dari punggungnya. “ _Gomawo._ Tempat parkiran mobil sudah didepan situ. Aku akan bawa mobilnya kesini. Kita harus cepat-cepat sampai ke tempat yang lainnya kan.” __

DEG

Sebelum Sungmin pergi, Kyuhyun menarik sebelah tangannya dengan lembut. Sungmin melongo. “Eh?”

DEG

DEG

Wajah _stoic_ itu memerah menandakan pemiliknya saat ini merasakan perasaan yang tidak bisa digambarkan, “ _Seonsaeng…”_ __

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang sebelum mengucapkan kalimat finalnya yang sudah direncanakannya tempo hari.

“ _Johahae.”_

Sepasang mata _foxy_ itu kini benar-benar terfokus padanya, membuat Kyuhyun ingin meledak saat ini juga. Perasaannya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Ia sudah muak hanya dianggap sebagai seorang ‘murid yang melindungi _seonsaeng_ nya’.

Ia menghela napas sekali lagi, berharap perasaannya tersampaikan. Tidak berharap muluk-muluk untuk diterima, hanya berharap untuk dimengerti.

“Sudah sejak dari dulu.. Aku menyukai.. Aku menyukai anda.”

Kyuhyun hampir tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Apakah suara yang tertatih itu memang suaranya? Dimana keangkuhan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, seorang _namja_ nyaris sempurna tanpa ekspresi?

Keangkuhan itu seakan menguap dihadapan Sungmin. Membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang _namja nerd_  yang sedang menyatakan cinta pada gadis pujaannya yang secantik bidadari.

Lee Sungmin memang sudah mengacaukan hidupnya. Menghancurkan logikanya.

“ _Ne_. Aku juga suka sekali padamu, Kyuhyun. Aku senang. _Gomawo.”_

Ingin sekali Kyuhyun mengunci dirinya dikamar apartemennya dan tidak akan keluar lagi selamanya. Kebodohannya kali ini memang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Kejeniusannya seakan menghilang jika sudah berhadapan dengan si _yeoja_ kelinci.

Sungmin yang salah paham membuat seluruh kerja kerasnya─menyatakan perasaan─tadi benar-benar terbuang sia-sia.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun yang kini membeku. Dengan wajahnya yang tanpa dosa, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sanggup membuat Kyuhyun makin gila.

“Aku berpikir ingin jadi sosok ‘ _eomma’_ bagi semua murid. Hari ini, kau terlanjur melihat sosokku yang sama sekali nggak bisa diandalkan. Tapi berkat dukungan semangat darimu, aku sudah nggak apa-apa lagi. Aku akan berusaha! Aku akan berusaha menjadi tempatmu bisa bermanja-manja. Aku nggak akan nangis lagi. Makanya, suatu saat nanti kau bisa bermanja-manja padaku seperti pada seorang _eomma_.”

Krek!

Mungkin suara itulah yang bisa menggambarkan patahnya hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun sekarang. Sebagai _eomma_ katanya? Oh seakan hidup tidak bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi saja. Mencintainya saja sudah sulit─harus menarik Sungmin dari masa lalunya dulu, sekarang tinggal menyampaikannya saja itupun gagal.

Entah pihak mana yang _pabbo_ sekarang. Kebodohan Kyuhyun yang sudah mencintai _yeoja_ seperti Sungmin atau Sungmin yang memang dasarnya kelewat polos─ _pabbo_. Entahlah. Kyuhyun sudah tidak mau memikirkannya. Yang jelas satu fakta yang ia dapatkan hari ini.

_Aku salah timing untuk menyatakan perasaanku._

 

 

 

Sungmin menyusuri koridor sekolah untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kotak kecil berbungkus plastik bercorak manis dengan pita berwarna pink. Sungmin menemukannya di jok mobilnya setelah mengantar Kyuhyun pulang.

Tak terlintas sama sekali dibenaknya bahwa itu adalah hadiah yang sengaja Kyuhyun berikan untuknya.

“Minnie, ada apa?” tanya Heechul yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya dikoridor.

“Umm.. Aku.. mencari Kyuhyun.” Gumam Sungmin pelan.

Heechul menghela napas panjang, “Kyuhyun lagi, Kyuhyun lagi.."

Sungmin menunjukkan kotak yang sedari dipegangnya pada Heechul, “Iya nih. Kemarin ada barangnya yang ketinggalan. Aku harus mengembalikannya.”

“Apa isinya?” tanya Heechul penasaran.

Sungmin melirik kotaknya yang sudah ‘diintipnya’ semalam lalu tersenyum lembut. “Orgel yang diputar dengan tangan. Kecil dan imut sekali. Pasti ini hadiah untuk _yeoja_ yang disukainya.”

Heechul _speechless_. Sungmin memang tidak pernah memandang _namja_ manapun selain Choi Siwon. Ia jadi sedikit merasa kasihan pada _namja_ miskin ekspresi itu. Walaupun dia belum lama mendekati Sungmin, tapi apa yang sudah dilakukannya untuk Sungmin sejauh ini memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Berapa banyak _namja_ yang bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu untuk Sungmin? Perlahan mendekatinya, menariknya dari masa lalunya, menjaganya dengan baik dari ancaman pelaku pelecehan _a.k.a_ Lee Donghae dan masih banyak lagi. Kali ini sepertinya ia harus sedikit membantu.

“Begini ya.. Sepertinya itu bukan barang yang ketinggalan. Kurasa Kyuhyun memang sengaja memberikannya padamu.”

Senyum Sungmin melebar mendengarnya, “Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah diajak ke Lotte World? Kyuhyun sangat perhatian soal balas budi ya.”

Heechul geram melihat kepolosan sepupunya satu ini, “Bukan begituuu! Waktu kemarin, nggak ada kejadian apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun?”

“Nggak tuh.” Sungmin berpikir sejenak. “Katanya dia suka ’ _seonsaeng_ ’.”

“NGGAK BEGITU!” seru Heechul kesal. Ingin rasanya ia meledak apalagi Sungmin masih saja memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

“Tapi maksudnya pasti, ‘ _seonsaeng_ yang berusaha keras terlihat sangat tegar dan keren, aku jadi hormat pada anda’.”

“Mana mungkin dia ngomong begitu! Jangan seenaknya saja menerjemahkan!” Heechul yang sudah tidak tahan melangkah mendekati Sungmin dan menepuk kedua pipi putihnya.

“ _Appoo_! Kau ngapain sih?” gerutu Sungmin seraya mengelus pipinya yang jadi korban Heechul.

Heechul memilih untuk meninggalkan Sungmin. Bisa gila ia lama-lama disana. “Dasar telmi! Berisik, ah! Aku jadi kasihan pada Kyuhyun!” Heechul menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin dengan tatapan sengit, “Memangnya bagimu.. dunia ini nggak ada _namja_ lain kecuali Siwonnie apa?!”

Heechul melampiaskan amarahnya pada lantai yang dilaluinya dengan hentakan-hentakan kasar. Kesal pada kepolosan Sungmin bercampur rasa kasihan pada Kyuhyun memenuhi kepalanya. Kalau Sungmin begitu terus, jangankan dengan Kyuhyun, sampai selamanya pun ia tidak akan bisa menjalin cinta.

Sungmin berjalan pelan tanpa memedulikan Heechul yang marah padanya. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap mencari Kyuhyun. Sungmin benar-benar percaya pada Kyuhyun. Baginya Kyuhyun itu adalah murid yang paling baik yang pernah dimilikinya. Dia memakai bahasa sopan padanya, selalu ada setiap dia mengalami kesulitan.

 _Kyuhyun pastilah menganggapku seperti seorang noona atau seorang eomma!_ , batin Sungmin dengan penuh keyakinan.

 

 

 

“Haa.. Jadi begitu kejadiannya. Heh… syukurlah! Menyatakan perasaan, tapi sama sekali nggak tersampaikan. Wah, kita senasib nih!” Komentar Donghae sambil mencari posisi yang _comfort_ di halaman samping koridor sekolah yang sudah hampir tiap hari didatanginya ini.

Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya kesakunya dan membelakangi Donghae. “Maksud kita beda tahu! Jangan samakan aku denganmu!”

Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya kejendela, “Padahal sudah susah payah aku membuatkan kesempatan untukmu. Malahan begitu komentarmu.”

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Donghae. Mata _onyx_ nya memancarkan kebingungan. “Apa yang kau pikirkan? Memangnya, apa untungnya bagimu kalau aku mengaku pada Sungmin?”

Donghae tertawa melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang bingung. Mudah sekali memancing Kyuhyun jika berhubungan dengan Sungmin. Padahal tadinya ia pesimis juga apa Kyuhyun mau ‘berdiskusi’ tentang kesialannya semalam.

“Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Hanya saja, kupikir bakalan bahaya juga bagimu kalau kadang-kadang kau nggak menumpahkan semua yang kau rasakan. Lagipula dari pertama aku juga tahu dia nggak akan menanggapimu.”

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang, “Nggak akan menanggapi? Apanya yang bahaya?” tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

“Habisnya begitu ngamuk kau jadi menakutkan sih. Bisa saja tiba-tiba kau langsung menyerang Sungmin. Iya kan?” Jawaban Donghae lantas membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal. Sebelum ia mendapat amukan, ia tersenyum mengejek dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, “Tapi sepertinya kemungkinan itu nggak akan terjadi. Karena sekalinya kau mengaku dan nggak ditanggapi, kau langsung mundur teratur. Berarti, perasaanmu cuma sampai di situ saja.”

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Mungkin kata-kata Donghae ada benarnya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mundur selangkah pun. Apapun akan dilakukannya agar Sungmin bisa menganggapnya sebagai seorang _namja_. Bahkan dengan menyakitinya sekalipun.

Egoiskah dirinya? Tidak. Sudah cukup selama ini ia mengalah pada Sungmin dengan segala kepolosannya itu.

“Maksudmu ‘sampai di saja’ itu apa?” tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang mengintimidasi.

Donghae tertawa dalam hatinya. Usahanya untuk memanas-manasi Kyuhyun berhasil. Jika tidak begini, ia ragu apa Kyuhyun akan mengungkapkan perasaan ‘aslinya’ pada Sungmin. Minimal saja ia harus membuat Sungmin menyadari perasaan Kyuhyun, soal diterima atau tidaknya itu urusan belakangan.

“Maksudnya, pada titik itu, perasaanmu langsung mendingin. Dengan kata lain, kau nggak serius pada Sungmin. Berarti, kau sama saja seperti si A yang mengagumi gurunya yang cantik dan jauh lebih tua. Iya kan? Bagus juga tuh! Sebaiknya kau akhiri saja hubungan kalian sampai tahap itu. Sungmin bilang, dia ingin jadi ‘ _eomma’_ kan? Bagaimana kalau kau biarkan saja dia berbuat sesuai apa yang diinginkannya? Kau cukup mengikuti apa yang diimpikannya saja! Pasti dia akan menyayangimu seperti anaknya sendiri.”

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Nada suaranya meninggi. “Mana mungkin kubiarkan.. Mana mungkin kubiarkan dia jadi seorang ‘ _eomma’_ buatku! Yang kuinginkan bukan seperti itu. Dia sama sekali nggak ngerti apa-apa. Dia sama sekali nggak tahu bagaimana perasaanku setiap kali dia menunjukkan wajah dengan airmatanya didepanku! Lee Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa! Bahkan dia nggak tahu mimpi _baby pink_ yang kulihat setiap malam!”

Donghae terhenyak mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun yang terakhir. “Kyu.. Kyuhyun- _ah_.. ‘ _Baby Pink’_? Maksudmu ‘ _Baby Pink_ ’ itu apaaaaaa?”

Kyuhyun memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Donghae seraya merutuki mulutnya yang kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa dikontrol. Mana mungkin ia memberi tahu _baby pink_ adalah warna pakaian dalam Sungmin yang bahkan sudah dilihatnya dua kali. Bisa terkena serangan jantung _namja_ dihadapannya ini.

“Yang sebenarnya kuinginkan itu..” Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, “Hak khusus sebagai seorang kekasih! Aku nggak punya niatan menyerahkannya padamu! Dan aku pasti nggak akan menyerahkannya padamu.”

Seketika tawa Donghae meledak. Meruntuhkan suasana tegang yang diciptakan Kyuhyun dengan susah payah. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

Bisa-bisanya ia mengakui perasaannya secara gamblang pada _namja_ tidak tahu diri bernama Donghae. Dan sekarang ‘pengakuannya’ malah ditertawakan.

“A.. Apa?” tanyanya kesal.

Donghae menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum lebar pada Kyuhyun, “Bagus juga tuh! Yang namanya _namja_ memang harus begitu. Kalau kau bisa ngomong sejauh itu pada Sungmin, mau nggak mau, dia pasti mengerti kan.”

“Mana mungkin aku bisa bilang begini. Daripada memikirkan soal aku, bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?”

“Nggak usah khawatir. Kalau sudah terjepit, aku akan langsung menyerangnya─”

DUAGH!

Kini kepalan tangan Kyuhyun dengan ringan melayang kekepala Donghae─yang sudah untuk keberapa kalinya.

“Kejaaaam! Padahal aku sudah banyak membantumu Kyuhyun- _ah_.” Rengek Donghae

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, dibawah jendela koridor disamping ‘pertemuan’ mereka tadi, duduklah seorang _yeoja_ bermata _foxy_ yang kini sedang membeku dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat kotak musik. Dia mendengarkan percakapan Kyuhyun dan Donghae dari awal sampai akhir.

Terngiang jelas dikepalanya ucapan Kyuhyun yang penuh penekanan, “ _Yang sebenarnya kuinginkan itu.. Hak khusus sebagai seorang kekasih!”_

 _“_ Kekasih?” gumam Sungmin pelan. Jadi selama ini Kyuhyun tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai seorang _noona_ ataupun _eomma_?

_Ottokhe.._

 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUE..**


	16. You're The Shining Star 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast :
> 
> Lee Sungmin as yeoja 23 years old  
> Cho Kyuhyun as namja 17 years old  
> Kim Heechul as yeoja 17 years old  
> Lee Donghae as namja 16 years old  
> Han Geng | Tan Hankyung as namja 17 years old
> 
> Background Music : Super Junior (슈퍼주니어) - Superman
> 
> Please left a comment 'bout this story if you wanna me continue. Happy Reading!!

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

** SUNGMIN POV **

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak kejadian itu─dimana aku mendengar semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun pada Donghae. Dan sejak saat itu aku mulai menghindarinya. Entahlah. Aku masih _shock_ akan kenyataan itu.

Dan yang pasti aku belum punya jawaban untuknya. Aku masih bingung akan perasaanku. Selama ini kan aku melihatnya hanya sebagai murid. Aku butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri.

Aku menyibukkan diriku dengan berbagai tugas-tugas pekerjaanku hanya demi mengusir memori yang terus berkelebatan dibenakku, contohnya seperti sekarang.

Aku harus menyerahkan beberapa dokumen dan kertas-kertas lainnya ke ruang kepala sekolah yang sebenarnya bisa kulakukan besok atau lusa. Kertas-kertas ini memang tidak berat, tapi pikiranku yang membuat aku seakan sedang berjalan sambil membawa satu tas penuh pasir.

Untuk seorang _namja_ berumur belasan tahun seperti Kyuhyun, maka sudah sewajarnya bila dia tertarik pada _yeoja_.

Misalnya pada _yeoja_ yang duduk disebelah mejanya, pada _noona_ tetangga sebelah, _yeoja_ yang selalu dijumpainya setiap naik kereta ke sekolah bahkan yang namanya tidak dikenal dan.. pada _yeoja_ dewasa yang penuh daya tarik yang kebetulan adalah guru perawat disekolahnya sendiri. *Min sombong!*

BRSSK!

Kertas-kertas yang kubawa jadi berceceran dilantai. Uuuh ini pasti gara-gara aku mikirin Kyuhyun.

“Minnie, hari ini kau tetap semanis biasanya!” goda seorang murid _namja_ yang lewat.

“Sekolah kita isinya _lolicon_ semua!” celetuk murid _yeoja_ yang berjalan disamping _namja_ tadi.

Oh iya ya! Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun itu _lolicon_? Wajahku kan _baby face_. Lagipula apa bisa perasaan Kyuhyun itu kuanggap serius? Bagaimana jika itu hanyalah _puppy love_ saja? Kyuhyun kan masih 17 tahun.

Ah sudahlah aku harus membereskan kertas-kertas ini secepatnya dan pergi keruang kepala sekolah.

“Nih.”

Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat si pemilik tangan─yang membantuku mengumpulkan kertas.

Kyuhyun? _Eomeomeoooo_ , aku harus bagaimana?

Baru kusadari ternyata Kyuhyun itu sangat tampan. Rambut cokelat karamelnya yang sedikit _messy_ , sepasang mata _onyx_ nya yang indah, bibir tebalnya yang jika tersenyum terkadang mengerikan, kulitnya yang putih pucat dan lagi tubuhnya.. Apa yang sedang kupikirkan _eoh_?

Sepertinya ia bingung akan sikapku yang terpaku menatapnya dan tak kunjung menyambut kertas yang diberikannya. “Silahkan!” katanya lagi dengan tegas.

Mendengar suaranya lagi seakan memutar memori itu lagi dalam otakku.

_”Lee Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa! Yang sebenarnya kuinginkan adalah.. Hak khusus sebagai seorang kekasih!”_

Wajahku memerah. Aku benar-benar malu mengingatnya. Apa ini tandanya aku sudah jatuh cinta pada seorang _namja_ bermasalah yang dulu kuincar untuk kutolong?

Cho Kyuhyun?

Hubungan antar guru dan murid itu sama sekali bukan hubungan yang mudah untuk dijalani. Belum lagi perbedaan umur yang tidak dekat.

Lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini sebelum wajahku bisa memerah lebih dari ini. Aku menarik kertas dari tangannya dengan kasar dan berlalu meninggalkannya yang melongo karena sikapku. “Go─ _Gomawo._ ”

** SUNGMIN POV END **

 

Kyuhyun melongo melihat sikap Sungmin yang aneh. Belum lagi kertas-kertas yang tadi tercecer belum terkumpulkan semua, dia malah langsung kabur seperti seseorang yang tertangkap basah melakukan kesalahan dengan wajah memerah.

Apalagi kini salahnya? Kyuhyun memijat dahinya pelan. Menghadapi Sungmin ternyata lebih melelahkan dari dugaannya.

 Heechul.

Hanya itu kuncinya sekarang.

 

 

 

Lagi-lagi lapangan basket _indoor_ SM High School menjadi saksi atas pertarungan kedua _hero_ dari masing-masing tim. Donghae mulai terdesak akibat serangan Hankyung yang tak terduga-duga.

Para murid _namja_ yang tadi menontonnya dengan malas karena biasanya mereka kalah, kini menatap Hankyung penuh harap. Sedangkan para murid _yeoja_ yang tadinya menyebut dirinya _Fishy_ , beralih bias ke Hankyung. __

Hankyung tersenyum mengejek pada Donghae karena berhasil menghalanginya mencetak skor. “Kalau _man to man_ , jelas aku yang lebih kuat!”

Dengan gesit Hankyung merebut bola dari tangan Donghae yang perhatiannya sedikit teralihkan akibat kekesalannya, dan melemparkannya kepada temannya yang berada di ring lawan dan dalam sekejap skor tercetak untuk SM _High School._

“ _Ya_! Hankyung!” seru Donghae kesal. Walau ini hanya pertandingan latihan, tapi Donghae tetap tidak bisa menerima jika ia harus kalah.

Apapun yang terjadi ia harus menang, termasuk melawan Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan Sungmin.

Hankyung terkekeh melihat sikap kekanakan Donghae yang marah karena merebut bolanya. Memangnya ada peraturan tidak boleh merebut bola lawan? Donghae terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

“Panggil aku ‘Yang Mulia Hankyung’, _hoobae_ _nim_! _Defense­_ mu lemah sekali! Padahal semboyanmu nggak terkalahkan. Dengan _defense_ lemah, nggak heran _offense_ mu juga ikut berantakan. Ternyata _J-School_ juga nggak ada apa-apanya!”

Donghae naik darah. Kata-kata Hankyung benar-benar menusuk hatinya. “Bisa _cut-in_ hanya karena kebetulan saja sudah membuatmu besar mulut!”

“Kalau begitu, mau bertanding sekali lagi? Hahaha!” tantang Hankyung.

Para _namja_ yang menonton dipinggir lapangan _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah mereka. Mereka adu mulut seperti _ahjumma-ahjumma_ yang berkelahi memperebutkan suami.*eh*

“ _Ya_! Hankyung! Aku sedang mencari manajermu nih!” seru Kyuhyun dengan angkuhnya dari pintu lapangan.

Mendengar nama manajer─ _cinderella_ nya─disebut, Hankyung menyahut dengan cepat, “Eh? Ada perlu apa dengan Chullie? Oh! Ikut! Aku ikut, deh! Aku bantu kau cari dia.”

Hankyung menoleh pada Donghae yang tadi sedikit terabaikan, “Nah _nae dongsaeng,_ pertandingan selesai sampai disini. Kapan-kapan _hyung_ temani main lagi ya.” Katanya dengan nada menggoda.

“Hankyung sial!” umpat Donghae kesal.

Setelah Hankyung pergi, ia melangkahkan kakinya ketepi lapangan─dimana Onew menunggunya. “Hari ini aku sial sekali!” gerutu Donghae pada Onew yang hanya tersenyum pengertian.

Onew menyodorkan sebotol minuman isotonik pada Donghae yang masih sibuk menghapus keringatnya.

“ _Thank you_! Dari pagi aku sudah terkurung dalam _lift_ apartemenku yang rusak. Gara-gara itu aku terlambat masuk sekolah. Di tengah pelajaran, _handphone_ ku disita si Moo Kyul. Cih!”

“Ditambah kalah dari Hankyung ya?” tanya Onew polos.

Donghae mendelik kesal pada Onew yang memasang wajah _innocent_. Berani-beraninya dia mengungkit kekalahannya tadi dengan Hankyung. “BUKANNYA AKU KALAH!”

Alis Onew terangkat. “Memangnya kau suka basket? Jarang-jarang nih kau segitu bersemangatnya soal basket.”

“Kau sendiri yang ngajak aku ikut klub malahan ngomong begitu. Hanya saja, waktu tahu dia bisa menghentikan _offense_ ku. Rasanya jadi kesal.”

“Dalam kehidupan pribadi, kau juga termasuk tipe _offense_ ya.”

Donghae menghela napas dalam. “Begitulah. Soal asmara juga begitu. Sekali kita bingung mau maju atau nggak, saat itu juga semuanya akan berakhir.”

 

 

 

“Haah? Tingkah laku Minnie aneh? Waktu-waktu sebelum ujian begini, kau mendatangiku untuk bertanya. Tapi nggak tahunya pertanyaanmu cuma itu. Begini ya. Sejak dari dulu, tingkah lakunya memang aneh.” komentar Heechul setelah mendengar pengaduan Kyuhyun─yang berhasil menemukannya diperpustakaan.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan soal matematika yang sedang dikerjakan Heechul. “Bukan itu maksudku. Kali ini, agak sedikit beda dengan biasanya. Jawaban mu yang ini salah tuh.”

Heechul melihat kearah soal yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun. “Eh? Masa sih?! Tu─tunggu.. yang sebelah mana?”

Kyuhyun menunjukkan ke arah yang lebih spesifik lagi. “Disini, dibagian pembagian nomor 3. Entah kenapa dia nggak seribut biasanya. Dia sering kaget seperti binatang kecil yang mendapati pemangsanya ada didekatnya. Waktu kukira dia sedang ketawa.. nggak tahunya mukanya malahan memerah dan langsung kabur.” Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Heechul melipat kedua tangannya. “Kelakuan yang sulit dimengerti.” Kemudian ia menopangkan dagunya dan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun seraya tertawa jahil. “Kau ini.. jangan-jangan dia benci padamu kali?”

DEG

Kyuhyun membatu. Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya. Kata-kata Heechul seakan-akan godam yang menghantam jantungnya. Membuatnya _shock_ dan tak mampu bergerak _._ Rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Benci?

Jika Sungmin membencinya apalagi yang bisa diharapkannya dari hidupnya yang berantakan?

Heechul melongo melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun seakan ia baru saja divonis hukuman mati. Apa-apaan ini? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun berekspresi seperti itu hanya karena kata-kata sepelenya?

Hankyung dan seorang _yeoja_ yang duduk disamping Heechul menatap Kyuhyun kasihan dan balik menatap Heechul dengan mata menuduh. Kyuhyun yang malang.

Heechul mulai dihinggapi rasa bersalah. Padahal kan niatnya hanya bercanda. Tapi Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan sangat serius, seakan-akan ia lah orang paling jahat didunia ini.

“Mi─ _mian, mian_! Aku cuma bercanda kok. Habisnya perasaanmu sama sekali belum tersampaikan padanya. Iya nggak?”

Hankyung yang sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat kelakuan Heechul, langsung menggebrak meja dan menatap Heechul dalam-dalam. “Walau cuma bercanda, ada hal yang boleh dan nggak boleh dikatakan! Kau itu terlalu cuek sama perasaan orang lain!”

Heechul balik menatap Hankyung dengan sinis. “Lancang! Minimal, aku nggak setelmi Minnie ya! Huh _by the way,_ Hankyung.. Perban apa dilengan kirimu itu?”

Hankyung duduk kembali. Ternyata percuma saja melawan sang ratu iblis. Eh tunggu? Heechul menanyakan keadaannyakan? Apakah ini tanda-tanda Heechul mulai perhatian padanya? “Waktu sedang kerja _part-time_ , aku sedikit terluka. Bukan luka serius sih, sebentar juga sembuh.” Jawab Hankyung dengan gugup, berusaha menyembunyikan _euphoria_ dihatinya.

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya malas lalu mulai membaca majalah _fashion_ nya. “Haah.. bukan hanya ikut kegiatan klub, rupanya kau kerja _part-time_ juga. Lumayan sibuk nih.”

“Aku kerja _part-time_ bukan karena mauku. Kalau nggak begitu, mana mungkin aku bisa membayarmu. Kalau nggak dibayar, kau sama sekali nggak mau datang.”

Hankyung menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Berharap Heechul mengerti. Ia melakukan semua ini hanya untuk dirinya. Untuk seorang Kim Heechul yang tidak pernah ‘memandang’nya sama sekali.

Heechul tetap saja fokus membaca majalahnya. Seakan kata-kata Hankyung tak berarti apapun untuknya. “Itu sudah resikomu sendiri.”

Lenyap sudah _euphoria_ dihati Hankyung. Selain mahir membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun membatu dengan kata-kata pedasnya, ternyata ia juga mahir mempermainkan perasaan orang. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Hankyung menggebrak meja. Bukannya Heechul berbeda dengan Sungmin yang terkenal akan ke-telmi-annya itu? Kenapa _yeoja_ berambut _bronze brown_ ini tetap tidak mengerti? Apa ia perlu lebih _frontal_ lagi dalam mengungkapkan ‘maksud’ hatinya?

“Pa─padahal aku berpikir ingin bisa lebih sering bertemu denganmu Chullie!”

Heechul memutar bola matanya malas. “Eh hati-hati dengan lukamu. Ah! _Ne,_ kau bintangnya _Aquarius_ kan? Disini ditulis, minggu ini bintang _Aquarius_ harus hati-hati sama kemungkinan terluka.” Sahut Heechul cuek.

Ingin sekali rasanya Hankyung membenturkan kepalanya ke tiang ring basket sekarang juga. Sudah susah payah ia mengungkapkan ‘maksud’nya didepan Heechul, tapi responnya sangat mengecewakan. “Sudahlah! Aku pulang!”

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan, menatap Hankyung dengan perasaan iba. Simpati sesama _namja._ Setidaknya walau nasib mereka hampir sama, Sungmin tidak pernah sekasar itu padanya.

Tanpa mempedulikan Hankyung yang beranjak pergi, Heechul menutup majalahnya dan menoleh pada Kyuhyun. “Ah Kyuhyun! Apa memang kau mengaku pada Minnie dan dia sama sekali nggak menangkap apa maksudmu?”

Kata-kata Heechul seolah menyadarkan Kyuhyun. “Kukira sih memang begitu..”

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Terbayang respon Sungmin saat ia menyatakan perasaannya ditaman waktu itu.

“ _Aku berpikir ingin jadi sosok eomma bagi semua murid.”_

_Kalau memang mengerti, tidak mungkin dia masih bisa tertawa sambil ngomong begitu. Tapi.. tingkah lakunya akhir-akhir ini seperti.._

_seperti.._

_dia mengerti perasaanku…_

 

 

 

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 siang dimana seharusnya Sungmin sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu. Namun _yeoja_ bermata _foxy_ itu kini sedang tersenyum lembut menatap _namja_ bermata sipit yang duduk diruangannya sejak 10 menit yang lalu akibat keluhan sakit lambung. “Ini. Air dan obat sakit lambungnya.” Ujarnya ramah.

 _Namja_ bermata sipit itu mengangguk pelan dan meraih obat yang diberikan Sungmin kepadanya. “Ah.. _mianhae.._ Aku selalu merepotkan anda.”

“Yesung- _ssi_ beken sih!” ujar Sungmin dengan nada bercanda.

Kim Jong Woon atau lebih akrab dipanggil Yesung karena _art voice_ nya merupakan guru seni lukis di SM High School. Mengingat suaranya yang begitu indah, agak sulit dipercaya _namja_ berambut hitam itu bukanlah guru seni vokal.

Dengan kepribadiannya yang ramah, _appearance-_ nya yang _good looking,_ statusnya yang _single_ dan kemampuannya dibidang tarik suara dan seni lukis yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi, membuat Yesung menjadi salah satu guru _namja_ yang digandrungi para murid _yeoja_ di SM High School. Bisa dikatakan jika Sungmin adalah _Queen_ diantara para guru, Yesung adalah _King_ -nya.

Tapi tidak satupun murid-murid SM membentuk YeMin _shipper_ seperti halnya beberapa dari mereka membentuk KyuMin _shipper._ Menurut mereka Sungmin adalah milik Kyuhyun dan Yesung adalah milik mereka─para murid _yeoja_ yang memujanya. Melupakan kemungkinan bahwa _namja_ bernama Yesung ini menyimpan ketertarikan tersendiri terhadap sang malaikat SM.

Yesung tersenyum kecil mendengar candaan Sungmin. Beken? Itu memang faktanya. Murid _yeoja_ manapun pasti akan berpaling padanya. Tapi pesonanya tak begitu berarti dihadapan sang malaikat SM yang malah membuatnya semakin penasaran untuk menaklukkannya.

 _“_ Mereka hanya mau memberi kesan baik padaku karena sudah dekat tes akhir semester.”

“Tapi, kenapa murid _yeoja_ itu membawakan kue untuk hadiah ulang tahun ya.” Tukas Sungmin penasaran. Bukannya memberi barang lebih baik untuk hadiah ulang tahun? Kenapa dihari ulang tahunnya Yesung malah ‘kebanjiran’ hadiah yang  berupa makanan?

Yesung meminum obat sakit lambungnya. “Aku sendiri yang bilang sama mereka. Kalau mau memberi hadiah, sekalian saja yang bisa dimakan.”

“Wah, wah.. Anda suka makanan yang manis-manis ya?” tanya Sungmin seraya menyiram tanaman tehnya yang ditanam dipot kecil.

Yesung menatap Sungmin dalam. “ _Aniya._ Nggak terlalu suka. Tapi kalau hadiahnya berupa ‘barang’, pasti ada sesuatu yang tertinggal kan? Sesuatu seperti ‘kenangan’ atau yang semacamnya. Bagi para murid, _seonsaengnim_ adalah figur orang dewasa yang ideal. Pada prinsipnya, mereka itu orang dewasa terdekat yang paham dan nggak akan melukai dirinya. Tapi, itu semua karena pekerjaan kita memang begitu, kalau sampai ada kesalahpahaman dan kita mendapatkan pengakuan cinta dari mereka, malahan kita sendiri yang akan dilanda rasa bersalah. Yaah.. Perasaan seperti itu juga.. Akan mereda dengan sendirinya setelah mereka keluar dari sini. Ini cuma perasaan sesaat.”

Sungmin memainkan daun-daun teh dihadapannya. Penuturan Yesung yang _frontal_ membuat batinnya kini terselip beribu pertanyaan yang tak terbendung.

“ _Yang sebenarnya kuinginkan adalah hak khusus sebagai seorang kekasih!”_

Kalimat sakral baginya itu kini terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Benarkah kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan itu hanyalah sebuah kalimat yang tidak berarti apa-apa lagi dua tahun mendatang? Benarkah perasaan Kyuhyun hanyalah perasaan sesaat yang mudah hilang dengan sendirinya? Lalu apa artinya selama ini?

Keraguan memang mendera hati Sungmin, tapi satu fakta yang tidak bisa lagi diganggu gugat.

Kepercayaan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun sudah mutlak. __

“Tapi.. Tapi mungkin ada juga diantara mereka.. yang perasaannya nggak segampang itu mereda.” Bantah Sungmin.

Yesung tersenyum penuh pengertian. _Awalnya mereka memang terlihat meyakinkan.. tapi ketika mereka keluar dari sini dan melepas seragam mereka, mereka bukanlah orang yang sama seperti orang yang menyatakan cintanya dulu. Aku tidak ingin kau merasakan kekecewaan seperti yang kurasakan Sungmin. Kisah cinta antara seorang guru dan muridnya bukanlah sebuah kisah cinta yang indah._

“ _Ne_. Meski begitu, bukan kewajiban kita, para orang dewasa, untuk terus mengikuti keinginan mereka. Dalam percintaan antara orang dewasa dan anak-anak, sudah pasti pihak orang dewasa yang menanggung resiko terbesar. Mungkin pernyataanku tadi cuma logika orang dewasa yang seenaknya sendiri. Tapi pada kenyataannya, masyarakat memang berpandangan demikian. Dalam kasusku aku mengubah perasaan para murid menjadi makanan, dan memakan semuanya sampai habis.”

Sungmin membeku. _Benarkah begitu? Apakah aku harus bersikap layaknya orang dewasa?_

Melihat Sungmin yang tak bergeming, Yesung bangkit dari duduknya. Mendekat pada Sungmin yang kini terdiam menatap tanaman teh dihadapannya dan ‘memerangkap’ Sungmin dari belakang . Ia tundukkan sedikit wajahnya hingga kini sejajar dengan dengan wajah Sungmin dan berbisik lembut ditelinganya.

“Indah sekali. Ini tanaman herbal?”

Sungmin meremas ujung bajunya. Berada dengan jarak sedekat ini dengan Yesung membuatnya takut.

“Eh? Ah _ne._ ” jawabnya canggung.

Yesung tersenyum melihat kepolosan Sungmin. “Bisa dimakan nggak?” tanyanya lagi tanpa merubah posisinya.

“Bisa. Kadang-kadang aku menghidangkannya sebagai teh kepada para murid yang datang kesini.”

“Lain kali, aku juga mau mencoba minum.”

Sungmin semakin takut. _Tanganmu itu… Jauhkan tanganmu dariku!!_ “Ba─baiklah. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau sekarang saja aku buatkan tehnya?”

“Sebagai tanda terima kasih, aku akan mentraktirmu makan. Sungmin, bukankah lebih baik orang dewasa menjalin hubungan dengan sesama orang dewasa?”

 

 

 

“Kalau dia mengerti apa maksud pernyataanmu itu, pada prinsipnya akan timbul masalah besar. Apa kau sudah siap menghadapinya?” tanya Heechul sembari menekan-nekan tombol _vending machine_ dihalaman SM untuk membeli jus. Pulang bersama Kyuhyun bukanlah hal baru baginya sejak Kyuhyun dekat dengan Sungmin. Lagipula, ia sudah memutuskan untuk membantu Kyuhyun menyadarkan sepupunya yang telminya sudah sangat keterlaluan.

“Hah? Siap untuk apa?” tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Heechul menusukkan pipet dikotak jus apelnya. “Sejak dulu, Minnie sering dikerumuni _namja-namja_ yang nggak benar dan akhirnya mendapatkan kesulitan karena mereka. Kau sendiri tahu kan? Sampai sekarang juga dia masih sering takut-takut menghadapi _namja_.”

“Iya sih. Tapi palingan dia cuma nggak terbiasa saja kan? Eh iya.. dia juga takut sama gelap.” Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

“Dasar _pabbo_! Masalahnya bukan soal dia terbiasa atau nggak! Dia takut sama _namja_ bukannya tanpa alasan!” Nada Heechul meninggi. Kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun yang terlihat bodoh? Apa kebodohan Sungmin sudah menular?

“Eh? Kok aku yang kena marah?”

Heechul mendelik pada Kyuhyun. “Kau sudah tahu itu sebelum mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya kan?! Minnie itu ya.. dia takut pada _namja_ yang menyukainya sebagai _yeoja_! Kalau kau bertindak gegabah, bisa-bisa dia akan menggunakan alasan ‘murid dan guru’ untuk menghindar darimu! Apa nggak apa-apa tuh kalau sampai begitu?!”

Hening.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang Heechul maksud. Jika Sungmin memang mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya, konsekuensinya benar-benar berat. Jika tidak diterima, maka hubungan mereka akan berakhir. Hilang tak berbekas.

Tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa selamanya bertahan disamping Sungmin hanya dengan statusnya sebagai murid. Diterima atau berpisah. Dia siap dengan segala konsekuensinya.

“Nggak apa-apa. Asalkan dengan begitu, dia mau melihatku sebagai seorang _namja_. Itu bukan masalah bagiku.” Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya. _Asalkan dengan demikian.. caranya memandangku bisa berubah._

 

 

 

Sungmin benar-benar risih dengan pendekatan Yesung yang agresif.  Tangannya mencengkeram kuat  kepinggiran pot tanaman tehnya. Sudah 10 menit Yesung tak juga mengubah posisinya, malah berusaha mengajaknya berbasa-basi. Dan sekarang kedua tangan Yesung telah berpindah kemasing-masing lengan Sungmin. “Ah anu.. Ye─yesung- _ssi_. Le─pas..”

Yesung tersenyum seduktif. “Asalkan anda mau janji pergi makan denganku. Kalau nggak, aku nggak akan melepaskan an─.”

“ _Seonsaeng,_ perutku masih sakit nih! Izinkan aku tiduran disini sebentar lagi ya?”

Yesung mendengus kesal dan melepas kedua tangannya dari lengan Sungmin setelah mendengar suara yang cukup keras dari salah satu bilik disudut kanan ruang kesehatan. Sungmin berterimakasih didalam hati pada siapapun yang berada didalam sana.

“Aaah Sungmin- _ssi_ , mohon anda pertimbangkan ajakanku tadi ya. Sampai nanti! Terima kasih untuk obat sakit lambungnya.” Ujar Yesung sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

“Hm… Guru zaman sekarang juga nggak bisa diremehkan. Sungmin- _ah_ tetap beken nih! Maaf ya. Aku ketiduran. Coba tadi aku lebih cepat menolongmu.” Ujar seseorang yang keluar dari salah satu bilik disudut kanan setelah Yesung pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sungmin membalikkan badan kearah suara masih dengan membawa pot tanaman tehnya. “Donghae…”

Donghae tersenyum, mendekat kearah Sungmin. Memegang lengannya lembut untuk memastikan keadaannya. “Eeh? Masih nangis? Padahal sekali saja kau mau beri dia pelajaran, _namja pervert_ kayak tadi pasti langsung kapok. Ah… aku juga sama saja, kali ya…”

Sungmin tetap menunduk. Sepertinya kejadian barusan agak sedikit membuatnya _shock_.

“Hng? Sungmin- _ah_ , kau bawa a─”

Dengan kehadiran Donghae, Sungmin merasa sedikit tenang. Tanpa terasa pot tanaman yang dicengkeramnya pun lolos dan dengan manis menimpa kedua kaki Donghae.

BUUGH!

 

 

 

“Hai!” Sapa Donghae dengan getir pada Kyuhyun dan Heechul─yang ditemuinya dipintu gerbang SM, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa sakit dikedua kakinya akibat kecerobohan Sungmin. Bisa sampai disini saja itu karena Sungmin yang notabene tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya, memapah dengan susah payah.

“Kau macam-macam lagi?” tanya Kyuhyun sinis. Sedikit saja ditinggal, Donghae selalu punya kesempatan mendekati Sungmin.

Heechul berkacak pinggang. “Lihat baik-baik dong! Dia luka kan. Dasar _pabbo_!”

Sungmin menunduk seakan tidak ingin melihat mata _onyx_ Kyuhyun. Tidak ingin memperlihatkan keraguan pekat melalui matanya. “A─anu.. Donghae luka gara-gara aku.. Makanya.. Makanya sekarang aku akan mengantarkannya pulang.. sampai kerumah.”

Kyuhyun terdiam. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit melihat sang malaikat mulai menghindarinya. Apa harus ditarik kembali kata-katanya yang kemarin? Jujur saja. Kyuhyun tidak tenang jika seperti ini. Menjauh dari sang malaikat itu seperti merusak sistem otaknya.

“Kyuhyun, kau juga pergi sana!” perintah Heechul.

Donghae kaget. Apa tidak bisa Heechul membiarkannya berdua saja dengan Sungmin? Kenapa selalu KyuHaeMin? “Haah?!”

Sungmin menggeleng dengaan cepat. Dia benar-benar tidak siap untuk berada didekat Kyuhyun sekarang. Banyak yang harus dipikirkannya. Perasaannya. Kata-Kata Yesung. “Eh? Nggak usah deh. Kami akan naik taksi saja.”

“ _ANDWAE_! Dia itu kan _pervert._ Kalau sampai kalian berduaan saja, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya padamu.” Heechul bersikeras. Dibaliknya ia menyimpan maksud tersembunyi. Membantu Kyuhyun mendapatkan kepastian.

“Ta─tapi..”

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Donghae yang dari tadi dipapah Sungmin. “Aku juga pergi deh. _Seonsaeng_ pasti kerepotan kalau harus menyangga badan sebesar ini sendirian.” Kyuhyun merubah suaranya menjadi dingin dan terkesan mengintimidasi. Nada yang jarang digunakannya jika berbicara dengan Sungmin. “Atau malah anda yang akan kerepotan kalau aku ikut?”

Sungmin menggeleng dengan cepat. Sepertinya situasi tidak mendukung niatnya. “Ng─nggak kok.”

 

 

 

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai didepan gedung apartemen Donghae. Selama Sungmin bertransaksi dengan supir taksi, Donghae memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berbisik pada Kyuhyun yang dari tadi hanya memasang ekspresi datar selama diperjalanan. Sungmin pun tidak terlihat seperti biasanya, ia terlihat malu berada didekat Kyuhyun.

“ _Ya,_ Kyuhyun- _ah_! Jelas-jelas ada sesuatu yang aneh diantara kalian berdua.”

“Entah bagaimana, sepertinya Sungmin menyadari perasaanku padanya.”

“Lamban amat! Terus? Terus? Apa jawabannya?”

“Masih belum.”

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat Sungmin mendekat. Dan suasana canggung itu menyeruak lagi diantara mereka bertiga. Donghae benar-benar jengah melihatnya. Jadi seperti ini respon Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun sebagai _namja_? Aneh rasanya melihat si _yeoja_ yang ramah dan cukup banyak bicara itu kini hanya diam dan menunduk. Seperti ada yang hilang.

“Heeh?!” seru Donghae kaget setelah mereka bertiga melangkah masuk kedalam _lift._

“ _Wae_?” tanya Kyuhyun malas.

“Nggak. Tadi pagi _lift_ ini rusak. Aku sampai terjebak didalamnya lho! Memangnya sekarang sudah baik lagi ya.”

“Nggak ada pemberitahuan rusak tuh.” Jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

“Lantai berapa?” tanya Sungmin dengan gugup.

“Lantai 10.”

Setelah pintu _lift_ tertutup, tidak sampai 5 menit, _lift_ itu berbunyi dan mendadak berhenti. Lampu didalam _lift_ itu mati, membuat keadaan semakin keruh karena gelap dan kehebohan Donghae.

“EEH?!” pekik Donghae kaget.

“Ah, berhenti.” Gumam Kyuhyun tanpa emosi apapun yang bisa ditangkap dari suara _husky_ nya.

“KYAAAAA!” jerit Sungmin histeris.

Donghae menarik-narik lengan Kyuhyun yang berada didekatnya dan merengek seperti anak kecil. “Gelap! Gelap! Gelaap! Kyuhyun- _ah_! Buka pintunya! Buka pintunyaaa!”

“Donghae, berisik ah! Percuma saja. Pintunya sudah nggak bisa dibuka. Benar-benar deh.” Dengan ganas,  Kyuhyun menepis tangan Donghae lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mencari _handphone_ sebagai penerangan lalu ia meraba-raba dengan penerangan yang minim ke dinding _lift._ Mencari nomor telepon bantuan. __

“Kami terkurung di _lift_ nomor 3. Bisa minta tolong cari bantuan untuk mengeluarkan kami?” tanya Kyuhyun pada petugas melalui _handphone_ nya. Setelah diam beberapa saat pertanda ia sedang mendengarkan jawaban petugas itu, nada suaranya meninggi. “Gara-gara pengurus _pabbo_ seperti kau tahu!! Pokoknya.. ada _yeoja_ diantara kami. Jadi tolong anda bantu agar kami bisa keluar dari sini secepatnya.”

Setelah memutuskan teleponnya, Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin yang dari tadi tak bergeming dipojok _lift_ dengan tatapan khawatir. _Sungmin trauma pada tempat gelap. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan._

“Sungmin- _ah_?” panggil Donghae pelan. Merasa tidak ada jawaban, ia berjalan mendekat, ingin menarik Sungmin kepelukannya untuk menenangkannya.

Sungmin menepis tangan Donghae dengan kasar. “ _ANDWAE_! Jangan sentuh! Jangan sentuh! Jangan sentuh! Jangaaan.. Ak─aku kan nggak berbuat apa-apa. Ke─kenapa aku nggak dibiarkan sendirian saja.”

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Donghae menuntut penjelasan. “ _Ya_ , dia sudah lepas kendali tuh! Memangnya hari ini ada kejadian apa?”

“Dia dilecehkan oleh sesama rekan guru.”

Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya ketangannya dan mulai menangis tersedu-sedu. “Kenapa mereka semua.. nggak pernah memperlakukanku seperti layaknya seorang _seonsaeng_. Padahal.. Padahal aku kan sudah dewasa..”

Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam diam. _Ini.. sepetinya dia sudah merasa terpojok. Kalau terus begini dia akan benar-benar hancur._

“Sungmin- _ah_! Kendalikan dirimu!” bujuk Donghae.

“Tidak.. Hen─hentikan.. jangan pukul! Ku.. mohon.. Ke.. napa.. Kenapa.. Kan.. Kan nggak perlu memukul segala..”

Kata-kata Heechul tadi siang berputar dalam otak Kyuhyun.

‘ _Sejak dulu, Minnie sering dikerumuni namja-namja yang nggak benar dan akhirnya mendapat kesulitan karena mereka. Dia takut pada namja yang menyukainya sebagai seorang yeoja!’_

Mata _onyx­_ nya menatap lekat-lekat sosok Sungmin yang masih saja menangis sembari melindungi wajah dengan lengannya. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena ketakutan. Seolah-olah ada yang bisa menyakitinya kapan saja. _Apa bagi Sungmin, yang namanya ‘namja’ itu hanya sosok yang ditakuti karena selalu bersikap kasar? Dia takut pada semua namja, kecuali untuk namja yang satu itu. Namja yang bernama Choi Siwon itu selalu mendapatkan pengecualian._

“Sungmin- _ah_. Dengarkan. Aku nggak berbuat apa-apa.”

“ _SHIREO_! Sana pergi!”

“ _Nan neol johahae_. Mana mungkin aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk melukaimu. Aku nggak sanggup melukaimu! Percayalah!”

 _Aku harus bagaimana Sungmin? Aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini. Apa yang kulakukan dipantai itu masih kurang? Apa kali ini aku harus membayarnya dengan menjadi ‘murid’ mu untuk selamanya?_ “Mungkin Donghae memang seperti itu. Tapi saya sama sekali nggak berpikir apa-apa tentang anda.” Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada datar. Wajahnya dingin sama seperti Cho Kyuhyun berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

Donghae menoleh pada Kyuhyun bingung. Apalagi yang direncanakan Kyuhyun? “Kyuhyun- _ah_?”

“Saya nggak tahu apa yang anda dengan dan bagaimana anda bisa salah paham. Tapi saya nggak berminat pada anda. Tepatnya, minatku pada anda sudah hilang.”

“Kyuhyun- _ah_! Kau ngomong apa?! Hentikan sandiwara konyolmu itu! Jangan libatkan di─”

“Kalau mau jujur, seandainya anda memang benar-benar sudah dewasa.. mungkin saja apa yang saya ucapkan akan sangat jauh berbeda. Anda selalu saja menangis. Sama sekali nggak ada kemajuan sedikitpun.”

“KYUHYUN- _AH_!!

“Saya nggak berbeda dengan murid _namja_ lain yang pada penasaran pada anda. Jarang-jarang ada guru perawat yang semuda dan secantik anda. Jadi nggak aneh kan kalau untuk sesaat kami jadi pengagum anda. Tapi perasaan itu cepat memudar. Lalu.. Peran saya sebagai _bodyguard_ anda itu pun.. nggak lebih karena saya nggak tahan melihat anda yang sama sekali nggak bisa diandalkan.”

“Kyu─”

“Saya cuma berbaik hati. Itu saja. Bagaimanapun juga.. saya kan hanya murid.” Ucap Kyuhyun _final. Tidak apa-apa. Sebagai ganti kepercayaannya padaku sebagai murid dan pengakuan cintaku yang sekali seumur hidup.. Sungmin berhenti gemetaran._

_5 menit kemudian, kami berhasil keluar dari lift yang menyesakkan. Dan sepatah katapun sama sekali tak terucap dari bibir plumpnya. Apakah dia membenciku? Aku sudah tidak peduli. Yang penting dia baik-baik saja. Itu sudah cukup bagiku._

 

 

 

Donghae menyusuri koridor SM dengan terburu-buru, berusaha menyusul Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan jauh dihadapannya seraya membaca buku pelajarannya.

“Gimana nih? Posisimu malah jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Biarpun maksudmu baik dan kau melakukannya demi Sungmin- _ah_ , tapi itu kan sudah kelewatan.” Ujarnya setelah berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tatap wajah _stoic_ itu. Dari pengalamannya yang sudah melihat wajah itu ratusan kali, ia berani bertaruh kali ini wajah itu terlihat berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang hilang dari pancaran matanya. Membuat Donghae sedikit bersimpati.

Alih-alih mendapatkan jawaban, Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya.

“ _Ya_ , jadi kau sudah menyerah soal Sungmin- _ah_?”

Hening. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar menganggap Donghae tidak ada.

“Jangan membahas lagi soal tes dong! Kan tes nya sudah selesai.” Rajuk Donghae. Ia begini kan karena ia peduli pada Kyuhyun, tapi responnya sama sekali tidak menarik.

“AAH.. BERIIISSIIIK! Aku bukannya menyerah kok. Aku cuma ingin semuanya berjalan perlahan. Tindakan gegabah nggak akan mungkin bisa mempan padanya.” Jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

“Padahal _start line-_ mu di _minus point_ lho! Akan butuh banyak waktu sebelum dia bisa kembali mempercayaimu.”

“ _Namja_ itu perlu waktu 5 tahun lebih sebelum berhasil mendapatkannya. Aku juga bisa melakukannya. Nggak peduli harus makan waktu berapa tahun pun, aku akan mencoba untuk meraihnya.”

“Ternyata tipe _defense_ itu memang sulit.”

“Haah?”

“Bukan hanya canggung, tapi juga selalu kalah. Meski begitu, mereka nggak pernah mau membuang satu pun pertandingan. Tapi, selagi kau berlambat-lambat begitu, ada kemungkinan aku akan membawa Sungmin- _ah_ pergi lho! Beda denganmu aku ini tipe _offense_.”

“Aku akan menghentikanmu dengan segenap tenaga.”

Mendekat keruang kesehatan, telinga mereka kini dipenuhi oleh melodi yang mengalun lembut dari ruang kesehatan. Yang mampu menyebarkan rasa tenang pada siapapun yang mendengarnya.

“Bunyi orgel?” tanya Donghae bingung.

Kyuhyun menajamkan telinganya. “Ini _limelight_.” Jawabnya pasti.

 

 

 

Hyoyeon tersenyum girang saat Sungmin menunjukkan sebuah orgel padanya. Bunyi orgel ini benar-benar indah.“Ahaha! Orgel ini imut banget! Jangan-jangan ada seseorang yang memberikan ini padamu?”

Sungmin tersenyum malu. “Mungkin ini pemberian seseorang yang.. sangat menghargaiku.”

“Kok ‘mungkin’ sih?” tanya Hyoyeon.

“Aku masih belum pasti apakah orang itu memang memberikan ini untukku. Setelah ini, aku akan pergi menanyakannya.”

SRAAK!

Seorang _yeoja_ menggeser pintu ruang kesehatan dengan cepat lalu menunduk sopan pada Sungmin.

“Hyoyeon! _Mian_ lama menunggu!” serunya.

Hyoyeon melangkah keluar dan tersenyum pada Sungmin. “Temanku sudah datang nih! Aku pergi dulu Minnie!”

“Pulangnya hati-hati ya. Kapan-kapan, main-mainlah lagi.”

Sungmin menghela napas lega. Ia tatap orgel itu dengan penuh sayang. Senyuman tulus terlukis diwajah _aegyo_ nya. Ia harus segera mencari Kyuhyun.

 

 

 

“Ah.. apa orgel ini boleh untukku? Imut banget nih. Aku jadi suka.” Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah memerah.

Kyuhyung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. “Ke..napa? Padahal.. aku sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang kejam.”

“Kau itu.. setiap kali berpura-pura, kau selau pakai kata ‘saya’.”

“HAH?!”

“Setiap kali mengatakan apa yang benar-benar dari hatimu, kau selalu pakai ‘aku’. Ternyata kau sendiri nggak sadar ya?”

Kyuhyun menunduk lesu. Bagaimana bisa ia sebodoh itu? “ _Mianhae.._ ternyata aku punya kebiasaan seperti itu ya..”

Sungmin tersenyum tulus pada Kyuhyun, membuat _namja_ berwajah _stoic_ itu terpana. “ _Mianhae_ Kyuhyun.. Aku membuatmu harus menanggung banyak peran yang nggak mengenakkan. Orgel ini boleh untukku? Aku akan merawatnya baik-baik.. sebagaimana kau selalu menjagaku selama ini.”

_Ada satu firasat.. rasanya, permohonan ini akan bisa jadi nyata.._

_Dilangit yang awalnya gelap gulita, untuk pertama kalinya, terlihat kilauan sebuah bintang nan mungil…_

 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUE..**


	17. You're The Shining Star 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya, Sungmin mulai menyadari perasaan Kyuhyun. Hubungan keduanya pun maju ke babak baru. Namun, Yesung, seorang guru yang sangat populer di kalangan murid yeoja, sedang gencar mendekati Sungmin. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun menghadapi pendekatan Yesung yang sangat agresif itu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast :
> 
> Lee Sungmin as yeoja 23 years old  
> Cho Kyuhyun as namja 17 years old  
> Kim Heechul as yeoja 17 years old  
> Lee Donghae as namja 16 years old  
> Han Geng | Tan Hankyung as namja 17 years old  
> Kim Jongwoon | Yesung as namja 25 years old  
> Bae Su Ji | Suzy as yeoja 17 years old
> 
> Background Music : TVXQ! (東方神起) - Before You Go
> 
> Please left a comment 'bout this story if you wanna me continue. Happy Reading!!

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Musim panas mulai menampakkan kehadirannya di negara yang umum disebut negeri Ginseng tersebut. Sebagian besar bunga _lily_ _─_ bunga yang tumbuh pada musim semi─mulai berguguran menyambut sang matahari musim panas. Suhu yang awalnya hanya berkisar mulai dari 10-20 derajat celcius, kini mulai meningkat menjadi 25-30 derajat celcius, membuat para penduduk terutama para _yeoja-yeoja_ remaja mulai beralih dari _sweater_ ke pakaian yang lebih tipis dan terbuka.

Disebuah kamar yang kental akan nuansa _pink_ dan Paris─tepatnya disebuah _single bed_ berwarna merah yang bersebelahan dengan _queen size bed_ berkelambu dengan perpaduan warna putih dan _soft pink_ , seorang _yeoja_ hanya dengan memakai _tanktop_ dan _hotpants_ tertidur dengan gelisah. Kulit putihnya berkilap karena peluh.

Ingin sekali ia bangun dan menurunkan suhu _AC_ dikamar itu, tapi sepasang tangan menahannya dengan erat. Si pemilik tangan─yang kita kenal bernama Lee Sungmin─malah mengeratkan pelukannya kelengan Heechul dengan damai. Tubuh mungilnya terbalut piyama berkain satin dengan celana panjang, belum lagi ditambah selimut tebal yang menutupi setengah dari tubuhnya.

Heechul benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan suhu yang panas─karena Sungmin memaksa menaikkan suhu _AC_ -nya karena dia kedinginan, _single bed_ yang normalnya ditempati oleh satu orang kini malah ditempati 3 orang (read: Heechul, Sungmin dan _pink bunny doll_ nya yang super besar) dan seakan melengkapi penderitaannya malam itu, Sungmin memeluk erat lengannya─seakan takut lepas─yang berhasil membuatnya beberapa kali kram. Akhirnya ia bangkit dari dan berteriak dengan kesal. “PANAAAAS!!”

Membuat si _yeoja_ disebelahnya membuka mata perlahan dan hanya memasang tampang bingung melihat keganasan Heechul dipagi buta.

 

Sungmin mem _pout_ kan bibir melihat Heechul yang berjalan didepannya. Tampaknya ia masih kesal karena kejadian tadi pagi. “Habisnya.. Chullie sendiri yang salah kok. Sudah kubilang aku nggak mau, tapi tadi malam kau nekat mau nonton _Silent Hill_. Aku benar-benar takut.”

Heechul berbalik dan mendelik pada Sungmin. Kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke SM _High School._ “Biar begitu, kau kan nggak harus naik ke tempat tidurku segala. Apalagi kita tidur sekamar.”

“Chullie sih.. masa suhu _AC_ -nya lama-lama makin diturunkan. Aku kan jadi kedinginan. Aku jadi mimpi dikejar-kejar _ahjeosshi_ yang pegang kapak berlumuran darah di padang es Siberia.” Balas Sungmin sambil mencontohkan ekspresi kedinginannya yang entah kenapa terlihat lucu dimata Heechul.

“Kalau terus begitu, sudah pasti kau bakal mati beku setiap _winter_ tiba.”

Sungmin tersenyum ceria. “Nggak akan deh. Kan ada Chullie. Hihihi!”

“ _Andwae_! Kaki Minnie selalu saja dingin.”

“Pagi-pagi begini anda sudah bersemangat sekali ya _seonsaeng. Annyeong haseyo._ ”

Sungmin menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya dingin. Tak terlihat ekspresi apapun di wajah _stoic_ nya. Mengingatkan Sungmin pada ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Tapi entah kenapa melihat mata _onyx-_ nya dipagi hari begini, sudah bisa membuat Sungmin mengembangkan senyum indahnya. “ _Annyeong_ Kyu.” Sapanya ramah.

Dengan cuek, Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi Sungmin seraya memasukkan tangannya disaku celananya. “Sampai nanti. Hari ini aku dapat giliran piket.” Ujarnya dingin.

Setelah Kyuhyun sudah cukup jauh, Heechul berkomentar. “Sikapnya masih nggak berubah juga. Mukanya masih tetap tanpa ekspresi. Minnie, apa dia benar-benar sudah menyatakan cintanya padamu?”

“Eh? N─ _ne_.” jawab Sungmin canggung. Ia tatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan ambigu. _Setelah dia bilang suka.. Hanya karena itu, tidak berarti bahwa ada sesuatu yang sudah berubah.._

“Terus.. Kau memberikan jawaban apa padanya? Apa jawabannya?”

Pertanyaan Heechul sontak membuat Sungmin membatu. Jawabannya sama sekali belum terpikirkan olehnya.

 

 

 

“’Aku akan merawat orgel ini baik-baik.’ Begitulah jawabannya.” Ujar Kyuhyun datar pada Donghae yang menghampirinya sampai ke kelasnya. Sepertinya _namja_ ini benar-benar niat untuk mencari tahu jawaban apa yang diberikan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun semalam.

“Apaan tuh? Teka-teki? Aku nggak ngerti deh! Atau ada episode rahasia antara kalian berdua? Atau aku yang terlalu _pabbo_ sehingga nggak bisa menangkap apa maksudnya?”

Rentetan pertanyaan Donghae hanya dibalas senyuman manis Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengerikan dimata Donghae. “Dua-duanya.”

“Tapi itu artinya dia hanya menerima perasaanmu saja kan?” tanya Donghae lagi. Jawaban Kyuhyun barusan sangat-sangat tidak memuaskan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan acara mengerjakan soal matematikanya dan menopang dagunya. “Yaaah. Akan kuberitahu lanjutan jawabannya. Dia bilang, ‘ _Aku akan merawat orgel ini baik-baik. Tapi sekarang ini aku masih belum bisa melihatmu dengan cara seperti itu. Makanya, tunggulah jawabannya sebentar lagi. Aku akan memikirkannya baik-baik, baru memberikan jawabannya_.’”

Donghae mengangguk-angguk senang. Senyum dengan sempurna mengembang diwajahnya. Entah kenapa melihat perasaan Kyuhyun yang sudah tersampaikan membuatnya lega. “Oooh.. Begitu.. Kupikir kau gagal lagi karena sikapmu sama sekali nggak berubah.”

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. “Bakalan repot kalau kau terus menempel padanya. Begitu-begitu juga, dia itu guru, juga orang dewasa, dia pasti punya kesulitan tersendiri.”

Donghae membayangkan sosok Sungmin dalam pikirannya. Dari wajahnya saja sudah tidak tampak dewasa, apalagi sifatnya. Kekanak-kanakan dan ceroboh. “ _Ne, ne_. Mananya orang itu yang ‘dewasa’ ya. Tapi itulah dinding penghalang kita yang paling besar. Sekaligus ‘musuh’ yang paling menyebalkan itu.. ‘ _namja_ dewasa’.”

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang dan melangkah keluar kelas. _Soal itu.. Tidak usah dibilang aku juga sudah tahu._ “Aku akan meletakkan buku absen di ruang guru.”

 

 

 

DRAAK! ZUUNG…

Sungmin panik didepan mesin fotokopi─yang terdapat diruang guru─yang kini mengeluarkan suara tak jelas akibat kecerobohannya. Ia melihat kekanan kekiri, berusaha memastikan tidak ada yang melihat ‘kejahatannya’ yang sudah kedelapan kalinya ini. _Ada apa sih dengan mesin fotokopi ini? Kenapa dia tidak bisa bersahabat denganku,_ batin Sungmin polos. Baru saja ia akan mengambil langkah seribu, ia dikagetkan dengan suara yang muncul dari balik punggungnya.

“Ada apa?”

Sungmin menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati Yesung berdiri dibelakangnya sambil merokok dengan santai. “Ye─yesung- _ssi_? Hng? Nggak ada apa-apa.”

Yesung melangkah mendekat ke mesin fotokopi. “Ada kertas yang nyangkut ya. Kalau cuma begini sih, sebentar juga sudah baik lagi.”

“Be─begitulah. Bukan masalah besar kok. A─aku bisa memperbaikinya sendiri.” Ucap Sungmin dengan terbata-bata. Ia benar-benar jengah berada didekat Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum pada Sungmin lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan gemas. “Sungmin- _ah_. Anda nggak perlu terlalu menjaga jarak begitu. Sikapmu yang begitu membuatku _shock_.”

Wajah Sungmin memerah karena malu. “Mi─ _mianhae_! Sikapku seperti ini bukan karena anda.. Tapi aku sendiri yang.. Aku sendiri yang aneh! _Mianhae_!”

“Kalau begitu.. kapan-kapan kita pergi makan sama-sama ya.”

“ _Ne._ ” Jawab Sungmin refleks. _Eh? Ottokhae..Maksudku bukan itu.._

Yesung tersenyum senang. “Janji lho ya.”

“A─anu..” Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tubuh Sungmin dari belakang hingga menjauh dari Yesung. Sungmin menoleh. _Kyu?_

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dengan bahasa tubuh yang kental akan rasa posesifnya terhadap Sungmin. “Bukannya merokok disamping seorang _yeoja_ itu tandanya bahwa anda sudah… bersikap kurang sopan?”

Yesung tersenyum meremehkan. Sama sekali tidak ciut setelah di _deathglare_ Kyuhyun. “ _Mianhae._ Tapi, kau sendiri juga nggak jujur. Kenapa kau nggak terus terang saja bilang ‘Jangan dekat-dekat guruku’?”

Pipi Sungmin merona merah atas sikap Kyuhyun barusan. Ia tatap wajah Kyuhyun yang kini kesal pertanda ia benar-benar merasa terganggu karena sikap agresif Yesung terhadap dirinya. _Sebelumnya.. aku sama sekali tidak merasakan perlakuan yang istimewa setiap kali Kyuhyun menolongku seperti ini.. Tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya berbeda? Apa ini karena cara pandangku yang sudah berbeda?_

“Yesung _seonsaengnim_! Tolong keruang klub sebentar dong! Anak-anak kelas satu pada ribut tuh!” omel Suzy yang baru masuk keruang guru.

Yesung mengangguk dan balik menoleh pada Kyuhyun. “Nah Kyuhyun, tolong kau perbaiki mesin fotokopinya ya. Sungmin, jangan lupa janji anda yang barusan.”

Setelah Yesung pergi, Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Suasana canggung menyeruak dengan cepat saat mereka tinggal berdua. Kyuhyun mulai memperbaiki mesin fotokopi itu dalam diam.

“Hahaha! Tadi kami cuma ngobrol bagaimana kalau sekali-sekali para guru pergi bersama.” Ucap Sungmin refleks. Entah kenapa ia merasa perlu untuk menjelaskan maksud kata-kata Yesung tadi. Mungkin agar Kyuhyun tidak salah paham.

“Mesin fotokopinya bisa betul lagi nggak?” sambung Sungmin lagi melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak merespon ucapannya tadi.

“Nggak apa-apa. Masalahnya cuma karena ada kertas nyangkut.” Ujar Kyuhyun dingin,

“Ah _gomawo._ Aku tertolong sekali karenamu.” Gumam Sungmin pelan.

“…”

Keheningan diantara mereka dengan mudah tercipta akibat sikap dingin Kyuhyun. Membuat sang malaikat bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. _Apa Kyu sedang bad mood?_

 

 

 

Sebuah ruangan yang terletak disamping studio tari itu kini dipenuhi berbagai murid _yeoja_ dari kelas satu dan dua. Ruangan yang ramai itu adalah ruang klub lukis dan bisa dipastikan para _yeoja_ yang ramai itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _fans_ dari Yesung yang berkedok sebagai anggota klub melukis. _Yeoja-yeoja_ yang berkumpul disuatu titik bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diremehkan karena mereka berpotensi menghancurkan ruang klub itu karena gemas melihat Yesung─yang menjadi alasan utama mereka datang─tidak berada ditempat atau sekedar mengawasi kegiatan melukis mereka.

Mendadak situasi panas itu kembali tenang saat Yesung memasuki ruangan itu seraya melemparkan senyum manis kepada mereka bersama dengan Suzy dibelakangnya.

Bae Su Ji atau yang dikenal sebagai Suzy memang murid _yeoja_ yang paling dekat dengan Yesung sekaligus menjabat sebagai ketua di klub tersebut. Tapi para _fans_ sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya karena Suzy masuk klub tersebut memang murni karena bakat melukisnya. Bukan karena ingin mendekati Yesung sehingga mereka bisa tenang.

“Bagaimana dengan _yeojachingu-_ mu yang kemarin itu? Anda pernah bilang, anda sedang lengket-lengketnya dengan pacar anda yang perawat itu.” tanya Suzy setelah situasi mereda dan semuanya kembali ke lukisan masing-masing.

“Ooh kami sudah pisah.” Jawab Yesung santai.

“ _Jinjja_? _Waeyo_?!” tanya Seo Joon─teman sekelas Suzy─dengan antusias.

“Aku nggak punya kewajiban untuk menjelaskan setiap detilnya pada kalian. Sudah, sana! Cepat suruh tanganmu kerja lagi!”

Suzy menyapukan warna merah dilukisan abstraknya yang hampir selesai. “Tentu saja ada. Tahun ini, banyak sekali anak kelas satu yang masuk karena mengincar anda. Akibatnya, anggota baru tahun ini, sama sekali nggak punya kemauan. Andalah yang harus bertanggung jawab.”

“Kok aku yang disalahkan? Dari pertama juga aku nggak bakalan melirik bocah ingusan seperti kalian.”

“Tapi Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ masuk kedalam target anda.” Sahut Suzy cuek.

Seo Joon membulatkan matanya kaget. “Eh? Minnie?! _Seonsaeng_! Apa benar?!”

Yesung mendelik tajam pada Suzy. “ _Ya_! Bae Su Ji.. kau ini..”

“Jangan tebar rayuan gombal diruang guru, _seonsaeng_. Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ itu tingkat kesulitannya tinggi lho!”

“Karena dia punya anjing penjaga?” tanya Yesung datar.

Suzy mengangguk. “Wah rupanya _seonsaeng_ sudah tahu ya. Cho Kyuhyun dari kelas XI. Biarpun anak bermasalah, tetapi prestasinya selalu top, ditambah lagi kepopulerannya yang semakin menanjak. Dia juga populer di antara _sunbae_ yang mau ujian. Lee Donghae, si _point getter_ basket _J-School_. _Namja_ yang gosipnya sangat _playboy,_ tapi akhir-akhir ini sudah mulai melepaskan kebiasaannya itu. Merekalah dua ekor anjing penjaga Sungmin _seonsaengnim_. Tampang mereka berdua keren, badannya tinggi. Faktor itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat _namja-namja_ yang lain mengurungkan niat mereka mengincar Sungmin _seonsaengnim_. Memang sih _seonsaeng_ lumayan populer. Tapi selain itu, _seonsaeng_ nggak punya sisi positif apa-apa. Nggak heran kalau nanti akhirnya _seonsaeng_ bakalan dikalahkan sama yang lebih muda.”

DUGH!

Yesung menjitak kepala Suzy dengan cukup keras. “Ngobrolnya sudah cukup.”

Suzy mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja jadi korban tangan ringan Yesung. “Dasar guru sadis! _Seonsaeng_ , anda benar-benar merasa akan bisa menang? Lawannya 2 orang itu lho!”

Yesung tersenyum meremehkan dan melangkah keluar ruangan. “Mereka cuma anak-anak kan?”

 

 

 

Seorang _namja_ tampan bernama Tan Hankyung benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan sekarang. Dengan keringat yang mengucur deras dari pelipisnya, memakai _headband_ berwarna putih dan parahnya lagi kini sedang menggunakan apron berenda berwarna _soft pink_ dengan gambar hati berwarna merah yang besar didadanya─hasil mencuri apron satu-satunya milik _eomma_ nya, ia sedang bergulat dengan sebuah wortel dihadapannya.

Wortel itu juga tak kalah mengenaskan dari keadaan lawannya─Hankyung. Wortel itu terpotong─atau bisa disebut terpatahkan menjadi bentuk yang sama sekali tidak menarik─karena usaha seorang Tan Hankyung memotongnya dengan pisau tumpul. Warna merah sedikit menghiasi wortel itu yang berasal dari jari-jari Hankyung yang entah sudah berapa kalinya teriris secara tidak sengaja.

Hankyung mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pisau tersebut dan menatapnya dengan pedih─akibat beberapa irisan ditangannya. “APAAN NIH?! Kok pisau ini sama sekali nggak bisa memotong sayuran sih! Kenapa yang dipotong malah jari-jari tangan melulu?! Sudah 3 kali jariku habis dipotongnya!” kata Hankyung geram lalu ia menatap kesal pada si pemilik pisau yang malah asik baring-baring sambil membaca buku hukumnya. “ _Ya_ Cho Kyuhyun! Bantu-bantu sedikit dong!”

Kyuhyun malah membalik halaman bukunya dan bergumam. “Kan kau sendiri yang bilang ingin makan.”

Hankyung memasang tampang mengenaskan pada Kyuhyun. “Lapeeer! Habisnya, diapartemenmu ini sama sekali nggak ada secuil pun makanan!”

Kyuhyun melirik Hankyung sekilas. “ _Namja_ pakai apron renda bukan pemandangan yang bagus. Aku juga nggak punya uang.” Ujarnya datar.

“Kalau kau nggak mau bantu, aku bakalan _naked_ dan cuma pakai apron ini saja!” ancam Hankyung.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. “Ancaman macam apa tuh.”

Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia tersenyum manis pada mereka berdua dan mengambil _handphone_ nya. “Minta saja orang yang pandai masak untuk datang dan memasak buat kita. Asal kita bilang Kyuhyun- _ah_ pingsan karena kurang gizi, dia pasti akan kemari.”

Tatapan kemarahan Hankyung berganti menjadi tatapan cemas. Masalahnya yang dibicarakan Donghae ini Sungmin, sepupunya si _Cinderella_ sangar. Yang bisa mengancam keselamatan hidupnya kalau sampai ketahuan. “Kalau sampai ketahuan, apa kita nggak bakalan diamuk?”

Donghae mengangkat kedua tangannya santai. “Jangan takut. Ini kan soal Sungmin- _ah_. Dia hanya akan berkomentar dengan wajah polosnya, ‘Waduh.. kalian ini memang benar-benar keterlaluan’ lalu dia akan memaafkan kita.”

Hankyung melipat kedua tangannya dan memasang posisi _namja_ keren─tentu saja apron berenda konyolnya sudah dilepas. “Apa iya…”

TOK TOK TOK!

Donghae berdecak senang dan segera membuka pintu. “Ah tuh dia datang!”

“KYU! _GWAENCHANHA_?!” pekik Sungmin begitu ia melangkah masuk keapartemen Kyuhyun dengan nafas menderu seperti orang yang baru saja berlari ribuan meter.

“Sungmin- _ah_!” sambut Donghae senang.

“Makanaaan!” seru Hankyung.

Tapi kesenangan mereka berumur pendek saat melihat tampilan Sungmin saat ini. Wajahnya yang basah akibat keringat, nafasnya yang menderu, lengannya lecet seperti baru terjatuh dijalan dan rok panjangnya yang tertutup debu dan sedikit sobek dibagian lututnya.

“Ah.. aku.. hosh.. beberapa kali jatuh tersandung ditengah jalan. Tapi kalian nggak usah khawatir hosh.. Aku nggak apa-apa.”

Detik itu juga kabut kecemasan muncul dikepala Donghae dan Hankyung. Bagaimana jadinya kalau nanti mereka bilang cuma bercanda? Bisa berakhir dengan tragis ditangan Kim Heechul.

Hankyung melirik Donghae. Dan tanpa kata-kata mereka mulai merencanakan rencana setan untuk menutupi kebohongan ini dari Sungmin.

“Daripada memikirkan soal aku, bagaimana dengan Kyu? Dia baik-baik saja?” ujar Sungmin setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

“Hah? Aku? Kalian benar-benar memanggil _seonsaeng_ kemari? Yang benar saja.” Kata Kyuhyun yang baru sadar dengan kehadiran Sungmin disana.

Sungmin yang mendengar suara Kyuhyun langsung melirik kedalam ruangan. “Eh? Eh? Kyu bisa bangun tuh! Berarti dia nggak apa-apa.”

Donghae menepuk pundak Hankyung. “Laksanakan, Hankyung!” perintahnya. Lalu ia menoleh pada Sungmin. “Sungmin- _ah_! Ada kecoak didekatmu!”

“EH?! KYAA! Huwaaa! Ambilkan! Ambilkan!”

Bagai pengawal yang patuh, Hankyung berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih bingung. “ _Mianhae_ Kyuhyun.” Gumamnya pelan seraya terus mendekat.

Kyuhyun mundur perlahan. “Tu─tunggu dulu. Kau mau apa?!”

“ _Mianhae_ Kyuhyun. _Mian._ ” Gumamnya lagi dan ia mengayunkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala Kyuhyun dengan keras.

DUAGH!

Dengan cepat Donghae memeluk Sungmin untuk menenangkannya. “Ah.. sudah nggak ada tuh. Kecoaknya sudah pergi keluar.”

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. “Benar sudah tidak ada?” Lalu ia terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang kini terkapar dilantai. “KYU! KYU! _Gwaenchanha_?! Kenapa kok kepalamu benjol?!”

“Pasti karena kepalanya kejeduk kursi waktu dia pingsan. Dia cuma kurang gizi saja kok.” Jawab Hankyung dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

“Asalkan makan sesuatu, pasti cepat sembuh.” Timpal Donghae.

Hankyung mengangguk cepat. “Benar! Benar sekali! Minnie, perutku sudah keroncongan nih!”

“Aku sudah melihat semua sandiwara kalian.”

Hankyung dan Donghae sontak menelan _saliva_ nya saat mendengar suara barusan. Suara yang mereka kenali sebagai suara Kim Heechul. Lalu dengan takut-takut mereka menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati Heechul yang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Menatap mereka seolah bisa melemparkan mereka berdua kelaut saat itu juga. “Biarpun kalian bisa menipu Minnie, kalian nggak mungkin bisa menipuku.”

 

“Kalau memang lapar, bilang saja dari awal kalau kalian lapar.” Omel Sungmin sambil meletakkan piring diatas meja untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya. Ia tatap mereka berempat yang masih sibuk makan, terutama Hankyung dan Donghae yang makan dengan cepat seolah tidak ada waktu lagi.

“ _Mianhae_.” Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

“Bukannya mereka hanya memperalatmu saja?” komentar Heechul.

Donghae mengangkat mangkuk nasinya. “Aku sudah menyesali perbuatanku lho! Sungmin- _ah_ , nasinya tambah lagi.”

“Hahu huha! Hahu huha! (Aku juga! Aku juga!) Hihi hrohehya hahih haha hahi hah? (Minnie, kroketnya masih ada lagi nggak?” ujar Hankyung tidak jelas dengan mulut yang penuh kroket.

“Kalian semua memang keterlaluan! Aku minta tambah sup misonya lagi.” Gumam Kyuhyun lagi.

Heechul menyumpitkan daging kemulutnya. “Benar-benar deh. Minnie bukan juru masak pribadi kalian tahu! Minnie! Dagingnya sudah habis nih!”

Merasa tidak direspon, akhirnya mereka berempat menoleh pada Sungmin. “ _Seonsaeng_ / Minnie / Sungmin- _ah_! Sudah bisa nambah lagi belum?” tanya mereka bersamaan.

Sungmin mendelik kesal dan berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke dapur. _Kalian menyebalkan! Kalian sama sekali tidak menyesal._ _Huh._

 

Akhirnya kerja keras Sungmin memasak untuk keempat orang yang tidak henti-hentinya makan pun selesai. Ia hempaskan tubuhnya kelantai karena lelah mengingat tidak adanya sofa di apartemen Kyuhyun. Ia hapus keringatnya perlahan dan memandang meja makan yang kini dipenuhi piring-piring kotor. _Selesai juga.. Kupikir aku harus terus masak sampai mati.._

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin yang kelelahan dan dengan cepat membereskan kekacauan dimeja makan. “ _Mian._ Biar kami yang membereskan semuanya. _Seonsaeng_ beristirahat saja dulu.”

“Perutku kenyaaang!” gumam Hankyung yang merebahkan kepalanya dimeja makan. Ia sudah tidak kuat untuk bangkit karena kekenyangan.

DUGH!

Kyuhyun menendang kepalanya dengan ganas. Ia kesal melihat Hankyung yang tidak mau membantunya ditambah lagi dendam pribadinya atas penganiayaan yang diterimanya beberapa jam yang lalu. “ _Ya_! Hankyung! Kau juga ikut bantu!”

“Ditendang _namja_ sama sekali nggak bikin aku senang.” Gumam Hankyung pelan dan masih tak bergeming dari posisinya semula.

“Jangan bercanda terus. _Kajja,_ cepat bangun!” Kyuhyun melayangkan pandangannya kearah dua tersangka lainnya─Donghae dan Heechul─yang malah mengerubungi (?) TV dan DVD─yang dititipkan Hankyung beberapa hari yang lalu. “ _Ya_! Donghae! Kau juga lagi apa disana?!”

Donghae mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang memegang beberapa kaset. “Kyuhyun- _ah,_ dulu kau bilang mau menjual TV dan DVD-nya. Tapi nyatanya kau sendiri punya banyak sekali kaset film.”

“Jangan-jangan semuanya film _yadong_.” Timpal Heechul.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya kesal. “Jangan ngoceh terus! Cepat bereskan!”

“Tapi hobimu sama sekali nggak menarik.” Komentar Donghae setelah melongo ke kotak dimana kaset-kaset koleksi Kyuhyun disimpan.

“Sepertinya semua koleksimu ini sama sekali nggak ada cerita cintanya.” Tambah Heechul.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bak cuci piring dan mulai mencuci. Ia benar-benar gerah melihat kehidupan pribadinya diacak-acak oleh kedua orang itu. “Aku membeli film-film yang dulu kusukai ditempat Hankyung. Rumahnya kan toko elektronik.”

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai mengelap piring yang sudah dicuci Kyuhyun. “Kelihatannya memang banyak sekali. Di luar dugaan ya.” Lalu ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun disampingnya. “Kau nggak menyimpan film-film horor kan?”

Kyuhyun memberikan piringnya ke Sungmin. “Nggak sih. _Seonsaeng_ ingin nonton film horor?” tanyanya polos.

Sungmin langsung mem _pout_ kan bibirnya dan membuang mukanya. Merutuki ketidakpekaan Kyuhyun tentang dirinya yang benar-benar penakut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Aku ingin minta maaf. Soal yang hari ini. Aku sudah membuat anda terlibat kesulitan. Ternyata aku nggak ada bedanya sama anak-anak lain yang bermanja-manja pada anda. Aku benar-benar merasa menyesal.” Ucap Kyuhyun seraya tertunduk.

Sungmin menoleh dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sedetik kemudian senyuman tulus mengembang sempurna diwajah _aegyo_ nya. “ _Aniya_. Aku malahan senang karena kalian mengandalkanku. Lagipula, hari ini aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikapmu itu. Syukurlah kita bisa ngomong lagi seperti biasa. Tadinya, aku sempat berpikir, jangan-jangan ada sikapku yang sudah membuatmu marah.”

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat dan balik memandang Sungmin. “Eh?! Bukan kok. Kalau itu sih.. Kalau itu sih..”

“’Itu sih’?”

“Aku marah bukan pada _seonsaeng_.” Lanjut Kyuhyun. _Tapi pada diriku sendiri.._

Tiba-tiba jarak mereka diperluas oleh sepasang tangan Donghae. “Jangan masuk dalam dunia kalian sendiri dong!” Lalu ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan tersenyum jahil. “Jangan main curang ya.”

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. “Memangnya siapa yang menentukan? Bukannya kau sendiri yang lebih memilih melakukan pendekatan dengan cara-cara cabulmu itu?!” tanya Kyuhyun sarkartis.

“Kalau aku sih, nggak masalah. Memang kepribadianku seperti ini. Kalau kau melakukannya, sama sekali nggak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.” Balas Donghae santai.

 

Sementara mereka berdua sedang asik berdebat tidak jelas, Heechul dengan santai menggeledah dan menemukan sebuah kantong kertas. “ _Ya_ , kaset yang ada dalam kantong kertas ini isinya apa?” tanyanya penasaran.

“Ah.. itu kaset yang dibawa Hankyung kemari.” Jawab Kyuhyun dari dapur membuat si lawan debatnya─Donghae─kesal karena tidak dihiraukan.

“Kalau nggak salah, didalamnya ada ‘Terminator’.” Gumam Hankyung setengah sadar masih dengan posisi tadi.

“Aku belum pernah nonton. Aku nonton disini ya.” Jawab Heechul riang.

Semenit kemudian setelah Heechul menjawab, Hankyung membelalakkan matanya. Ia baru ingat kaset dikantong kertas itu berisi video _yadong_ antara guru perawat dan muridnya yang ia carikan untuk Kyuhyun. “CHULLIE- _YA_! _STOP_!”

Larangan Hankyung terlambat. Heechul sudah menekan tombol _play_ dan sedetik kemudian _scene_ nista itu sudah tergambar jelas dengan suaranya yang menggema dipenjuru ruangan apartemen Kyuhyun. Membuat mereka berlima membatu. Terutama Sungmin sebagai objek yang sangat merasa tersindir.

“ _Saranghae, seonsaeng_!”

“Jangan.. Jangan begitu..”

“Ayolah _seonsaeng.._ ”

“Aah.. Jangan.. AAAH!”

“ _Seonsaeng_.. Ah.. anda.. _sexy_..”

“Aaah─”

Dengan cepat Hankyung bangkit dari tempatnya dan menekan tombol _stop._ PIIP!

Dan apartemen itupun hening. Menyisakan rasa bersalah mendalam pada Hankyung, kecemasan pada Kyuhyun, kebingungan pada Heechul, ketakutan pada Donghae dan rasa malu yang sangat besar pada Sungmin.

“Mi─ _mian_ , Kyuhyun.. Mulanya aku membawa kaset ini untukmu.” Ujar Hankyung lirih memecah keheningan canggung diantara mereka berlima.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal tak mampu bersuara sedikitpun. _Ocehanmu itu sama sekali tidak membantu Tan Hankyung!_

Hankyung mengambil langkah seribu dengan wajah penuh penyesalan seraya berteriak. “ _Jeongmal mianhae_! _MIAN_!”

BLAM!

Heechul memandangi pintu yang baru saja dibanting Hankyung. “Sebelum kabur, sebaiknya kau lakukan sesuatu dulu untuk memperbaiki suasana! Dasar _namja_ nggak berguna!”

“ _Ya_! Tunggu dulu, Hankyung!” seru Donghae.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang disampingnya. Wajah _aegyo_ itu kini benar-benar memerah menahan malu. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya gemas. _Reaksinya kentara sekali.. Lagipula kenapa malah video seperti itu yang harus dilihat Heechul?! Aaaargh!_

“A─anu.. A─ku.. Aku sama sekali nggak mempermasalahkannya. Ka─Kau kan _namja_ remaja. Aku bisa mengerti. Nggak aneh kalau misalnya.. kau ingin.. me─melihat video seperti itu. Nggak masalah kok. A─aku kan sudah dewasa.” ujar Sungmin terbata-bata tanpa menatap mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak lalu _evil smirk_ mulai tergambar diwajah _stoic_ nya. “Jadi anda sudah dewasa ya.” Ia mendekat pada Sungmin dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. “Kalau begitu, seandainya aku menonton film tadi sambil membayangkan anda, bagaimana menurut anda?”

BLUSH!

Wajah Sungmin makin memerah mendengar kata-kata kurang ajar Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menampakkan penyesalan. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu bersikap sopan terhadap Sungmin. “Bohong kok.” Ujarnya dingin.

DUGH!

Heechul memukul kepala Kyuhyun. “Jangan berbuat nggak senonoh pada Minnie!” Bentaknya kasar lalu ia menarik tangan Sungmin. “Huh! Minnie! _Kajja,_ kita pulang saja!”

“Ah.. Tapi..”

“Benar-benar deh! Nggak yang ini, nggak yang itu, semua sama _pabbo_ nya!”

Sungmin meremas ujung bajunya. Ia ingat sekali tatapan Kyuhyun barusan sama dengan tatapannya dulu saat ia pernah mencoba menggodanya diperpustakaan. Membuatnya merasakan kecewa yang teramat dalam. Apa mau Kyuhyun  sebenarnya?

“ _Kajja_! Minnie! Jangan lamban dong! Kalau sedetik saja lebih lama disini, bisa-bisa kau hamil!” bentak Heechul sarkartis.

“Se─sebentar Chullie. Aku mau minum.”

“Nih.”

Sungmin meminum minuman yang diberikan padanya dengan sekali teguk tanpa melihat siapa yang memberikannya dan apa yang diminumnya. Didalam pikirannya hanyalah ingin pergi dari sana secepat mungkin.

“ _Ya_! Minuman apa yang kau berikan pada _seonsaeng_?” tanya Kyuhyun yang membawa segelas air putih dari dapur pada Donghae.

“Aku hanya memberikan segelas _soju_ sebagai tanda terima kasih. Memangnya kenapa?” tanya Donghae polos.

“ _YA_! _NEO MICHEOSSEO_?!” seru Heechul dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

 

Jam sudah hampir menunjukkan angka 11 ketika Kyuhyun─dengan Sungmin dipunggungnya─dan Heechul menyusuri jalan disekitar apartemen Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang mabuk sudah tertidur pulas dipunggung Kyuhyun membuat mereka berdua─Heechul dan Kyuhyun─agak sedikit tenang karena Sungmin yang mabuk dan ‘hidup’ itu sangat berbahaya.

“Aaah menyebalkan!” keluh Heechul pada kepekatan malam yang terbentang dihadapannya. Lalu ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang dari tadi diam saja dengan sorot mata penyesalan. “Minnie itu bukan barang mainan kalian tahu! Jangan perlakukan dia semau-mau kalian.”

“ _Mian_.” Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Heechul tersenyum tipis mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun. “Nggak pada tempatnya aku ngomong begitu padamu.”

“Nggak juga. Dalam kejadian ini, aku juga ikut bersalah.”

“Tapi biang keladinya kan Donghae.”

“Nanti aku akan memarahinya.”

“Pokoknya, Minnie sudah melewati masa-masa kritisnya.”

“Yaah. Sepertinya begitu.”

Heechul tersenyum jahil. “Di luar dugaan, ternyata nyalimu besar juga. Dari dulu aku penasaran nih! Minnie itu _yeoja_ yang merepotkan lho! Lalu apanya yang membuatmu tertarik?”

Hening.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung mendengar pertanyaan Heechul. Pertanyaan yang ia sendiri juga bingung harus menjawab apa.

“Entahlah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tipe _yeoja_ seperti Sungmin itu tipe _yeoja_ yang paling kuhindari. Awal-awalnya, dia selalu membuatku kesal.” jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

“Apaan tuh jawabanmu itu?!”

Kyuhyun diam lagi. Matanya menyiratkan kebingungan. _Kenapa aku bisa sedemikian merasakan ketertarikan padanya…_

TIIN TIIN!

Heechul dan Kyuhyun menoleh kearah mobil yang berhenti didekat mereka. Yesung turun dari mobilnya dengan terburu-buru. “Apa yang kalian lakukan?!” tanyanya kesal.

“Yesung _seonsaengnim_?” seru Heechul kaget. Tak menyangka akan bertemu Yesung disini.

“ _Ya_! Kalian sedang apa?! Sungmin itu bukan barang mainan kalian tahu! Jangan perlakukan dia semau-mau kalian!” omel Yesung.

Kyuhyun bergumam dalam hati. _Aku pernah dengar ucapan itu dimana ya.._

Heechul memainkan rambut panjangnya dengan malas. “Tapi yang cari gara-gara itu Hankyung. Nggak ada kaitannya dengan Kyu─”

“Sama saja. Dia ada disana dan membiarkan semua kejadian itu. Dia sama bersalahnya.” Potong Yesung sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak suka. Lalu ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan gemas. “Benar-benar deh. Makanya, yang namanya anak-anak itu.. Aish! Pokoknya kalian naik dulu.”

“ _Andwae_! Kami bisa jalan pulang sendiri.” Tolak Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. “Baiklah. Kami ikut mobil anda. Terima kasih atas bantuan anda.” Ujarnya datar seraya berjalan kearah mobil Yesung.

“ _YA_! KYUHYUN! Memangnya kau nggak punya harga diri apa?! Jangan kau pikir aku nggak tahu ya! Orang ini.. dia mengincar Minnie!” seru Heechul tidak terima.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil dan mendudukkan Sungmin dengan perlahan di jok belakang. “Biarpun begitu. Aku akan menumpang mobilnya.”

Yesung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. “Pilihan yang bijaksana.”

Heechul mendelik tajam pada Yesung. “ _MWO_?!”

“Kau masih belum mengerti juga? Sungmin itu guru SMA lho.”

“Tentu saja aku tahu!” Heechul bersikeras.

“Dia juga seorang _yeoja_ yang masih sangat muda.”

“Makanya apa maksudmu?” sela Heechul tidak sabar.

Yesung mengembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. “Makanya.. Kalau ada yang melihatnya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan digendong oleh seorang pemuda, memangnya pembelaan apa yang bisa diajukannya?”

Nada suara Heechul merendah. “Tapi kan.. Ada sebab yang jelas kenapa dia sampai begitu.”

“Apa kau bisa menjelaskan sebabnya pada setiap orang yang kau temui? Ada orang yang bisa mengerti dan ada juga yang nggak balakan mau mengerti. Kyuhyun tau persis bagaimana posisinya sendiri. Kalau aku yang membawa Sungmin pulang, tentunya nggak ada masalah. Tapi kalau dia, kehadirannya hanya akan memperburuk posisi Sungmin. Iya kan Cho Kyuhyun?” tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepan pintu mobilnya.

“ _Ne._ Aku mengerti. Dalam situasi seperti ini, aku yang sekarang ini hanyalah bocah ingusan yang nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa.” Ujar Kyuhyun datar.

“Sungmin itu seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat baik hati. Jangan mempermainkan dia.. dengan keegoisanmu yang kekanak-kanakan itu.”

 

“ _Ya_ , kau duduk didepan.” Perintah Yesung kepada Kyuhyun setelah ia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

Heechul buru-buru masuk dan duduk didepan. “Kyuhyun, kau dibelakang saja ya. Aku nggak masalah harus duduk di samping Yesung _seonsaengnim_.”

Kyuhyun pun duduk dibelakang dan melirik Sungmin yang tertidur disampingnya. Ia tatap wajah _aegyo_ yang terlihat damai dalam dunianya, bibir _plump_ yang biasanya menyunggingkan senyum yang mampu membuat dunianya bergetar hebat. Rasa bersalah terselip dihatinya karena telah membuat sang malaikatnya terluka karena sikap dingin dan jahilnya tadi. _Aku tidak bisa bertahan dengan sikap yang tenang. Karena aku sudah terlanjur memperlihatkan keinginanku yang kekanak-kanakan, yang ingin memonopolinya hanya untuk diriku sendiri. Karena kupikir, aku tidak boleh meraihnya hanya dengan posisi sebagai seorang ‘anak-anak’._

Heechul menurunkan suhu AC mobil Yesung. Gerah rasanya mengingat malam ini adalah malam musim panas. Melupakan fakta bahwa sang malaikat yang tertidur dibelakang benar-benar tidak tahan dingin.

“Yesung _seonsaengnim_.. sepertinya kau berpikir dunia nggak akan menanggapi percintaan yang terjalin antara anak-anak dan orang dewasa. Tapi kalau kedua belah pihak saling suka, kau nggak akan bisa berkomentar lagi kan.” ujar Heechul dengan senyum mengembang penuh makna.

“Yaah.. iya sih.” Ujar Yesung dengan sedikit menunduk.

“Kalau begitu lihat tuh.”

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah kaca spion didepannya. Sesaat matanya membelalak mendapati Sungmin yang tengah duduk diatas paha Kyuhyun dan mengalungkan lengannya erat keleher Kyuhyun seolah ingin menciumnya.

Semburat merah mulai menjalari wajah putih pucat Kyuhyun. “Anu.. _seonsaeng_..” panggilnya canggung.

“ _Andwae._ Uhh.. Jangan.. Lepashh.. kan.” Sungmin membuka sedikit matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Kyuhyun. Kini ia malah membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kyuhyun, membuat _namja_ itu berusaha keras untuk tidak menyerangnya saat ini juga.

Yesung yang mendengar erangan Sungmin mendadak membatu. Ia tahu benar sekarang Sungmin sedang mabuk dan orang mabuk sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong. Jadi perasaan Sungmin yang sebenarnya itu.. _cinta_?

Heechul tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Yesung. “Yesung _seonsaengnim_. Aku suka sekali sama Minnie. Tapi dia itu baik banget sama setiap orang. Akibatnya, dia sendiri yang sering terluka. Makanya, aku nggak bisa menyerahkannya pada _namja_ yang biasa-biasa saja. Minimal.. Aku ingin _namja_ yang mau berlapang dada menundukkan kepala pada orang yang paling dibencinya, demi melindungi Minnie.”

Heechul diam sejenak. Membiarkan Yesung menyerapi kata-katanya. Kyuhyun bukanlah _namja_ yang bisa diragukan lagi untuk berdiri disamping seorang Lee Sungmin. Dia pantas dan Heechul sudah memastikannya.

“Terus.. posisi ‘anak-anak’ dan ‘orang dewasa’ itu.. 2 tahun mendatang pasti akan selesai dengan sendirinya. Iya nggak?!” tanya Heechul lagi.

Yesung menghela napas. Melihat sosok _dia_ dibenaknya. “Iya juga sih..”

 

 

 

Sungmin berjalan dibelakang Heechul di koridor SM seraya memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. “Kepalaku sakiiit.” Keluhnya.

Heechul menoleh dan mencibir. “Bisa juga kau _hangover_ gara-gara minum sedikit _jus_ seperti kemarin. Kau sama sekali nggak ingat apa yang sudah terjadi?”

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. “Tapi aku melihat mimpi.”

“Mimpi?”

“ _Ne_. Mimpi yang aneh. Dalam mimpiku itu, aku mendapat kesulitan di gunung bersalju dan hampir saja mati beku. Chullie jadi ratu salju dan menyiksaku habis-habisan. Tapi seorang pengelana yang kebetulan lewat kemudian menolongku.”

“Siapa pengelananya?”

Saat itulah Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan mereka, membuat Sungmin, sekali lagi, mengembangkan senyum manisnya. “Ah.. _annyeong_ Kyu!” sapanya ceria. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang menatapnya bingung. Tidak biasanya Sungmin menyambutnya dengan kadar keceriaan yang terlalu tinggi seperti ini. Seakan-akan Sungmin memang menanti-nantikan untuk bertemu dengannya.

“ _Gomawo_. Kemarin kau sudah menolongku. Nyawaku bisa selamat deh di gunung bersalju.” Sambungnya lagi dengan nada riang yang sama sekali tidak berkurang.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya. _Apa maksudnya_?

 

**TO BE CONTINUE..**


	18. You're The Shining Star 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast :
> 
> Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old  
> Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old  
> Lee Dong Hae [Super Junior] as namja 16 years old  
> Han Geng | Tan Hankyung [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old  
> Kim Jong Woon | Yesung [Super Junior] as namja 25 years old  
> Bae Su Ji | Suzy [miss A] as yeoja 17 years old  
> Choi Soo Young [Girl’s Generation] as yeoja 16 years old  
> Kim Jun Myun | Suho [EXO-K] as namja 16 years old  
> Kim Ryeo Wook [Super Junior] as yeoja 21 years old
> 
> Background Music : SHINee (샤이니) - Replay (누난 너무 예뻐)
> 
> Please left a comment 'bout this story if you wanna me continue. Happy Reading!!

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Disalah satu koridor digedung SM _High School_ , tampaklah beberapa orang _yeoja_ atau bisa disebut sekelompok _yeoja_ sedang mengerubungi sesuatu dengan hebohnya. Beberapa diantara mereka menatap kagum pada objek yang tengah mereka kerubungi dan yang lainnya mulai berkomentar sana sini.

“Kyaa! Apaan nih! Kok Minnie pakai seragam sih?!”

“Ini kan fotonya waktu masih zaman SMA dulu _pabbo_!”

“Kenapa disekelilingnya hanya _namja_ melulu?”

“ _Eonni-_ ku bilang, foto ini diambil waktu mereka karya wisata.”

“Ahahaha! Iya ya. Minnie imut banget sih.”

“Tapi, bisa juga mereka melakukan hal seperti itu. Apa karena sekolah khusus _namja_ makanya sampai senekat itu?”

“Ah _ne._ Aku ngerti. Dengar-dengar, di sekolah khusus _yeoja_ juga sering ada persaingan seru memperebutkan perhatian guru _namja_ yang masih muda.”

“Asalkan ada kesempatan sedikit saja, pasti langsung disambar. Mereka jadi berhalusinasi bahwa itu memang cinta sejati.”

Suzy yang melihat para _hoobae_ nya itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Mereka begitu heboh hanya karena selembar foto Sungmin dengan beberapa _namja_ yang entah mereka dapat darimana. Difoto itu terlihat Sungmin yang memakai seragam SMA dengan empat orang _namja_ dibelakangnya yang tersenyum senang. Ekspresi wajah Sungmin benar-benar memperlihatkan bahwa _yeoja_ itu risih ketika foto itu diambil.

Suzy menoleh pada Yesung yang berjalan bersamanya. “ _Seonsaeng,_ sepertinya mereka ngomong seenaknya sendiri saja.”

Yesung tidak menjawab. Ocehan muridnya tadi benar-benar mengena dihatinya.

‘ _Mereka jadi berhalusinasi bahwa itu memang cinta sejati’_

“ _Seonsaeng_.” Panggil Suzy lagi.

Yesung menoleh dengan tatapan datar. “Suzy.. Menurutmu cinta sejati itu apa?”

Suzy kaget. Kenapa tiba-tiba Yesung menanyakan soal cinta kepadanya? Ia yakin ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan mantan _yeojachingu_ Yesung yang kemarin.

“Wah.. walaupun _seonsaeng_ nanya padaku, aku sih...” Suzy diam sebentar. Dipikirannya terlintas _couple_ fenomenal disekolah ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan KyuMin. Kyuhyun yang terkenal akan kesetiaannya yang tanpa batas pada Sungmin. “Diluar dugaan, mungkin yang namanya cinta sejati itu ada didekat-dekat sini.”

Yesung merenung dalam diamnya. Ia tahu siapa yang Suzy maksud. _Aku berpikir bahwa hubungan cinta dengan ‘anak-anak’ itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Sampai saat itu.. sampai aku bertemu dengan Kim Ryeowook.._

  
  


Sungmin berlari ke ruang kelas Heechul. Ia menyusuri koridor itu secepat mungkin yang ia bisa, ia benar-benar panik mengingat lampu di genkan sudah putus. Sungmin yang dulu dan sekarang masih sama. _Phobia_ nya terhadap gelap masih melekat diingatannya.

Disaat yang sama, Kyuhyun sedang berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya. Ia merutuki salah satu teman sekelasnya─yang dengan seenaknya memintanya untuk memberikan buku absen ke ruang guru─sambil menodongkan buku absen kewajahnya. Merasa tidak ada pilihan lain, ia melangkah keluar dan..

DUGH!

Sungmin yang tidak sempat mengelak menabrak lengan Kyuhyun telak dijidatnya. Membuat sang malaikat dengan tidak elit terhempas dengan dahi memerah dilantai koridor.

Kyuhyun hapal sekali aroma _strawberry_ ini milik siapa. Tidak ada satupun orang yang wanginya seperti ini. Kecuali dia.

Dia sang malaikat SM. Dia yang beberapa hari yang lalu mengatakan bahwa ia mengerti perasaannya. Dia yang berjanji akan memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan cintanya. Dia yang membuat hidupnya menjadi tidak pernah logis lagi. Ia membalikkan badannya dengan gugup.

Iris _onyx_ nya melebar melihat Sungmin yang setengah sadar dilantai. Apalagi ini murni akibat dirinya. Dengan panik ia rengkuh kepala Sungmin kepangkuannya, membuat teman-teman sekelasnya iri dengan _fluff moment_ Kyumin _couple._

“MI─ _MIAN_! _GWAENCHANA_? AAH! Dahi anda merah sekali _seonsaeng. Mianhae.. Mianhae.._ ” seru Kyuhyun panik. Tak memedulikan beberapa pasang mata mulai menontonnya, termasuk Hankyung yang menontonnya dengan tatapan iri. Berharap bisa mendapatkan momen seperti itu dengan Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengelus dahi Sungmin yang memerah. “ _Seonsaeng_! _Seonsaeng_!” Nadanya kental akan kekalutan melihat Sungmin yang tidak juga membuka matanya. Para _yeoja_ yang melihat ekspresi panik diwajah Kyuhyun, sontak mengelus dadanya pelan karena terpesona. Hari ini mereka melihat sisi ‘baru’ lagi dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian yang terasa sangat lama bagi Kyuhyun, dengan perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah panik Kyuhyun yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya. Membuat Sungmin bisa merasakan deru napas Kyuhyun yang memburu akibat ketakutan yang amat sangat karena telah melukainya.

“Ng.. Aku sudah nggak apa-apa Kyu.” Gumam Sungmin pelan.

Wajah _stoic_ itu mendadak mengembangkan senyum sempurna mendengar gumaman Sungmin. Ia benar-benar merasa lega. “Syukurlah.” Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengelus lembut poni Sungmin. Merapikannya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Sungmin terpana. Sekalipun ia tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum seperti itu, senyuman yang benar-benar memancarkan perasaan lega. Senyuman yang menyentuh matanya. Senyuman yang mampu membuat Sungmin merasakan banyak kupu-kupu tengah beterbangan didalam perutnya. Lidahnya kelu tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Tanpa terasa kepala Sungmin yang ditahan Kyuhyun pun lolos, membuat kepala Sungmin terhempas kelantai untuk kedua kalinya. Menghancurkan momen indah diantara mereka bedua.

DUK! “Huwaaa!”

“EH _MIAN SEONSAENG_! Aku merasa lega, jadi nggak sengaja tanganku..”

“ _Ya_! _Nappeun namja_! Kasihan kan Minnie!!” seru Hankyung heboh.

  
  


Jarak ruang kelas Kyuhyun─dan Heechul─yang dekat dengan ruang klub lukis, membuat Suzy dan Yesung bisa mendengar kehebohan yang baru saja ditimbulkan mereka. Suzy menoleh dari pintu dan tersenyum sekilas. “ _Seonsaeng_ , kurasa disana ada cinta sejati lho.” Ujarnya pada Yesung.

Tanpa merespon perkataan Suzy, Yesung melangkahkan kakinya kesalah satu lukisan yang sedang dikerjakan muridnya. Tapi pikirannya kosong. Ia ingat bagaimana semalam Sungmin yang mabuk memeluk Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Seakan-akan menegaskan perasaannya yang terpendam pada _namja_ berwajah _stoic_ itu. _Memangnya siapa yang bisa mengerti.. definisi ‘cinta sejati’ yang sebenarnya.._

“ _Seonsaeng_! _Seonsaeng_! Coba lihat nih!”

Yesung menoleh pada Sooyoung yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

“Karya kebanggaanku.” Ucapnya lagi. Lalu Sooyoung memperlihatkan sebuah lukisan yang sangat simpel. Lukisan itu hanya terdiri dari 1 warna. Ada gambar hati berwarna merah cerah yang besar sekali─hampir mendominasi seluruh kanvas itu, dan dibawahnya ada tulisan I LOVE U yang tak kalah besarnya.

Yesung tersenyum maklum. “Kau ini..”

Sooyoung membalas dengan tatapan imut. “Aku serius kok!” tegasnya.

Yesung memperhatikan lukisan itu dengan banyak arti dimatanya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan lukisan seperti itu, mengingat reputasinya yang terkenal dikalangan murid yeoja dan pengalaman mengajarnya yang sudah menginjak tahun keempat. _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana definisinya.. Minimal, untuk yang satu ini pastinya jauh sekali dari yang namanya sejati.. Yang ‘sejati’ itu pasti lebih.._

Yesung memijat keningnya pelan. Ingatan itu melintas lagi dikepalanya. Saat _yeoja_ mungil yang akrab dipanggilnya Wookie itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya dilehernya, menemaninya menyelesaikan lukisan seraya bercerita tentang teman-teman dikelasnya, bahkan menyuapinya bekal yang selalu saja dibawakannya untuk Yesung yang sering sakit lambung. _Bukankah yang itu juga tak lebih dari sekedar kepalsuan.._

“Kyaa! _Seonsaeng_! Lihat punyaku juga dong!” seru seorang murid _yeoja_ berambut pendek.

Kali ini Yesung mengabaikannya. Dahinya mengernyit saat matanya menangkap sebuah botol diatas meja. “Siapa sih.. yang sudah mengeluarkan Stripper ditempat seperti ini..” gumamnya pelan.

Stripper. Sebuah cairan kimia pembersih alat lukis yang berbahaya karena karena bisa menyebabkan luka bakar yang parah jika bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit. Lagi-lagi ingatannya melayang ke Ryeowook. Sepertinya ia harus pergi dari ruang klub lukis ini secepatnya, sebelum kenangannya bersama _yeoja_ itu menghantuinya lagi.

 

 

 

 

“Eh.. Chullie sudah pulang ya?” tanya Sungmin pada Donghae yang mengunjunginya diruang kesehatan.

Donghae mengangguk. “ _Ne_. Tadi aku ketemu dia di depan stasiun. Dianya sih, cuek saja sama aku.”

“Karena isi kepalamu yang kecil itu makanya kau telat mengenali dia kan.” timpal Kyuhyun sarkartis.

Begitulah sekarang keadaannya, dimana ada Sungmin, disana ada Donghae yang membuntutinya kemana-mana, tak ketinggalan dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak akan membiarkan malaikatnya sendirian dengan _namja pervert_ seperti Donghae berkeliaran bebas disekelilingnya.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Bukankah tadi Sungmin juga mencari Heechul sampai kekelas mereka? “Apa anda ada perlu sama Heechul?” tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Mencoba tersenyum walau kepanikan melanda hatinya. “Ah.. _aniya_. Bukan sesuatu yang penting kok.” _Mana mungkin aku bisa bilang bahwa aku takut tidak bisa masuk rumah karena bola lampu di genkan sudah putus.. Aku tidak bisa menyuruh mereka beli bola lampu baru dan memasangkannya untukku.. Nggak apa-apa kok. Asal matahari belum tenggelam, aku masih bisa masuk rumah. Walau agak sedikit takut. Ottokhae.._

Kyuhyun yang peka akan ekspresi Sungmin, menangkap hal yang tidak beres dari ekspresinya barusan. “Nggak usah sungkan-sungkan begitu. Bilang saja terus terang. Kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa kami bantu, kami pasti akan membantu.” Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada menenangkan.

Donghae mengangguk setuju. “ _Ne_. Betul.”

Sungmin memandang mereka berdua. _Biarpun mereka bilang begitu.. Aku tidak boleh bersandar pada mereka lebih dari yang sekarang._ “Go─ _gomawo._ Tapi, benar-benar nggak ada apa-apa kok.”

SRAAK!

Sontak mereka bertiga menoleh kearah pintu ruang kesehatan yang baru saja digeser. Mendapati Yesung yang mengernyitkan dahinya bingung karena dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari tiga pasang mata.

  
  


“Silahkan! Air dan obat sakit lambungnya.” Ujar Sungmin ramah seraya memberikan obat dan sebotol air pada Yesung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae memutuskan mengawasi Yesung yang terkenal akan kegenitannya pada _yeoja._

“ _Mianhae_. Aku selalu merepotkanmu.” Jawab Yesung dengan sedikit risih. Siapa yang tidak risih jika harus diawasi dua pasang mata dengan tatapan membunuh?

Sungmin yang tidak sadar situasi dan kondisi, terus saja menjalankan perannya sebagai guru perawat yang baik. “Lalu.. anda harus memperhatikan kebutuhan nutrisi anda sendiri. Wajah anda pucat sekali lho! Anda mau yang kapsul atau jeli?”

“Ah _gomawo_. Kalau begitu, yang jeli saja.”

“Dan juga, dalam waktu dekat ini, sebaiknya anda memeriksakan diri kerumah sakit. Penyebab sakit lambung anda bukan hanya karena anda kebanyakan makan kan. Betapapun remehnya gejala suatu penyakit, kalau dibiarkan saja, bisa-bisa jadi awal penyakit yang lebih parah. Anda harus memastikan apa penyebabnya dan menyembuhkannya sampai tuntas.”

“Jangan-jangan itu penyakit mesum.” Celetuk Donghae polos.

Kyuhyun melayangkan jitakannya ke kepala Donghae. “Berarti sama saja denganmu dong!”

“Aku sudah tahu.. apa penyebabnya..” jawab Yesung pelan. Pancaran matanya menunjukkan kekecewaan yang dalam saat mengucapkannya.

SRAAK!

Lagi-lagi pintu ruang kesehatan itu digeser dengan ganas. Ada apa sih dengan hari ini? Kenapa ruang tempat sang malaikat berdiam selalu saja laris?

Suho, _namja_ yang sekelas dengan Taemin dan merangkap sebagai manajer basket cadangan pengganti Heechul, berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah.

“Minnie! Tolong ikut aku sebentar! Hankyung _hyung_ nabrak tiang ring basket! Dari hidungnya keluar darah banyak sekali!” serunya dengan cepat.

Sungmin tetap diam. Berusaha mencerna pelan-pelan seruan Suho yang sangat cepat bagi otaknya yang agak sedikit lama _loading_ -nya.

Dengan tidak sabar, Suho menggamit tangan Sungmin. “ _Kajja_ Minnie! Ini _emergency_! Kyuhyun _sunbae,_ ambilkan kotak P3K!”

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya kesal dan menyerahkan kotak P3K. _Siapa bocah ingusan ini.. berani-beraninya dia memerintahku.._

“Nah! Aku pinjam Minnie sebentar!” serunya seraya menarik Sungmin ke lapangan basket.

“ _YA_!” seru Donghae tak terima. Tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak mengikuti Sungmin, Donghae memutuskan untuk tetap berada disana. Sepertinya situasi tadi memang benar-benar darurat.

“Seharusnya kalau cuma Hankyung saja, dibiarkan juga nggak bakalan mati.” Komentar Donghae sarkartis. Apa mungkin ia sudah terinfeksi virus Heechul?

“Nggak berubah juga ya. Malaikat tetap saja populer. Sudah orangnya manis, baik hati. Begitu melihat ada orang terluka, dia akan langsung menangisi mereka seperti dia sendiri yang terluka dan menyembuhkan tanpa pandang bulu. Tapi seandainya.. Hal itu nggak lebih dari sebuah fatamorgana, lalu bagaimana?” ujar Yesung datar pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Donghae menoleh. “Apa maksud─”

“Yesung _seonsaengnim._ Anda menyamakan Sungmin dengan orang lain ya? Nggak peduli bagaimana pendapat anda terhadap Sungmin, tapi kalau anda berniat menyakitinya maka kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikannya.”

Yesung terdiam. Dikepalanya penuh bayangan Ryeowok yang menangis dihadapannya. ‘ _Kalau seonsaeng tidak mau pacaran denganku, aku akan mati saja! Johahae seonsaeng!’_

Akhirnya Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan seketika pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Senyum meremehkan sesaat terlintas dibibirnya. “Kerennya..” ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

Kyuhyun tampak tidak terpengaruh. “Karena cuma anak-anak, aku nggak punya waktu untuk lengah.”

“Minimal, kami harus melakukan berbagai tindakan pencegahan.” Tambah Donghae.

Yesung mengembuskan asap rokoknya. “Jadi kau mengakui kenyataan itu ya.” _Bahwa kau ini cuma anak-anak.._

“Kalau nggak begitu, mana mungkin aku bisa maju kedepan.” Jawab Kyuhyun serius.

“Mengesankan.”

“Aku nggak punya waktu untuk ambil jalan memutar.”

“Kalau begitu.. tunjukkan padaku, seperti apa yang ‘sejati’ itu.”

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya. “Barusan kau bilang a─”

SRAAAK!

Sungmin berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah panik. “Yesung- _ssi_! Tolong keluarkan mobil anda! Ada anak klub lukis yang mengalami luka bakar karena terkena bahan kimia!!”

 

 

 

 

Mobil Renault Samsung itu melaju dijalan raya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dijok belakang, Sungmin merangkul Sooyoung yang tak henti-hentinya menangis seraya menelepon rumah sakit.

“ _Ne,_ benar. Aku sudah mencucinya dengan air yang mengalir.”

Perlahan Sungmindiam, pertanda ia sedang mendengarkan lawan bicaranya melalui _handphone_ nya.

“ _Ne_. Lalu tentang nama bahan kimianya..” Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya. Ia tidak begitu tahu tentang bahan kimia itu.

“Stripper. Pembersih peralatan melukis. Bahan untuk membersihkan peralatan melukis dari cat minyak yang menempel.” ujar Yesung datar.

“N─ _ne._ Benar. Bahan untuk membersihkan alat melukis.” Jawab Sungmin. Setelah agak lama mendengarkan, ia mematikan _handphone-_ nya.

“Sooyoung, _gwaenchanha_?” tanya Yesung pelan.

“ _Ne_. _Gwaenchanha._ Anu.. begini _seonsaeng.._ Selama ini _seonsaeng_ selalu mengingatkan supaya memakai sarung tangan dan hanya menggunakannya saat _seonsaeng_ ada diruangan. Tapi aku.. Huweee _mianhae,_ aku sudah membuat anda kerepotan. _Mianhae seonsaeng. Mian._ ” Seru Sooyoung dengan terisak-isak. Ia dekap tangan kirinya yang dibalut handuk basah oleh Sungmin.

Yesung menatap jalanan dihadapannya dengan pandangan menerawang. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia harus melihat Ryeowook dikepalanya.

_Yeoja mungil yang bernama Kim Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang sedang melukis dengan tatapan sendu. Sudah lama ia mencintai seonsaengnya itu, bahkan sudah menyatakan cinta. Tapi Yesung seakan tak ambil peduli dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Sekalipun, Yesung tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai seorang yeoja, membuatnya cukup kesal._

_Ryeowook mengambil sebotol stripper diatas meja Yesung. “Seonsaeng, ini bahan untuk melepaskan cat minyak yang lengket ya?”_

_Yesung menoleh dan seketika wajahnya memucat melihat Ryeowook memain-mainkan botol itu ditangannya. Seolah botol itu hanya berisi air mineral biasa. “Ya, jangan sentuh Wookie. Barang itu berbahaya.”_

_Ryeowook menggeleng seraya memamerkan senyum indahnya pada Yesung. “Andwae. Kalau seonsaeng menolak pacaran denganku, aku akan meminumnya.”_

_“Neo micheosseo?! Kau ingin aku dipecat ya? Jangan suruh aku mengulanginya lagi. Hubungan guru dan murid itu nggak mungkin.”_

_“Alasan apa itu? Curang! Kenapa aku selalu diperlakukan seperti anak-anak?! Kalau aku nggak bisa pacaran sama seonsaeng, lebih baik aku mati! Aku benar-benar serius! Johahae! Nan neol johahae!”_

“Kau nggak merepotkan kok. Mungkin aku.. dari dulu juga.. aku nggak benci sama orang yang merepotkan.” Jawab Yesung akhirnya.

 

 

 

 

“Aku nggak percaya nih. Sekarang aku digendong _seonsaeng_..” seru Sooyoung senang. Ia eratkan pelukannya dileher Yesung dari belakang yang kini tengah menggendongnya dikoridor rumah sakit. Sungmin yang mengikuti mereka hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kekanakan Sooyoung.

“Kaunya sendiri yang nangis nggak mau jalan kan!” ujar Yesung ketus.

Seorang perawat mungil menghampiri mereka bertiga. “Ah kalian rombongan pasien murid SM _High School_ ya? Kami sudah menunggu anda. Silahkan. Ruang perawatannya sebelah si─.”

Nada ramah perawat tadi berubah saat menyadari sosok _namja_ yang tengah menggendong muridnya itu. Sontak matanya membulat karena terkejut. “Ye─Yesungie?”

Yesung menoleh dan sesaat senyum manis terukir dibibirnya. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan _yeoja_ ini. _Yeoja_ yang mengisi hatinya beberapa tahun belakangan. “Lama nggak ketemu.. Wookie.” _Semuanya.. hanyalah sebuah ilusi.. termasuk perasaan yeoja dihadapanku ini.._

 

 

 

 

“ _Ya,_ Kyuhyun- _ah_! Apa Sungmin- _ah_ baik-baik saja ya.” Gumamnya pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

“Yang kena luka bakar bukan Sungmin.” Jawabnya datar.

“Aku cemas sama sikap Sungmin- _ah_ yang nggak pernah sadar ada bahaya. Dia mengincar Sungmin- _ah_ kan?” tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun menunduk. Banyak hal terlintas dipikirannya. “Gimana ya..”

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun. Mencari kecemasan dimatanya. Tapi sama sekali tidak terlihat, yang ada hanyalah keyakinan yang kuat. Apa Kyuhyun sudah yakin akan diterima oleh Sungmin? “Kyuhyun- _ah_. Kau itu..”

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang tampang bingung. “Hng? Apa?”

“Kau nggak mengambil ‘jalan memutar’. Lalu maksudmu kau mau kemana?”

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dengan senyuman mengerikannya. Membuat Donghae merengut kesal. Kalau sudah begitu, tandanya ia tak akan berbicara apa-apa lagi. “Benar-benar deh. Sebagai rival, sifatmu itu jelek banget.”

 

 

 

 

Setelah memastikan Sooyoung pulang dengan selamat bersama orang tuanya, Yesung memaksa untuk mengantarkan Sungmin pulang. Awalnya memang Sungmin bersikeras tidak mau, tapi tatapan mata Yesung yang sendu membuatnya agak iba.

Yesung menghidupkan mesin Renault Samsung-nya lalu membawa mobil itu turun melintasi jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai agak sepi karena jam yang hampir menunjukkan pukul 11. Tak sesuai perkiraan Sungmin yang takut Yesung akan menggodanya seperti biasanya, kali ini malah kecanggungan menyeruak dengan cepat diantara mereka. Yesung benar-benar fokus dengan jalanan dihadapannya, sedangkan Sungmin meliriknya dengan sedikit aneh. Tatapan mata itu begitu sendu seolah menyiratkan rasa kehilangan teramat dalam. _Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perawat yang tadi mengenalinya?_ , batin Sungmin.

“Syukurlah. Luka bakar Sooyoung nggak terlalu serius. Karena tingginya tekanan dari dalam botol makanya ada sedikit yang memercik. Syukurlah nggak sampai kena muka. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia beruntung sekali. Ah.. lalu.. selama dirawat tadi, Sooyoung terus-terusan minta maaf pada anda. Dia benar-benar menyukai an─”

“Perawat yang tadi itu, dia mantan muridku. Sampai setengah tahun yang lalu, kami masih pacaran.” Potong Yesung tegas. Ia tatap wajah Sungmin yang kaget dengan ucapannya barusan, lalu tersenyum. “Anda ingin menanyakan soal itu kan?”

Wajah Sungmin memerah karena malu─Yesung benar-benar bisa mengungkap apa yang ada dibalik otaknya sama seperti Kyuhyun, lalu Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah jalan, menghindari tatapan Sungmin yang bisa saja menangkap perasaannya yang sekarang kepada _yeoja_ mungil itu.

“Dia adalah salah seorang murid di kelas pertama yang kupegang  nggak lama setelah aku lulus. Dia anak yang paling akrab denganku. Dan aku juga menganggap, Wookie, sangat manis dan mengistimewakannya. Makanya, waktu Wookie menyatakan cintanya, pada awalnya, aku menampik perasaannya. Nggak berapa lama, aku mulai menjalin hubungan dengannya karena nggak mau dibenci olehnya. Tapi setelah lulus SMA dan dunianya berubah, sedikit demi sedikit Wookie juga mulai berubah. Akhirnya setengah tahun yang lalu..”

_Ryeowook menatap namja bermata sipit yang sudah dipacarinya selama tiga setengah tahun itu. Sedangkan namja yang ditatap hanya bersikap cuek seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa._

_Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan sepasang mata indahnya yang kini sudah memerah menahan tangis. “Selama ini.. Aku seperti melihat mimpi yang sangat panjang. Waktu itu, aku masih anak ingusan yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Padahal semuanya tidak lebih hanya sebatas ilusi.”_

Yesung menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan yang sepi. “Semuanya hanyalah ilusi. Katanya, semuanya sama sekali nggak berarti. _Yeoja_ itu memang hebat ya. Begitu perasaannya mendingin, mereka langsung bisa mengubahnya jadi lembaran baru yang putih bersih. Perasaan ‘anak-anak’ itu hanya sebatas ilusi. Begitu mereka jadi ‘dewasa’, semuanya berubah drastis. Sebelum ini aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Dalam hubungan antara ‘anak-anak’ dan ‘orang dewasa’, ‘orang dewasa’-lah yang menanggung resiko paling besar. Dan itu bukan hanya dari sudut pandang masyarakat saja.”

Yesung menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat. “Sungmin.. mau mencoba menjalin hubungan antara ‘orang dewasa’? Anda juga nggak harus sampai.. terluka hanya gara-gara ‘anak-anak’ itu.”

Yesung mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut, makin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. “Cho Kyuhyun juga nggak lebih dari sebuah kepalsuan. Suatu saat nanti, dia juga akan.. melupakan semuanya tentang dirimu.”

 

 

 

 

Sooyoung berjalan memasuki koridor rumah sakit dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Matanya meneliti sepanjang koridor untuk mencari _yeoja_ mungil yang mengenal _seonsaengnim-_ nya tadi.

“ _Ya_!” serunya pada Ryeowook yang berjalan didepannya.

Ryeowook berbalik. “Wah.. bukannya tadi kau sudah pulang bersama orang tuamu?” tanyanya bingung.

Sooyoung menatap Ryeowook geram. “Aku kembali lagi! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu! Aku langsung saja ya! Kau mantan _yeojachingu-_ nya Yesung _seonsaengnim_ kan? Kenapa kau berpisah dengan _seonsaengnim_?!”

Ryeowook membatu. Ia seperti melihat bayangan dirinya 4 tahun yang lalu pada diri Sooyoung. “Aku.. aku nggak bisa terus bertahan tetap jadi aku yang kuat seperti waktu itu.” jawabnya pelan. _Yang mendambakannya selalu saja aku.._

Ryeowook tersenyum getir lalu melayangkan tatapannya kelantai. “Perasaan itu.. kalau nggak dikembalikan dengan perasaan yang sama besarnya, hanya akan membuat hati menjadi goyah.” _Bagiku, pernyataan ‘perpisahan’ hari itu adalah suatu pertaruhan yang sangat besar.._

 

 

 

 

PLAAAK!

Yesung memegang pipi kirinya yang baru saja mendapat tamparan keras dari Sungmin.

“Sebenarnya.. apa yang sedang anda lakukan?! Apa anda nggak salah memilih orang?! Waktu dia memutuskan anda, apa anda sudah berusaha untuk mengejarnya? Anda berlagak seperti orang dewasa dan merasa mengerti semuanya, tanpa pernah melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan. Orang seperti anda sama sekali nggak berhak menilai perasaan orang lain sebagai suatu kepalsuan! Perasaan Kyuhyun nggak palsu! Anda nggak kenal dia, jadi jangan seenaknya saja menilai!!”

Bentakan Sungmin pada Yesung berakhir dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari sepasang mata _foxy-_ nya. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar tidak terima saat Yesung mengatakan bahwa perasaan Kyuhyun hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan.

Palsu? Selama ini Kyuhyun-lah yang melindunginya, sama seperti Siwon, ah mungkin perjuangannya lebih besar lagi. Apalagi yang harus diragukan tentang perasaannya? Kyuhyun selalu setia berada disampingnya, walau Sungmin sendiri masih menggenggam cintanya untuk Siwon. Kyuhyun rela berkata-kata kasar padanya, hanya untuk menenangkan _phobia-_ nya terhadap gelap.

Sungmin menatap Yesung yang membatu akibat tamparan kata-katanya barusan. “Biarpun.. biarpun nantinya anak itu akan berubah. Tapi perasaan itu sekarang adalah perasaan yang ‘sejati’. Perasaannya itu bukanlah ‘kepalsuan’. Anda sendiri juga.. setiap hari, anda selalu memikirkannya sampai-sampai lambung anda sakit kan? Biarpun nggak ada yang mau mengakui.. perasaan anda waktu itu tetaplah harta anda yang sangat berharga.”

 

 

 

 

Ryeowook berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat Sooyoung kembali membicarakan masalah hubungannya dengan Yesung tadi. Setengah tahun.. Setengah tahun ia menunggu Yesung kembali mengejarnya dan mempertahankan hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan selama tiga setengah tahun, tapi _namja_ bermata sipit itu tak pernah mendatanginya.

Seolah hubungan mereka selama ini tak berarti apa-apa disaat Ryeowook melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Ia menunduk, menumpahkan tangisnya yang ia tahan sejak tadi. Ia benar-benar kecewa dengan Yesung.

“Ada yang ingin kubicarakan.”

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata, sontak senyum tulus mengembang diwajahnya. Ia tatap wajah Yesung dengan penuh sayang. Akhirnya hari yang ia tunggu-tunggu datang juga. “Dasar lamban! Kau ini memang.. nggak pernah ngerti perasaan orang Yesungie. Selama ini aku selalu menunggumu.”

_Sekali lagi, mulai dari awal…_

 

 

 

 

“ _MWO?!”_ sebuah teriakan keras terdengar disebuah apartemen yang nyaris kosong. _Namja_ yang berteriak di _handphone-_ nya tadi langsung berlari kedepan pintu dan membukanya secepat yang ia bisa.

Matanya membulat karena kaget melihat Sungmin─yang baru saja meneleponnya, berada didepan pintu apartemennya dengan wajah tertunduk.

“ _SEONSAENG_?! Ada apa?!” seru Kyuhyun panik. Bagaimana ia tidak panik melihat _yeoja_ yang begitu dikasihinya kini berada dihadapannya hampir jam setengah satu malam.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan gugup. _Kenapa ya.. kakiku otomatis melangkah kemari.. sepertinya.._ “Mi─ _mianhae._ Aku datang mendadak. Anu.. bukannya aku ada perlu khusus…” Ujarnya lirih.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. “Apa ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi?”

Sungmin menggeleng imut. “ _Aniya_.”

“Apa lagi-lagi anda jadi korban keisengan Hankyung dan kawan-kawan?”

Sungmin menggeleng lagi. “ _Aniya_.”

Kernyitan didahi Kyuhyun semakin dalam. Lalu alasan apa yang bisa membawa Sungmin keapartemennya jam segini? “Hmm.. kalau begitu..”

“Anu.. sekarang ini, lampu digenkan rumahku.. pu─putus…” jawab Sungmin lirih. _Sebenarnya bukan begitu.. aku kesini untuk menjawab perasaanmu Kyu.._

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. “Ooh! Makanya anda nggak bisa masuk rumah?! Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke toko elektronik.” Ujar Kyuhyun ramah seraya merogoh sakunya, memastikan apa dompetnya ada disana.

Wajah Sungmin memerah. “Ah! Bukan begitu. Aku datang bukan karena itu..”

“Hah? Tapi, anda takut tempat gelap kan?” tanya Kyuhyun polos.

“Iya sih..”

“Kalau bukan untuk itu, lalu kenapa anda kemari?”

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna. “Mungkin.. karena bola lampu.” _Aku kesini untuk menyatakan.. aku mencintaimu Kyu.. Karena itu soal bola lampu yang putus, hanyalah alasan lain kenapa aku bisa disini sekarang…_

“Nah, _kajja_ kita pergi.” Ajak Kyuhyun ramah.

“Ah.. _ne.._ ”

Kebenaran itu pun kembali terkubur dalam gelap…

 

**TO BE CONTINUE..**


	19. You're The Shining Star 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast :
> 
> Lee Sung Min [Super Junior] as yeoja 23 years old  
> Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old  
> Lee Dong Hae [Super Junior] as namja 16 years old  
> Han Geng | Tan Hankyung [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old  
> Lee Hyuk Jae [Super Junior] as yeoja 17 years old  
> Shin Dong Hee [Super Junior] as namja 17 years old  
> Kim Jun Su [2PM] as namja 17 years old  
> Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul [2PM] as namja 17 years old  
> Kim Hyun Joong [SS501] as namja 17 years old  
> Heo Young Saeng [SS501] as namja 17 years old  
> Wu Fan | Kris [EXO-M] as namja 16 years old  
> Kim Jong Woon | Yesung [Super Junior] as namja 25 years old
> 
> Background Music : Super Junior (슈퍼주니어) - Wonder Boy
> 
> Please left a comment 'bout this story if you wanna me continue. Happy Reading!!

_I don’t need anyone else, it’s only you_

_When you ask again, it’s only you_

_Even if you already have another love_

_I can’t forget you, I can’t turn back around_

 

_Super Junior – It’s You_

 

 

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Eunhyuk membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tatap langit-langit ruang kesehatan dengan tatapan sendu. _Aku masih hidup hari ini_ , _tapi bagaimana dengan tahun-tahun berikutnya?,_ batinnya miris.Ia bangkit dan duduk diranjang. Ia benar-benar membenci kondisi hidupnya saat ini.

Berulang kali harus izin pada sekolah untuk menjalani pemeriksaan dan terapi, mengumbar kebohongan kepada siapapun yang menanyakan kondisinya yang sebenarnya dan berusaha terlihat sebagai _yeoja_ yang kuat setiap saat.

Tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu bahwa dibalik ketegarannya saat ini, _yeoja_ berambut pendek yang bernama Lee Hyukjae itu menjadikan Cho Kyuhyun sebagai satu-satunya alasan untuknya bertahan sampai hari ini.

Alasan yang yang ia sebut sebagai cinta pertama.

Setelah merapikan seragamnya, ia mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari bilik ruangan. Ia tersenyum manis pada Sungmin yang sedang duduk dibalik meja kerjanya.

Sungmin balas tersenyum. “Sudah bangun? _Gwaenchana_?” tanyanya sambil berbisik.

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Lalu setelah membaca situasi, ia menunjuk salah satu bilik di sudut dan balik memandang Sungmin. Mungkin karena ada pasien lain yang tidur disana, makanya Sungmin berbisik-bisik agar tidak mengganggu.

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

Eunhyuk tersenyum tulus sambil berbisik. _“Gwaenchanha seonsaeng_. Maaf ya membuatmu khawatir. _Mianhae._ Pagi-pagi begini aku sudah minta izin tidur diruang kesehatan.”

“ _Waeyo_? Kau begadang lagi?” tanya Sungmin masih berbisik.

Eunhyuk menunjukkan sebuah buku yang sangat tebal. “Baca buku beginian ternyata makan lumayan banyak waktu.” Bisiknya ramah.

Sungmin tersenyum canggung. Tidak menyangka Eunhyuk adalah tipe _yeoja_ yang mau membaca buku-buku seperti itu, ditambah lagi ia yakin buku itu berbahasa Inggris. Tidak satupun orang yang dikenalnya mau membaca buku seperti itu, termasuk dirinya.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat pada Kyuhyun. Ya hanya Kyuhyun-lah orang yang ia kenal, yang hobi membaca buku seperti itu. Melihat kebiasaan _yeoja_ ini mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun. Membuatnya ia ingin selalu tersenyum seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

“Tidur yang benar dong.” Pesan Sungmin pelan. Lalu ia berdiri dan meletakkan telapak tangannya dengan lembut dikening Eunhyuk. “Coba sini. Sepertinya nggak panas.”

Eunhyuk tersenyum merasakan kelembutan Sungmin. _Yeoja_ ini benar-benar tulus, membuatnya merasa nyaman walau hanya berada didekatnya. _Jadi kelembutan seperti ini yang Kyuhyun inginkan?_ “Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ seperti _eomma_ saja.” Pujinya tulus.

Wajah Sungmin memerah karena senang. Ia sangat menyukai jika ada salah satu muridnya menganggapnya _eomma_. “Eh?! _Jinjja_?

SRAAK!

“ _Seonsaeng_! Minta plester dong!” seru Kyuhyun dari arah pintu.

Sungmin panik mendengar suara yang cukup kuat dari Kyuhyun. “Kyaaa! K─Kyu! Tenanglah sedikit! Ada anak yang sedang tidur!” omelnya dengan berbisik.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk mendekati Sungmin yang sedang mengacak-acak kotak obat. “Hah?! _Seonsaeng,_ nggak kedengaran nih.”

“Huuh kau ini.” gerutu Sungmin pelan seraya membalutkan plester ke jari Kyuhyun yang terluka.

Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh makna pada Kyuhyun. Dan sedetik kemudian pandangan mereka bertemu. Menyisakan _euphoria_ dihati Eunhyuk. Ini kali pertama mereka bertatapan mata. Dan baru segini saja sudah cukup membuatnya hampir gila.

“ _Seonsaeng_ , aku pergi dulu.” Ujar Eunhyuk tenang. Ia masih bisa mengatur ekspresinya didepan Kyuhyun. Mungkin bisa dikatakan ia sudah terbiasa.

“Ah _ne._ Ini surat izin buat guru walimu.” Sungmin menyerahkan selembar kertas.

“ _Jeongmal kansahamnida_.” Balas Eunhyuk sopan seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

“ _Ne_. Hati-hati ya.” Pesan Sungmin ramah.

Kyuhyun memandangi Eunhyuk yang makin menjauh dengan tatapan meneliti. Matanya tertuju pada buku yang dibawa Eunhyuk.

“Kyu? _Waeyo_?”

“Dia Lee Hyukjae dari kelas XI-III kan?”

“ _Ne_.”

“Buku yang dibawanya itu.. itu buku yang beberapa waktu lalu kupinjam dari perpustakaan.”

“Apa iya?”

“Nggak ada satupun nama yang tertulis di kartu bukunya. Padahal kupikir, paling-paling hanya aku yang mau baca buku seperti itu.” Senyum kagum yang sangat jarang terlihat dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengembang sempurna diwajah _stoic_ nya. “Kok aku jadi merasa sedikit tersentuh ya. Walaupun _yeoja_ , tapi dia bisa baca buku seperti itu. Keren juga.”

Sungmin terdiam. Ada rasa cemburu yang nyata menelusup ke relung hatinya. Kapan terakhir kali ia pernah merasa cemburu? Bisa dibilang tidak pernah. Siwon sama sekali tidak pernah membuatnya cemburu, lalu ini apa? Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah menyebutnya keren sekalipun. Dan sekarang ia malah menyebut bahwa Eunhyuk itu keren.

Ah rasa sakitnya nyata sekali. Tapi ia masih belum tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikannya. Kenyataan bahwa hubungan di antara mereka belum berubah memaksanya untuk menelan rasa cemburu itu mentah-mentah.

Seorang _namja_ bertubuh tambun keluar dari bilik dipojok ruangan. Wajahnya benar-benar ketus dan tidak bersahabat.

“ _Mian,_ Shindong. Kau terbangun karena suara kami ya?” tanya Sungmin ramah.

Shindong melewati mereka berdua begitu saja tanpa jawaban. Membuat Sungmin panik karena telah membuatnya kesal. “ _Gwaenchanha_ Shindong? Shindong, kalau kau mau kembali ke kelas, sekarang aku buatkan surat izinnya” kata Sungmin dengan nada lembut.

Shindong berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. “Aku mau ke perpustakaan. Di sini terlalu ribut sih.” Lalu dengan sedikit berbisik─yang masih sanggup didengar Kyuhyun, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. “Tebar-tebar pesona sama murid sendiri.” Bisiknya ketus.

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan cepat. Memberi _deathglare_ terbaiknya. “ _Ya_! _Neo_!”

Jika saja Shindong tidak langsung ambil langkah seribu setelah berbisik tadi, bisa dipastikan ia berakhir ditangan Kyuhyun yang murka.

“Kyu? _Waeyo_?” tanya Sungmin bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang menggertakkan giginya kesal.

“ _Seonsaeng,_ anak yang barusan..”

“ _Wae_?” Sungmin memamerkan senyum tulusnya, membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menceritakan apa yang di dengarnya tadi. Ia tidak ingin melihat air mata menetes dari mata _foxy_ malaikatnya itu. Setetes pun ia tidak rela.

“Pokoknya.. anda harus berhati-hati.”

“Sama apa?” tanya Sungmin polos.

“Sama macam-macam.”

 

 

 

Kyuhyun memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan malas, mengabaikan teman sekelasnya─Junsu dan Nichkhun─yang tampaknya sedang asyik melihat katalog _underwear yeoja_ tepat dimeja Nichkhun yang terletak tepat disamping meja Kyuhyun.

“Model yang ini rasanya mirip seseorang ya?” ujar Junsu pada Nichkhun seraya menunjuk salah satu model yang berambut panjang.

Nichkhun memperhatikan model itu dengan seksama. Postur tubuhnya. Bentuk wajahnya. “Hmm.. maksudmu senyumnya ya?”

Junsu mengangguk. “Iya kan? Mirip sama Minnie kan?”

“Tapi, model ini punya dada yang lumayan.”

“Makanya, bagian itu juga mirip Minnie.”

Nichkhun menyenderkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi. “ _Ne_. Diluar dugaan, dadanya Minnie itu lumayan be─”

Ucapan Nichkhun terpotong oleh suara _bass_ yang nadanya terdengar malas. “Sama sekali nggak mirip tuh.”

Nichkhun menoleh dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri disampingnya sambil menatap model─yang dibicarakannya tadi─dengan tatapan malas. “Kyu..hyun?”

“Tapi.. manis kok.” Ujar Junsu sedikit takut.

“Masa?” tanya Kyuhyun. Lalu ia perhatikan lagi majalah itu dengan baik. _Kalau Sungmin, dia pasti lebih.. lebih.. ‘Lebih?’ Aigoo apa yang sedang kupikirkan!_

Kyuhyun memukulkan majalah itu dengan kesal ke kepala Junsu yang telah membuatnya berpikir yang ‘iya-iya’.

“ _Ya,_ Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya tipe _yeoja_ yang kau sukai itu seperti apa?” tanya Nichkhun penasaran.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia mendapat pertanyaan seperti ini. “Hmm.. Mungkin, anak yang punya minat.” Ucapnya ragu.

“Hah? Minat?” tanya Junsu cengo.

“Mana bisa ngerti kalau cuma begitu. Bagaimana penampilannya?” tambah Nichkhun.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya pelan. Bisa dibilang ia sendiri juga bingung. Sebelum bertemu dengan Sungmin, ia sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik dengan _yeoja_ manapun. Dan sudah jelas sebenarnya tipe _yeoja-_ nya itu benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin. “Anaknya.. bertubuh tinggi, rambut dipotong pendek, pintar, sedikit kecowok-cowokan.”

“Itu kan.. sama saja kau mendeskripsikan Lee Hyukjae.”

“Kyuhyun, kau suka sama Eunhyuk ya?” goda Nichkhun.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal, tidak sadar bahwa dipintu kelas mereka, Eunhyuk berdiri dengan wajah memerah. “Kalian ini..”ucapnya geram.

Sementara itu sang pelaku─Junsu dan Nichkhun, hanya bisa menyengir canggung kearah pintu dimana Eunhyuk menatap mereka bingung─berusaha mengusir rona merah yang mulai menjalari pipinya.

Merasa diabaikan, Kyuhyun berbalik mengikuti arah pandang mereka. Alisnya terangkat mendapati Eunhyuk lagi-lagi tersenyum penuh makna padanya─sama seperti diruang kesehatan tadi─dengan sorot mata sendu.

“Aku kemari untuk meminjam kamus klasik pada Ji Hye.” Kata Eunhyuk canggung.

“Oh begitu.” Balas Kyuhyun seadanya.

“Nggak kuanggap serius kok. Kau nggak usah khawatir.”

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat respon Eunhyuk yang diluar dugaannya. Ia pikir mungkin _yeoja_ dihadapannya ini akan berpikir bahwa ia menyukainya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakannya tadi pada Junsu dan Nichkhun. Ternyata Eunhyuk berpikiran luas. Tipe _yeoja_ yang mungkin akan Kyuhyun sukai jika hatinya tidak direbut Sungmin saat ini. “ _Mianhae_. Nanti akan kuhajar anak-anak itu.”

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang. Setelah penantiannya selama hampir 2 tahun, akhirnya ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan mendapat bonus senyuman tipis yang jarang Kyuhyun perlihatkan pada orang lain. “Ahaha! Nanti aku juga ingin ikut memukuli mereka ah. Mereka pikir aku ini _namja_ ya.”

“Cuma bercanda kok. Toh mereka nggak punya niat buruk.”

Nada suara Eunhyuk melembut. “Lagipula aku.. aku tahu, siapa orang yang kau sukai.”

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sopan dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eunhyuk. Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat Hankyung berdiri dikoridor, menghadap kejendela kelasnya dengan tatapan nelangsa.

Cukup aneh melihat Hankyung berdiri disana tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, lagipula saat ini Heechul sedang tidak berada dikelasnya. “Hankyung? Kenapa kau berdiri mematung ditempat seperti itu?”

Nichkhun menghela napas lega melihat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang terlihat anteng-anteng saja dipintu kelas mereka. “Tapi, bisa dibilang, sekarang ini kita beruntung.”

Junsu mengangguk cemas. “Kalau sampai omongan kita tadi kedengaran Minnie, bisa-bisa kita yang bakalan dibunuh Kyuhyun.”

Tidak mendapatkan respon, Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil Hankyung lagi. “Hankyung? _Ya_! Hankyung! Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu _eoh_?!” seru Kyuhyun mulai geram.

Ia langkahkan kakinya dengan kesal keluar kelas dan matanya membulat saat mendapati siapa yang ada dibalik Hankyung berdiri.

Malaikatnya. Sungmin-nya.

Ternyata Sungmin berada dibalik Hankyung─yang dipaksanya berdiri dibalik jendela untuk menutupi tubuhnya─dan mendengarkan semua obrolan Kyuhyun dengan Junsu dan Nichkhun tadi. Sungmin tertunduk menatap lantai dibawahnya, tak mampu bergeming dari sana. Kata-kata Kyuhyun terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya.

Kyuhyun panik setengah mati. “ _Se.. seonsaeng.._ yang tadi itu.. yang tadi.. anda.. de.. dengar?!”

Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

“Se─semuanya?”

Sungmin mengangguk lagi lalu cengiran canggung terlukis diwajah _aegyo_ nya. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung berlari menjauh dari ruang kelas Kyuhyun menyisakan rasa kecemasan luar biasa dihati seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

“ _Seonsaeng_?! Tangan kiri dan kaki kiri anda bergerak bersamaan! Jangan lari _seonsaeng_ nanti anda jatuh!” seru Kyuhyun yang tak dipedulikan oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia masuk kelasnya dengan geram dan mendelik tajam pada Junsu dan Nichkhun yang kini sudah berkeringat dingin.

Ini sudah pasti hukuman mati.

 

 

 

“ _Ya,_ Shindong!”

 _Namja_ bertubuh tambun itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Dua orang _namja_ yang memakai seragam _J-School_ menatapnya dengan tatapan jahil. “Hari ini.. kami punya barang bagus untukmu.”

 

Disaat yang sama, terdengar deru napas dari seseorang yang kita kenal bernama Lee Donghae. Ia sudah cukup lelah mengingat berapa putaran yang dihabiskannya di lapangan basket sekolahnya, ditambah lagi sekarang ia harus berlari ke SM _High School_.

“Ah.. jadinya telat deh! Apa Sungmin- _ah_ dan yang lainnya masih disekolah ya. Ternyata.. maraton sehabis latihan di klub memang berat.” Keluhnya pada entah siapa. Sesekali ia lirik jam tangannya untuk memastikan ia tidak terlalu terlambat. Percuma saja kalau ia sampai disana dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa ditemuinya.

“Benar-benar deh. Kau cuma bawa segini?!”

“Bukannya keluargamu itu kaya raya?!”

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya melihat dua orang _sunbae-_ nyayang bernama Hyun Joong dan Young Saeng sedang membentak-bentak _namja_ bertubuh tambun yang memakai seragam SM.

Insting pahlawannya terpanggil. Ia tidak bisa melihat _namja_ itu tertindas walaupun sebenarnya saat ini ia sedang terburu-buru.

Baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya kearah mereka, sebuah suara _yeoja_ menginterupsinya dari belakang. “Nggak usah dihentikan.”

Donghae menoleh kebelakang. Alisnya terangkat.

Eunhyuk melangkah mendekati Donghae dan menarik ujung bajunya pelan. “Anak yang sedang dikerumuni mereka itu namanya Shin Donghee. Manusia paling rendah diseluruh dunia. Nggak ada gunanya kau menempuh bahaya hanya untuk menyelematkan orang seperti dia.. Donghae.”

Mata Donghae membulat karena terkejut. Bagaimana bisa _yeoja_ dihadapannya ini mengetahui namanya?

“Biar hidup pun.. _namja_ itu sama sekali nggak ada harganya.” Tegas Eunhyuk.

Donghae menepis tangan Eunhyuk yang menarik bajunya dengan lembut dan sopan. Ia pamerkan senyumnya yang mampu meluluhkan banyak _yeoja_ diluar sana. “ _Mian._ Aku masih belum bisa sepenuhnya mengerti situasinya. Yang pasti.. anak-anak itu kenalanku. Aku akan menghentikan mereka dulu.”

 

“Lalu? Kalian mencoba menjual sebotol vitamin ini dengan harga 100.000 won padanya?” tanya Donghae pada Hyun Joong dan Young Saeng.

“Kami sudah bersikap penuh pengertian. Kami lihat badannya lemah seperti itu, makanya kami menawarinya vitamin.” Jawab Hyun Joong tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah.

“Isinya cuma 3 tablet tapi kalian tawarkan semahal itu?! Apa artinya tawaran kalian setelah kalian buat dia jadi seperti ini?!” serunya sambil menunjuk Shindong yang kini tertunduk.

Seragamnya berantakan akibat dicengkram oleh Young Saeng. Celananya kotor. Belum lagi lebam-lebam yang menghiasi pipi bulatnya.

Donghae mendekatinya dan menyerahkan uang yang berhasil direbut Young Saeng dan Hyun Joong tadi. “Ini kukembalikan. _Mian._ Lukamu nggak apa-apa?” tanya Donghae ramah.

Shindong menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bengis lalu merebut uangnya dengan kasar. Lalu dengan cepat ia beranjak pergi dari sana sambil berbisik─yang masih bisa didengar Donghae. “Jangan langsung berlagak.. hanya karena merasa sudah menolongku.”

Hyun Joong melempar kerikil kearah Shindong yang sudah menjauh. “ _Ya_ , Shindong! Mau mati ya?!”

“Kalau mau nantang, jangan bisik-bisik terus! Ngomong yang jelas!” seru Young Saeng.

“Dasar manusia nggak berotak!” balas Shindong dari kejauhan.

Hyun Joong menoleh pada Donghae yang masih bingung atas respon yang didapatnya dari Shindong barusan. “Dia itu teman sekelas waktu SMP. Sifatnya suram begitu, tapi memang dia pintar. Setiap waktu, dia selalu membaca atau main komputer.”

“Pokoknya, orangnya sama sekali nggak disukai. Tapi nggak ada untungnya juga terlibat dengannya.. sampai hari itu..” timpal Young Saeng yang memang sekelas dengan Hyun Joong waktu SMP.

Donghae melirik jam tangannya. Sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke SM hari ini. “Hari itu?” tanyanya bingung.

Young Saeng menyelipkan kedua tangannya kesaku celananya. “Si _pabbo_ itu. Kami memergoki dia mengintip _noona-_ nya Hyun Joong yang sedang mandi.”

“Bukan hanya ngintip, dia bahkan merekam _noona-_ ku yang lagi mandi dengan kamera digital. Aku menangkap basah perbuatannya, dan orang rumah langsung ribut karena kasus itu. Nggak berapa lama, orang tuanya datang dan masalahnya pun langsung selesai begitu saja.” Tambah Hyun Joong.

Donghae mendesah. Sepertinya ia bisa mencium penyuapan disini. “ _Hyung_ dapat berapa dari mereka?”

Hyung Joong nyengir. “Rahasia.”

“Tapi dia sama sekali nggak menyesali perbuatannya.” Ujar Young Saeng.

Donghae mengacak rambut panjangnya sekilas.(Rambut Hae oppa di MV Super Girl) “Makanya kadang-kadang kalian menggencet dia begitu? Demi meraup keuntungan pribadi. Mana mungkin dia bisa menyesal! Bukannya tiap hari kalian selalu datang untuk mengingatkannya akan kejadian itu?! Terutama _hyung_!” Donghae mengacungkan jarinya pada Hyun Joong.

Hyun Joong hanya tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan Donghae. “Tapi, tadi kau sempat berpikir ingin menolongnya kan?”

Donghae terdiam. Ia jadi ingat pada _yeoja_ yang tadi melarangnya. Tampaknya _yeoja_ itu tahu banyak tentang Shindong hingga ia berani berkata seperti itu. Tapi yang mengganjal adalah..

 _Kenapa yeoja itu bisa tahu namaku?_ , batin Donghae bingung.

 

 

 

Sungmin menatap makanan yang sudah ditatanya sedemikian rupa dengan tatapan puas. Sebagai pemanis, ia letakkan boneka beruang mini buatannya disudut nampan. Boneka buatannya yang diberinya nama Kumapyon itu memang akhir-akhir ini sering menjadi souvenir khusus yang populer dikalangan _yeoja_ karena keimutannya. Membuat Sungmin makin melebarkan senyum indahnya.

Sungmin menoleh pada Shindong yang kini duduk sofa ruangannya. “Lihat! Hari ini, semuanya masakan andalanku. Untuk _dessert,_ ada _fruity apricot_ dan tahu. Kelihatan sangat menggoda kan?” ujar Sungmin antusias pada Shindong yang hanya membuang muka mendengar ucapannya.

Sungmin melangkah kesalah satu meja diruangannya dan menuangkan teh hijau untuk Shindong. Senyuman tulus tak pernah pudar dari wajah _aegyo_ nya. “Karena kau orang Mungyeong, aku mengatur supaya cita rasanya nggak terlalu tajam, termasuk untuk supnya. Kau harus makan semuanya ya. Dijamin enak kok. Sampai anemiamu sembuh, aku akan membuatkan bekal makanan setiap hari. Pelan-pelan, kita akan membangun kembali daya tahan tubuhmu. Nih tehnya.”

 

Kyuhyun berdiri dibalik pintu ruang kesehatan. Samar-samar didengarnya suara Sungmin yang lembut bak malaikat itu. Tapi kakinya juga urung melangkah kedalam. Rasanya sulit. Setelah kejadian tempo hari, Sungmin benar-benar menghindarinya, membuatnya susah hati.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut cokelatnya gemas. _Aku jadi nggak ngerti.. sebenarnya ada apa dibalik perilaku anehnya kemarin itu.._

“Nah.. sekarang aku akan pergi rapat guru dulu ya.”

Suara Sungmin yang terdengar dekat membuatnya kaget. Baru saja ia akan melangkah menjauh, suara Sungmin menjauh pertanda _yeoja_ itu kembali masuk keruangannya. Kyuhyun mengintip sedikit dan mendapati Sungmin yang sedang mengelus rambut Shindong seperti mengelus rambut anaknya sendiri. “Siang nanti, kau harus benar-benar makan. Kalau kau bisa menghabiskan semuanya, aku akan memberikan ‘kumapyon’ buatanku. Nah aku pergi dulu.” Ucapnya tulus.

 

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri tak jauh dari ruang kesehatan. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

“ _Annyeong_.” Ujar Kyuhyun datar tanpa ekspresi.

“ _Annyeong_.” Balas Sungmin dengan pelan seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan menghadangnya dengan salah satu lengannya. Membuat _yeoja_ berwajah _aegyo_ itu berhenti dan mengangkat wajahnya. Menantang sepasang mata _onyx_ yang kini terfokus padanya.

“Aku ingin menjelaskan soal yang kemarin.” Ujar Kyuhyun tegas.

“Nggak perlu.” Balas Sungmin dingin.

“Heh?” Kyuhyun kaget tak menyangka akan respon yang diberikan Sungmin. Ternyata Sungmin benar-benar marah padanya.

“Aku sudah tahu kau suka tipe anak perempuan yang _tomboy_.” Ucap Sungmin ketus.

“Makanya, maksudku─”

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang menghadangnya dengan kasar dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Wajahnya merah menahan marah. “AKU.. NGGAK PERNAH KAU BILANG ‘KEREN’ WALAU CUMA SEKALI!!”

Mendengar teriakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo. “Hah? Habisnya _seonsaeng_ memang nggak keren kan!” balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

“Huuh! Sebal! Kyu _pabboya_!”

“ _Seonsaeng_?!”

 

Pertengkaran kecil diantara pasangan yang bahkan masih belum meresmikan hubungannya itu cukup membuat Eunhyuk mematung tak jauh dari mereka. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu. Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin. Seluruh anak disekolah ini sudah tahu itu.

Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya? Bagaimana? Eunhyuk meremas bajunya pelan. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika harus melepas Kyuhyun. Melepas Kyuhyun sama saja seperti melepas keinginannya untuk bertahan hidup.

 

Donghae terduduk dibawah luar jendela koridor─didekat Eunhyuk berdiri─dengan lemas. Teriakan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang cukup keras mampu membuatnya sadar akan satu hal. _Tunggu dulu.. Sikap Sungmin-ah barusan.. kalau begitu sih.. sama saja seperti.. seperti.. Aish yang benar saja!_

Donghae mengacak rambutnya pelan dan memutuskan untuk merebahkan punggungnya ditembok. “Karena disuruh belajar sendiri, makanya aku sengaja bolos pelajaran kelima. Padahal aku bolos untuk bisa ketemu Sungmin- _ah_. Tunggu dulu sebentar.. Hasil akhirnya masih belum keluar. Walaupun hasil akhirnya masih belum ada. Kalau masih dalam taraf itu, bahkan Sungmin- _ah_ sendiri tidak akan menyadarinya. Yaah satu-satunya hal yang paling menguntungkan adalah kebebalan Kyuhyun- _ah_.” Dumelnya panjang lebar pada angin yang mengusik rambutnya.

Dipikirannya terlintas wajah Eunhyuk yang tak sengaja dilihatnya tadi. _Anak itu.. dia suka pada Kyuhyun-ah. Makanya dia tahu tentang aku juga ya.. tapi mulai kapan perasaannya itu? Pandangan matanya terlihat begitu pedih.._

 

Eunhyuk berusaha keras untuk menahan butiran air matanya yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Ia tidak ingin menangis disini. Tidak dimana Kyuhyun masih bisa ia jangkau dengan matanya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan alisnya terangkat saat melihat Eunhyuk berdiri tidak jauh dibelakangnya. “Ah.. Eunhyuk. Ada perlu diruang kesehatan? Sekarang Sungmin ada diruang guru.” Ujar Kyuhyun.

“Be─begitu.. Sebenarnya aku nggak ada perlu yang khusus sih.” Gumam Eunhyuk pelan.

“Eunhyuk, kau sudah baca buku itu sampai mana? Aku nggak nyangka. Rupanya ada juga orang selain aku yang berminat dengan buku itu. Kau jago bahasa inggris ya?” tanya Kyuhyun terdengar ramah.

Sontak wajah yang tadinya terlihat sendu itu memerah. _Dia memperhatikanku.._ “Haha.. biasa-biasa aja kok.” Jawab Eunhyuk gugup.

“Kau baca apa lagi selain itu?”

“Sejarah, medis, sastra. Pokoknya macam-macam.”

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Tak menyangka mereka begitu mempunyai banyak persamaan. “Haha.. aku juga sama.”

Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh makna. Ia tatap lantai dibawahnya. _Aku tahu kok. Habisnya, aku juga membaca semua buku yang pernah kau pinjam. Dari dulu aku sudah padamu.. Dari dulu.. aku ingin berada disampingmu seperti sekarang ini Cho Kyuhyun.. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.. Kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Sungmin yang bak malaikat itu.._

“Apa ini?! Jahat sekali!”

Kyuhyun langsung berlari setelah mendengar suara Kris dari pintu ruang kesehatan.

“Ah.. Kyuhyun _sunbae_..”

“Sebenarnya apa yang sudah─”

Kyuhyun tidak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat apa yang terhidang dimatanya saat ini. Makanan yang Sungmin buat dengan penuh ketulusan untuk Shindong tadi kini berserakan tak tentu arah dilantai ruangan itu. Pecahan piring dan cangkir tersebar dimana-mana.

“Pelaku yang entah siapa itu sudah sengaja menginjak-injak semua ini sampai hancur berantakan.” Tambah Kris lagi.

Tiba-tiba Donghae muncul dan menepuk pelan kepala Kris. Reaksinya sama dengan Kris saat melihat kekacauan ini. “Uwaa! Apa ini?!”

Kris meringis pelan. “Donghae?! Gimana sekolahmu?! Kok kau ada disini?!”

Donghae mengabaikan Kris dan langsung menoleh cemas pada Kyuhyun. Percayalah, Kyuhyun yang marah itu sangat mengerikan. Melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai bergerak, Donghae bereaksi. “Kyuhyun- _ah_! Jangan gega..bah..?”

Nada suara Donghae melemah saat melihat Kyuhyun mengambil lap tangan yang tergantung didekat pintu dan menunduk untuk membersihkan semuanya. Sebuah tindakan yang sangat tidak disangka-sangka dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu terusik tentang apapun yang menyangkut ketentraman malaikatnya.

“Kau ngapain?” tanya Donghae dengan sedikit takut. Takut salah bicara dan berakhir ditangan Kyuhyun yang murka.

Kyuhyun membersihkan semua kekacauan itu dengan sedikit tertunduk sehingga Donghae tak mampu melihat bagaimana mengerikan ekspresinya saat ini. “Bersih-bersih. Sungmin nggak boleh melihat semua ini. Sebelum dia kembali, semua ini harus sudah dibersihkan.” _Aku sudah tidak mau melihatnya menangis lagi.._

“Perhitungan dengannya.. bisa menunggu setelah ini selesai.” Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada yang kental akan kemarahan.

“’Dengannya’?” tanya Donghae bingung.

Eunhyuk melangkah mendekat dan berdiri disamping Donghae. “Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ sudah tahu kok. Pelakunya Shindong kan? Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia berbuat begitu. Sungmin _seonsaengnim_ sudah beberapa kali membuatkan bekal untuknya. Dan beberapa kali itu pula, Shindong sudah membuang bekal itu. Dia membuangnya bukan didepan mata _seonsaeng_ sendiri, tapi dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, dan di tempat yang pasti akan dilihat _seonsaeng_.”

 

_Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Sungmin yang terduduk disudut ruangan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dengan sedikit cemas, Eunhyuk mendekati Sungmin yang sudah 5 menit tak bergeming dari posisinya. “Seonsaeng, waeyo?”_

_Hening._

_Eunhyuk mengeraskan suaranya. “Seonsaeng!! Museun ilisseo (ada masalah apa)?!_

_Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum walau matanya memerah dan pipinya basah akibat air mata yang mengalir sejak tadi. “Aku sedang sedikit introspeksi.”_

_Mata sipit Eunhyuk membulat saat melihat makanan yang berserakan dihadapan Sungmin. “Seonsaeng! Ini.. Lagi-lagi dia berulah?! Seonsaeng, sebaiknya anda nggak usah mempedulikan dia lagi. Apapun yang anda lakukan, Shindong nggak akan pernah mau mengerti. Seonsaeng bukan yang pertama. Sejak SMP dulu, entah sudah berapa anak yang jadi korban kelakuan buruknya. Dia itu sudah begitu sejak lahir! Sudah nggak bisa diapa-apakan lagi! Dia memang manusia seperti itu!!”_

_Lagi-lagi senyum terlukis diwajah sang malaikat. Membuat Eunhyuk semakin ragu apakah yeoja dihadapannya ini benar-benar manusia. Ia bisa tersenyum dengan begitu lembut walau Shindong sudah menyia-nyiakan kebaikan hatinya. “Biar begitu.. biar begitu.. Kupikir, nggak ada jeleknya kalau 1 dari 100 kali usahaku bisa mencapai hatinya.”_

 

“ _Seonsaeng_ sudah tahu semuanya. Dia sudah tahu, dan memutuskan untuk menerima semua perlakuan ini. Padahal _namja_ itu adalah tipe yang akan membalas air susu dengan air tuba. _Namja_ muka tembok itu hanya berani menyakiti _yeoja-yeoja_ saja. Didepan sesama _namja,_ kelihatan jelas pengecut seperti apa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dia bisa gampang sekali kejam pada siapapun yang nggak mungkin bisa melakukan perlawanan. _Namja_ seperti dia─”

“ _Gomawo_. _Gomawo_ kau sudah membela Sungmin.” Ujar Kyuhyun tulus. Ia tatap wajah Eunhyuk yang diliputi kemarahan pada Shindong. Sedetik kemudian senyuman tulus terukir diwajah _stoic_ nya. “Kalau Sungmin punya sekutu sekuat kau membelanya, rasanya aku bisa lebih tenang.”

Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya menahan tangis. Senyuman tulus yang barusan Kyuhyun berikan untuknya hanya menambah luka dihatinya yang rapuh dan kesepian. _Gawat.. airmataku tidak bisa ditahan lagi.._

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merasa tangannya ditarik dengan cepat oleh seseorang.

“Kyuhyun- _ah_! Aku pinjam dia sebentar!” seru Donghae seraya menarik Eunhyuk dengan cepat menjauh dari ruangan itu.

 

 

 

Eunhyuk dengan susah payah mengikuti langkah Donghae yang membawanya ke taman luar sekolah. Donghae yang tidak juga melepaskan tangannya makin membuatnya lelah karena harus mengikuti langkahnya yang cepat. “Do─Donghae! Tu─tunggu dulu!”

Donghae menoleh kebelakang.

“A─aku punya anemia. Jadi nggak bisa terlalu cepat.” Bohong Eunhyuk.

Donghae melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk dan menuntunnya pelan sebuah kursi. “ _Mianhae_.. Sekarang wajahmu benar-benar pucat. _Gwaenchanha_?”

Eunhyuk berusaha menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. “ _Ne_. Aku nggak apa-apa. Kau nggak usah khawatir. Sepertinya kau membawaku keluar karena memikirkan keadaanku sih.” Ujar Eunhyuk lirih di sela deru napasnya.

Donghae tercengang. _Ketahuan.._ “A─anu..” gumamnya sambil mencari-cari alasan yang tepat.

Eunhyuk mengusap pelipisnya yang dibasahi keringat seraya menatap Donghae penuh terima kasih. “Donghae, kau memang benar-benar baik. Pantas saja kau beken dikalangan _yeoja_.”

Donghae tersenyum getir mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk. “Biarpun _yeoja_ yang benar-benar kusukai malahan.. sama sekali nggak membalas perasaanku.”

Eunhyuk tertunduk. Mengerti akan perasaan Donghae yang sama sepertinya. Mereka sama-sama mencintai dua orang yang sudah ditakdirkan bersama. Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan melihat mereka sama sekali tidak punya harapan? “Kyuhyun juga.. dia juga sangat menghargai Sungmin _seonsaengnim_. Dan berusaha melindunginya sebaik-baiknya. Biarpun begitu.. sikapnya tadi.. kata-kata yang diucapkannya dengan senyuman yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya itu tadi.. benar-benar curang kan.”

Eunhyuk membenamkan wajahnya ketelapak tangannya. Ia sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya. _Pedihnya.. sakit sekali.._ “Memangnya aku harus bagaimana lagi.. aku.. padahal aku sama sekali nggak kuat.” _Padahal, tiap hari aku selalu gemetar ketakutan.. Padahal, aku tidak akan bisa berjalan tanpa ada satupun penopang yang pasti.. Padahal, aku sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk pergi bertempur.._

 

 

 

“Kau serius mau mencarinya?” tanya Eunhyuk setelah Donghae mengantarnya kembali ke sekolah.

Donghae mengangguk pasti. “Aku harus bisa menemukan _namja_ yang namanya Shindong itu sebelum dia tertangkap oleh Kyuhyun- _ah_. Habisnya, sepertinya Kyuhyun- _ah_ benar-benar serius akan membunuhnya kalau sampai tertangkap.”

“Sebenarnya kau nggak harus menolong _namja_ macam dia kan?” komentar Eunhyuk.

“ _Ya,_ kok lagi-lagi kau ngomongin hal yang sama. Ak bisa mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kenapa kau benci dia sampai segitunya? Apa dia pernah membuat masalah denganmu?”

Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Pancaran matanya kental akan kemarahan. “ _Aniya._ Hanya saja.. _namja_ seperti dia bisa hidup bebas di dunia. Aku hanya merasa kenyataan  itu sama sekali nggak masuk akal.” _Sedangkan aku.. aku bisa mati kapan saja.._

Donghae terdiam memandangi Eunhyuk. Lalu senyum jahil mengembang diwajahnya. “Hyukkie..”

“ _Waeyo_?”

“Kalau marah, kau kelihatan seksi deh!” goda Donghae.

“Dasar _pabbo_! Jangan ngoceh lagi! Jangan panggil _sunbae-_ mu hanya dengan nama kecilnya saja!”

 

 

 

Shindong melihat sekelilingnya seolah memastikan tidak ada yang melihat kejahatan kecilnya kali ini. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _cutter_ kecil. Baru saja ia akan memutuskan tali sepatu Sungmin, sebuah suara tegas menginterupsi kegiatannya dari belakang.

“Kalau ada _yeoja_ yang nggak kau suka, kau hanya bisa sembunyi-sembunyi melakukan balas dendam sepihakmu saat nggak ada yang melihat. Kau benar-benar nggak lebih dari seorang _namja_ suram yang pengecut. Ditambah lagi, metode kerjamu sama sekali nggak berubah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu.”

Shindong balik memandang Eunhyuk dengan sorot kebencian yang nyata. “Ini nggak ada hubungannya denganmu kan!!”

“Dulu, temanku sampai menangis terus gara-gara mendapat perlakuan yang sama darimu. Penderita Neurosis sepertimu bisa repot juga ya.”

Shindong mengeratkan genggamannya ke _cutter_ -nya. “Aku nggak bisa mengampuni _yeoja_ itu. Yang diucapkannya selalu saja kata-kata klise seperti yang ada di buku panduan murid! Dia pikir, hanya dengan kata-kata kosong itu dia akan bisa menolongku. Pemikirannya sangat menyebalkan.”

Eunhyuk memainkan rambutnya dengan malas. “Oh benar juga ya. Mau diselamatkan atau nggak, itu tergantung keinginan orangnya sendiri. Dalam kasusmu, bagaimana pun memang percuma saja. Habisnya kau itu.. sampah. Kalau memang nggak suka, kau nggak usah susah-susah terlibat dengannya. Tapi nyatanya, malah kau sendiri yang datang menemui _seonsaeng_.”

Eunhyuk menggeram kesal karena Shindong sama sekali tidak merespon ucapannya. Nada suaranya mulai meninggi. “Seandainya kau pikir dirimu itu nggak kekanak-kanakan.. minimal kau bisa tertawa dan memaafkan sifat _seonsaeng_ yang begitu kan. Tapi kau malah memutar balikkan fakta!!”

Beberapa kalimat yang mengubah hidupnya berkelebatan dengan cepat di pikiran Eunhyuk.

‘ _Hyukjae-ssi.. ini tentang hasil pemeriksaan ulang-mu.. sayang sekali, hasilnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan’_

Sekali lagi air mata mulai menggumpal dipelupuk matanya. Tuhan begitu tidak adil. Bagaimana bisa _namja_ jahat yang berdiri dihadapannya ini bisa hidup sehat sedangkan ia sendiri harus berkutat dengan penyakit yang semakin hari semakin memperpendek umurnya? “Kapan kau mau berhenti membuat alasan untuk membenarkan semua tindakanmu itu?! Nggak peduli apapun alasannya, orang yang merasa senang karena sudah menyakiti orang lain nggak lebih dari sampah! Seumur hidup pun, orang sepertimu nggak mungkin bisa lagi diselamatkan!  Orang-orang sepertimu itu..nggak punya hak untuk terus hidup!!”

Shindong sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk yang terkesan menghakiminya. Tanpa sadar, ia layangkan _cutter_ nya dengan cepat kearah Eunhyuk dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

 

 

 

Yesung berjalan mendekati Sungmin setelah rapat selesai. “Nih.” Ujarnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal yang berbungkuskan kain bermotif bunga-bunga.

“Eh?”

“Kelihatannya, isinya biscuit atau semacamnya. Anu.. Wookie.. dia menyuruhku membawakan ini untukmu. Kalau nggak keberatan, silahkan diterima. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan anda sih.” Ujar Yesung ramah.

Sungmin menyambut kotak bekal itu dengan senyum sumringah. _Rupanya semua berjalan lancar.._ “Ku terima dengan senang hati Yesung- _ssi.”_

Yesung berbisik pada Sungmin. “Anda dengan Kyuhyun bagaimana? Lancar-lancar saja kan? Anda harus hati-hati lho! Anak seperti dia itu sama keras kepalanya seperti seekor monyet. Ditambah badan anda lebih kecil darinya, jadinya makin mengkhawatirkan.” Bisik Yesung kurang ajar.

Wajah Sungmin merona merah karena malu. “Anda ngomongin apa?!”

“Makanya menurutku lebih baik anda duluan yang mengambil inisiatif.”

“ _Stooop_! Aku dan Kyu nggak seperti apa yang anda bicarakan!” bantah Sungmin.

“Eh? Tapi.. anda juga nggak menjalin hubungan dengan anak _J-School_ yang berambut panjang itu kan?”

“K─ _Keuroum_! Aku masih belum berniat untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun juga.”

“Tapi anda suka padanya kan? Anda suka pada Cho Kyuhyun. Minimal, waktu itu aku sudah benar-benar memastikannya.”

Sungmin tertunduk. _Kupikir, ‘keren’ itu kata pujian tertinggi dalam kamus Kyu.. aah apakah aku cemburu pada pada Eunhyuk.._

“Eunhyuk? Kenapa kau pucat sekali?” tanya Yesung khawatir pada Eunhyuk yang berdiri dihadapan mereka sambil memegangi salah satu lengannya yang berdarah.

Eunhyuk menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding koridor. Kakinya benar-benar lemas dan tidak mampu untuk digerakkan lagi. Tetesan darahnya mulai menodai lantai putih dibawahnya. “Ada sedikit yang mau kubicarakan.. aku.. gagal..” ujarnya lirih.

“EUNHYUK!” teriak Sungmin panik.

“Sungmin- _ah_? _Waeyo_?” tanya Donghae yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan mereka.

Sungmin segera berlari mendekati Eunhyuk dan memangku tubuhnya. Ia elus rambut Eunhyuk untuk menenangkannya selama menunggu Yesung membawa mobilnya untuk kerumah sakit.

Eunhyuk menggenggam pelan tangan Sungmin. “ _Seonsaeng.._ aku.. nggak ingin mati..”

Sungmin tersenyum untuk menenangkannya. “Jangan takut. Walau ada darah yang keluar, tapi sepertinya lukamu nggak terlalu dalam.”

“ _Aniya.._ nggak bisa.. darahku nggak bisa berhenti. Tolong pergi ke RS T.. Disana ada dokter.. yang merawatku..”

 

 

 

Sungmin memasuki kamar rumah sakit yang lenggang itu dengan langkah pelan. Ia tatap Eunhyuk yang terbaring lemah di salah satu ranjang. Setelah menyadari Sungmin berada didekatnya, Eunhyuk mulai berbicara.

“ _Mianhae._ Aku nggak pernah bilang apa-apa. Tapi, baru belakangan ini aku tahu. Hasil pemeriksaanku yang kedua pun.. baru keluar 2 minggu yang lalu.”

“Upaya medisnya?” tanya Sungmin pelan.

“Katanya, dokter harus melakukan injeksi _interferon_. Sepertinya, kondisiku sekarang masih dalam tahap awal, belum termasuk kondisi kritis. Makanya, aku sama sekali belum merasakan tanda-tanda penyakit itu, kecuali badanku yang kadang-kadang terasa lemas. Apalagi, jumlah sel darah putihku masih bisa kembali ke tingkatan normal dengan minum obat. Tapi, keadaanku nggak akan terus sebaik ini kan. Katanya, 4 atau 5 tahun lagi.. keadaanku akan semakin memburuk.” Lanjut Eunhyuk tanpa membuka matanya. Suaranya terdengar begitu memilukan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya saat ini, termasuk Donghae yang terduduk didepan pintu kamar rumah sakit. Tidak mampu masuk kedalam setelah mendengar kondisi Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya.

Sungmin menghela napas prihatin. Saat ini yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mengembalikan semangat hidup Eunhyuk. Tidak lebih. “Kau harus menjalani pengobatan sebaik-baiknya. Penyakitmu ini bukan penyakit yang nggak bisa disembuhkan. Kau harus berusaha..” Sungmin mengelus rambut Eunhyuk dengan penuh sayang. “Bukalah matamu. _Gwaenchanha._ ”

Eunhyuk membuka matanya perlahan dan setetes air mata yang ditahannya sejak tadi pun tumpah. “Hari ini aku dapat hukuman yang setimpal. Karena aku benci Shindong dan menjadikan dia pelampiasan, makanya aku jadi seperti ini. Aku nggak melakukan hall yang buruk. Aku juga nggak pernah menyakiti orang lain. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba aku mendapat keputusan hukuman mati? Sedangkan dia.. itu manusia rendah yang nggak pernah ragu menyakiti orang lain, namun sampai sekarang masih hidup sehat. Aku nggak bisa memaafkan kenyataan itu.” Eunhyuk menutup matanya dengan tangannya. Tubuhnya gemetar akibat isak tangis yang ditahannya. _Kenapa bukan dia.. tetapi malahan aku yang harus.._

Eunhyuk meremas selimutnya sekuat tenaga dengan tangan kanannya. “Aku menghargai sekali kehidupanku.. _Seonsaeng,_ tolong aku..” _Aku sama sekali tidak kuat.. Kyuhyun.. aku sama sekali tidak kuat.._

Eunhyuk berusaha bangkit dari ranjangnya dengan susah payah. Lalu ia langsung memeluk Sungmin yang duduk disamping ranjangnya. Ia benamkan wajahnya kebahu Sungmin seolah meminta perlindungan. “Aku.. ini.. lemah.. Kumohon.. berikan Kyuhyun untukku..Aku..suka padanya.. Aku nggak akan bisa bertarung kalau nggak punya penyangga yang pasti.. kumohon.. berikan aku penyangga.. untuk menopang nyawaku..”

 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUE..**


End file.
